Return of the Best
by Dramongaurd22
Summary: Advanceshipping. After the Sinnoh League Ash leaves for three years. What happens when he gets back? I'm not very good at summaries. If you choose to use this idea for a story please let me know. ash&may aamayl AshxMay NO FLAMES! Read it!
1. Memories

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_(Flashback)_

_"Pikachu are you alright?!"_

_"Torterra use Hyper Beam, END THIS NOW" Paul sneered._

_Pikachu lay motionless on the battlefield of the Sinnoh League Finals as Torterra fires its  
__strongest and most devastating attack. Ash could only watch as his best friend was  
__enveloped in the super powerful attack._

_"PIKACHU!!" Ash called._

_As the attack fades Ash runs out onto the field to find that his best friend, although unable  
__to continue, is alright, but very badly damaged._

_"I'm so sorry buddy, I shouldn't have let it go this far" Ash pleaded with his pokemon._

_"Pika chu chu pi pikapi" Pikachu responded weakly._

_"It IS my fault, stop saying that its not" Ash whispered._

_"Pika ka chu kachu" Pikachu replied._

_"We'll get stronger together, right buddy" Ash whispered back._

_"Chaaa" Pikachu replied while nuzzleing Ash's cheek._

_By now Ash's friends and his mother had made it onto the field._

_"Is Pikachu alright" Dawn asked meekly._

_"I'm leaving for a while, and I'm not sure when I'll be back" Ash spoke softly completely  
__dodging the question._

_"What?" Brock, Misty, and Max all exclaimed at once. _

_"Why? Where are you going to go" May asked a little too fast._

_"I'm leaving all my pokemon except Pikachu with you Prof. Oak" Ash said ignoring  
__the questions directed at him. Prof. Oak just stood there and nodded slowly._

_"When are you leaving" Ash's mom asked._

_"Tonight. After the awards ceremony" Ash replied before walking away, Pikachu in his  
__arms._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

May sat by the window of Ash's room staring out the window. She was deep in  
thought, trying to figure out, for the millionth time, why Ash left. No matter how  
she looked at it only one answer came up. Guilt. Guilt for having pushed his  
pokemon so hard.

_Its been three years since he left _she thought _I miss him so much._ Since that day  
May had been travelling around with Brock, Dawn, and Max. Partially so that Max could  
compete in the regional tournaments, but May mostly only travelled with them in  
the hopes that she would see Ash. _I never got to tell him how I feel about him  
_she told herself _I wish I had._

May, Max, Dawn, and Brock had just finished in the Jhoto League, with Max placing in  
the top eight, when they decided to stop for a rest in Pallet Town. May was thrilled  
with the idea at first, but after she learned from Prof. Oak that Ash had not returned  
yet her mood quickly dropped. However, according to Prof. Oak, Ash had called from  
an unknown number requesting his Bulbasaur nearly a year ago, a fact that May's  
Venasaur was not very happy about.

"I wonder if he's ever coming back" May questioned.

"He will. Don't worry" Brock told May as he entered the room.

"Even if he does come back, what do I do" she questioned. "My feelings are completely one  
sided" she sighed.

"I don't think they're as one sided as you think" Brock stated.

"Yeah right. If he returned my feelings he would have answered me when I tried to talk to him"  
she retorted with sadness.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I still don't understand why you need to leave" May told Ash. They were back in Ash's hotel  
__room, Ash was preparing his supplies for his extended trip. May was trying to reason with Ash  
__and convince him not to go._

I wish I didn't have to leave _Ash told himself _but I need this, not just because I can't stand to  
see May and that self-absorbed Drew together, but because I need to figure out what I'm  
lacking.

_"I just do" Ash replied._

_"But, why?" May insisted._

_Ash just stood there for a moment, "I've got a boat to catch" Ash said before he started to  
__walk out._

_"Ash tell me what this is about" May demanded._

_"Why don't you go find Drew and you and he can figure it out together" Ash replied harshly._

_May stood there, staring at Ash, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry" Ash whispered. _

_"Goodbye" Ash mumbled before quietly leaving._

What _May asked herself _aren't you telling me Ash?

_"Goodbye, Ash" May whispered as she silently wept._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"I miss you Ash" May spoke softly. "Come back soon" she whispered.

"So, Pikachu you ready to see the others again" a certain raven haired teen asked his partner.

"Pika" Pikachu cheered.

"Good" he replied.

_Pallet Town here I come_ Ash told himself as he watched the sunset from the deck of the ship  
that would carry him home.


	2. Two Points of View

**

* * *

**

I'm really sorry. That was a blunder on my part.

**Thnx for telling me.  
****Thnx for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2. I hope that you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Ash walked slowly from the Vermillion City docks as he thought about his reunion. _I hope  
__that their not angry that I didn't keep in touch._

_Ok let's see _Ash thought as he looked at the map _according to this I can be in Pallet by noon  
__tomorrow. _

"Ok Pikachu let's go. We don't want to get a late start" Ash announced.

"Pika" Pikachu cheered.

* * *

Unfortunately for May, Dawn had figured out May's feelings for Ash almost immediately, which  
resulted in Dawn convincing Ash's mom to let her and May stay in Ash's room while they were  
in Pallet Town.

May was laying on Ash's bed thinking. _Wow_ _Ash used to be really short _she thought with  
a giggle as her feet dangled off the bed she was laying on. May looked over to see Dawn  
quietly rummaging through Ash's belongings.

"Dawn, why are you going through Ash's stuff" May asked the bluenette.

"I'm not, I'm just looking for evidence to support my theory" Dawn replied.

"What theory?"

"My theory that Ash loves you just as much as you love him. Duh" was Dawn's reply.

"W-what? I-I don't l-love Ash" May stuttered.

"Yeah, right and I can leap tall buildings in a single bound" Dawn retorted.

With that Dawn continued her search. After searching for over an hour, Dawn finally  
gave up. "Hmph" she snorted as she layed down on her sleeping bag that was spread  
out on the floor. "May how could you like such a boring guy? I mean his room looks  
like he hasn't been in it for over a year" Dawn said without thinking.

May just looked at her friend with amusement. "Dawn, that's because he hasn't been  
here for over a year" May said. Dawn looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Oh yeah."

May just laughed inwardly. "It kinda sucks that we have to leave tomorrow" May  
sighed. "Yeah, but Max has to get started on collecting the gym badges of Kanto  
if he's going to enter the Indigo League" Dawn replied.

"Yeah, but it still sucks" May muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and Ash was just outside of Pallet Town when he heard talking.

"Sorry kid, but your pokemon belongs to us now" Ash heard someone with an extremely  
familiar voice say.

Ash ran towards the voices. He stopped after running for a very short while when he saw  
what looked like two people and a Meowth holding a pokeball that they had obviously  
taken from the young girl who was on the ground hurt.

"Hey give that back" Ash shouted.

The trio turned to see Ash standing there with Pikachu in front of him, ready to battle.  
"Hey, it's the twerp" they announced together as James dropped the pokeball. "Long time  
no see, twerp" James said happily.

They got into an odd position before starting to recite the motto that they hadn't  
done in so long. Or at least trying to.

"Jessie"

"James"

"Wait, hang on. That's not how it goes is it" Jessie asked James.

"How should I know you were the one who was supposed to keep track" James replied.

"What about you Meowth? Do you remember" James asked the talking cat.

Meowth started to sweat bullets as Jessie and James stared at him. "Hey, I know.  
Let's ask the twerp" he suggested.

They all three looked at Ash, who just laughed. "Sure I'll help you remember" Ash laughed.  
"Pikachu Thunderboltem'" Ash commanded.

"Pikachuuuuuu!!" the electric mouse called as it unleashed a massive electric charge at  
Team Rocket.

"Hey, now I remember" James announced as the trio got blown away. "Good for you"  
Meowth replied.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off aga- aww whats the use" they called as they  
once again flew into the distance.

Ash looked down at the girl. "Are you ok" Ash asked. "No, I twisted my ankle" she  
replied slightly embarrassed. "It's ok" Ash said as he knelt in front of her. "Get on my  
back and I'll carry you back into town" Ash told her kindly.

As they walked the girl started a conversation with Ash. "So, my names Lindsey" she  
said. "What's yours" "My names Ash, it's nice to meet you Lindsey" Ash said.

"Oh, Ash, I didn't recognize you, you look so different" she told him as they approached  
Prof. Oak's Lab. "It's ok" he assured her. "So how long you been a trainer" he asked.  
"'Bout two years" she told him.

As they finished walking up the steps to the lab Ash saw five people outside of it, talking.

"Prof. Oak" Lindsey yelled. "Ash is back"

All five figures turned to get a good view of the approaching duo.

* * *

"Alright, we'll keep in touch" Brock promised Prof. Oak as he and the others finished saying  
their farewell's to everyone.

"Prof. Oak" "Ash is back"

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to R&R.

Happy Holidays.


	3. Arrival

**Sorry for the wait. I was out of town with family. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you like  
it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters **

**Now on with the story!****Chapter 3**

* * *

All five people turned as they heard a girl yell. What they saw was a teenage trainer carrying  
a younger trainer up the steps to the lab. The girl suddenly jumped off the boys back and  
ran at full speed.

"Lindsey?" Prof. Oak said confused. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone had turned to her. She seemed to be very excited about something. Everyone  
looked thoroughly confused at the way she was acting.

"Look Prof. Oak. Ash is back" she exclaimed.

Everyone quickly turned to look at the oncoming trainer and gasped.

Though he looked older and taller, it was definitely Ash walking up the steps. Pikachu  
jumped off Ash's shoulder and raced towards the group. Brock spared a glance at May,  
who had a look like she had just been hit over the head with a frying pan.

Pikachu jumped straight into May's arms. "Chaaa" it cooed as it rubbed its cheek  
against hers. One thought went through May's mind as she looked upon the raven  
haired teen. _ASH IS BACK _she shouted at herself.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us again" Gary teased as he walked out of  
the lab towards the small crowd.

"Hi guys" Ash barely got out before he was tackled by May.

Without any hesitation May had tackled Ash into a hug. _I can't believe your back_ she  
thought _I missed you so much. _She just continued to hug Ash as she thought about  
everything that she wanted to say to him.

"Um, hi May" Ash said, his face a crimson red.

"Where have you been" Dawn questioned Ash critically.

"What have you been doing" Brock added.

"Everywhere, and bonding with some of my pokemon" Ash stated, still holding May.  
Ash had yet to let go of her for two reasons. One, she wouldn't let him, and two,  
though he'd never admit it, he enjoyed the hug just as much as she did.

"So, Ash let's see if you've learned anything new" Gary announced. "Let's battle!"

"I'm not sure what that will prove, but ok" Ash accepted as May reluctantly released  
Ash from her grasp, with a look that coulf have killed Gary had he been looking at her.

"Best two out of three work for you" Gary asked.

"Sure" Ash accepted.

Both Ash and Gary took their places on either side of the field in back. Everyone else  
gathered as well. Brock was the referee, while Dawn, Prof. Oak, Max and Lindsey  
stood behind him. May stood next to Ash, refusing to move.

"Go Nidoqueen" Gary called as he threw his pokeball into the air.

"May" Ash whispered. "Why don't you send out your Venasaur. I think she would  
want to see this."

Though confused, May followed instructions. "Come on out, Venasaur" May said  
as she released her Venasaur.

"Go, Venasaur" Ash called as he sent out his pokemon.

May and her Venasaur were astounded to see that Ash had been able to evolve his  
Bulbasaur. _Awesome _May thought excitedly _now we have another pokemon in  
__common. _May's Venasaur stood there, love-stricken by the sight of the Venasaur  
that stood in front of her.

"Don't think just cause it evolved that your gonna win, Ash" Gary called.

"Let's find out" Ash called back.

"Nidoqueen use Dynamic Punch"

"Venasaur use Hidden Power"

Everyone watched as the two pokemon began the battle. Nidoqueen started running  
forward, its right fist glowing. Venasaur stood perfectly still, the white particles  
that it was gathering began to revolve around its body in two rings, as Nidoqueen  
struck. Nidoqueen reeled its glowing fist back before striking with an uppercut, striking  
Venasaur in the head, but Venasaur barely flinched as it released its Hidden Power  
on Nidoqueen. Venasaur's attack was strong enough to send Nidoqueen skidding back  
the way it came.

The small crowd watched, amazed, as Ash's Venasaur shook off the previous attack  
like it was nothing. Gary was dumbfounded as his pokemon was outdone by Ash's  
Venasaur. "Looks like you've learned a new trick" Gary called to Ash. "You aint  
seen nothing yet" Ash replied.

"Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam"

"Venasaur prepare your Solar Beam" Ash called.

Nidoqueen launched its most powerful attack at Venasaur. The attack connected.  
As the smoke cleared everyone, except Ash and Pikachu, was amazed to see that  
Venasaur was still standing. Not only was it still standing, but Venasaur was gathering  
sunlight for its own attack.

Nidoqueen could only stand there, immobilized from the Hyper Beam, as Venasaur  
fired its sunlight powered attack straight at it. The attack landed a direct hit on  
Nidoqueen, which resulted in an explosion. The explosion caused smoke to fill the  
air, when the smoke cleared Nidoqueen was on the ground unconcious.

"Nidoqueen is unable to continue, Venasaur wins" Brock announced.

_Interesting _Gary thought as he recalled his pokemon _Ash seems to have become  
__more powerful than he used to be. Wow _Brock, Dawn, and Max thought  
at the same time _I'd hate to get on Ash's bad side. _Lindsey just stared at Max, unknown  
to the young blue haired just looked at Ash adoringly as she thought _Ash is so  
cool. _May's Venasaur was too busy admiring Ash's Venasaur to have any thoughts.

"Venasaur, why don't you go stand with May and her Venasaur for the rest of the  
battle" Ash suggested to his pokemon.

"Vena" it replied, as it walked over to May's Venasaur, both of them with a shade  
of red on their face.

"It seems I underestimated you Ash" Gary stated. "That won't happen again."

"We'll see" Ash muttered. May looked at him quizzically as she saw him extract  
another pokeball from his belt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

**Don't forget to R&R. Let me know what you think of the battle scene so far.  
Also some constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't go over the  
top. Thanks again!**


	4. New Friends

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews.  
****I gave Ash a Venasaur because I don't like the idea of his Bulbasaur with May's  
****Venasaur, did evolve in the series. You could say that it's my version of Vineshipping.  
****Thanks for the insight and the suggestions. I will definitely try to keep those  
****suggestions in mind in the future.  
Warning: Ash will have new pokemon in this story  
****Disclaimer:I still don't own pokemon(Wish I did)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Go Arcanine" Gary called as he released his loyal pokemon. Directly after its release from its pokeball Arcanine unleashed a high volumed howl. "It's been a while since Arcanine and I have had a real battle, so there's no way that we're going to go easy on you Ashy-boy" Gary teased Ash.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gary" Ash stated confidently.

"Let's fight fire with fire" Ash said quietly. May looked at him. "Go Ninetales"

Ash called as he too released a fire type.

* * *

"Ninetales!?" the group exclaimed together as Ash's fox pokemon materialized on the field.

"Since when does Ash have a Ninetales?" Max questioned.

"It's so beautiful" Dawn exclaimed with her eyes sparkling.

"What is" Lindsey questioned as she came out of a sort of daze. She wasn't paying attention, in fact she had been admiring a certain bluehaired trainer since the battle started. "Whoa, a Ninetales" she exclaimed a little too late.

* * *

"Ash, when did you catch a Ninetales?" May asked Ash.

"I caught a vulpix around a year ago, when I was travelling through Johto" Ash reponded.

"Not long after that it evolved."

"But it requires a Firestone to evolve Ninetales" May said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know" Ash said as he started digging in his backpack. He removed what looked like a small leather sack. Ash showed May its contents to which May gasped. In the sack was a small collection of evolutionary stones. "I found most of these in the Underground, and the rest I found in Granite Cave when I was travelling in Hoenn, which was before I went to Johto." Ash commented to May.

"Wow, they are so cool" May told him as he stored the stones away back in his bag.

"New pokemon or not, your still going down Ashy boy" Gary called across the field.

"You wish, Gary" Ash called back.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed into Take Down" Gary commanded.

"Ninetales counter with your Quick Attack" Ash called.

Immediately after receiving their commands the two fire types jumped into action. Arcanine sped forward with its Extreme Speed, creating small air currents as it went. Ninetales also dashed forward with its Quick Attack, however Arcanine proved to be faster. Arcanine, using its Take Down, slammed into the rushing Ninetales. From the force of the impact, Ninetales was sent skidding across the grass. After a few seconds Ninetales shook its fur and prepared to continue the battle.

"Arcanine use Flame Wheel" Gary commanded.

"Ninetales defend with Double Team" Ash ordered.

* * *

May watched as Ash's Ninetales began to create illusions of itself. The copies looked exactly like the original, so it was close to impossible to tell the real fox from the others. Gary's loyal pokemon dashed forward, this time, however, Arcanine's entire body was encased in flames. The small Ninetales army just stood where they were. Arcanine stopped as it looked up and saw that its target had multiplied. Arcanine looked at it's trainer, completely confused.

"Arcanine" Gary called "Focus to locate Ninetales, then use Flamethrower".

"Ninetales use Flamethrower" Ash called.

May and the rest of the group watched as all the fox pokemon merged into one before firing a massive Flamethrower. Arcanine unleashed its own Flamethrower. The two attacks collided at about the half-way point between both fire types. The two attacks seemed to be well matched as both pokemon refused to quit. Everytime one of the two seemed to gain a little ground on the other the other pokemon would fight back harder. This battle of wills continued to escalate until both pokemon were using as much power as they were willing to release without any more instruction. Both the size of the flaming collision and the temperature continued to increase, until all those in the vicinity of the battle were sweating, whether participating or not.

"Arcanine, Full Power" Gary ordered.

"Ninetales, give it everything you've got" Ash commanded.

Not holding anything back, both pokemon unleashed all their energy in this one attack. The already massive inferno in the center of the field continued to grow as both pokemon unleashed every last bit of power they had left. Once the inferno was a very formidable size, it exploded. Smoke covered the field as both pokemon fell, extremely exhausted.

_Wow _May thought as the smoke began to thin _Ash's Ninetales is strong. Ash sure has __changed a lot _Max and Brock thought. _I hope _Dawn thought _that Arcanine and Ninetales __are okay. Whoa _Lindsey told herself _that blue haired boy is sooo cute. _She hadn't seen much of the battle to really know what was going on. She seemed more interested in said blue haired boy.

As everyone, except Lindsey, watched, the smoke started to disappear. Though the smoke cloud was still pretty thick, Ash, Gary, and the rest of the group could make out two shadows on the field. There on the field were both fire type pokemon struggling to get to their feet. Just as both pokemon managed to lift themselves to their feet, both pokemon, at nearly the same time, collapsed.

"It's a tie" Brock Announced.

Both Ash and Gary stood where they were for a second completely dumbfounded. "No way" they both shouted at the same time.

"Now that was really intense" said Dawn to the others.

"Yeah, Ash sure has changed" said Max, while agreeing with her with a head nod.

"Ninetales, are you ok" Ash asked as he ran to his injured pokemon. "Arcanine, you did great" Gary praised his loyal pokemon as he walked up to it.

"Take a nice long rest" both trainers told their pokemon as they were recalled to their pokeballs.

"Let's finish this Ash" Gary said.

"You bet" was Ash's reply.

"Begin" Brock called.

"Go Scizor" Gary called as released his final pokemon.

"Go Vaporeon" Ash called as he too released his last choice.

"Whoa, a Vaporeon?!" May exclaimed. "It's so pretty, and so shiny"

"I have been grooming all of pokemon daily since I left" Ash told May proudly. Ash turned back to the battle, ready to begin the final round, and show Gary that he had raised his pokemon very carefully.

* * *

Dawn watched May and Ash whisper back and forth to each other before Ash turned back towards the field in which the final battle was about to take place. _I knew there was something going on _she thought excitedly. _Well if they want to be stubborn about their feelings then I guess I will just have to get them together my own way _she thought with a sly grin.

"Well this is interesting" said Prof. Oak, speaking for the first time as he watched Ash release his pokemon. "Ash seems to have gathered a few new pokemon."

"Isn't that to be expected" asked Max as he watched as well. "I mean, Ash has been gone for three years" he finished.

"I s'pose" was Oak's reply.

"Look, they're starting" Dawn interrupted as Ash and Gary called their first commands.

* * *

"Scizor use Metal Claw" Gary said with authority.

"Vaporeon use Iron Tail to block it" Ash shot back.

Scizor stood where it was until its attack was ready. Once its pincer glowed white Scizor rushed forward, its legs not even touching the ground as it glided towards its opponent. Vaporeon eyed it's opponent before preparing it's own counter strike. Vaporeon began to slowly sprint towards Scizor as its fin shaped tail glowed until it was the same exact color as the moving Scizor's left pincer.

Both pokemon struck at exactly the same time, causing both pokemon to bounce off of one anothers attack. Scizor managed to escape further harm as it landed on its feet, wobbily. Scizor then turned around to face it's opponent, slightly shaken by the impact. Vaporeon, however, flipped out of the attack and landed gracefully on the grass directly in front of Ash looking rather pleased with itself at executing the maneuver so perfectly. It turned around and looked at Gary and his Scizor pleased to see them both standing there confused. As Vaporeon attacked and then flipped into a perfect landing the group looked stunned at the grace and precision.

_That move looked like it belonged in a contest _Dawn thought as May said the same thing out loud.

"Yeah well, I kinda trained my Vaporeon to battle kind of like it was in a contest" Ash replied with a backwards glance at May, and a very obvious blush.

_Awww _May thought with a small giggle _Ash is so cute when he's embarrassed. Wow __Ash must really like May _Dawn thought happily as she watched the young trainer's embarrassed face _I am soo going to get those two together_. _With or_ _without their consent _she finished her thought with a devious grin.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I have a battle to win" Gary shouted "Scizor use Quick Attack into Metal Claw".

"Vaporeon use Ice Beam into Quick Attack " Ash commanded.

Scizor raced forward once more with its pincer glowing white. Vaporeon watched Scizor's path of travel before attacking. Vaporeon shot its ice cold attack at the ground a little ways in front of it, which caused a cone shaped ice pillar to form, causing Scizor to stop just in front of it. Vaporeon then used its own Quick Attack to race forward, but instead of stopping Vaporeon shot straight up the pillar sending it soaring into the air, directly over Scizor.

"Nows our chance, Scizor use Hyper Beam" Gary called, frantically looking back and forth between the two battling pokemon.

"Vaporeon use the force of the fall to increase the power of your Iron Tail, then follow up with your Hydro Pump" Ash instructed the bubble jet pokemon as his strategy began to work it's magic.

Scizor's Hyper Beam attack was too slow as Vaporeon's powered up Iron Tail struck it. Directly after the powerful impact Vaporeon used the strength in its tail to spring back into the air. Once in the air Vaporeon unleashed it's Hydro Pump attack upon the damaged bug/steel type. Scizor fell to the ground unconcious as Vaporeon once again landed on the ground gracefully, not a scratch on it.

"Scizor is unable to continue" Brock announced "Ash and Vaporeon win".

Ash's Vaporeon walked over to Ash, pleased with it's most recent victory. "Great job Vaporeon" Ash praised. Vaporeon just looked behind Ash. "Oh, that's right you haven't met May yet have you". "It's nice to meet you Vaporeon" May said softly as she stroked Vaporeon silky smooth skin.

"Whoa Ash that battle was seriously intense" Max said excitedly as he walked up to congratulate Ash.

"Yeah, what he said" said Lindsey, still adoring Max. One could guess that she hadn't seen very much of the battle.

Everyone converged on Ash and May to congratulate Ash on his win.

"ASH KETCHUM, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Pikachu dived into Ash's backpack to hide as the group turned to see one angry Delia Ketchum and a tomboyish red-headed girl walking towards them. Ash stood frozen as he waited for the impending doom that was, his mother verbally cutting him down to size.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it. Sorry if you didn't like the new pokemon of Ash's. **

**Thanks again and like always, please R&R.**

* * *


	5. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Thanks for the reviews. Although I did not get as many reviews as I would have liked, I am still very grateful. This is my longest chapter so far so please let me know what you think. Well enough talk. I Hope that you like it. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Chapter 5.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The small group converged as Delia and Misty sprinted the remaining distance to the field that the battle between Ash and Gary had occured on. They stopped when they reached the group, with different looks on their faces. Misty had a look of relief mixed in with a scowl. Delia had the same type of look but it was obvious that she was desperately trying to stay angry.

"Ash Ketchum, where have you been and why on earth have you not called me in THREE YEARS?!" Ash's mom asked unhappily as she pulled her son into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom I need to breathe" Ash gasped as he struggled for air. His face had turned a light blue before he was finally released from his mother's death grip.

"Well Ash where have you been?" Misty questioned Ash critically.

"Yeah Ash, May was so worried about you, she just wouldn't shut-up about you" Dawn informed Ash. May blushed deeply as Ash looked over at her, trying desperately to conceal the excitement he got from Dawn's information.

"You're exaggerating Dawn" May said still incredibly embarassed. Ash seemed more than a little let down at May's remark, a fact that did not go unnoticed by a certain red-head. Ash quickly regained his composure when he noticed Misty's sly grin.

"Whatever" Dawn said conceding.

"Ash I am still waiting for some answers" Delia said very irritated.

"Alright, but lets talk at home please" Ash said out loud as he began walking. "I'm feeling a little homesick. That and I really want something to eat."

Pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack and hit Ash on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?" Ash asked rubbing the back of his head. "Pikaa chuupi pichuka" Pikachu lectured. "Did not!" Ash retorted childishly. The group just sweatdropped at the antics. May giggled. They soon started the short walk to Ash's home.

* * *

(_Later at the Ketchum residence)_

Delia sat in one of the chairs that was brought in from the kitchen, Lindsey, Max and Gary did the same. Delia seemed to be calmed down finally. Though she still had a very defined scowl on her face. Ash just looked at her apolgetically.

"So Ash you have some explaining to do" Misty said as she sat down on one of the two sofas in the Ketchum residence. She seemed very at ease with the whole situation.

"Yeah Ash I have some questions too" Dawn said as she and Brock took their seats on either side of Misty. Both giving Ash slightly angry looks. Ash looked around to find that the only person that didn't give him an angry look was May. She just smiled at him reassuringly.

"Alright what do you guys want to know" Ash asked the room at large as he took his own seat on the other sofa. May sat down on one of his sides a little too close in his mother's opinion, but she just looked the other way and thought nothing else of it, although Ash didn't mind May being so close. Prof. Oak sat on the other side.

"Where have you been?" May questioned being the first to speak.

"Like I said earlier, I've been all over the place" Ash said as he began to explain. "When I first left I continued through Sinnoh for a while. Afterwards I took a boat back to Hoenn where I spent a full year training and bonding with Pikachu and Vaporeon. That's also when I decided to train Vaporeon in grace and power instead of just power."

"So when did you catch Vaporeon?" May asked.

"I got an Eevee egg from a girl named Bebe in Hearthome City and it hatched while I was just outside of Jubilife City. At first I battled with Eevee as much as I could so that I could get its confidence up before travelling to Hoenn. I thought we were doing really well until one day we were challenged by a passing trainer. We had a one-on-one battle between my Eevee and his Vaporeon. We thought that we were doing really well until he turned it around on us which resulted in defeat." he continued. "I went to sleep that night not knowing how upset Eevee was at the loss. When I woke up Eevee was still a little down so I suggested that we swim in the lake that was close by. I was surprised at what happened next."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was a crisp sunny day in the Sinnoh region. Not a cloud in sight. The sunlight sparkled and glittered off of the surface of the small lake. In fact it was so nice out that a few of the pokemon that live in the surrounding forest came to one side of the lake to swim. On the other side of the lake a raven haired teen and two pokemon were walking towards the lake. The pokemon didn't seem to notice, either that or they just didn't care._

_Ash and his two pokemon were getting ready to take a swim in the small lake. Ash went into the bushesto change. When he came out, about three minutes later, he saw that his two pokemon were already gone, more than likely already in the water. _

_"Hey, Pikachu how's the water?" Ash asked his first pokemon when he saw him. Pikachu stopped doing the backstroke only long enough to shout a "Pika" before it happily continued on its swimming course. "I didn't know Pikachu could do the backstroke" Ash commented as he searched the crystal clear water for his Eevee._

_It wasn't until Ash was knee deep in the water that Ash saw his little evolution pokemon. Eevee was diving under the water, and then coming back up for air. Eevee had done this routine three times before Ash realized that Eevee was looking for something._

_"Eevee what are you looking for?" Ash questioned the little pokemon as it dived once again. _

_"Eve" was the only reply that he got from Eevee, before it dived again._

_"Okay...." Ash said to himself as he watched Eevee continue. He was now officially concerned._

_After about twenty minutes of it's routine Eevee decided to dunk just its head under water to see if it could find anything. After scanning the water with it's head completely submerged for a few seconds Eevee saw something that resembled the object that it thought might be hidden somewhere in the bottom of the lake. Eevee dived. Eevee swam as fast as it could as if it thought that if it didn't reach the object now, then it's chance would somehow be gone forever. After retrieving the obhect Eevee used all it's strength to launch itself out of the water._

_"Whoa" Ash shouted as Eevee landed on the edge of the lake with an object that was covered in underwater plants hanging from it's mouth. "Eve eeveeee" Eevee called to its trainer, beckoning for Ash to come over to it. Ash was slightly confused at that moment wondering what his little Eevee was holding and why it was so important. As Ash got closer to Eevee he thought he saw a blue glimmer from the item. Ash finally made it to the water's edge after cautiously walking to his small pokemon._

_"What's up Eevee?" Ash asked his pokemon as he looked at the plant covered object in its mouth. "Eeveee" Eevee replied as it tried to give Ash the object. Ash accepted the object. His curiousity got the best of him however, as he slowly began to tear away the plants to reveal a small ocean blue __stone. Ash looked at the water stone, then back to his Eevee then back to the stone. "Eve eevee Eeeeveeee" Eevee said enthusiasticly to its trainer. _

_"Eevee, you do know what this is don't you?" Ash asked the small evolution pokemon. "Eeeeev" Eevee replied to it's trainer while it nodded it's head. "Eevee eev eveee veee" Eevee said to Ash as it looked at him with a look of pure excitement in it's eyes. "Y-you want to e-e-evolve?!" Ash exclaimed and stuttered with pure disbelief. "Eve" Eevee replied with a solemn head nod. Ash just looked at his little evolution pokemon as if seeing it clearly for the first time._

_"Eevee is this because of the battle the other day?" Ash asked concerned. "Eeve" Eevee snorted as it turned it's head. "Eevee if you want to evolve, then I won't stop you" Ash told Eevee compassionately. "But don't do it if it's just to show up another pokemon" Ash said. "Do it because you want to evolve, not because you think you have to" he finished. "So, do you still want to evolve with this water stone?" he questioned the little evolution pokemon, kneeling down so that he could look Eevee in the eye._

_Eevee thought. After Eevee had thought for a few moments it looked at Ash._

_"Eve" Eevee said to Ash with a firm head nod as it placed it's paw on the water stone._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"After that Vaporeon and I trained together along with Pikachu" Ash said as he finished his story.

"Wow Ash that sure was an interesting story" May exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Ash." said Lindsey, speaking for the first time. "I'm glad that you gave your Eevee a choice. Trust me, I have met plenty of trainers on my journey so far that wouldn't hesitate to evolve their pokemon just to make them stronger. With or without their pokemon's consent."

"That's Ash for you" said Brock with a hint of pride. "No matter how much he changes, he can always be counted on to treat his pokemon with kindness and respect."

"Hehe. I guess." Ash said a little embarassed.

"Don't be embarassed, Ash. You've always been kind and compassionate. It's nice to know that after all this time that that hasn't changed." May said to Ash giving him a bright smile as she gently touched his hand. Ash blushed madly at the feeling of May's hand on his own. His reaction went unnoticed by everyone except a certain red-head and a certain bluenette. May quickly realized what she was doing and quickly withdrew her hand from his, blushing just as much as Ash was. Misty and Dawn noticed her reaction too as they smiled mischievously to each other.

"So, Ash do you have any other new pokemon?" Max asked changing the subject since he noticed Ash's embarassement. He also wanted to see if Ash had any other pokemon.

"Yeah, I do actually. But to be honest their stories are nowhere near as interesting as Vaporeon's." Ash chuckled.

"Can we see them?" Max asked the teenage trainer excitedly. "Sure, but we'll have to go outside." Ash replied standing up.

"While you guys go outside I'll fix us some lunch." Ash's mom said. "Ok mom" Ash said as he headed for the front door. The group, excluding his mom, followed Ash out the door.

_(Outside)_

The sun was shining bright. Everyone waited with anticipation as Ash went to the edge of the road. Ash stood on the side of the road as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, turned around and faced Ash, as if it thought it was on display, which was kind of true. Ash threw three pokeball's into the air. Releasing Venasaur, Vaporeon, and Ninetales. They all three looked at Ash expectantly as they lined up beside Pikachu.

The rest of the group stood closer to Ash's house as he began to speak.

"Well you guys know Pikachu ofcourse" Ash started. "Pikaaaa" Pikachu cheered flashing the peace sign at the group. They laughed. "And you know Venasaur" "Venasaaaaauuur" Venasaur called happily. "Ninetales, Vaporeon I would like you to meet my friends." Ash turned to his friends. "Guys say hello to Ninetales and Vaporeon"

"Hi!" the group said all at once. "Nine" "Vaporeee" replied the two pokemon respectfully to the group.

"Now time to meet the other's" Ash said as he threw two more pokemon into the air. The group watched expectantly as the two new pokemon were released.

Out of the first pokeball came a large, green dragon-like pokemon. The pokemon had two horns protruding from the back of it's head. It had red visor-like covers over it's eyes. It's strong muscular body was evened out by it's long tail which ended with what looked like red leaves sticking out. "Flyyygon" the dragon called as it soared into the sky. It circled the group a few times before it landed directly next to Vaporeon. "Everybody, meet Flygon!" Ash said as he walked up to stroke Flygon's side. "Hi, Flygon!" The group cheered all at the same time.

The second ball snapped open in a flash of light to reveal a human-sized pokemon. The pokemon was a mixture of blue and black. It's two arms defined by the single spike-like apendage protruding from the back of it's palm. The pokemon had two tall ears, and it's face looked more like a mask then it's actual. The blue pokemon jumped with incredible strength and precision as it landed on the far side of the line of pokemon.

"Guys, meet Lucario" Ash said to the group.

"Wow, a Lucario!" Max exclaimed excited once again.

"Wow Ash, you seem to have put together quite the team here" said Brock admiringly. His eyes, though it was definitely not easy to tell, were fixed upon the majestic Ninetales standing proudly in front of everyone.

"Everybody lunch is ready" Delia called as she walked out of the house with a tray full of sandwiches. Ash quickly dashed over to his mom.

"There are plenty, so take as many as you want" she told the group. Ash, May, Dawn, Max, Lindsey and Gary all started grabbing food and happily eating it.

Ash was half-way through his second sandwich before he noticed that everyone was eating but Brock. Ash looked around to find that Brock was nowhere in sight, whisc meant that he was most likely inside. "Hey Brock, aren't you going to eat?" Ash called into the house questioningly to the pokemon breeder.

"After I finish feeding the pokemon" Brock said as walked out of the house carrying a bunch of bowls preparing to feed the pokemon.

* * *

After lunch they went back inside to continue their talk. Everyone recalled their pokemon as they went inside. They went back into the livingroom.

Everyone sat down where they were the first time they were in this room today. The only difference was that May was sitting a little bit closer to Ash, with her knee resting against his. That and Misty and Dawn were wearing equally sinister grins on their faces.

"So Ash, are you planning on entering into another regional tournament? Like before?" Max questioned the trainer getting straight to the point.

"Actually, I haven't really decided what I'm going to do from this point." Ash said honestly. He still doesn't plan very far ahead, does he..

"Well, take all the time you need to figure it out honey." Ash's mom told him.

"Thanks mom"

"So Ash, tell us about your adventures since you left." Dawn ordered.

* * *

_So for the next few hours, Ash told the room at large about how he caught and evolved his new pokemon. He told them where he went and how long he spent there._

_(A few hours later)_

"Everyone dinner is done" Ash's mom called from the kitchen.

Ash, May, Dawn, Lindsey, Max, Brock, and Misty all filed into the diningroom. Ash was instantly mesmorized by the enormous variety of food that was spread out across the table. They all sat down, ready to devour all of Delia's hard work.

"Where did Gary and Prof. Oak go?" She questioned as she began to put small amounts of food on her plate.

"They went back to the lab." Ash replied. "Something about Tracey feeling lonely." That was the last thing Ash said before he literally started devouring everything in sight that looked even remotely edible.

_Any food left unattended is fair game _Ash thought as he continued the onslaught. Everyone else dug into the food as well, fearing that if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't get to eat.

Dinner was a nightmare. Ash devoured everything within arms reach, and what he couldn't get May got since she was scarfing down one plate after another just like Ash was.

"May, Ash you two are gonna get sick eating like that." Max scolded. "No I won't!" both Ash and May replied at the same time, resulting in a blush from both.

"Whatever" Max snorted.

_(After dinner)_

"G'night Lindsey!" everyone called as Lindsey walked back towards her own house.

"Well I think that we should work out the sleeping arrangements." Delia suggested as everyone walked into the livingroom once again.

"What do you mean mom?" Ash asked obliviously.

"Well we have three female guests, and only one spare room. Yours." Ash's mom stated plainly.

"Huh? My room is not a spare room." Ash protested. "Oh, yes it is." she argued back. "While you were gone May and Dawn stayed in your room. And that is where they are going to spend tonight. Misty can bunk with them as well. The room is more than big enough for all three of them." Delia finished with finality.

"It's ok Ms. Ketchum. If Ash doesn't want us to sleep in his room than we don't have too." May told her a little let down.

Delia began to speak, but was interrupted. "No, it's ok. You guys already have your stuff in the room anyways right? So I guess that there's no harm done." Ash said, a little embarassed by the way he was acting.

"Good. Now that that's settled May, Dawn, and I will be going to bed." Misty told them while pulling May towards the stairs. Dawn quickly followed. "G'night guys" everyone heard May call from the top of the stairs. "Good night, May" Ash called back.

* * *

_(A little while later in Ash's room)_

Misty and Dawn were whispering frantically in their pajamas to each other when May came out of the bathroom dressed in her own sleeping gear. They appeared to be deep in conversation since they didn't even notice that May was there until she was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Then Ash and May will..." Misty stopped what she was saying when she noticed May walking over to them.

"Hey guys" May said politely, pretending she hadn't heard anything. "What were you two whispering about over here?" May questioned the two girls, even though she had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about.

"Oh nothing really, just trying to figure out a way to get you and Ash together. That's all." Dawn said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. May nearly fell over when she heard this.

"W-what!?" she exclaimed with a very, very noticeable blush in her face. "I do not l-like Ash" she shouted. "Shush!" Misty said quietly. "Do you want everyone in Pallet to know that you have feelings for Ash? Cause if you keep shouting everyone will know." Misty scolded still quiet.

"Ash is practically my best friend nothing more, nothing less." May exclaimed still quite loud. Her face was still a deep shade of crimson. "That's all we'll ever be!" May said sadly, but still loud.

"May either calm down and tell us the truth or we go straight to Ash with this little scoop." Dawn threatened quietly while wagging her finger in a threatening way.

May sat down on Ash's bed, she had finally calmed down a bit. _What do I do _she questioned herself _if I don't tell them, then they will tell Ash. If I do tell them, I'll never hear the end of it. _She thought. _Tell them _she concluded thinking that she would take the lesser of two evils.

"Alright, fine. I have feelings for Ash. Are you happy.." May said in a defeated tone.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed cheerily. "Because now with your help, we can commence operation AaMayl!" Dawn cheered.

"AaMayl?" May said confused. "Oh that just means Ash and May love. Duh!" Misty said.

"Um, ok. Do I have a choice in this?" May asked the scheming duo.

"Nope!" Dawn told her. " At least, not if you want Ash." Misty teased. May blushed.

"Fine, I guess I'm in." May said defeated.

* * *

_(Outside of Ash's room)_

In the livingroom Ash was setting up his sleeping bag on the floor. Brock was already asleep on one of the couches. Max, who had been allowed the other couch, was also fast asleep. Pikachu was currently wrapped up in a blanket, curled in a ball on the chair in the room. Ash had just finished setting up his bag when he heard someone yell.

"W-what!?" Ash heard someone shout from upstairs.

Recognizing the voice to be May's, Ash bolted up the stairs as fast as he could. He had reached just outside of his room, that was currently occupied by the three girls, when he heard May's voice once again. He stopped to listen before deciding whether or not to go in.

"I do not l-like Ash" May shouted from the other side of the door. Ash stared at the door, his heart slowly breaking at the statement that had just been said by the girl that he cared so much about.

"I Guess May doesn't feel the same after all..." Ash whispered to himself in a voice barely audible to the human ear.

"Ash is practically my best friend nothing more, nothing less." May said, still oblivious to the trainer that was on the other side of the door. "That's all we'll ever be!" she finished.

And there it was. With that little statement Ash's world came crashing down. Ash's heart ripped in two. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. After May's statement, the only thing Ash'h could hear was the slow _thu-thump _of his own, broken heart. May had unknowingly crushed Ash's spirit.

Ash slowly walked back down the stairs to his sleeping bag and got in. A single tear slid down his face as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Into his newly formed nightmare's.

* * *

Yeah, I know that the ending was a little sad, but I promise things will get better for them.  
I chose Lucario and Flygon because they are two pokemon that Ash seems to have really connected with in the past.  
Well thanks for reading. Chapter 6 will be up soon! Don't forget to R&R.


	6. Drew's offer

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm truely sorry that it took so long to update, but with finals and me being sick I just didn't have the time.  
This chapter was a little difficult to write, but it is done. Well after a little cliffhanger, I present chapter 6. I hope that you like it. And now, without further ado. Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ash was the first person to wake up the next morning. He had gotten very little sleep since he heard May talking to Misty and Dawn the previous night.

"I Do not like Ash!" she had practically screamed. "Ash is practically my best friend nothing more, nothing less." "That's all we'll ever be!" Those were the words that May had spoken or yelled from what Ash had heard. And although they were only a few simple statements, that was all it took for Ash to have his heart split in two. Those simple words haunted him, not only in his sleep, but to this very moment. Ash was heart broken.

Now we find Ash walking down the path that would lead him to Prof. Oak's lab. Ash, though he didn't want Pikachu to know about his problem yet, brought Pikachu with him. Knowing that Pikachu would want to see all of Ash's pokemon just as much as Ash himself did. Ash reached the large lab. He hesitated slightly before raising his fist to the door to knock. No answer. Ash knocked again, this time a little harder. Still no answer. Ash was getting a little irritated. Before he could knock again the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Gary Oak.

"Ash? What are you doing here so early?" Gary questioned as he moved aside to let Ash in.

"I just wanted to see my pokemon." Ash stated as he walked towards the back door.

"Well they are out back where they always are, have fun." Gary told Ash tiredly.

"Thanks" Ash said as he walked out the back door onto the field that he and Gary had had their battle on the day before. Pikachu suddenly leaped off of Ash's shoulder and ran as fast as it could, until it was out of sight.

"I wonder what's up with Pikachu" Ash said to himself as he walked out into the open. Ash had gotten about three extra feet before the ground started to shake. _An earthquake! _Ash screamed at himself. He was wrong. From the area that Pikachu had disappeared to, a dust cloud kicked up. The cloud then started moving. It wasn't long before Ash saw that the shaking ground was from ALL of his pokemon stampeding at him. With Pikachu at the front, commanding the pokemon like an army general. Luckily for Ash, however, Pikachu ordered the pokemon to stop before they ended up trampleing on him.

"Hey, guys. Why don't we go hang out together." Ash said as he and his pokemon started to mess around together.

* * *

_(A couple of hours later at Ash's house)_

May was just finishing brushing her hair as Dawn walked out of the bathroom, she had just finished getting ready as well. Misty was already downstairs.

"Come on May let's go get breakfast." Dawn said as she opened the door to leave. "You'll probably get to see Ash too." she finished slyly.

"Dawn!!" May exclaimed as she shut the door after walking out. "Don't say that so loud. He might hear you." May said quietly.

"Whatever." Dawn sighed as she started walking. "Don't worry, you and Ash will be a couple in no time." May's face turned a nice crimson color. She decided to wait a moment while she regained her composure. Out of respect, and because she had caused May's embarassment in the first place, Dawn decided to wait with her.

After making sure that her face was back to normal May walked back over to Dawn. "Ready!"

"Jeez, took you long enough!" Dawn said exasperated as she and May walked to the stairs to go eat their breakfast.

When the two reached the kitchen, both girls noticed only one thing. Dawn noticed the mountain of breakfast food that was stacked on the table. She was also drooling slightly. May noticed that Ash wasn't in the room. She was the only one of the two that looked for him. She quickly got concerned.

"That look's so g-" Dawn started.

"Hey where is Ash?" May questioned, interrupting Dawn. "He's not gone again is he?" May asked instantly concerned.

"Hey, don't worry." Gary said from the other side of the mountain of food. May had just now noticed him. "Ash is at my grandpa's lab right now. So don't worry. Your boyfriend isn't gone yet." he finished with a smirk.

May's face turned a very dark shade of scarlet. "A-Ash is n-not my b-b-boyfriend!' she yelled as she stuttered, very embarassed, again.

"Yeah, sure May. Ash may be dense, but I'm not. You were flirting with him all day yesterday." Gary concluded with a cocky grin. May's face was now redder than a tomato. She was now even more embarassed.

May was about to retort when Misty cut in. "Uh, guys just eat so we can go see Ash!" Misty scolded.

May sat down next to Dawn who was already face first in the food, and began to scarf down the food too. After they finished everyone decided to head over to Oak's lab.

When they arrived at the Oak lab they walked around to the back, to find that all of Ash's pokemon were surrounded in one area. Muk, Snorlax, and Ash's twenty-six Tauros were all sleeping around a tree, it looked more than a little uncomfortable. Kingler, Corphish, Totodile, and Floatzel were sleeping in the coral by the tree. Sceptile was napping in the tree with Noctowl, Swellow, and Staraptor on different branches. Flygon and Lucario were having a practice battle over on the field where Ash and Gary had battled. Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Donphan, Torkoal, Glalie, Monferno, Torterra, Gliscor, Ninetales, Vaporeon, and Venasaur were all cuddled and sleeping around a napping Ash with Pikachu, also napping, on his chest.

Ash smiled contently as he slept. The group made their way quietly towards Ash, which in turn started to wake up the pokemon around him. Pikachu was the last pokemon to wake up. As the group got closer, Pikachu decided that it was time to wake Ash up. Pikachu jumped up and down on Ash's chest until Ash started to show signs of waking up.

Ash opened his eyes. His first reaction was to smile when he saw his friends. But, when he saw May his smile faltered for the slightest of seconds, before he regained his composure. May could tell that his smile was strained, and she didn't like that one bit. _He's not happy to see me_ she mentally said to herself.

"So Ash, what are you doing out here?" Dawn questioned.

"Um" Ash started with a sideways glance at May. "I Just needed some air is all."

"But, you didn't even wait for breakfast." Dawn pushed the subject.

Ash glanced at May. Ash was about to speak when he noticed a person walking towards the group. Ash really didn't like this person. _He _called out.

"May!!" he called out.

Everyone but Ash, who was already facing the intruder, turned to see who had called May's name. The first thing that anyone noticed about the intruder was the fact that his hair was a deep shade of emerald green. It was also his most outstanding feature.

"D-Drew?!" May questioned, thoroughly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I called your house, May. But your mom told me that you and your brother were here in Pallet." Drew told May as he presented her with a rose. May blushed slightly. Drew took this as a good sign. "Oh, and look you guys finally found Ash!" he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. He didn't like Ash, just like Ash didn't really like him.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" May asked.

"Well, have you heard of the International Championship Tournament?" Drew asked her slyly. He flashed a cocky grin at Ash, which nobody noticed. His question, however, had peeked everyone's interest. "Well it just so happens that, being the celebrity I am, I was invited to the tournament." This surprised everyone.

"But I read that trainers are the only ones that are allowed to compete in the tournament." Brock contradicted.

"Yes, that is true. But I said I was invited, not that I was competing. I plan to only watch the competition." Drew stated plainly. "But, we are allowed to bring a guest." he added as he looked at May, all pretenses dropped. "So May, would you like to go with me?"

Everyone looked at Drew with surprise. Dawn, Misty, and May were all open-mouthed and stunned. Brock, Gary, and Max looked like they had been hit over the head. "Saw that one coming." Gary smirked quietly to Brock who glanced at Ash. For a moment Ash looked like he was going to ram Drew out of anger, but after a moment, his anger turned into sadness.

May was about to say something when Lindsey came out of the lab. "Hey Ash, Gary, Max. You guy's got letter's." Lindsey shouted, completely oblivious to the situation that just occurred. She ran up to them, slightly blushing at the sight of Max. She quickly handed Ash and Gary the letter's before slideing over to where Max stood, she stood as close to him as she felt comfortable. Lindsey handed Max his own letter while she was still blushing madly.

"Hey, it's from the Pokemon League!" Ash exclaimed as he read the front of the envelope.

"Hey, mine too!" Gary said as he too read the front.

"And mine!" Max exclaimed.

"Read it!" Lindsey ordered the trio of tainers excitedly.

Ash opened the envelope, after a little difficulty. Him and the envelope didn't get along. Probably due to Ash's mixture of sadness and anger that currently swirled around inside of him.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Ketchum,_

_We are pleased to inform you that, due to you outstanding achievements, you have been accepted into the third annual International Championship Tournament. This tournament features the strongest and most skilled trainers from around the world. Only those trainers who have placed in the top four or better in a Regional tournament in the last five years have been invited. If you choose to accept our invitation, simply be in Evergrand city, in the Hoenn region, in five days time. The tournament rule's and trainer layout will be decided at the opening ceremony. Participants are allowed to bring with them three guests_

_We hope to see you there, and look forward to it._

_Charles Goodshow_

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Lindsey exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the three with enthusiasm. Everyone except Drew.

"Gary, Max when did you guys reach the best four in a regional tournament?" Ash wondered his mood was slowly begining to lighten.

"Well, while I was travelling I challenged Gym Leaders. And eventually I reached the top four in the Silver Conference in Johto." Max boasted.

"And I competed in the Sinnoh League last year. In which I made runner up." Gary proclaimed.

"Wait," Drew said with malice. "When did this second rate loser make the top four in any region?" Drew said pointing at Ash.

"Ash is not a second rate loser, Drew!" May nearly screamed. Ash's mood started to lighten a little more.

"You don't watch the news much, do you green bean?" Lindsey wondered. Everyone, except Drew, laughed at her seemingly innocent remark. "Ash placed second in the Sinnoh League three years ago." Lindsey stated proudly. "People here refer to Ash and Gary as the pride of Pallet ." she continued. "Especially since Gary has taken up pokemon research, and Ash has done so well in his league tournaments." Drew's face darkened a little, but he then regained his composure as he turned to May.

"Well, May what do you say?" Drew asked as he looked at the brunette.

"Well umm" she started, but Drew quickly cut in.

"Before you answer you should know that if you don't go with me, not everyone will be able to go to the competition. Since there are only six open spots, two per invitation. Max will probably want his parents to go, right?" Max nodded sadly.

"And Gary will probably be bringing his Grandpa and Dawn to make things fair." Drew added not caring, Gary nodded as well.

"And that just leaves Ash here with his mom and one of his other friends." Drew finished smugly.

"Yeah, but you left out one little thing Drew." Max said. "The invitation says three guests not two. So I'll be bringing May."

"See Drew, it was nice of you to offer, but I'll just go with Max." May told the green haired boy with a cheery smile. "Maybe we can hang out when we see each other at the competition." she suggested. Ash was going back into his depression from her remark.

"Yeah, sure." Drew said as he walked away.

"Ok, well since were leaving soon we should pack." Dawn said happily as everyone agreed.

* * *

_(Four days later)_

The sky was blue, the ocean was a deep, radiant blue that reflected from the sky, with only a small ripple in it's perfect sheen. This ripple was caused by the huge ship pulling into the harbor of Evergrand City. Ash and his friends walked off of the ship, Ash's mom, Prof. Oak, and Max and May's parents walked close behind them.

"Ok guys! Let's get to training!" Max suggested enthusiasticly.

"Max, focus." Norman scolded. "You need to register for the tournament first."

"Oh yeah." Max replied sheepishly.

Ash, Max, and Gary started walking towards the pokemon center to register for the tournament. Misty, Brock, Ash's mom, Prof. Oak, Lindsey, and Max's parents decided that they would go get something to eat. May stood where she was. Dawn noticed this.

"Dawn, May you two coming?" Misty questioned.

"Uh, give us a moment." Dawn replied. "We'll be right there."

Everyone went their seperate ways, with the intent of meeting up in a couple of hours.

May stood where she was, deep in thought. Dawn looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"May? What's wrong?" Dawn asked the girl carefully.

"It's nothing." May replied quietly.

"Don't give me that. I know something is wrong. So, what is it?" Dawn asked again, this time with more force.

"Well, it's Ash." May started. "Since you, Misty, and I talked about him that night it feels like he has been giving me the cold shoulder. He barely talks to me, he doesn't speak to me as often as he used to. In fact he keeps acting like I don't exist." tears started to fall freely from May's eyes.

"May, maybe he's just focusing on the tournament." Dawn suggested.

"No, I think that it's something else." May said through her tears.

"Don't worry May, if there is something going on with Ash, we'll find out what it is." Dawn told May comfortingly. "I know Ash feels the same way about you as you feel about him. And He'll admit it before you know it." Dawn encouraged. "Now, let's go eat. Ash and the others will meet us at the restaraunt."

May, now feeling a little better, agreed with Dawn. They started walking to the restaraunt.

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"And there you go." Nurse Joy told Ash, Max, and Gary as she handed them their pokedex's back. "You are now registered for the tournament. Be at stadium A at nine o'clock tomorrow morning for the opening ceremony."

"Ok" they all three agreed.

They walked for about twenty minutes before reaching the restaraunt that they were scheduled again. Ash, Gary, and Max walked in to the facility where they saw their friends and family talking and eating. The trio walked over to the group and sat down.

"So guys, how did it go?" Misty questioned as they sat down and ordered.

"Well we're all three registered." Max told them as he started to eat slowly. Gary just nodded his agreement. Ash, on the other hand, was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to respond in any way.

"Ok, well according to what Nurse Joy said, Ash, Max and I have rooms in different than everyone else, due to us being in the tournament." Gary told everyone.

"Yeah your hotel is right next to the stadiums. While ours are about twenty minutes from there." Misty added.

"Well, we have an early day tomorrow. So we should get going." Ash said quietly, he felt uncomfortable because he was sitting next to May. Her words continued to ring throughout his mind as he continued to relive that moment.

"Yeah, I guess your right." May said sadly.

Ash, Max, and Gary got up and left. After a short while everyone else got up and left as well.

_(The next morning)_

Ash had just arrived at the stadium that he and the other two were told to be at. He walked inside to find Gary and Max standing by a raised platform, with several other trainers around them. The stands had finished filling when Charles Goodshow walked on stage.

"Welcome my aspiring young friends," he began. "You all know why you are here, and if you don't know why you are here, your probably in the wrong place." he joked. "But seriously, you are all here because you are the best and brightest of your generation. You have each shown outstanding skill and promising talent. But enough telling you what you already know, let's get to the point of why you are all here. You are here to decide who among you is the best. This tournament will be spread across the next two weeks. There are two-hundred and fifty-six trainers here today. But, at the end of today there will only be sixty-four trainers left." "Starting in exactly one hour each trainer will square off against two other trainers, narrowing down the amount of trainers from two-hundred and fifty-six to sixty-four trainers. Both preliminary rounds wii take place today. While the victory tournament wil begin the day after tomorrow."

"You have one hour to be on your battle field. If you are not there, you will be disqualified. So, don't be late. Your matches will be posted on your poketches and pokenavs. Now go!" he finished as all the trainers quickly filed out of the stadium towards the pokemon center.

_(One hour later) _

"Welcome to preliminary round one, match fourteen. The green trainer is Max Maple of Petalburg City while his opponent is Chris Grilton of Mohogany Town." the announcer told the audience.

"This match will be a three on three battle with substitutions allowed. The winner will be decided when one of either trainers is out of useable pokemon. Now trainers, release your pokemon." the referee commanded.

"Vileplume, show your stuff!" Chris called as he released his pokemon.

"Breloom, come on out!" Max called as he too released his pokemon.

"Begin"

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was not as good as I had hoped it would be. I still think it was fairly decent though. I know this chapter went by a little fast, but this is the best way I could think of to continue the story. And if there is anything that you would like for me to explain, than just let me know. Well I hope that you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Don't forget to R&R.  
Thanks.**


	7. The Tournament Begins

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter went kinda slow at first, but I think it turned out decent.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. It's those reviews that keep my story going. Well after the long wait I give you Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Vileplume use Petal Dance." Chris ordered.

"Breloom use Mach Punch" Max retorted.

Vileplume didn't have time to react as Breloom charged at high speed and planted it's right fist into Vileplume's gut.

"Now Breloom, use Headbutt followed by Iron Tail." Max continued.

Already at close range Breloom slammed it's head into Vileplume's stomache. Vileplume stumbled backwards from the impact. Breloom now confident on a victory stored energy in it's tail, forming a white glow, before slamming that too into Vileplume's stomache.

"Wow, it's not difficult to see why Max Maple made it to the quarter final's of the Silver Conference." the announcer told the audience. "He is giving Chris no time to counter at all."

* * *

"Wow, Max sure has gotten good. I mean look at how well he's doing!" May said while cheering from where she sat in the stands of Max's battle.

"Yeah, your right but I think that he's letting it go to his head." Brock remarked.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well, look at Max out there. He's getting overconfident." Brock told May.

"Hey are you sure that Misty is recording Ash's battle?" Lindsey asked Brock. "I mean we don't want May here, to miss out on his battle do we?" Lindsey asked innocently, not knowing about May's feelings for Ash.

May blushed. Brock grinned. "Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"Welcome to preliminary round one, match sixteen. The green trainer is Albert Wong of Celestic Town, while his opponent is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." the announcer told the small audience in stadium C. "This match should be very exciting."

"This match will be a three on three battle with substitutions allowed. The winner will be decided when one of either trainers is out of useable pokemon. Now trainers, release your pokemon." the referee told both trainers.

"Persian show this novice what we can do." Albert said calmly as he threw his red and white pokeball into the air.

_Novice huh _Ash thought to himself _we'll see who is the novice._ "Go Monferno!" Ash called as he too released his pokemon.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Persian use Water Pulse." Albert ordered, he seemed to be rather bored.

"Monferno, dodge to the left and use Flame wheel." Ash called.

Persian was quick as it launched a power packed water orb at Monferno. But, with almost taunting speed, Monferno jumped to the left and darted at Persian. As Monferno neared Persian it's body started to engulf itself in flames. Monferno was no longer visible, only the flaming wheel surrounding it's body. The flaming monkey-like pokemon rammed into Persian, knocking the cat pokemon back a few feet.

"Now Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Ash ordered.

"Persian use Thunderbolt!" Albert ordered, now acknowledging the battle.

Since it was already at close range, it didn't take much time for Monferno to strike Persian in the face with it's left fist. Though obviously damaged by the attack Persian quickly retaliated by firing off a massive electric blast, which, since it was already close, struck Monferno hard. Monferno was literally blown away by the force of the attack. Monferno landed on it's back directly in front of Ash. Persian had a few loose volts circling it's body, which disappeared as it walked over to it's trainer.

"Monferno, can you keep going?" Ash asked his pokemon as it stood up.

"Feeerrrnoo!" it yelled as it prepared to continue.

"Not done yet huh? We'll fix that! Persian use Double Edge!" Albert yelled.

"Two can play at that game! Monferno use Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded.

* * *

"Ash sure has improved." Misty stated.

"Oh, that's right you didn't see Ash's battle with Gary when he got back did you?" Dawn said just remembering that Misty wasn't there at the time.

"Ash beat Gary?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah he was pretty convincing in that battle too." Dawn told her.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed.

"So, anyways, what are we going to do about the way that Ash has been treating May?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I don't know." Misty sighed. "We need to find out why Ash is giving her the cold shoulder, then we can fix whatever the problem is."

"How do we find out?" Dawn asked.

"We involve Brock." Misty told her simply.

"What, Brock? Why?" Dawn questioned, confused.

"Because he knows Ash the best." Misty said. "Plus, although he is incredibly dense about love, Ash might get a little suspicious if you or I ask him about it out of the blue like that." Misty explained.

"Oh, ok." dawn said, enlightened about the way Misty was thinking.

"Look!" Misty exclaimed, catching Dawn's attention again. "The smoke's clearing."

"By the way you're recording this battle right?" Dawn asked changing the subject. "I mean, we don't want May to miss out."

Misty smirked. "Of course!" Misty said refering to the video camera in her hands.

* * *

_(With Max)_

"Let's finish this Breloom, use Headbutt once more." Max commanded cockily.

"Vileplume, it's time. Use Giga Impact!" Chris ordered.

Breloom had just lowered it's head again, preparing to finish Vileplume, when Vileplume rammed Breloom with unbelievable force. Caught off gaurd Breloom slid back to Max, unconcious.

"Breloom is unable to continue, Vileplume wins." the referee announced.

"And there you have it folks. Max is now down his first pokemon." the announcer said into the microphone. "How will Max retaliate?"

"Go Sandslash!" Max called as he released his second pokemon.

"Sandslash vs. Vileplume. Begin!" the referee called.

"Vileplume use Giga Impact once more." Chris said.

"Sandslash use Earthquake!" Max ordered.

Vileplume was struggling to move due to it's recent Giga Impact, a mistake that cost him dearly. Sandslash jumped up and then came back down with enough force to cause a powerful earthquake, which then struck Vileplume with enough force to knock it off it's feet and land unconcious.

"Vileplume is unable to continue. Sandslash wins!" the referee said as Chris recalled his pokemon.

"Go Grumpig!" Chris called as he released his pokemon.

"Grumpig!" the psychic type pokemon shouted it's name upon release from it's pokeball.

"And, Chris goes with his Grumpig! Grumpig is known as one of Chris's most powerful pokemon. How will Max handle this turn of events?" the announcer rambled into the microphone.

"Grumpig vs. Sandslash. Begin!" the referee called.

"Grumpig use Psybeam!" Chris shouted.

"Sandslash use Hidden Power to block!" Max retaliated.

Grumpig focused, then released a multi colored beam at Sandslash. Sandslash summoned several small, white orbs and fired them, not at Grumpig, but at it's oncoming attack. The orbs had just enough power to cancel out Grumpig's attack.

"Grumpig use Bounce!" Chris commanded, formulating a strategy.

Grumpig used it's springed tail to launch itself into the sky.

"What is he up to?" Max asked himself as Grumpig continued to go higher. "Sandslash be careful, he's up to something." Max called to his waiting pokemon. "While it's up there store up as much energy as you can in a Crush Claw!" Max instructed.

Sandslash started gathering energy in it's glowing white claw as it watched Grumpig intently.

"Well this battle sure is getting intense!" the announcer commented.

"Grumpig come down with a full powered Iron Tail!" Chris smirked.

"Get ready Sandslash!" Max called.

Grumpig started falling to the ground with it's tail going from looking like a spring to coiled back, ready to strike and glowing white. Sandslash prepared it's glowing claw, also ready to strike. When Grumpig was only a few feet above Sandslash, both trainers reacted.

"NOW!" both trainers shouted at the same time.

Grumpig whipped it's glowing tail at Sandlash, as Sandslash slammed it's power packed claw forward. Both pokemon were struck in the face from their opponent's attack and both of them were sent skidding across the battle field, or rolling in Sandslash's case. After the showdown between both pokemon only Sandslash stood up. Grumpig, however, did not move. It was defeated.

"Grumpig is unable to battle. Sandslash wins!" the referee called.

"How could he be so strong?" Chris asked himself as he recalled his fallen pokemon.

"Great job Sandslash!" Max cheered his tired pokemon as he recalled it to it's pokeball.

* * *

"Wow Max took out two of Chris's pokemon with just one of his!" Lindsey cheered with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, Max sure has gotten better since the last time I saw him battle." Brock said happily.

"Max just might have a chance in this competition." May said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? Of course he's got a chance!" Lindsey said confidently.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush on my little brother." May said in a sly voice.

"T-that's rediculous!" Lindsey stuttered.

"Hey, the battle is starting." Brock told the pair.

* * *

_(With Ash)_

The explosion that resulted from the attacks made a giant smoke cloud appear on the battlefield. The smoke, caused by the collision of Monferno and Persian, covered the battlefield. Neither Ash nor Albert could see their pokemon. The smoke slowly thinned out to reveal that neither pokemon was moving.

"Both Monferno and Persian are unable to continue. This match is a draw!" the referee decided.

"Would you look at that folks! Both trainers are already down a pokemon!" the announcer told the audience.

"Great job buddy!" Ash encouraged his pokemon as he recalled it to it's pokeball for nice, long rest.

"Thank you." Albert said to his pokemon as he too recalled it.

"Go Electabuzz!" Albert called as he released his second choice.

"I choose you, Lucario!" Ash called as he released his next choice.

"Electabuzz vs. Lucario. Begin!" the referee called.

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!" Albert commanded.

"Lucario, block it with Metal Claw!" Ash countered.

Electabuzz ran at Lucario, with it's fist sparking with electricity. Meanwhile, Lucario's spikes on the back of it's hands glowed and then formed small blade-like apendages that looked like metal claws. Electabuzz struck with it's fist, only to have it's attack blocked by the claws that Lucario had created.

"Now use Force Palm!" Ash instructed.

Upon instruction from it's trainer, Lucario pushed Electabuzz off of it's claws only to reconnect contact, this time with the palms of it's hands. A blue light erupted from the contact forming a type of blast/punch, before Electabuzz was sent flying backwards. Electabuzz barely managed to land on it's feet, preventing itself from further damage.

"Electabuzz use Focus Punch combined with Thunder Punch!" Albert yelled.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Ash instructed his pokemon.

Electabuzz ran at Lucario, one of it's fists sparking with electricity, the other fist was glowing white. Lucario put it's right palm over it's left, after a few seconds a blue orb of energy formed in it's palms. Lugario threw the orb that it had created at Electabuzz, who used it's glowing fist to block with. Electabuzz then struck with it's sparking fist, connecting and causing significant damage to Lucario. Lucario stumbled for a few seconds before steadying itself. It looked at Ash, waiting for it's next instructions.

"Electabuzz finish this with Thunder!" Albert yelled.

Electabuzz charged up it's energy, then released the energy in a massive electric charge.

"Lucario dodge!" Ash called at the last minute. Lucario did just that. With a quick side-step to the left Lucario completely dodged the attack.

"Now use Bone Rush!" Ash instructed.

Lucario put both of it's palms together and pulled them apart to revael a bone-like weapon in it's hands. Lucario ran at Electabuzz with unbelievable agility. Lucario struck quickly and accurately, striking Electabuzz over the head with it's new weapon. The attack did major damage. Electabuzz fell from the attack, but did not get back up.

"Electabuzz is unable to continue, Lucario wins!" the referee decided.

Albert recalled his fallen pokemon with a scowl on his face. "Go Magcargo!" Albert called as he released his final pokemon.

"Magcargo vs. Lucario. Begin!"

* * *

_(With Max)_

"Let's go Croconaw!" Max called as he released his third pokemon. He chose to substitute Sandslash because of it's already heavy damage.

"Go Poliwrath!" Chris said as he also released a water type pokemon.

"Croconaw vs. Poliwrath. Begin!" the referee called.

"Poliwrath, Dynamic Punch!" Chris yelled.

"Croconaw use Mega Punch!" Max countered.

Both pokemon ran towards each other with the intent of ending this battle with a single attack. When they were only a couple of inches from each other, both pokemon struck with all their might. Both pokemon's fist's met directly in the middle of them. Though the difference was small, Poliwrath had more strength than Croconaw, resulting in Poliwrath's attack being stronger than Croconaw's. Croconaw was thrown backwards from the impact while Poliwrath only stumbled.

"That over grown Totodile of your's is not nearly strong enough to beat my Poliwrath!" Chris sneered.

"Yeah, right!" Max shot back.

"Let's show him what I mean! Poliwrath use Hydro Pump!" Chris ordered.

"Croconaw, dodge and use Iron Tail!" Max countered.

Poliwrath fired a high powered projectile of water at Croconaw. But, just before the attack could make contact, Croconaw used all of it's leg strength to jump. This allowed Croconaw to leap over the powerful attack that would have hit it. As it jumped Croconaw's tail started glowing white. When Croconaw was completely clear of the attack, it came down on top of Poliwrath, striking it clear in the chest with it's powered up tail.

"Nice shot!" Max exclaimed. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Max called.

Croconaw, already at close range, fired a high powered jet of water at the dizzy Poliwrath. Poliwrath was badly injured from the close ranged attack, but was determined to continue.

"Poliwrath use Blizzard!" Chris commanded.

"Croconaw get out of the way!" Max yelled, panicking when he noticed how close Poliwrath actually was to Croconaw.

Croconaw tried to like it's trainer said and dodge, but Poliwrath was too fast as it launched a powerful blizzard at Croconaw. The blizzard was so powerful that it actually immobilized Croconaw.

"Croconaw!" Max yelled, concerned for the well being of his friend.

"Poliwrath, finish this with another Dynamic Punch!" Chris yelled.

Max then got an idea. "Croconaw use Bite!"

Poliwrath stopped it's blizzard and punched forward with it's fist, like it had before. As Poliwrath's attack almost met it's target, Croconaw surprised both Poliwrath and Chris with it's attack. Croconaw bit down on Poliwrath's oncoming fist, causing the powerful pokemon call out in pain.

"Now Croconaw use Hydro Pump again!" Max instructed, putting his plan into action.

Croconaw released another powerful jet of water onto the immobilized Poliwrath. Poliwrath was sent flying across the battlefield from the force of the attack. When it landed it did not get back up.

"Poliwrath is unable to continue. Croconaw wins! The winner of this match is Max Maple!" the referee yelled.

"And would you look at that folks. After a fierce battle Max Maple of Petalburg City will be moving on to the second qualifying round! It will be held in this stadium in two hours. So be there, or be lame" the announcer commented with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Max exclaimed as Croconaw ran over to him while he pumped his fist in triumph.

* * *

"Wow, Max you did great!" May said congratulating her little brother when he had come out of the locker room.

"Thanks May."

"You sure have become a powerful trainer!" Lindsey assured him. "I bet you could give all the trainers here a run for their money."

"Yeah, thanks. Hey where is everybody else?" Max questioned noticing that only May, Brock and Lindsey were watching his battle.

"Oh, they're probably watching Ash's match." Brock said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go watch!" Max exclaimed as he started to run.

"Good idea, Max. But, your going the wrong way Max." Brock informed the overly energetic trainer.

"Oh." Max said embarassed as he walked the other way the others.

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"Magcargo end this quickly with Flamethrower!" Albert yelled.

"Lucario jump!" Ash told his pokemon.

Lucario evaded the giant flame directed at it by jumping high above it.

"Now come down with Bone Rush, Full Power!" Ash instructed.

Lucario did a mid-air sumersault while, once again, creating it's bone-like weapon. Magcargo, being as slow as it was, had no time to dodge the powerful attack directed at it. Lucario hit Magcargo hard on top of the head with it's weapon, causing Magcargo to buckle under the pressure.

"Magcargo is unable to continue. Lucario wins! The winner is Ash Ketchum!" the referee announced as both trainers recalled their pokemon.

"Thanks buddy!" Ash thanked his pokemon as it was recalled to it's pokeball.

"How did I lose!?" Albert sulked as his pokemon was also returned to it's pokeball. "I Even had type over him! This doesn't make sense. His one attack shouldn't have beaten my Magcargo so easily. I mean, Iv'e pretty much raised it's attack power to the highest point. What couldv'e gone wrong?"

"You may have raised your pokemon's attack power, but obviously not it's defense." Ash pointed out to the defeated trainer, having heard what he was saying. "A pokemon's strangth depends on more than just it's attack power. It depends on all of it's abilities and the amount of care you show the pokemon."

"Whatever!" Albert continued to sulk as he walked away.

Ash just shook his head as Albert walked off the field.

"There will be a two hour interval between this match and Ash Ketchum's second preliminary match. It will be held in this stadium." the announcer told the audience.

"Hey, Ash!" Ash turned to see Dawn and Misty running up to him.

"That battle was incredible!" Misty assured him. "You sure have come a long way in those three years that you were gone."

"Yeah, that last battle was over really quick too." Dawn realized. "Your Lucario must be pretty powerful, and it's also really fast. I mean it took out that Magcargo with only one attack."

"Yeah. But, it would have been a different story if it's trainer had raised it's defensive power along with it's offensive power." Ash explained. "It so was strong on offense that if that attack had hit Lucario it probably would have done some serious damage, but it's defense was too low to let it withstand a ground type attack like Bone Rush. Especially when it's from a fighting type pokemon, which are known for strong physical strength."

"Oh, I see. So, what your saying is, is that if he had worked on defense more the battle could have gone either way?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Or even it's speed." Ash corrected himself. "Raw power needs to be backed up with more than just more power, it needs to be combined with speed or enough defensive strength to withstand most attacks and get an opening in which to counter attack."

"Wow Ash." Misty said speechless.

"Hey guys." Max said as he walked over to the three conversing people. May, Lindsey and Brock were right behind him. "So Ash, did you win?" Max asked right away.

"Yeah." Ash said in a monotone while he looked at May.

"Wow!" May exclaimed. "I bet it was a really impressive battle!"

"It was an ok battle." Ash said in the same voice.

"What are you talking about Ash? That was one of the best battles Iv'e ever seen!" Dawn exclaimed. "And that was only the first round of the prelims!"

"Anyways, I gotta get something to eat. I'm starving. Who's in?" Ash asked the group at large.

"I am." Max said.

"Yeah, us too." Dawn and Misty said.

"We'll go too." Brock said pointing to himself, Lindsey and May.

"Ok, well then let's go eat!" Ash cheered.

* * *

_(Later)_

The group had just finished their delicious meal. Ash was doubled cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. Pikachu was collapsed with a look of absolute bliss on it's face, only he was covered in a red substance and the bottle that the ketchup had come out of was literally licked clean. Everyone in the restaraunt was staring. Not because of the amount that Ash had eaten, but because of the fact that May was still eating and was showing no signs of slowing down.

"Well we should probably pick our pokemon for the next match Max." Ash suggested.

"Yeah your probably right." Max told him. "Let's go."

"We''ll come too." Brock said pointing everyone else.

"Hey Brock, could you wait around with us for a bit?" Misty asked the breeder, gesturing to herself, Dawn and the human vaccume sitting next to her. Also known as May.

"Sure, what for?" the breeder questioned.

Misty glanced at Ash, he didn't notice. "We need to talk to you about something." she told him.

"Ok." he responded.

May had just finished stuffing herself when she noticed that everyone except Misty, Dawn and Brock was gone.

"Hey, where did Ash and the others' go?" she asked confused.

"Oh, they just went to set up their teams for the next rounds." Misty replied to her question. "So, have you talked to Ash about why he is mad at you, yet?"

May hesitated. "Not yet." she sighed.

"Well that's ok! That is why Brock is here!" Dawn interjected. "But, we still need to get operation AaMayl going."

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"Oh, that's just the plan Dawn and I are coming up with to get Ash and May together." Misty told him nonchalantly.

"Ooohhh!" Brock smirked, understanding.

"Misty! You weren't supposed to tell anyone.." May sulked.

"You want to know what's wrong with Ash, right?" Misty asked with a grin. May nodded. "Well that's what Brock is here for."

"Huh?" Brock wondered.

"We need you to find out what has been bugging Ash, and why he is practically giving May the cold shoulder." Dawn explained.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"We'll set you up with Nurse Joy." Misty told him in a sly voice.

Brock's eyes turned into heart as he began to day dream. "I'll do it!" he told them, coming out of his trance.

"Great!" Misty and Dawn exclaimed.

"No time to waste. Nurse Joy is waiting for me." he said as he skipped away.(Yes he skipped)

"That was easy!" Dawn remarked. "Can you really set him up with Nurse Joy?"

"Nope." Misty told her. "But it got him going didn't it?"

"Anyways. Let's get started." Dawn said.

"Yeah we have a lot of planning to do." Misty added.

"Well, let me know when you're done." May told them as she walked away. Dawn grabbed her rist.

"You are so going to be a part of the planning, May. Whether you want to be or not." Misty told the brunette.

"Why do I have the feeling that this situation won't end well?" May asked sarcastically.

"Dunno!" Dawn replied cheerfully. "Now let's get started!"

* * *

**So it looks like the girls are getting operation AaMayl going. I Wonder how this will turn out. And if your wondering what happened to Gary, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Ok, so I need some opinions. I'm throwing around some ideas, but I just want to know what everyone else thinks. **

**So, what should the battle format for the next round be? Because I honestly can't decide. **

**I'm also hoping for more reviews, but I won't push that subject. So let me know what you think I should do for the next battles. **

**And if there are any specific people and or pokemon that you would like put into the story during the victory tournament, let me know.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. But no flames! I don't like them. **

**Thanks for reading. And don't forget to Read & Review. Thanks!**


	8. Set Up

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter actually went by pretty fast. Yeah I decided to give the chapters titles. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter. So, without further wait, I give you Chapter 8! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I think that that should just about do it." Ash sighed as he turned off the moniter to the PC. "Hey Max, you done?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go for the next round!" Max cheered. "You?"

"Oh Yeah!" Ash cheered. "So, how about a practice battle before the next round Max?"

"Um, I would like too, but shouldn't we save our pokemons' energy..?" Max suggested. "I mean, we don't want them to be tired for the next battle right.?"

"Oh yeah.." Ash said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"You're so smart Max!" Lindsey cheered. Max gave her a confused look. Ash gave her the same look.

"Um thanks." Max said. She blushed. "Oh, hey, Ash! I haven't seen Gary around for a while. Do you know where he is?"

"Well I know that my mom and Prof. Oak were recording his matches. So I know that he's been battling." Ash said.

"How is he doing?" Max asked.

"According to my mom, he's already qaulified for the victory tournament." Ash told the younger boy.

"That's good." Max said nonchalantly as he took out his pokenav.

"Oh, no. My match starts in ten minutes." Max yelled, looking at his pokenav. "Sorry, Ash. I gotta go." Max called as he ran off, Lindsey following close behind.

"Speaking of matches, mine should be starting soon too." Ash said to himself as he walked back towards the stadium that he had had his previous battle on.

Ash was about half way to the stadium when he met up with Brock. "Hey, Ash!" the breeder called as he neared him. Brock stopped to catch his breath. Ash began to speak as Brock panted.

"What's up Brock? And why were you running?" Ash asked.

"I was just in a hurry to catch up to you." Brock told him.

"Oh, ok." Ash said, not fully understanding. "Well we need to keep walking, cause I can't be late for my next match." Ash told the breeder.

"Ok." Brock agreed as they started walking.

It was quiet between the two for a few minutes, before Brock decided to break the ice.

"So, Ash. I noticed something at lunch." Brock started.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Well I noticed that you kinda seem to be ignoring May." Brock told him. Ash frowned slightly.

"I don't know what you mean." Ash lied, not looking at Brock.

"Oh c'mon Ash. We have been friends for how long? I know you way too well. I can tell that you're not telling the truth." Brock lectured. "You're either mad at or upset with May. Which is it?"

Ash didn't answer. "Ash, if you don't talk to me than I can't help you.. What's wrong?" Brock wasn't going to let this go, and Ash knew it.

"May didn't do anything wrong." Ash told the breeder, Pikachu was listening from Ash's shoulder. "It's not her fault how she feels." Ash sighed.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked confused.

"I heard May talking to Misty and Dawn before we left Pallet to come here." Ash said quietly, Pikachu was surprised by this information. "She told them that she didn't like me." "I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean she has Drew. And I have been gone for a long time. I couldn't have expected her to feel the same way about me as I feel about her."

"Oh. I think I understand." Brock said, now understanding why Ash has been acting so differently towards May lately. "You really like May, don't you?"

"Yeah. It took me a while to understand what I was feeling, but I did. I figured out how I felt the night before my match with Paul." Ash explained. "I decided that I was going to tell her after I beat Paul, even though I knew she had feelings for Drew. But, I didn't win.. And on top of that, I let my pokemon get hurt so bad."

"So that's why you left. But, tell me. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Brock asked.

"It wasn't neccesary. And I didn't leave because of May. I left because I was depressed and I needed to be alone with my pokemon." Ash told Brock. "It was only after I talked to Pikachu that I decided to train again. The way that I pushed my pokemon to win.. The moment I realized how hard I was pushing them, I was ashamed. I felt like I was no better than Paul after that battle."

"I get it." Brock sighed.

"You know what the funny thing is? The whole time I was gone I couldn't get May out of my mind." Ash continued. "I tried too, but it didn't work. I knew that she was probably with Drew, but.. I just could never stop wanting to be with her."

"Well, Ash. Even if she doesn't like you like that, you should still be her friend." Brock told the trainer. "Like you said, It's not her fault how she feels. So, stop giving her the cold shoulder, and just be her friend again."

"Yeah, I guess that your right." Ash conceeded. In all honesty he didn't really like treating May the way that he was.

"I Know that I'm right." Brock assured Ash.

"But, please promise me that you won't tell anyone what I told you. Please. I don't want everyone to know." Ash hoped Brock would agree.

"I promise." _Darn I'm going to have to figure out how to keep this promise and still help the girls _Brock thought. He then got an idea. "Ash, after your battle come down to the park." Brock instructed.

"You're not going to watch my battle?" Ash asked, saddened.

"No, I'll watch. But, afterwards you need to come down to the park. Okay?" Brock assured Ash.

"Um, ok." Ash said confused.

"Good. See you later Ash." Brock called as he sprinted off.

It was then that Ash realized that he was standing in front of the stadium. "Let's go Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as well as it flashed the peace sign.

* * *

_(With Max)_

Max and Lindsey were walking quietly towards the stadium. They hadn't really spoken to each other since Ash and Max split to go to their seperate battles.

"Hey, Lindsey?" Max started.

"Yeah?!" Lindsey said coming out of a daze.

"Why did you decide to come watch me battle instead of Ash?" Max asked her. "I mean, aren't you two friends?"

"Yeah, we are. But, your my friend too. And I want to see you do well." she told him, blushing slightly.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Max said. "Thanks for the support."

"No problem."

They had just reached the stadium. Max was feeling pumped for this match, and for some reason he really wanted to look good in front of Lindsey.

"Ok, well I'll see you after the match." Max said as he walked inside.

"Good luck!" Lindsey called after him.

* * *

_(With May)_

"And then, he's bound to confess his feelings to you!" Dawn told May with her eyes sparkling.

"R-Really?" May asked.

"Of course!" Dawn assured her.

"Hey Dawn, May, the boys' matches will be starting soon." Misty informed the two girls.

"Well then let's go!" May cheered.

All three girls were walking toward the stadiums when they saw Brock running up to them. Misty called him over, eager for his answer.

"Hey guys." Brock said.

"So Brock, what did Ash say?" Misty asked, getting straight to the point.

Brock glanced at May. "I'll tell you later. But right now we need to get to Max and Ash's battles." he informed them.

"Yeah, ok." May said dejectedly.

"May, you and Dawn go record Max's match. And Misty an I will record Ash's." Brock told May, giving her a video recorder.

"Ok Brock." Dawn agreed.

"Good. Oh, and May?" Brock looked at the brunette.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you please come down to the park after Max's match?" Brock asked, his plan slowly coming into realization.

"Sure. What for?" May asked.

"You'll find out when you get there." Brock told her as he dragged Misty away.

"Um, ok." May said confused.

"Well let's go May!" Dawn cheered as she started walking towards the stadium Max is at.

"Yeah!"

* * *

_(With Brock)_

"So, that's why you told May to come to the park?" Misty asked, realization apparent on her face.

"Yeah. I think that if they spend time alone together that Ash will be May's friend again." Brock told her.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Misty said, she realized something. "You do realize that you just set Ash and May up on date, right? They will definitely be mad at you for that." she smirked.

"They will also get over it." Brock announced as they neared the stadium. "And please don't tell anyone. I already broke my promise to Ash when I told you. Nobody else needs to know."

"My lips are sealed." Misty assured him.

* * *

_(With Max)_

"And here it is folks, the final preliminary match to be held in this stadium. Our two competitors are Kyle Jenson of Viridian City as the red trainer, and Max Maple from Petalburg City as the green trainer. The winner of this match will proceed to the victory tournament. This match will be held on a grass battlefield." the announcer told the small crowd. Being only the prelims most of the viewers hadn't arrived yet. Everyone cheered as Max and Kyle made their way to the battlefield.

"This will be a double battle with no substitutions." the referee announced. "The winner will be decided when either trainer has lost both of their pokemon."

"And the rules are set as we wait for the computer to randomly decide who will choose their pokemon first." the announcer commented as the red panel lit up.

"Kyle Jenson will choose first." the referee said aloud.

"I won't lose this match kid." Kyle yelled across the field. "Go Houndoom and Pidgeot!"

_Hmm this won't be easy _Max thought _I'll have to come out strong._ "Go Gallade. Go Croconaw!" Max called as he released his two pokemon.

"Houndoom and Pidgeot vs. Gallade and Croconaw. Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower on Gallade. Pidgeot use your Gust attack on Houndoom's Flamethrower!" Kyle commanded.

_What is he doing_ Max wondered. Pidgeot flew up until it was directly over Houndoom as Houndoom launched a powerful Flamethrower. Pidgeot fired a powerful gust of wind at the giant flame. The result was the size, power, and speed of the flame increased, forming a very powerful fire ball aimed directly at Gallade.

"Croconaw use Hydro Pump!" Max instructed, realizing the danger that his Gallade was in.

Croconaw fired a high velocity water jet at the ever-growing fire ball. The water slammed into the fire ball, barely holding the force of the attack back. After only a couple of seconds, the fire ball exploded sending flaming debree over the entire field. Houndoom and Croconaw barely felt anything, but, though it is a very fast pokemon, Pidgeot was not quick enough to dodge the debree. Likewise, Gallade was also too slow to prevent itself from taking any damage.

"Man, that was close." Max sighed, relieved that his pokemon were ok._ That attack would have been far worse if Croconaw wasn't able to block the full impact _Max thought.

"And we are just getting warmed up!" Kyle informed Max. "Gimme you're best shot pipsqueak!"

"Croconaw aim directly between Pidgeot and Houndoom and use another Hydro Pump!" Max instructed. "Gallade fire a Psycho Cut at the Hydro Pump!"

Gallade charged up psychic energy in it's right arm as Croconaw launched another high powered water jet. Gallade fired it's psychic blade at the water-type attack, Gallade's attack proved to be faster as it quickly caught up to Croconaw's attack. The psychic blade cut right through the water jet, splitting it in half and pointing the two new water jet's at both Pidgeot and Houndoom.

"Quick dodge!" Kyle shouted frantically.

Both pokemon tried to move, but it was to no avail. The two water jet's were too close. The attacks slammed into both pokemon, knocking Pidgeot plummeting to the ground, and sending Houndoom crashing into the falling bird pokemon. It took both pokemon a minute, to fully get up right.

"Houndoom use Smog!" Kyle called, angered by the way that the battle was going.

Houndoom covered the field in a thick, poisonous cloud.

* * *

"That was really smart the way that Max attacked both pokemon. It was sooooo cool!" Lindsey cheered.

"It was definitely smart, but you don't have to be so enthusiastic." May told her. She and Dawn had arrived at the match just after the two had released their pokemon. "I mean, it's not like you've never seen him battle."

"It was cool though." Dawn agreed. "I Think that the only other person that could have pulled off that little stunt would have been Ash."

"Yeah, you're probably right." May agreed. "Ash has always been able to think on his feet. I Think that maybe that's where Max got it. After all, he did watch Ash battle for close to two years."

"No way! That was all Max!" Lindsey argued.

"I Think that I know my brother a little better than you do." May argued back.

"Anyways. Are you two going to argue for the rest of this battle?" Dawn asked. "Cause Max is saying something."

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"Welcome folks to the the final preliminary match to be held in Stadium C! If you've stuck with us all day, then you know that it has been one hot battle after another. You would also know that both of the next two competitors showed outstanding skill during their last match. So give a round of applause to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town as the red trainer and Valter Conch of Lavender Town as the green trainer! This match will be held on a rock battlefield." the announcer shouted into the microphone as Ash and his opponent made their way on to the battlefield.

"This match will be a Double Battle with the use of two pokemon with no substitutions." the referee told the two competitors. "The winner will be decided when both of either trainers pokemon are considered unable to battle." the ref finished.

"And now we wait for the draw!" the announcer said as the red panel lit up. "And Ash Ketchum will be choosing first!"

"I choose you, Venasaur! Noctowl, help me out!" Ash called as he released his two pokemon.

"This will be simple." Valter commented. "Go Golem, Gengar!" he said as he too released his pokemon.

"Venasaur and Noctowl vs. Golem and Gengar. Begin!" the ref called, swinging his flags.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball on Venasaur. Golem, Rock Throw on Noctowl." Valter instructed.

"Venasaur use you're vines to block both attacks!" Ash called.

Venasaur sent several vines from the flower on it's back. One vine slammed into the Shadow Ball, knocking it into the ground, rendering it harmless. Golem had just launched several rocks at the waiting Noctowl, when Venasaur's vines shot up, knocking the rocks at Gengar. The rocks fell around Gengar, a few hitting it as it was immobized.

"Noctowl use Confusion on Gengar!" Ash commanded.

"Golem use Earthquake!" Valter shouted.

Noctowl shot a colorful blast at the still immobilized Gengar, scoring in a direct hit. Golem stomped on the ground, causing an earthqauke that slightly damaged Venasaur, who was not moving because it was still protecting Noctowl with it's vines.

"Venasaur use your vines to lift Golem over your head!" Ash instructed the plant pokemon. "Noctowl use Aerial Ace on Gengar!"

All of Venasaur's vines whipped over to Golem, wrapping around the super heavy pokemon. Noctowl did a mid-air somersault before diving at Gengar."Venasaaauuur!" Venasaur roared its' name as it slowly lifted the heavy rock pokemon into the air.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse!" Valter instructed. "Golem use Rollout!"

Gengar unleashed a mass of dark energy at Noctowl. Noctowl, not expecting the counter attack, had no time to dodge as it was hit hard by the dark attack. Meanwhile, Golem began to spin in Venasaur's vines, with the hopes that it would cause Venasaur to let go.

"Noctowl, fly up to where Golem is!" Ash called, his plan fully formed in his mind. "Venasaur squeeze Golem as hard as you can to stop the spinning!"

"Venaaa" Venasaur grunted as it restricted its' vines to the point where Golem's spinning had completely stopped. The rock pokemon was now completely immobilized. Noctowl quickly flew up to where Golem was being suspended in the air.

"Noctowl, Hypnosis!" Ash commanded.

Noctowl stared into the unmoving Golem's eyes as it slowly started to put Golem to sleep.

"Gengar, quickly use Dark Pulse on Noctowl!" Valter called frantically.

Gengar jumped into the air and fired another mass of dark energy. The attack struck its target, but not soon enough because Noctowl's Hypnosis had already taken effect on Golem. Noctowl was in bad shape as it barely managed to keep itself from crashing into the ground.

"Venasaur charge your Solarbeam!" Ash called. "Noctowl, use your Steel Wing!"

Venasaur began to collect sunlight in its' flower as Noctowl dived at Gengar with it's wings glowing.

"Gengar use another Dark Pulse!" Valter countered.

* * *

Misty and Brock watched as Ash commanded his pokemon without missing a single beat. Noctowl was currently staring deep into Golem's eyes.

"Whoa! Ash is coming up with some really impressive strategies!" Misty thought out loud.

"No doubt. Ash is using the abilities of his pokemon to their full potential." Brock commented.

"It's good that he's doing so well right now." Misty commented.

"Yeah. It shows that he's really improved." Brock added.

"Well, yeah. But, it's also good because he's liable to be less angry with us for setting him up." Misty giggled.

"Well, he had to talk to May sometime." Brock responded, still watching the battle. "And what better time, than after he makes it to the victory tournament."

"If he makes it." Misty corrected him. "He still has to win this match."

* * *

_(With Max)_

"Pidgeot fly over the smog and use Razor Wind at Croconaw!" Kyle called.

The Smog slowly started to lift as Pidgeot soared into the sky above Croconaw, who was watching the cloud of smoke, and launched razor sharp wind attacks at it.

Max looked up. "Croconaw move!" Max yelled.

Croconaw looked up to see the oncoming attack. However, Croconaw was not fast enough to dodge the attack. The powerful attack hit its target, knocking Croconaw into Gallade, who was still looking at the cloud of smoke. Both pokemon rolled, stopping after a few seconds. Gallade got straight to it's feet, while Croconaw had difficulty standing up. On the plus side, however, the smoke had finally cleared.

"Houndoom use Take Down. Pidgeot use Wing Attack!" Kyle called.

"That's it!" Max yelled, noticing how worn out his two pokemon were. "This ends now! Gallade use Close Combat! Croconaw use Ice Beam!"

Houndoom ran, at top speed, at Gallade. Gallade also ran as fast as it could straight towards Houndoom. Pidgeot dived at Croconaw, its speed increasing more and more. Croconaw looked up at Pidgeot, opened it's mouth, and fired the familiar ice-blue beam at the charging bird.

Gallade side-stepped Houndoom's Take Down, before attacking with a flurry of attacks with all of it's limbs. Houndoom, though damaged, reciprocated by using Take Down once again, only this time the attack hit. Pidgeot's dive was cut short as Croconaw's Ice Beam scored a direct hit, which resulted in Pidgeot being knocked out after crashing into the ground. Kyle, though he saw Pidgeot fall, took advantage of the Take Down, performed by Houndoom.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower now!" Kyle shouted.

Houndoom continued to push Gallade back with it's Take Down as it opened it's mouth and unleashed a massive Flamethrower. The close ranged Flamethrower knocked Gallade across the field and out of the battle.

"Pidgeot and Gallade are unable to continue. This match will continue as a one-on-one." the referee announced.

"And would you look at that folks. Both Max and Kyle are left with just one pokemon!" the announcer commented into the mic.

"Great job Gallade." Max told his defeated pokemon as he recalled it to it's pokeball.

"Thank you." Kyle said to his pokemon as he recalled it.

"This match ends here! Houndoom use Dark Pulse!" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah, you're right. This match ends here. Croconaw use Hydro Pump!" Max called. Both pokemon were putting everything into this final attack.

Houndoom released a powerful blast of dark energy as Croconaw unleashed another powerful water jet. The two attacks collided. Neither pokemon was willing to give in as the two pokemon continued to try to overcome the other with their own attack. Eventually Croconaw's attack pushed harder, resulting in Houndoom being hit by the Hydro Pump, knocking it out.

"Houndoom is unable to continue. Croconaw wins! The winner of this match is Max Maple of Petalburg City!" the referee announced, raising his flag.

"YEAH!!" Max cheered as Croconaw came over to him. He patted his pokemon on the head as he thanked him.

"And with that Max Maple moves on to the Victory tournament. For those of you that don't know, the victory tournament will take place the day after tomorrow. So that the competitors can have a day of rest." the announcer told the audience. "And just so it is clear, only sixty-four trainers will compete in the victory tournament."

* * *

"Wow, Max really came through in that battle." May commented.

"Yeah, it was a really cool battle." Dawn added.

"You bet it was!" Lindsey cheered. "Max was great!"

"Well, anyways. Dawn can you congratulate my brother for me?" May asked the bluenette. "I need to meet up with Brock at the park."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that he asked to meet you there." Dawn replied. "Sure. No problem."

"Thanks." May replied. "See you guys later!" May said as she walked away.

"C'mon Dawn. Let's go see Max!" Lindsey cheered as she pulled Dawn by the arm.

* * *

_(With Ash)_

Noctowl slammed into Gengar before it could completely release its attack. Gengar was sent flying into the air above Venasaur. Ash smiled.

"Venasaur, use your Solarbeam now!" Ash called. Venasaur responded.

Venasaur finished collecting sunlight. Venasaur then released all of the energy that it had just stored up, upon the sleeping Golem and the hurt Gengar. After they were hit by the super powerful grass-type attack, both pokemon crashed into the ground. Neither of them got back up.

"Golem and Gengar are unable to continue. Venasaur and Noctowl win! This match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee announced.

"Yeah! Great job guys!" Ash cheered, pumping his fist into the air as he recalled his two pokemon.

"Thank you for such a great battle." Valter said as he shook Ash's hand.

"No, thank You! That battle was a lot of fun!" Ash commented, returning the handshake.

_I Guess it's time that I go meet up with Brock_ Ash thought as he walked off the battlefield. "That match was pretty rough. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

"I'm glad we won." Ash commented. "Well, let's go to the park to see what Brock wants!" Ash said as he started running, excited by the victory that he had just received.

* * *

"Ash won!" Misty cheered.

"Yeah! Ash will probably go far in this tournament." Brock commented.

"Well, I bet May will be happy when he tells her." Misty snickered. "Oooohhh, can we please spy on them? I want to see if they get all sappy!"

"No." Brock said simply.

"Please!" Misty begged. "We can record it and put it on the internet!"

"Tempting. But, no." Brock told her.

"Ok. How about I spy on them and record everything." Misty suggested. "Come on. I Want to see if Ash has any sense of romance at all."

"No! Misty, they really need to be alone together. That's what the whole point of this was. Remember?" Brock lectured.

"Yeah. Yeah. I Know." Misty sulked. Brock just laughed.

* * *

May was waiting at the park. She was currently sitting on a bench near a water fountain. _Where could he be _she asked herself _he told me to come straight here after Max's match. So where is he?_ May started to twiddle her thumbs as she waited _I hope he has a solution for me. _May was still deep in thought, staring at the ground, when someone's shadow appeared.

"It's about time, Brock." May said looking up. "Do you know how long -" she never quite finished that sentence once she realized that the person that she was talking to was not Brock, but none other than Ash.

"May?" Ash questioned. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Realization crossed May's face as she smiled inwardly. _Thank you, Brock _she thought happily. "Um, I don't know. Brock told me to come to the park after Max's battle. I'm not sure why though." she said innocently.

"Weird, he told me the same thing." Ash said, faking that he didn't know what this was about. _Brock _Ash thought _when I get a hold of you, you are so going to pay!_

"Maybe we should wait a while to see if he actually shows up." May suggested hoping that Ash would tell her that they should just hang out together without him.

No such luck. "Sure. We can wait for a little while." Ash agreed, much to May's dismay.

_Darn it, Brock _Ash thought frantically _how could you set me up like this. Man, I really should have kept my big mouth shut! Now what do I do.. I Want to spend time with May, but at the same time I don't want to get to attached. Especially with Drew around here somewhere. I Like her, but she likes him. _Ash thought miserably.

Ash continued to fight with himself as May continued to do something similar. _Oh my gosh _May thought _thank you, Brock. Now how do I get things started? Maybe we could go get something to eat. No, Ash would pay more attention to the food than me. Hmm. Oh, what about a movie? No, with that there is the same problem as before. Oh, I really wish Brock had warned me. I Could have at least planned something._

Ash and May sat in silence for around twenty minutes before Ash ended his little inward battle. "You know what, forget Brock!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's just you and I hang out."

May had to suppress the urge to jump up and down. "Yeah, ok!" May agreed. "So what do we do?"

"Well around events like this tournament, there's always some kind of entertaiment. So what do you say we go find something fun to do." Ash suggested.

"I would love to!" May replied happily.

* * *

**So, both Ash and Max have qaulified for the Victory Tournament. Max has revealed his fourth pokemon. I wonder who can guess where he got Gallade. (Note: The pokemon that were used by Max are not his only pokemon. He, like Ash, has several pokemon, though not as many as Ash since Ash has been a trainer longer.)**

**Would you look at that, Brock set Ash up on a date. How will things turn out for Ash and May?**

**Thanks for reading! Unfortunately the reviews are few and far between, and it makes me wonder if I should really continue the story. So, if you like this story, please let me know. I could really use the encouragement.**

**Anyways, I Hope that you liked it. Thanks!**


	9. Encounters

**Thanks for waiting everybody! And I would especially like to thank those who encouraged me on. I'm glad that at least some people like the story. This chapter took a bit of time. But, I think that it came out well.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"Ash, do you have any idea where we are going?" May asked.

"Not a clue." Ash responded. "But you know what they say. The adventure is half the fun."

Ash and May turned a corner. They were walking through the city together, not really paying attention to where they were going. Since they had left the park they had hardly stopped talking.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right." May conceeded. "But, we really should pick a place to go. This is the third time we've walked down this block."

"Yeah, how about w-" Ash started before he turned left. What the pair saw surprised them. Though it wasn't very large, there was a fair taking place. Or rather, a fair about to take place. Ash and May had missed it because, though they had gone down that street twice already, they had not turned left. And therefore had not seen it.

"How about we go to the fair." Ash suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, sure." May agreed. "But, it looks like they're closed."

"Oh the fair doesn't open until tomorrow." a person said from behind the two. "I Heard it from one of the locals."

"Thanks for telling us." Ash said as he turned around. He was stunned by who he saw. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time Ash had seen him, the only difference was that he was taller and definitely more mature. "Ritchie?!"

"Ash?!" Richie exclaimed.

"Do you two know each other?" May asked the two trainers, completely oblivious to their knowledge of each other.

"Yeah." Ash told her. "Ritchie and I met in the Indigo League. Back when I first became a trainer."

"Wow!" May exclaimed. "That's a really long time."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen each other in a while." Ash replied.

"So Ash who is this?" Ritchie asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

May turned a deep shade of scarlet. Ash looked more depressed than embarassed. "No. This is May. May is a friend that I met in Hoenn, not my girlfriend." Ash responded, keeping his composure. Ritchie saw right through it.

"Well, anyways. The fair will be open tomorrow. So you guys can visit it then." Ritchie said walking away.

"Ritchie, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I'm leaving so that I don't interrupt your date." Ritchie said with a grin.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed, his face red. Ritchie walked away, heading towards the hotel that the trainers were staying at.

Ash and May just stood in silence for a couple of moments as they recovered their composure.

"Well, it's getting kind of late." May said out loud. "What do you say we go get something to eat?" May suggested.

"Good idea! Right Pikachu?" Ash directed at the yellow mouse who had otherwise gone unnoticed since Ash and May left the park.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, fantasies of it chugging ketchup bottles forming in its head.

* * *

_(With Brock)_

"So guys where did you say Ash and my sister were?" Max asked for the hundredth time.

"For the last time, their out having fun together." Brock stated dryly. "That's all you need to know."

"Oooh, you mean like on a date?" Lindsey asked with a sly grin.

"What? No. Ash would never go out with anyone as uncool as my sister." Max told her with a smirk. "Ash and my sister just wouldn't go well together."

"I Think that Ash and May would make a very cute couple." Dawn pointed out.

"Hey guys!" Gary called, running up to the group.

"Hi Gary!" everyone responded.

"So, I noticed that none of you guys watched my matches." Gary started, waiting for explanation. "Is there any reason why?"

"We were watching Ash and Max's matches." Misty said. "They both made it to the victory tournament!"

"Yeah, grandpa told me." Gary told her. "I made it into the victory tournament too... Not that you guys care." Gary fake sulked.

"Oh whatever Gary." Misty said playfully.

"So, on my way over here I heard you guys talking about Ash and May out on a date?" Gary saked. "What's that about?"

"Seriously guys, can we just leave them alone? It's not like they get to hang out very often." Brock said, getting a little irritated.

"Fine.." Dawn conceeded.

"Hey Brock, Misty!" someone called.

Brock and Misty, along with the rest of the group turned to see a teenage boy running up to them.

"Ritchie?" Misty asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Competeing in the tournament." Ritchie said happily.

"Right. Kind of a dumb question." Misty said sheepishly.

"It's ok." Ritchie assured her. "By the way guys, I saw Ash and a girl named May earlier. It's weird, I never would have pictured Ash with a girlfriend." Ritchie laughed.

"Ash and my sister are not boyfriend and girlfriend." Max stated. "They just don't look good together."

"How would you know who would look good together?" Misty asked. "You're only twelve! You don't know anything about love."

"Oh, so they are dating?" Ritchie asked. "Cause they were pretty adament about convincing me that they weren't."

"Not yet." Misty saidwith a devilish smirk. "But, it's only a matter of time."

"Um, ok." Ritchie sweatdropped.

"So why don't we catch up." Brock suggested.

"Let's start by introducing the people I don't know." Ritchie said.

* * *

_(With Ash and May)_

Ash and May sat down, Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and started looking around on the table for its main course, ketchup.

"Wow Ash. This place is really nice." May commented. "How were you able to get us into such a nice restaraunt?"

"Well it turns out that being one of the current competitors in the tournament I kind of got like a VIP thing going." Ash said scratching the back of his head. "But, I still have to pay."

"That's really cool." May told him. "But, I guess since it's such a nice place we really shouldn't eat all their food, huh."

"Yeah. They probably wouldn't like that." Ash replied picking up his menu.

"I Really wish that the fair hadn't been closed today." May said while she looked at her own menu, an implied hidden meaning obvious. "It would have been so much fun."

"Yeah so do I." Ash sighed, not getting the hint. _Should I ask her to go with me tomorrow _Ash asked himself _I want to go with her, but I don't know if she already has something planned._

_C'mon Ash _May thought _I gave you a great opening. Please just ask me to go with you _she begged. _I want to go. And I want to go with you, you incredibly dense idiot._

"So, have you and your girlfriend decided on what you want to eat yet?" a waiter asked. Ash and May blushed.

"Um, Ash isn't my boyfriend. I'll just have a burger and fries." May ordered after correcting the waiter, though she didn't want to. Ash's heart sank.

"Yeah. I'll have the same thing." Ash told waiter. With Ash and May's orders in hand, the waiter walked away.

Though the waiters innocent mistake made it awkward for the pair at first, Ash and May still got along great.

"Oh c'mon Ash, I could totally beat you!" May told the overconfident trainer.

"Oh, yeah?" Ash asked. "How about we have a battle after the meal?"

"Fine. I'll finally have the chance to punish you for leaving." May told Ash.

"Punish me?" Ash asked. "You can try, but you won't succeed."

"We'll see." May said. The waiter came back and set Ash and May's food down in front of them.

"Enjoy!" he said cheerfully as he walked away.

Ash and May ate quietly, partly because they were considering the battle to be held later, and partly because they didn't want to spit food on each other. Ash and May continued to eat quietly while at the same time they kept stealing glances at each other. May would look at Ash and when she noticed him starting to look, she quickly looked back down at her plate. Likewise, Ash was doing the same thing, but he was doing a far worse job of hiding it. Pikachu just sat there on the table between the two watching with an empty bottle of ketchup in its paws and an amused look on its face.

"Um, Ash?" May questioned the eating trainer.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"You've got ketchup on your face." May told him.

Ash reached up with a napkin and wiped a random spot.

"No, the other cheek." May corrected him. Ash, for some unknown reason, wiped the same exact spot as before.

"Here, I'll get it." May said as she dipped her napkin in her glass of water. Without really thinking about what she was doing she leaned forward, across the table, until their faces were only a few inches apart. She wiped the stain off of his face. Then she realized just how close she was to him. She blushed slightly, but did not move. She, without knowing what she was doing, leaned closer and closer to him, until...

"And here is the bill, sir." the waiter said as he brought Ash and May out of their daze. Both looked at each other and turned dark red before looking away.

After the meal Pikachu leaped on to Ash's shoulder and Ash and May left the restaraunt. Both Ash and May were still a little embarassed. Ash, wanting to break the tension, brought up their battle again. Noticing that there was still a little bit of light outside, Ash and May walked back to the park. They decided that this would be their battle area.

"How about a one-on-one." May suggested. "I Wouldn't want to where out all of your pokemon now would I." she added cockily.

"Funny." Ash said sarcastically. "Fine. A One-on-one it is."

"You're going to regret this Ash." May stated. "Go Venasaur!"

"Two can play at that game." Ash smirked. "Venasaur I choose you!"

Both trainers released their plant pokemon. Both Venasaur looked ready to battle, then they noticed who they were battling. Both Venasaur looked at their trainer's and hit them with one of their vines. Both Venasaur then walked over to the side of the field and layed down next to each other. Ash and May just sweatdropped.

"Right, bad call." Ash commented.

"No kidding." May added.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Ash called releasing his echidna pokemon.

"Go Skitty!" May called releasing her own pokemon.

"Ok May. As the old saying goes, ladies first." Ash insisted.

"Why, thank you Ash." May smiled. "Skitty, use Double Slap!"

Skitty darted at Cyndaquil, its tail ready to deliver the attack instructed by its trainer.

"Cyndaquil use Swift!" Ash called at the last second.

Cyndaquil fired a wave of stars at Skitty. Skitty was caught off gaurd and knocked backwards from the unexpected attack.

"Drat!" May yelled frustrated. "Skitty use Blizzard!"

"C'mon May." Ash said. "Battle like you want to win. Cyndaquil use Flamethrower."

Skitty released a powerful gale of ice at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil didn't even flinch as it reciprocated by unleashing its own powerful Flamethrower. Cyndaquil's attack's type advantage proved to be overwhelming as the Flamethrower cut right through the Blizzard attack and struck Skitty.

"Alright!" May announced. "Time to take this seriously."

"Hm?" Ash wondered.

"Skitty, use Assist!" May called.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" Ash retaliated.

Cyndaquil moved towards Skitty, who remained where it was. Skitty jumped high into the air, its paw started to glow as an attack formed. Suddenly, a powerful jet of water shot out of Skitty's glowing paw and hit the moving Cyndaquil, causing major damage to the fire type pokemon. Cyndaquil flew backwards and had difficulty getting back up after the powerful attack.

"That was a Hydro Pump!" Ash exclaimed. "Which of her pokemon knows that attack?"

"Skitty use Tackle!" May called seeing an opportunity to attack while Ash stood where he was, stunned.

Skitty rushed at Cyndaquil and slammed head first into the echidna pokemon. Though the attack wasn't very powerful, the damage from the attack did add to the growing exhaustion of Cyndaquil.

_Cyndaquil can't take much more _Ash told himself. "Cyndaquil use Swift followed by Flamethrower!" Ash called.

"Skitty use Assist, again!" May shouted.

Skitty's paw once again began glowing as it prepared another surprise attack. Cyndaquil released another spray of stars directly followed by another blast of fire. Skitty released a dark red beam-like flame at the oncoming attack. The Overheat cut right through the combo attack like it was paper and scored a powerful hit on Cyndaquil.

"Skitty, finish this with Tackle!" May called.

Skitty slammed into Cyndaquil, sending it flying and knocking it out.

"That's game Ash!" May called over to the trainer. Both Ash and May recalled their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Thanks Cyndaquil." Ash thanked his pokemon as he recalled it. "Wow May! You're really strong!"

"Yeah, I know!" May said with a triumphant grin on her face. "Of course, you really need to work on the whole over-confident thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash said while scratching the back of his head. Ash looked up at the sky and found that it was dark outside. With the lights in the park, Ash and May really hadn't noticed when the sun went down completely. Ash checked the time and sighed when he realized how late it was. "Well, we should probably head in for the night. It's getting kind of late."

May also checked tha time, she sighed. "Yeah, you're right." May said dejectedly.

Ash walked May back to her hotel. The trainers and the viewers of the tournament stayed in seperate hotels due to overcrowding worries. Ash and May stopped just outside the hotel to say goodnight.

"Hey!" Ash said, his mental fight already over some time ago. "How about we meet here tomorrow morning and go to the fair together." he suggested. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes _Ash chanted in his head.

"Sure Ash!" May exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Great! Then I'll meet you here at Nine o'clock!" Ash informed May.

"Ok! See you then!" May exclaimed as she darted into the hotel. Ash smiled at her as she left, he then turned and left, heading for his own hotel.

* * *

_(With the girls)_

Dawn and Misty had been hanging out since they left the rest of the group. Brock went to bed, Max went to go train his pokemon for the victory tournament, Lindsey decided to follow Max (big surprise there) and Ritchie went off to do something that nobody quite heard.

Misty and Dawn had been doing the usual stuff: watching tv, eating junk food, sharing travelling experiences, and badmouthing Ash and his density towards May's feelings for him. That last one was actually the subject that they decided was the most important. Oh, and they decided to hang out in May's room while she was out with Ash.

Dawn and Misty heard someone at the door. Finally, May came into the room.

"I can't wait!" May squeeled as she walked into the room. "Arghh!" May screamed as she nearly jumped out of her skin when Dawn and Misty jumped her from behind.

"Gotcha!" Dawn shouted.

"What on earth are you two doing in my room?!" May yelled.

"We wanted to know how your date with Ash went." Misty told the brunette. "Plus we wanted to scare you witless."

"It was not a date." May corrected them. "We just hung out. That's all. And that was really mean!"

"Are you telling me, that the whole time you were out today you weren't loving it?" Dawn asked with a knowing look. "Cause I know better."

"Ok, fine!" May conceeded. "I had a really good time. Are you happy?"

"Not until you spill all the juicy details." Misty told her.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"We want to know everything!" Dawn exclaimed sitting May down forcefully. "And you're not going anywhere until we do!"

"Well, there's really not much to tell." May told Misty and Dawn.

"Ok, well start with what you meant when you walked in." Misty said.

"Huh?" May questioned.

"You said 'I can't wait'. What did you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Ash and I are just going to the fair tomorrow." May informed the two. Misty and Dawn just about jumped out of their skin at this information.

"Ooooh!" Dawn squeeled, her eyes sparkling. "You and Ash are going on another date?!"

"Wow!" Misty said with excitement. "You and Ash aren't even a couple, and you're already going on your second date!"

"We are not going on a date!" May yelled. "Why do you guys always think that?"

"Because, you loooove Ash!" Dawn teased. "And it is sooooo obvious that he looooves you back!"

May's face turned a very defined shade of red. "Y-you really think so?" May asked. "After all, it is just a trip to the fair.."

"May, if there is one thing I know, it's that Ash asked you out on a date." Dawn said. "Now, the real question is, what are you going to where tomorrow?"

"Um, clothes?" May asked with a blank look on her face.

"We have a lot of work to do.." Misty sighed.

"Well then, let's get to it! We only have so much time!" Dawn cheered.

* * *

_(With Ash the next morning)_

"Oh no! I Am soo late!" Ash whined as he raced down the street, almost to May's hotel. "I Can't believe that I overslept!"

Ash continued to run as fast as he could until the hotel was in sight. May was waiting in front of the hotel, a very irritated look on her face. It was about that time Ash noticed what May was wearing. May was wearing a red dress-top with a blue skirt that cut off at the knees, she was not currently wearing her bandanna, which let her hair cascade down her back. Ash stared at her for a few seconds before speaking

"Wow May!" Ash exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"And you are incredibly late, Ash!" May scolded. "But, thank you for the compliment."

"Yeah, sorry about that.." Ash replied with a sheepish grin. "I kinda overslept."

"It's ok, I guess." May sighed. "We're still going right?"

"Of course!" Ash confirmed. "To the fair!"

Ash and May were almost to the fair when May realized something.

"Hey, Ash. Where is Pikachu?" she asked.

"Well..." Ash started as he remembered this morning.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Oh, no!" Ash shouted as he looked at the alarm clock in his hotel room. "I set the alarm wrong!"_

_"May is going to KILL me!" Ash panicked as he bolted out of bed only to knock a peacefully sleeping Pikachu to the floor. Pikachu did not like this. When it got up it had a look on its face that just screamed 'I am going to kill you'._

_"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu roared as it released a powerful Thunderbolt on Ash. Ash fell to the ground, his status 'extra crispy'._

_"I take it that you don't want to go to the fair with me or May right?" Ash asked as he recovered._

_Pikachu glared at him before releasing another powerful Thunderbolt on Ash. It then promptly jumped back on to the bed, where it layed itself back down._

_"I take that as a no." Ash sighed._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Pikachu decided to sleep in." Ash told May. He really had no desire to tell May that he had totally forgotten Pikachu was sleeping next to him and unintentionally thrown the mouse on to the floor.

"Oh, ok." May responded. Ash and May had finally reached the fair. It looked almost exactly the same as it had when Ash and May came across it the day before. The only difference was that it was now open.

"Let's go, Ash!" May said enthusiasticly as she pulled on Ash's arm.

Four hours, two rides on the rollercoaster, one barf bag, and several other rides later, Ash and May were sitting on a bench, taking a break.

"Well Ash," May started. "I think that we should ride the Ferris Wheel next."

"Um, are you sure?" Ash asked. "Shouldn't we try something a little closer to the ground first?"

"Ash, you're not afraid of heights, are you?" May asked.

"No!" Ash said. "I just don't really like Ferris Wheel's."

"Well, if you don't want to ride the Ferris Wheel with May, then I would be more than happy too." someone said from behind the bench. Ash and May quickly turned around to see none other than Drew.

"D-Drew?!" May shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I told you that I would be at the tournament." Drew told her. "But, if you're asking why I'm at the fair, then the answer is quite simple. I went by your hotel earlier, May. And your friend Misty told me that you and Ash had come here."

"And why does that concern you?" Ash asked with a hint of anger.

"Well, you see, I was originally going to ask May to come with me." Drew informed Ash. May looked at him, stunned. "But, since you are already here with her, I thought I would take the date from here."

"We're not on a date." Ash said simply. Drew smiled.

"Oh, I know." Drew laughed. "I mean who would date a second rate loser trainer like you?!" he laughed. This comment deeply angered May.

"Ash is a really powerful trainer!" May said, her anger growing by the second.

"Oh, I'm sure that he is. In his own head!" Drew laughed harder.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ash asked, his anger now growing fast.

"It means that you are nothing but a trainer wannabe!" Drew spat. "I watched your battles so far, and it has come to my attention that your victories were purely due to luck."

"Ash won because he is a better trainer than those trainers he battled." May defended.

"No! This loser won because he had luck on his side!" Drew spat. "And I intend to prove it!"

"How?" Ash asked.

"I want a battle." Drew said simply. "If I win, you drop out of the tournament and May agrees to go out on a date with me. And if you win, I won't bother you anymore." Ash's heart skipped a beat.

_He wants to go out with May _Ash said to himself _What do I do? I'm still not quite sure what her feelings towards him are. But, if she picks him, would I really be okay with that? _Ash thought for a few more moments.

"No deal." Ash told Drew, this response surprised both May and Drew.

"What are you afraid?" Drew sneered.

"No." Ash replied. "But, May has her own free will, and I'm not going to let her right to choose who she wants to go out with be taken away by the outcome of some stupid battle." _Even if she does pick him _Ash said to himself _as long as it makes her happy, I think I can live with that._

May was speechless. _I know who I want to be with_ May said to herself _but still, it might be fun to watch this battle. And if worse comes to worse I can always fake faint._

"Go on Ash." May said to Ash. "I know you can win!" she said. Ash smiled.

"I won't let you down!" Ash assured her. "Fine Drew, you're on!"

The group of three walked to an open battlefield that just so happened to be offered inside the fair.

"You're really going to regret this!" Drew sneered as he reached for his pokeball.

* * *

**So Ash and May are getting closer. Hmm, things seem to be getting interesting. **

**Ritchie is in the tournament, huh? Who knew.**

**What will be the outcome of Drew and Ash's battle? **

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. Well, R&R! Thanks!**


	10. Ash vs Shrub boy Drew if you prefer

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! I am very sorry for the long wait. But, hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. A very special thanks to all those who have not only read my story, but given me their opinion on the story so far! You guys Rock!**

**And now the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ash and Drew took their places, directly across from each other.

"How about a three on three?" Ash suggested. "One pokemon per round. First trainer to win twice, wins the battle."

"Whatever you want loser!" Drew sneered.

"Fine, then I will be the referee." May announced.

"Go, Absol!" Drew called while he threw a pokeball into the air. The disaster pokemon appeared looking very irritated.

"Go, Bayleef!" Ash called releasing his own pokemon. Bayleef appeared and immediately ran over to Ash to rub up against him. "It's good to see you too, Bayleef. But, can we do this after the battle?" Ash laughed. Bayleef darted back over to the area it was first released in.

"Bayleef vs. Absol." May announced. "Begin the battle!"

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Drew retorted.

Bayleef swung the leaf on its head, releasing a mirage of several leaves at Absol. Absol also swung its head, but the result was that a powerful wave of wind shot across the field and into the leaves. The leaves were knocked away. The wind continued on its course and slammed into Bayleef. Bayleef stumbled and then stared at Absol, ready for the next command.

"Absol use Double-Edge!" Drew commanded.

Absol started to run across the field, ready to attack Bayleef head on.

"Bayleef use Vine Whip to grab it!" Ash called.

Bayleef, with little difficulty, used its vines to grab the moving Absol.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed.

"Now Bayleef, throw it to the ground and use Body Slam!" Ash called.

Bayleef whipped its vines forward, slamming Absol into the ground. The force of the attack sent Bayleef into the air. Bayleef then dropped on to Absol. The strength of the attack plus Bayleef's weight and speed from the fall tripled the strength of the attack. Absol cried out in pain. After a moment Absol managed to struggle to its feet.

"Absol, quick use another Razor Wind. Then use Shadow Ball!" Drew called.

Absol released another wave of wind at Bayleef. This time, however, Absol quickly collected dark matter in front of its mouth. It then released the newly formed Shadow Ball right after the Razor Wind.

"Bayleef, dodge it!" Ash instructed.

Bayleef barely managed to elude the Razor Wind by diving to the side. However, Bayleef was not so lucky with the next attack. Bayleef barely looked up before it was struck by the Shadow Ball. The attack knocked Bayleef a good ten feet. Bayleef, however, was not ready to give up.

"Absol use Hidden Power!" Drew called.

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

Absol roared its name as several small, white orbs formed and circled it. The orbs then launched at Bayleef. Bayleef retaliated by shooting more leaves at Absol. The two attacks collided in mid-air, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out. Bayleef was surprised, while Absol was very irritated.

"Absol end this!" Drew shouted. "Use Doube-Edge!"

Absol, with quite a bit of confidence, rushed at Bayleef.

_If that hits _Ash thought _Then Bayleef is through! _Ash then got an idea.

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

Bayleef didn't understand what Ash was planning, but followed instructions anyways. Bayleef swung its head again, releasing more razor-sharp leaves. The only thing the leaves seemed to do to Absol, was slow it down slightly. Ash smiled.

"Bayleef use Leaf Storm!" Ash called.

"Baaaayleeeef!" Bayleef called as hundreds of glowing green leaves appeared. The leaves rushed at Absol. This attack was far more effective than the previous one was as the attack collided with Absol. Absol was unable to withstand the attack as it was literally blown away. Absol slammed into the ground. Defeated.

"Absol is unable to battle!" May called. "Bayleef wins!"

"You're better than I thought." Drew remarked as Absol was recalled to its pokeball. "I guess I shouldn't hold back."

"Thanks Bayleef!" Ash thanked his pokemon as it walked over to him. Ash stroked Bayleef's neck, he then held up its pokeball. "You take a nice long rest." Ash said as a red beam shot out of the pokeball and recalled Bayleef.

"The score is: Ash-1 Drew-0." May informed the two. _Yes _May thought _Just one more victory Ash, and then Drew will leave us alone._

* * *

_(With Brock)_

"So Misty," Brock began. "How exactly are you going to set me up with Nurse Joy?"

"Uh, well you see Brock, I can't set you up with Nurse Joy." Misty told him. "That was pretty much a lie to get you to help."

"I feel soooo used!" Brock moaned in agony.

"That's because you were!" Dawn said cheerfully. "By the way, has anyone seen Max, Lindsey or Gary?"

"Yeah." Misty replied. "They went to go train for the battles tomorrow with Ritchie."

"Oh, you mean that boy from yesterday?" Dawn asked recalling the day before.

"Yeah, that's him." Misty replied. "Speaking of which the drawing for the next round will be announced soon."

* * *

"And we now have the drawings for the Victory Tournament!" someone shouted over the intercoms spread all over the city. "If you wish to know about the battles ahead of time, simply look up the drawings on your pokenav, poketch, poke gear or go to the pokemon center and view the over-head moniter."

* * *

Misty and Brock viewed their poke gears, while Dawn looked it up on her poketch.

"Well, this is good." Misty said. "Max is in the fourth match and according to the statistics is favored to win."

"Ritchie is in the seventh match." Brock said aloud.

"Hey, look Brock. Morrison and Tyson are in this competition too." Misty said.

"Yeah, I see." Brock said still scanning for Ash. "I found Paul, he's in the thirteenth match."

"Hey, guys look at the nineteenth match. It's Ash and some guy named Harrison." Dawn said cheerfully. "But, it doesn't say who's favored to win."

"Ash is battling Harrison in the first round of the Victory Tournament?" Misty asked shocked.

"Is that bad?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn," Brock started. "Have you ever seen Ash's Silver Conference loss?" Dawn shook her head. "Ash was defeated in the second round of the Victory Tournament. Ash had just defeated his long time rival, Gary. He lost to Harrison."

"Are you serious!?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Yeah. That battle was one of the hardest Ash ever went through. In the end his Charizard lost to Harrison's Blaziken purely out of exhaustion." Brock confirmed.

"So, in order for Ash to move on to the next round, he needs to defeat the trainer that beat him in the Silver conference." Misty concluded.

"Can he do it?" Dawn asked.

"In this battle, Ash is at a disadvantage. Harrison has won the Sinnoh League, Indigo League and defeated the Battle Frontier of Hoenn. Ash is definitely going to have a hard time." Misty assured Dawn. "But, Ash has been known to beat to the odds before."

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"I choose you, Heracross!" Ash called as he threw his pokeball into the air.

"Go Flygon!" Drew smirked as his dragon was released.

"Flygon vs. Heracross. Go!" May shouted.

"Heracross use Brick Break!" Ash instructed.

"Flygon, Flamethrower!" Drew instructed at the same time.

Heracross flew at Flygon, its arms glowing. Flygon didn't even flinch as it fired a massive flame at the oncoming bug pokemon. Heracross, though severly damaged, withstood the fire attack and kept going. Heracross slammed its glowing left arm into Flygon. After the collision, both pokemon looked damaged, Heracross more than Flygon.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw!" Drew called.

Flygon leaped into the air and flew at an incredible speed at Heracross. Flygon's left claw began to glow as it neared the bug-type.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Mega Horn!" Ash called.

Flygon swiped its claw at Heracross, Heracross ducked below the attack. Flygon was unable to keep its balance from the miss. Heracross's horn then began to glow. Heracross jabbed its glowing horn into Flygon's exposed underbelly.

"Heracross use Fury Attack!" Ash called.

Heracross then struck Flygon multiple times in the same spot as it had before. Flygon was looking increasingly angrier.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath!" Drew called.

Flygon released a powerful blast of a green substance that knocked Heracross, since it was already below Flygon, into the ground, creating a crater in the shape of its body. Heracross struggled to its feet.

"Heracross, another Brick Break!" Ash called.

"Flygon, Flamethrower again!" Drew called.

Heracross, once again, planted its arm into Flygon. Flygon flinched, it then retaliated by unleashing another Flamethrower on Heracross. Heracross, unlike the last time it was hit by the attack, was unable to withstand the fire-type attack. Heracross was blasted into the ground. Heracross slowly stood back up, looking incredibly exhausted.

_Heracross is exhausted _Ash thought _I need to end this battle now. _"Heracross use Take Down into Mega Horn!" Ash called.

"Flygon stay where you are." Drew said confidently.

_What is he doing_ Ash wondered as Heracross made its way to Flygon. Heracross's single horn began to glow with immense power as it neared the waiting dragon.

"Flygon grab it!" Drew shouted.

Flygon took on massive damage from grabbing the powerful bug/fighting-types horn. Flygon continued to hang on to the horn of its opponent as it waited for its trainer.

"Flamethrower!" Drew roared.

"Heracross, you need to break free!" Ash called.

Heracross struggled to get loose from the mighty dragon's grasp, but to no avail. Flygon's strength was too much to fight off. Flygon opened its mouth and released one last powerful blast of fire at Heracross. Heracross, with no way to escape, took the attack head-on and at close range. The result was that Heracross was sent flying across the field towards Ash, its body ablaze. Heracross crashed into the ground beside Ash.

"Heracross!" Ash exclaimed. "Are you ok!?"

"Hera." Heracross panted as it stood back up, severely damaged.

"How can that overgrown beetle even stand after that attack!?" Drew questioned.

_Heracross is seriously hurt _Ash thought _I need to end this now! _"Heracross use Mega Horn!" Ash called.

Heracross's horn lit up again as Heracross charged at Flygon.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw!" Drew commanded.

Flygon also charged at Heracross as its left claw started to glow as well. The two pokemon didn't even flinch as they collided. Heracross's horn and Flygon's claw met, and both pokemon pushed as hard as they could towards the other. Neither pokemon was able to overcome the other as they both continued to try to get the upper-hand in the now obvious battle of strength. Both pokemon decided to withdraw from holding back, and used what was left of their energy for one last push.

Finally, after a fierce battle of wills, Heracross fell. The damaged sustained had proven to be greater on Heracross than Flygon. Heracross remained motionless on the ground.

"Heracross is unable to continue." May said sadly. "Flygon wins."

"Thank you for the way that you battled today." Ash said as he recalled the bug pokemon, smiling.

"Good job, Flygon." Drew smirked as he recalled his pokemon. "Well, Ash. I think we both know who is going to win." he smirked.

"Me?" Ash asked with that same smile on his face.

"Yeah, right loser!" Drew laughed as he selected his last pokeball. May balled her fists.

* * *

_(With Max)_

"Well Max, it looks like you're favored to win your match." Lindsey said cheerfully.

"I still need to train." Max said. "Even if I win, I still need to keep winning."

"That's the spirit Max." Ritchie said.

"Yeah, winners need to stay focused when the time comes." Gary said.

"Well, anyways, I'm through battling for today. My pokemon are exhausted." Lindsey said.

"Yeah, why don't we head back?" Ritchie asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

_(With Ash)_

Ash and May had not heard the announcement, therefore they did not check the results for the next round.

"You ready to win, Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric rodent. Pikachu grinned.

"You're choosing that electric rat of yours as your last pokemon!?" Drew exclaimed incredilously.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Don't worry Pikachu." Ash comforted his starter. "We'll show him when we win!"

"Roserade go!" Drew called as he too released his starter. "Now, let's see which of us is better. Me, the winner of the last two consequetive Hoenn Grand Festivals. Or you, the second rate loser who got beat in the finals of the Sinnoh League over three years ago and disappeared since." Ash's temper started rising. May was not very happy about what Drew was saying.

"Roserade vs. Pikachu. Begin!" May called, more than a little irritated.

"Roserade use Petal Dance!" Drew called with confidence. Roserade unleashed several flower petals into the air. The petals then bagan to swirl around as they made their way towards Pikachu

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pikachuuuu!"

Pikachu fried each and every one of the flower petals with a devastatingly powerful thunderbolt. The powerful electric attack continued on and struck Roserade. Roserade shook off the electric attack. After a strong blast of it, Roserade's petals were slightly blackened. Roserade looked angry at being charred slightly by the attack.

"Roserade use Sunny Day!" Drew commanded. Roserade fired a yellow ball into the air that caused the sunlight to increase.

"Now follow up with a Solar Beam!" Drew called.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Roserade launched a yellow blast at Pikachu. Pikachu darted to the side, just barely avoiding the attack. Pikachu then dashed across the field. Drew was amazed at the fact that Pikachu had crossed the field in such a short amount of time. Pikachu jumped and spinned around, swinging its now iron hard tail and slamming it into the stunned flower pokemon.

"How did that rat move so fast!?" Drew exclaimed.

"Pikachu and I have trained together for a very long time." Ash commented. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu, already close to Roserade, lit up with electricity covering its body as it tackled Roserade. Roserade was starting to wear out.

"Roserade use Solar Beam again!" Drew shouted.

Roserade released another yellow blast at Pikachu. Pikachu was hit this time and sent zooming back to the side of the battlefield that it had started on. Pikachu stood up, ready for more. Pikachu was slightly out of breath, but otherwise only damaged slightly.

_This has to end _Drew thought.

_C'mon Pikachu _Ash thought to himself _just hang in there a little longer._

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle again!" Ash called.

"Roserade use Solar Beam, full power!" Drew called.

Roserade launched one more burst of yellow light at Pikachu. Pikachu once again dashed at Roserade, its body lighting up with electricity once more. The extremely powerful grass-type attack connected with Pikachu. However, Pikachu continued on its course, though it was being damaged more and more, Pikachu continued to bulldoze through the blast. Pikachu slammed into Roserade with its electricity charged body.

"Pikachu, finish this up with a full power Iron Tail!" Ash called.

Pikachu swung its tail around and slammed the iron hard appendage into Roserade again. The double assault knocked Roserade down. To everyone's surprise, Roserade struggled to its feet.

"That's the way Roserade, now use Magical Leaf!" Drew shouted.

Roserade complied and unleashed a flurry of green glowing leaves at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu moved like a bolt of lightning in order to escape the attack. The leaves, however, were too close as several of them struck Pikachu. Pikachu looked more annoyed by the damage it had just taken, than hurt.

"Roserade, end that rat with another Magical Leaf!" Drew yelled.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

Roserade shot another wave of green glowing leaves at Pikachu. Pikachu retaliated by unleashing another massive thunder blast. This time at close range. Roserade was electrocuted, afterwards Roserade was unable to move.

"Roserade is unable to continue!" May announced happily. "Pikachu wins! Ash is the winner!"

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash said as his best friend ran up to him and leaped on to his shoulder.

"Ash, that battle was amazing!" May said as she ran over to him.

"Thanks May!" Ash said.

"You are so pathetic Ash!" Drew smirked.

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Ash asked with a grin. "I beat you! If anyone here is pathetic, it's you."

"You may have beaten me, but at least I didn't run away after losing a battle in front of thousands of people." Drew snickered. Ash's smile quickly faded. May just stared.

"You don't know anything about it, Drew." Ash replied, holding in his frustration.

"Tell me something. Are you going to do the same thing here when you lose?" Drew asked. "Because, honestly if you decide to run away again after you lose, and you will lose, I want to know ahead of time so I can record it!" Drew finished with a laugh.

"Just shut up and leave us alone." Ash said as he turned to walk away with May.

"Personally, I think you should have stayed gone." Drew shouted. This caught Ash's attention. May was becoming very irritated. "I mean seriously, what would make you think that anyone even cared that you were gone? May and I would have been so much happier if you had never come back!"

"SHUT UP!" both Ash and Drew looked at May who had been the one that had yelled. She looked infuriated. "What in the world is the matter with you!?" she yelled with rage. "How dare you say something like that!"

"May believe me, I'm doing you a favor." Drew replied. "This loser is not even worthy of standing next to you."

"How many times the month after Ash left did I come to you, crying because Ash had gone?!" she yelled.

"Exactly!" Drew shouted. "You came to me! That alone shows how much you want to be with me!"

"I only went to you because, for some strange reason, you were always following me. No matter how often I told you that I wanted to be alone. May turned to Ash. "Don't listen to him, Ash. Everyone missed you. Especially me."

"I know May." Ash replied, his anger subsiding. "Let's just leave Drew to his anger. We might be able to still have more fun if we hurry." Ash looked up to see the sun going down. He also noticed the Ferris wheel was still going. "I know! The Ferris Wheel looks like it's still open!"

"Great!" May exclaimed happily. "Let's go then!"

Ash and May walked away from Drew heading for the giant revolving wheel.

"This isn't over Ash!" Drew shouted. "You're going to regret this very soon!"

"It looks pretty over to me Drew!" Ash shouted back, not even glancing back.

* * *

Ash and May were standing in line for the Ferris Wheel. Ash still had no desire to go on it and if it hadn't been for May wanting to go on it, he wouldn't even be near it.

"Next." the operator of the Ferris Wheel called in a bored voice. Ash and May walked up to him. "Please watch your step as you get inside."

Ash and May climbed into the small carriage. Ash sat on one side of the small compartment, while May sat on the other. The large wheel started slowly revolving.

"Ash?" May began as she and the boy across from her felt the ride start to move.

"Yeah May?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to thank you." she replied in a small voice.

"For what?"

"For being so kind and telling Drew that it was my decision, not his." May responded in the same small voice. "It was really... nice."

"He had no right to treat you like an object like that." Ash replied calmly. "You're your own person, not his property."

"Thanks." May replied with a blush. She was very edgy, because she currently has a deep want growing inside her to tell Ash how she feels. May turned to look out the window.

In the mean time, Ash was struggling with himself, again. _Tell her how you feel _Ash told himself. _No, there's no way that she feels the same way _A second Ash argued back_. You'll never know until you try _The first Ash responded. _Who are you, and why are you telling me what to do? _The second Ash asked annoyed. _I'm you, you idiot _The first replied. _If you're me than you should be listening to me, not telling me what to do_ The second said. _Well I'm telling you what to do because you're an idiot and totally clueless _The first said back. _You suck_ Was the second Ash's comeback(I never said it was clever). _You're so dumb that I think I'm going to hit you _The first informed Ash. Suddenly Ash's left hand shot up and smacked Ash across the face. May noticed this.

"Ash, did you just smack yourself?" May asked.

"Ummm, no. I thought that there was a bug pokemon on me." Ash replied.

"Ash, if there were a pokemon on you, you would know it." May replied with a suspicious look. May's face suddenly softened. "Ash I need to tell you something."

"Really? What?" Ash asked. May looked down.

"Well, you see.." she began.

"Do you hate me?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Hate you?" May asked.

"Yeah.." he replied. "You know, for being such a jerk when I left."

"No!" May exclaimed. "I mean, I was upset and confused, but I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry." he said with his head down. May didn't answer, she just looked back out the window. This was not something that she wanted to talk about. She knew that once she started, all those stored up feelings would be released. After a few more minutes of silence, May spoke.

"I'm not going to pretend that I was ok with you leaving." May told Ash in a small voice. "I was really hurt. Hurt because you didn't tell me what was wrong. Hurt because you acted so coldly. But, mostly hurt because you were my best friend, and yet you didn't even think twice about leaving me behind." Tears started to slowly streak down May's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Ash said. This simple statement sent May over the edge.

"Quit saying you're sorry!" May snapped, her tears now falling freely. "Did you even think about how your friends would feel when you left!? Did you even care!? Everyone was sad for weeks! I cried myself to sleep countless times!!" May yelled. "And you know what hurts the worst of all? I was standing right there! And I couldn't do a thing to stop you!"

Ash was dumbfounded. May was yelling, not only that, but she was crying. May, the girl that Ash had been unable to stop thinking of the whole time he was gone, was crying because of him! May slowly started to stop crying, though there were still tears slowly sliding down her face.

"But, you know what the funny thing is?" she asked. Ash shook his head. "Eventhough I was so upset, I never hated you. I couldn't. In fact, the thought of you coming back was what kept me going."

"You never hated me?" Ash asked astounded. May shook her head.

"Not even a little bit." she stated.

"Why?"

"Because," May started. "You're the kindest, most lighthearted person I've ever known. You've saved the world more than once. You always keep your head held high. And no matter how many times you fail or how many times you fall, you always get right back up, and just keep going."

"You really did care.." Ash whispered. "I can't believe how stupid I was."

"Well Ash, I can." May told him. "You've always been very dense to this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Ash asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

_Here goes nothing _May told herself. _I'm done waiting_ She thought _I need to know if he feels the same way. _"Well Ash, the reason that I care so much is actually quite simple." she stated as she leaned closer to the confused trainer. "I love you."

That was the last thing May said before she darted forward, crashing her lips on to Ash's. Ash's mind went completely blank at that point. May inwardly smiled as the thought of kissing the boy that she cared so much about enveloped her. May realized that she wasn't meeting any resistance from Ash. May slowly made the kiss more passionate. Ash finally got a hold of himself and began to kiss her back. May, with all her willpower, tried to show Ash all of her love with that one kiss. Ash equally wanted to make the kiss as enjoyable for May as it was for him, so he too put all his love and care into the kiss. The kiss ended far too soon in Ash and May's opinion.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a couple of minutes, Ash and May broke apart, only due to the lack of oxygen. May had a timid smile on her face. Ash, on the other hand had a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Wow!" they said in unison. Both of them were in a state of pure euphoria as they watched the beautiful lights of the fair around them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Believe me, this story is far from over.**

**So we have the drawings for the next round. That should be fun. Will Ash win against Harrison? What will happen between Ash and May? Find out next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Don't forget to R&R or for those who don't knoiw what that means, Read & Review!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Round One kicks off

**Sorry for the wait. And, thanks to Torchix, Lucifer IX, Theos the Hedgehog, and JaysonTheGreat for giving me their thoughts on the last chapter as. Well anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ash and May walked silently towards May's hotel, their hands intertwined together. As Ash and May neared May's hotel Ash decided to speak.

"May?" he asked.

"Yes Ash?" she prompted looking at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime?" he asked in a slightly uneven voice. May smiled.

"Hmm, Ash did you just ask me out on a date?" she asked in a teasing manor.

"Um, yes.." he replied embarrassed.

"Sure Ash." she confirmed happily. "How about dinner tomorrow? But, no all-you-can-eat buffet. It has to be somewhere romantic."

"Ok, Dinner it is!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash and May continued to walk, both of them pleased and astounded by the day's events. Ash continued to walk with May until they reached the door of her hotel.

"Um, May. One more question." Ash told her. May looked at him confused. "Does this make us a couple?"

"If you want." May told him in a timid voice. Ash smiled at her. He leaned forward and gave May a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cause May to blush.

"I love you Ash." May said with the blush still on her face. Ash smiled at her again, this time with a more loving look.

"I love you too. Goodnight May." Ash said with care evident in his voice as he turned to walk back to his hotel. May sighed contently as she turned to walk into the hotel.

* * *

May stepped out of the elevator and headed to her room. She had just barely gotten her door open when she was suddenly pushed from behind. May stumbled forward, she then looked back to see Misty and Dawn grinning at her. At that point her first thought became fear.

"What?" she asked, more than a little unnerved.

"What happened beween you and Ash?" Misty asked in a sly voice. May shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, nothing. We just uh hung out." she lied. Misty and Dawn saw right through the lie.

"Just hung out, huh?" Dawn asked. May nodded. "Is that why we saw Ash kiss you outside?"

"Y-you s-saw that?" May stuttered nervously. Misty and Dawn's grins grew even more.

"Not only did we see him kiss you, but you haven't stopped smiling since you got here." Misty pointed out. "So spill it, May!"

"Yeah!" Dawn added. "We want all the juicy details!"

"Well," May sighed as she began her story.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you all to the fourth match of the Victory Tournament! As with the last three battles this will be a full six-on-six battle. Now, let me introduce the competitors!" the announcer shouted into his microphone. "On the green side we have Dillan Donihue from Cherrygrove City. Dillan is pretty new to the battle circuit, only being a trainer for two years, he has competed in the Johto League twice, placing in the top four each time! And his opponent on the red side is Max Maple of Petalburg City. Max is most well known for being the son of famous Gym Leader, Norman. But, that's not all Max is capable of. Max also is fairly new, but very talented. Max is thirteen years old and has competed in the Hoenn League placing in the top four, followed by the Sinnoh League placing in the top eight. I think we can expect a very exciting battle from these two! This match will be held on an rock covered battlefield"

"This battle is a full six-on-six pokemon battle with no time limit. Substitutions are allowed. The winner will be decided when either trainer has lost all six pokemon or forfeits." the referee called as the selection to see who chooses their pokemon first began. The light stopped on red. "The red trainer will choose first."

"I wish I didn't have to go first, but I guess it be helped." Max sighed as he selected his pokeball. "Go Manectric!" Max called as he released a blue and yellow dog-like pokemon.

"Go Nosepass!" Dillan called as he released the compass pokemon.

"Manectric vs. Nosepass. Begin!" the referee called flashing his flags.

* * *

The seats were arranged as such: Misty, Lindsey, Gary, and May on the end. In the row behind them: Norman and his wife, Caroline, who had come to watch Max compete, Dawn, Ash's mom, Prof. Oak, and Brock on the end. Both Brock and May had an open seat between them and the side.

"Ash you're late!" Dawn scolded as Ash joined the group sitting in the stands. "Luckily for you, however, Max and his opponent have just begun."

"Yeah, sorry guys. I kinda lost track of time." Ash said sheepishly as he took the open seat next to May instead if the one next to Brock.

"It's ok Ash." May assured him. "Max and that other kid just started." Ash slowly grabbed May's hand. May blushed, but in no way resisted the contact. Misty and Dawn noticed this and grinned.

"Well, if you two love-birds are done, some of us would like to watch the battle." Dawn smirked. Ash and May blushed, but turned their attention to the battle at hand.

* * *

"Nosepass use Stone Edge!" Dillan called.

"Manectric use Quick Attack!" Max called to his pokemon.

Nosepass summoned several small rocks, the rocks then slowly began to circle the compass pokemon. Nosepass then released the rocks and shot them at Manectric. Manectric dodged to its right and dashed at Nosepass, so fast that it left a white trail behind it as it went.

"Manectric use Iron Tail now!" Max shouted.

Manectric quickly spun around and bashed Nosepass on the head with its now iron hard tail. Nosepass took sever damage from the attack and quite shaken.

"Nosepass, quick use Rock Throw!" Dillan shouted as Nosepass started hurling rocks at Manectric.

"Manectric end this with Thunder!" Max called confidently.

Manectric made no attempt at dodging the rocks, instead it unleashed a massive electrical blast. The blast was so powerful that it destroyed all the rocks in the vicinity, the blast then struck Nosepass head-on and at close-range. Nosepass fell unconcious.

"Nosepass is unable to continue." the referee called. "Manectric wins."

"Return Nosepass." Dillan said dejectedly as he recalled his pokemon. "Go Skuntank!" Dillan said as the powerful skunk came out of its pokeball.

"Manectric vs. Skuntank. Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Skuntank use Body Slam!" Dillan commanded.

"Manectric, Iron Tail again!" Max instructed.

Skuntank jumped into the air, then came down with its body weight focused on slamming into Manectric. Manectric retaliated by swinging its glowing tail once again. The two attacks were evenly matched upon collision, which resulted in both pokemon taking damage.

"Even after that first battle with Nosepass, his Manectric is still strong. I need to stay alert." Dillan said quietly to himself. "Skuntank use Flamethrower!"

Skuntank shot a large Flamethrower at Manectric. Manectric had no time to respond and was launched backwards a few feet.

"Quick use another Flamethrower!" Dillan shouted.

"Manectric use Quick Attack!" Max called.

Skuntank fired more flames at Menctric, who this time was expecting it. Manectric dashed around the flames and in a matter of seconds slammed into Skuntank.

"Now use your Thunder Fang!" Max told his faithful pokemon.

Manectric's teeth sparked with electricity as it bit down on Skuntank's large tail. Skuntank cried out in pain as Manectric continued to bite harder.

"Skuntank, Sludge Bomb!" Dillan called as his pokemon opened its mouth and fired several toxic bombs into Manectric's face. "Now use Hyper Beam!" At that, Skuntank stopped shooting sludge at Manectric and replaced it with a blast of orange energy.

The blast hit Manectric hard and sent it slamming into the ground. Although Manectric had taken serious damage, it still managed to struggle to its feet. Manectric, however, had been down just long enough to allow Skuntank to recover from its use of Hyper Beam.

_Manectric can't take much more _Max thought frantically _We need to end this battle. _"Manectric use Quick Attack combined with your Thunder!"

"Skuntank one more Hyper Beam!" Dillan yelled.

Manectric dashed at Skuntank, again. This time, however, Manectric's body gave off massive electrical currents as it ran. Skuntank released another powerful blast of orange energy at Manectric. The blast collided with Manectric. Manectric began to push

"Manectric push through!" Max called as his pokemon began to slowly push the blast backwards with its electricity charged body.

"That's not possible!" Dillan shouted frantically.

"Maaaane!" Manectric called as it continued to force through the powerful blast. With one last exertion of strength, Manectric forced the full attack and its electricity-charged body into Skuntank, causing an explosion. A mixture of smoke and dust covered the field. Max and Dillan watched in anticipation as the smoke slowly started to clear. Once the smoke had cleared, it was revealed that Manectric was standing, breathing heavily, over the fallen Skuntank.

"Skuntank is unable to continue. Manectric wins." the referee called.

"This is getting out of hand." Dillan growled in a low voice as he recalled his second pokemon. "Go Hitmonchan!"

"Manectric vs. Hitmonchan. Begin!" the referee called.

* * *

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Max is sure impressive. He took out two of that other kid's pokemon with just one of his."

"Well, it's kind of expected considering that Manectric is Max's third most powerful pokemon." Norman told Ash. Ash gaped at him.

"Really!?" Ash asked stunned. May giggled at Ash's response.

"That's right Ash. I travelled with Max his first few months out, and I watched him catch the little Electrike that evolved into that Manectric. Manectric was Max's third pokemon, and I don't think Max has ever taken it off of his team for an extended amount of time." May informed the curious trainer.

"Wow! Max and his pokemon must be really close." Ash praised. "I wonder what other powerful pokemon Max has..."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Dawn said from behind him. "And believe me, some of them are pretty impressive."

_I wonder who else is in this tournament _Ash thought as he took out his pokenav. Ash scrolled down the list of trainers who were currently still in the tournament.

"Wow! It looks like I have a lot of stiff competition." Ash thought out loud. "This tournament is going to be rough."

"Don't worry Ash, I know you can beat the competition!" May told him encouragingly.

"Thanks, May." Ash said to the brunette with a loving look.

"Any time, Ash." she responded with the same look.

"Are you two just gonna sit here and flirt, or are you going to watch Max battle?" Dawn asked with a smirk. Both Ash and May blushed fiercely, then reverted their gaze back to the battle.

* * *

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!" Dillan called.

"Manectric use Thunder!" Max called for the third time.

Hitmonchan dashed across the field and landed several punches on Manectric, who was looking increasingly exhausted. Manectric then released yet another powerful blast of electricity, this time at the punching pokemon in front of it. Hitmonchan cried out in pain, but managed to stay on its feet.

"Hitmonchan use Mach Punch!" Dillan shouted.

Hitmonchan dilivered another powwerful punch to Manectric. This time, however, Manectric was launched across the field and slammed into the ground. Manectric had finally had enough and lay motionless on the ground.

"Manectric is unable to continue. Hitmonchan wins." the referee called.

"You did great Manectric!" Max assured his pokemon as it was recalled to its pokeball. Max then selected another one and threw it on to the field. "Go Scyther!" Max called as he released the Mantis pokemon.

"Scyther vs. Hitmonchan. Begin!" the ref shouted while waving his flags.

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!" Dillan ordered.

"Scyther use your Slash attack!" Max called.

Hitmonchan struck with another mirage of punches, however, each and every punch was blocked by one of Scyther's bladed arms.

"Hitmonchan use Ice Punch!" Dillan shouted.

Hitmonchan recoiled its right fist before jabbing forward with the same fist, the only difference was that this time the fist was blue and extremely cold. Hitmonchan managed to strike Scyther in the chest with its ice-powered fist.

"Scyther, Wing Attack!" Max instructed.

Scyther flew at Hitmonchan at an incredible speed and struck it in the head with its strong wings.

"Hitmonchan use Rock Tomb!" Dillan called.

Hitmonchan punched the ground as hard as it could. Suddenly, giant rocks rose up out of the ground to encase Scyther in a pyramid-like structure.

"Scyther, break free with your X-Scizzor!" Max yelled.

Scyther slowly crossed its blades before releasing a glowing red ex that shattered the rocks around it. Scyther was exhausted from the extremely effective rock type move.

"Scyther use Swords Dance!" Max called. Scyther croosed its bladed arms again, this time to increase its attack power. "Now Scyther, use Slash, FULL POWER!"

"Hitmonchan use your strongest Ice punch!" Dillan shouted.

Scyther raced at Hitmonchan while Hitmonchan ran as fast as it could at Scyther. Hitmonchan recoiled its fist. Scyther drew back its blade. Both pokemon then struck with all their strength. Scyther's blade met Hitmonchan's fist in mid-air, causing a small explosion that sent both Hitmonchan and Scyther flying. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were seen unconcious on the ground.

"Both Hitmonchan and Scyther are unable to continue. This match is a draw." the referee called raising his flags.

"Well, would you look at that folks!" the announcer shouted into the mic. "The first half of this battle ends with Max in the lead by one pokemon! But, the real question is, will he be able to keep that lead? Or will this five minute break be enough for Dillan to turn things around?" he finished as Max and Dillan walked off of the field and into their seperate locker rooms.

* * *

"You're doing great out there!" Lindsey shouted as she and the rest of the group, except Gary, Ash's mom, and Prof. Oak, entered the locker room.

"Thanks." Max said greatfully. "Although, I really wish Manectric wasn't out yet."

"Your Manectric put up a great fight." Ash assured him. "Scyther too."

"Awww, is little Ashy being all considerate to try and impress May?" Dawn taunted. Ash's face reddened. May giggled at his embarrassment.

"N-no, I was just saying that Max did great out there." Ash said uncomfortably.

"It's ok Ash." May assured him as she grabbed his hand. "Dawn's just teasing. You'll get used to it."

"Why don't you two go get a room." Misty teased while fake vomiting. Ash and May blushed. Everyone else, excluding Max due to the fact that he didn't know what was going on and Max's parents, though they had an idea what this was about, laughed.

"Umm, anyways, I gotta get back out there." Max told the group. Everyone averted their attention to him.

"Good luck!" Lindsey told him. "Kick his butt!"

"And don't forget to have fun out there." Ash instructed. "Believe me, it helps." Ash commented as he grabbed May's hand and lead her back to the stands. Dawn and Misty smirked.

"Good luck, Max!" May called as Ash dragged her away. The rest of the group quickly followed.

"Alright! Here I go!" Max said as he walked out, back on to the battlefield.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the very exciting fourth match of the first round of the Victory Tournament. So far we have seen as Max Maple of Petalburg City has taken out three of Dillan Donihue of Cherrygrove City's six pokemon. Dillan, however, has managed to eliminate two of Max's pokemon. I think that it is safe to say that this battle is far from over!" the announcer shouted into his mic again as Max and dillan retook their places on the battlefield. The field then changed from a rock field to a very grassy field. "And it looks like this battle's conclusion will occur in a rock battlefield.

"Go Sandslash!" Max called as he threw his pokeball into the air. Sandslash emerged looking well and ready to battle.

"Play time is over!" Dillan sneered across the field. "Go Bastiodon!"

"Sandslash vs. Bastiodon. Begin!" the ref shouted.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Ash smirked as Dawn, Misty, Brock, Lindsey and Max's parent's took their seats.

"Well not all of us are in a hurry to sit down and flirt with May like you are." Misty informed him. That shut him up.

"Flirt huh?" Norman asked. "Ash I think you and I need to have a little talk." Ash gulped.

"Yes, I think that I need to have a little talk with my son too." Ash's mom said. Ash was beginning to look worried.

"Hey guys, their starting!" Lindsey shouted, bringing everyone's attention back to Max and his battle.

* * *

"Sandslash use Crush Claw!" Max commanded.

"Bastiodon wait." Dillan said.

Sandslash got close to Bastiodon and struck with its glowing claw, directly on Bastiodon's head. Bastiodon didn't even flinch. Max was speechless as the attack seemingly bounced right off.

"Bastiodon use Flash Cannon!" Dillan shouted.

Bastiodon opened its mouth and fired a silver revolving ball of energy at Sandslash, who was not even two feet away. The attack collided with Sandslash and sent it flying. Sandslash crashed into the ground five feet from Max.

"Finish this with Ice Beam!" Dillan shouted.

Bastiodon opened its mouth once again, this time an ice cold beam shot out of its mouth. The beam then collided with Sandslash, damaging it even further. When the attack finally subsided, Sandslash was seen laying on the ground, unconcious.

"Sandslash is unable to continue. Bastiodon wins!" the ref called.

"Thanks pal." Max said as he recalled his fallen pokemon. "Go Houndour!"

"Houndour vs. Bastiodon. Begin!"

"Bastiodon use Giga Impact!" Dillan shouted.

"Houndour use Flamethrower!" Max called.

Houndour unleashed a blast of powerful fire at Bastiodon. Bastiodon charged at Houndour, literally plowing through the super-effective attack. Bastiodon slammed into Houndour, who cried out in pain but did not give in.

_Why are my attacks not affecting it? _Max asked himself as he looked up Bastiodon on his pokedex. Then Max read something that caught his eye. _Bastiodon are pretty much impervious to all attacks from the front due to its shield! That's why the attacks aren't working! _Max also noticed that Bastiodon was immobilized from its use of Giga Impact.

"Houndour get next to it and use Overheat!" Max called confidently.

Houndour ran to the side of Bastiodon and unleashed a powerful blast of fire that was several different colors. The attack struck Bastiodon in the side, causing major damage. Bastiodon, finally able to move, dashed away back towards its trainer.

"Bastiodon use Ice Beam!" Dillan shouted in panic.

"Big mistake! Houndour use Flamethrower!" Max called.

Bastiodon fired another ice cold beam, in the hopes that the attack would affect Houndour on a large scale. Houndour retaliated by unleashing another blast of powerful flames. The flames melted the ice on contact and continued on to strike Bastiodon in the mouth, sending it spinning around so that it was facing Dillan.

"Houndour use Shadow Ball followed by Flamethrower!" Max called.

Houndour opened its mouth and fired an orb composed of dark matter at Bastiodon, who still looked confused as to why it was facing its trainer. Houndour then followed its first attack with another blast of flames.

"Bastiodon use Earthquake!" Dillan yelled.

Bastiodon stomped on the ground and sent a strong tremor at Houndour. Meanwhile, the flames forced the orb to increase speed as it raced towards Bastiodon. Finally, the orb connected with Bastiodon followed by the torrent of flames. At almost the same time the tremor struck Houndour. Both Houndour and Bastiodon were sent crashing into the ground and neither were able to get back up.

"Both Bastiodon and Houndour are unable to continue. This match is a draw!" the ref decided.

"Thanks!" Max said as he recalled his pokemon.

"You did good." Dillan told his pokemon as it was recalled as well. He averted his gaze to Max. "I'm about to prove that you got here through luck! Go Kecleon!" Max smirked.

"We'll see. Go Slaking!" Max called as he threw his next pokeball into the air.

"Well folks, this battle certainly is getting interesting. Especially considering that Max has called on his most famously known pokemon!" the announcer said.

"Slaking vs. Kecleon. Begin!"

* * *

"Hey, Noman. Did Max get that Slaking from you?" Ash asked the gym leader.

"Yes he did." Norman confirmed. "I gave him one of my Slaking's eggs just after he became a trainer. And it looks like he has raised it well."

"Yeah, I can tell that he takes good care of it." Brock spoke up. "It looks super powerful too."

* * *

"Kecleon use Lick!" Dillan called confidently.

Kecleon unraveled its long tongue and whipped it at Slaking.

"Slaking grab its tongue!" Max said with a smile. Slaking quickly grabbed Kecleon's tongue with one lazy swipe of its strong arm. "Now use Focus Punch!"

Slaking pulled, hard, on Kecleon's tongue, sending it flying towards the giant ape. Slaking drew back its other fist as it began to glow. Then with one powerful movement, Slaking struck its glowing fist into Kecleon's stomache. Kecleon rocketed across the field and into one of the stadium walls. Kecleon fell unconcious after that.

"Kecleon is unable to continue. Slaking wins!" the ref announced as Dillan recalled his pokemon.

"And would you look at that folks! Max's Slaking took down Dillan's Kecleon with just one attack!" the announcer shouted excitedly.

"Go Meganium!" Dillan shouted as he released his last choice.

"Slaking vs. Meganium. Begin!"

"Meganium use Razor Leaf!" Dillan instructed.

"Slaking use Flamethrower!" Max retorted.

Meganium called its name as several razor sharp leaves came out of its flower around its neck and launched at Slaking. With a single lazy movement, Slaking opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of flames. The flames disintegrated the leaves on contact and struck Meganium in the chest. Meganium roared in pain as it felt the incredible heat burn its body.

"Meganium use Leaf Storm!" Dillan roared.

"Megaaaaniuuum!" Meganium called in anger as green glowing leaves surrounded its body. The powerful attack launched at Slaking, who had lost interest in the battle already. Slaking roared in pain as the super-sharp leaves hit it several times in quick succession. That got its attention.

"Meganium use Vine Whip!" Dillan called as Meganium whipped several green vines at Slaking.

"Slaking catch them!" Max instructed. Slaking blocked the vines with its hands before curling its fingers around them so that it had Meganium's vines completely immobilized. "Now, throw it into the air and use Flamethrower!" Max called.

Slaking used Meganium's vines to toss it into the air. As Meganium soared Slaking opened its mouth and released another torrent of flames upon the herb pokemon. Meganium cried out in pain from the attack.

"Meganium, don't give in! Use Body Slam!" Dillan called.

Meganium uprighted itself in mid-air before throwing all its weight into its fall, directly over Slaking. Meganium crushed Slaking into the ground as it landed on the lazy pokemon.

"Slaking, Focus Punch to free yourself!" Max called.

Slaking slammed its glowing white fist into Meganium. The punch sent Meganium into the air a couple of feet. This time, however, Meganium had no problem righting itself. Though shocked from the powerful Body Slam, Slaking struggled to its feet.

"Meganium use Frenzy Plant!" Dillan roared.

"Slaking dodge it!" Max cried.

Meganium stomped one foot on the ground. Suddenly, one vine the size of a large tree broke out of the ground. The vine was not only massive, but covered in thorns as well. The vine whipped at Slaking with incredible speed, leaving Slaking no time to dodge. The vine quickly circled Slaking before wrapping around it and squeezing it. Slaking roared in pain as the vine's thorns dug into its flesh.

"Meganium end this with your Solar Beam!" Dillan sneered.

Meganium slowly began to gather sunlight in its flower petals as Slaking continued to cry out in pain.

"Could this be the end for Max's Slaking? Between that vine and Meganium's charging attack, I don't know how Max will overcome this problem!" the announcer shouted.

"Slaking, Hyper Beam!" Max shouted.

Slaking worked through its pain as it gathered orange energy in its mouth.

"Fire!" both trainers shouted at the same time.

Meganium launched its powerful sun powered beam at the same time that Slaking released its powerful orange blast. The two attacks collided, ripping Slaking from its bondages and sending both pokemon skidding to their trainers.

Slowly Meganium stood back up, shortly followed by Slaking. Both pokemon looked exhausted. Just as it looked like both could continue, Slaking stumbled, nearly falling. A few seconds later, Meganium fell to the ground, defeated.

"Meganium is unable to continue. Slaking wins!" the ref called. "The winner of this match is Max Maple of Petalburg City!" he finished as the croud roared with applause.

* * *

"Wow!" Ash said. "That Slaking must be Max's most powerful pokemon."

"Not quite." May contradicted. Ash stared at her.

"I'm afraid May's right." Norman said with a delighted grin. "While Max's Slaking is quite strong, Max still has an even more powerful pokemon that he has yet to reveal in this tournament."

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Since Max has gotten so strong, that'll make battling him even more fun!"

"Wow! Max was really good out there." Ash's mom said as she stood up.

"Indeed." Prof. Oak added. "Max sure has come a long way in such a short time."

"And Max is just going to keep winning!" Lindsey shouted. "C'mon guys, let's go meet up with him!" she said as she began to leave her seat. Slowly, the rest of the group followed.

As the group reached the locker rooms, Max walked out. Max had his eyes closed as he walked out, therefore, he walked right into Lindsey, who was in the front of the group. Max fell directly on top of her, leaving them both in an awkward position. As a result Lindsey's face turned light pink. Max quickly apologized as he stood up.

"S-sorry!" Max apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I guess it shows.."

"I-it's f-fine!" Lindsey stuttered as well as she also righted herself.

"Ooooh! What's going on here?" May teased the young pair. "Do you two want to be alone..?"

"S-stop teasing us, May!" Max shouted.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding." May apologized.

"That was quick." Max said suspiciously. "Why did you stop when I asked you too..?"

"Well, I figured that I should be nice to you. After all, you did just move on to the second round." May told him. "Oh by the way, congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks, I think.." Max said, still suspicious.

"Nice work, son!" Norman said as he slapped his son's back. "You really know how to make Petalburg proud!"

"Good job, Max!" Noman's wife, Caroline, said as she gave her son a hug. "And congratulations!"

"Hey Ash." Brock said, talking to Ash quietly as everybody congratulated Max. "Do you know which pokemon you're going to use in your match later today?"

"Yeah, of course I do Brock." Ash assured the breeder.

"Good, because your first opponent is Harrison." Brock informed him nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?!" Ash exclaimed. "I battle Harrison right away?!"

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head. "Well you do now."

"Don't worry, Ash." May said, entering the conversation. "I know you'll do great out there!" she said as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Thanks May." Ash said, squeezing her hand back. "I'll do my best not to let you down."

"As long as you try your hardest, you could never let me down." she whispered to him as she kissed his cheek softly. Ash blushed.

"You wanna go hang out before my match?" Ash asked the brunette. She smiled.

"Sure, let's go!" May said enthusiastically.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled to get everyone's attention. "May and I are gonna go hang out for a little while. So, see ya later!" he finished as he grabbed May's hand and dragged her away before anyone had the chance to argue, Pikachu running behind them.

"Ah, young love." Brock sighed with content as he watched the quickly fading duo. "It reminds me of my love life."

"Yeah, but their's isn't empty like yours is." Misty snickered.

"Oh why can't I find a girl?!" Brock wailed as everyone else present sweatdropped. "Ooh look, Officer Jenny!" Brock screamed as he suddenly stopped sulking and ran into the distance.

"That was weird." Lindsey commented. "How often does he do that?"

"Very often." Max sighed. "But, don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Well, why don't we go check out the other matches?" Norman suggested. Everyone agreed as they all began to walk.

* * *

_(With Ash and May)_

"What do you want to do May?" Ash asked.

"How about we just sit and talk." she suggested.

"Sure, oh by the way." Ash began as he settled himself on the grass near a tree. May sat down right next to him. "Brock told me on the boat ride here that you have new pokemon." May nodded. "Can I see them?" May smiled mischeivously.

"On one condition." May said with a grin. "You have to earn it."

"How do I do that?" Ash asked confused.

"Well if you kiss me then I might consider it." May told him in a sly voice.

"Oh, well then I guess I could attempt that." he said with a grin before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her forward.

It was only their second official kiss, but they could both feel as much passion in it as the first time they had kissed. The only difference was that, this time Ash and May kissed for much longer.

They weren't making-out, but they were enjoying every second of it. Ash made little circles with his fingers on May's arms as they kissed, which sent electricity through her body. May responded by deepening the kiss to the point where they were both without air. As they both came up for air, Ash spoke.

"I guess you can show me your pokemon later." Ash said with a wide smile.

"Good call." May replied as she kissed him again.

They continued like this, just enjoying each other's company, for a long time.

* * *

_(SIx hours later)_

"Harrison?" Ash asked noticing the trainer walking towards the next hallway.

"Hey Ash. Hey Pikachu." Harrison replied. "It's been a while."

"Yeah no kidding." Ash responded. "Sucks that this is the first time we've met up again after all this time, and we're about to battle."

"Yeah, but hey, what better way to show how much better we've gotten than to battle right?" Harrison said.

"Good point. Let's make this one battle niether of us will ever forget!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"You bet!"

* * *

"And today has been one outrageous battle after another! And we'll keep the ball rolling with our next match-up. In the red we have Harrison Cross from New Bark Town. Harrison has quite a colorful past, including: One Indigo League Championship, two second place positions in Hoenn and Sinnoh, and the defeat of the Hoenn Battle Frontier! And in the green we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Ash has been off of the battle circuit for the past three years, which some might think of as a disadvantage. But, prior to Ash's three year disappearance, Ash placed in the top Sixteen in his first ever regional tournament in Kanto! Ash has also taken the top eight in both Johto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh League he ranked second after a devastating loss to his opponent. Ash himself has also defeated the Battle Frontier of Kanto! So this match promises to be exciting! Harrison has a previous victory over his opponent! But, that doesn't mean that Ash is at any disadvantage! Believe me folks, we can expect a great battle from these two trainers." the announcer rambled into his microphone. "And it has been decided that the first half of this battle will be held on an ice battlefield!"

"This is a full six-on-six pokemon battle with no time limit." the ref announced as the computer randomly selected the first to release their pokemon. "Substitutions are allowed. The winner will be decided when either trainer has lost all six pokemon or forfeits." he finished as the red panel lit up. "Red chooses first."

"Let's go, Weavile!" Harrison called releasing his pokemon.

"Here goes. I choose you, Muk!" Ash called as he released the poison type on to the cold ice.

"Weavile vs. Muk. Begin!"

* * *

**So, Max moves on. And without even revealing his last pokemon. **

**And Ash and May got some quality time alone. Ash's battle promises to be a good one, especially against Harrison.**

**Well I hope that you enjoyed reading. Next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think. So don't forget, R&R! **

**Thanks! **


	12. Old Trainer, New Tricks

**

* * *

**

Thank you so much for the feedback from LuciferIX, mdc, Batthan, storymaster, and Advanceshipping Maniac. Also, thanks to all those who read my story, I hope that you guys are enjoying it. Sorry for the wait. I have been, for lack of a better word, busy. But, alas, I give you the great, the magical, the 12th chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Muk use Sludge Bomb!" Ash called.

"Weavile use Icy Wind!" Harrison countered.

Muk opened its mouth, and began firing toxic projectiles at Weavile. Weavile responded by blowing ice cold wind at Muk, which in turn froze all of the sludge and sent it crashing into the ground, rendering it harmless.

"Weavile use Slash!" Harrison called. Ash smirked.

"Muk, use Focus Punch!" Ash instructed.

Weavile raced at Muk with blinding speed, clearing the distance between them in mere seconds. Upon reaching Muk, Weavile reared its claws back and took a powerful swipe at Muk. However, Muk's body completely absorbed the force of the attack, making the attack useless. Muk retaliated by slamming one of its fists into Weavile. The attack from Muk sent Weavile flying.

_Physical attacks won't work_ Harrison thought _So, I guess keeping Muk at a distance is the best option right now. _"Weavile use Ice Beam!"

"Muk, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Weavile shot an ice cold beam at Muk. Muk simply laid down completely flat to avoid the attack.

"Muk use Gunk Shot!" Ash called.

Muk sprang back up to its original form before launching a massive poison projectile at Weavile.

"Weavile dodge it and use Blizzard!" Harrison ordered.

Weavile swiftly moved to the right, just enough for the attack to bypass it. Weavile then released a large blast of ice. The blast of ice struck Muk, pushing it back and damaging it even further. Muk panted heavily as it struggled to continue.

_Muk seems pretty damaged _Harrison thought _I should end this now. _"Weavile use Ice Beam on your claws, then follow up with Slash!" Harrison called out to his pokemon.

Weavile ran towards Muk, at the same time, Weavile shot a concentrated ice cold beam at its claws, covering them in a hard shell of ice.

"Muk, Gunk Shot now!" Ash shouted.

As Weavile got closer, Muk shot another poisonous projectile at Weavile. Weavile, being so close had no time to dodge.

"Weavile break through!" Harrison called with confidence as Weavile neared the oncoming attack.

Weavile slammed its ice covered right claw into the attack causing an explosion. For a few seconds all anyone could see was the smoke from the small explosion. Suddenly, Weavile bursted from the smoke and cleared the remaining distance between itself and Muk. Weavile jabbed its still-covered-in-ice left claw into Muk, resulting in Muk's immediate collapse.

"Muk is unable to continue. Weavile wins." the ref decided.

"Great job Muk!" Ash said as he recalled the fallen poison type. Ash selected another pokeball from his belt. "Go, Vaporeon!" Ash called.

"Weavile vs. Vaporeon. Begin!"

"Weavile use Slash!" Harrison ordered.

"Vaporeon dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Weavile ran towards Vaporeon. As a result Vaporeon didn't even make an attempt to dodge, instead, it simply stored energy in its tail as it waited for Weavile to get closer. Once Weavile was close enough, Weavile took a swipe, with both of its claws, at Vaporeon. Vaporeon jumped above both claws. It then brought its glowing tail down on Weavile's head, causing Weavile to collapse in exhaustion.

"Weavile is unable to continue. Vaporeon wins." the ref called.

"Thanks." Harrison said as he recalled his pokemon.

"Go, Beedrill!" Harrison called as he threw a pokeball into the air.

"You ready Vaporeon?" Ash asked. Vaporeon nodded. "Then let's do it!"

"Vaporeon vs. Beedrill. Begin!"

"Vaporeon use Ice Beam!" Ash called.

"Beedrill use Sludge Bomb to block it!" Harrison countered.

Vaporeon shot an ice cold beam at Beedrill, to counter, Beedrill fired a blob of poison at the beam. The poison attack canceled out the beam.

"Beedrill use Twin Needle!" Harrison called.

Beedrill zoomed at Vaporeon, realing back its stinger's on its arms and thrusting them forward and into Vaporeon chest. Vaporeon called out in pain as the attack hit it. Beedrill then turned and retreated back towards its trainer.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Upon command, Vaporeon launched at high-speed towards Beedrill. Vaporeon quickly closed the distance between itself and Beedrill. "Now Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump followed by Ice Beam!" Ash called.

As it caught up to Beedrill, Vaporeon stopped and released a high-powered blast of water at Beedrill. Vaporeon then followed up the water with another ice cold beam. The beam quickly caught the water blast, but instead of stopping the water the beam merely froze it. However, the water's velocity increased by the contact. The now frozen water torpedo raced at Beedrill, slamming into the bug-type and sending it crashing into the ground. Beedrill struggled back up.

_His Vaporeon is better than I expected_ Harrison thought. "Beedrill use Hyper Beam!" Harrison shouted.

"Vaporeon dodge it!" Ash called.

Beedrill fired a white blast of energy at Vaporeon. Vaporeon nimbly dodged the direct attack, but was knocked into the air by the force of the impact of the blast.

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled as Vaporeon balanced itself in mid-air.

Vaporeon unleashed another powerful jet of water. Beedrill could only remain where it was as it was overtaken by the high-powered jet of water. Beedrill crashed into the ground from the force of the opposing attack, and did not get back up.

"Beedrill is unable to continue. Vaporeon wins!" the ref called.

"And with that folks, Ash has taken the lead of this battle." the announcer yelled into the mic. "How will Harrison counter Ash's Vaporeon now?"

"Go Tangrowth!" Harrison shouted as he released his third choice.

"Tangrowth vs. Vaporeon. Begin!"

* * *

"Ash and Vaporeon are doing just as good as the last time we saw them battle together." Dawn commented.

"Wow, Ash is really cool out there!" May said, thinking out loud. Everyone turned to her.

"Ooooh! Looks like May is impressed by Ash's battle." Misty teased.

"Yeah, I bet that she just wants to kiss him rigth now." Dawn continued. May blushed slightly. "By all means May, don't let us stop you."

"S-stop it guys!" May squeeled.

"May?" Max questioned. "Do you have a crush on Ash?" May's face only turned a deeper shade of red in response. Max snickered. "You do! Oh, I am so going to tell him!"

"H-hey!" May shouted indignantly. "It's not like it's only one sided. I mean, after all, we did kiss." May instantly covered her mouth as she realised that she had just revealed her secret.

"What?!" everyone shouted in unison, well everyone but Misty and Dawn who had heard it the night before.

"Oops." May said sheepishly as she looked at the surprised faces of her friends and parents.

"Ash kissed you!?" Norman yelled.

"D-dad! Don't lose your temper, I mean it's not like I didn't want to kiss him." May defended only to cover her mouth once more.

"May. You and I need to have a talk." Caroline said in a voice that told May that this decision was final.

"As much fun as it is to watch May squirm," Misty giggled. "I would still like to watch Ash's match."

"Yeah, so everyone be quiet!" May exclaimed seeing an opening.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook young lady." Caroline said sternly. May only sighed as she turned back to the battle.

* * *

"Tangrowth use Vine Whip!" Harrison ordered.

"Vaporeon, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Ash retorted.

Tangrowth shot several vines from its body, each aimed at Vaporeon. Vaporeon threw its body to the right, in order to dodge, before launching itself at Tangrowth at full speed. Vaporeon struck Tangrowth in the mid-section. Tangrowth, however, hardly seemed fazed by the assault.

"And look at that folks, Tangrowth's dense body has all but repelled Vaporeon's Quick Attack!" the announcer told the audience.

"Tangrowth use Constrict!" Harrison ordered.

Tangrowth whipped out more vines at Vaporeon. The vines, upon reaching the still-close Vaporeon, quickly wrapped around Vaporeon's body and began squeezing it. Vaporeon called out in pain as it was squeezed harder and harder.

_This is bad _Ash thought _Vaporeon can't move. _"Vaporeon use Ice Beam to get free!" Ash instructed.

Vaporeon released an ice cold beam at Tangrowth, striking it in the head. Tangrowth roared in pain as it was forced to let Vaporeon go. Vaporeon nimbly landed on the ground before dashing over to Ash.

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

"Tangrowth use Ancient Power!" Harrison ordered.

Vaporeon launched a powerful blast of water at Tangrowth. Tangrowth retaliated by summoning several rocks to it. The rocks then began to rotate around Tangrowth. With a loud call of its name, Tangrowth sent all of the rocks straight at the blast of water that was aimed at it. The blast of water hit the rocks head-on, causing the water to stop where it was and sending the rocks flying in different directions.

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump to shoot yourself across the ice!" Ash yelled. "Then use Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon turned around and unleashed another blast of water, this tme at the ice covered battlefield. The force of the attack sent Vaporeon sliding across the ice and into one of the many ice-formed obstacles. Meanwhile, while Vaporeon was sliding across the ice, Vaporeon's tail began to glow. Just before it crashed into the structure of ice, Vaporeon swung its glowing, iron-hard tail at it, causing the ice to shatter. The ice shards went slamming into Tangrowth, causing considerable damage.

"Tangrowth use Power Whip!" Harrison yelled.

"Vaporeon dodge it!" Ash yelled.

"Tangrooow!" Tangrowth yelled as it summoned a massive vine. The vine then shot at Vaporeon with incredible speed, striking Vaporeon in the back. Vaporeon crashed into the ground, badly injured. After a few seconds, Vaporeon got back to its feet.

"Tangrowth, end this with your Ancient Power!" Harrison shouted.

"C'mon Vaporeon, this is it. Use Ice Beam!" Ash called.

Tangrowth once again summoned several rocks to itself, only to launch them at Vaporeon seconds later. Vaporeon retaliated by shooting another ice cold beam. The beam collided with some of the rocks, however the beam did miss several of them, which resulted in not only freezing the rocks, but sending the frozen rocks back at Tangrowth. The frozen rocks smashed into Tangrowth, causing Tangrowth to collapse. Meanwhile, the rest of the rocks collided with Vaporeon, damaging it further and causing it to collapse at almost the same time.

"Both Vaporeon and Tangrowth are unable to continue. This round is a draw." the ref called.

"And with that folks, the first half of this battle ends with Ash in the lead with four pokemon and Harrison close behind with three pokemon left." the announcer said. "Each trainer will have five minutes to prepare for the final half of this battle. Will Harrison be able to turn this battle around for a win? Or will Ash maintain control of this battle and come out with a victory? We'll find out when we return after the break!"

* * *

_(In the Locker Room)_

"You're doing great!" May cheered as she entered the locker room and launched into a hug with Ash.

"Thanks May!" Ash said as May kiised his cheek.

"Oh can you two please get a room?" Dawn teased the couple as she, Brock, Max, Lindsey, Gary, Delia, Prof. Oak, and Misty walked into the room."Oh by the way Ash, you're doing really well out there."

"Thanks." Ash said as May slowly let go of him.

"Just don't get overconfident." Gary lectured.

"Yeah, and keep a cool head." Misty said. "I can't tell you how many times I've seen you blow it just because you lost your temper. I mean seriously, if you-."

"Ok, I get the point." Ash interjected.

"You're doing great, Ash. Just do your best, and you'll always be a winner." Ash's mom told him.

"Remember Ash, you're representing Pallet Town today. So give them a battle they will never forget!" Lindsey cheered.

"Yeah Ash. I want to see you in the next round with me." Max informed Ash.

"Don't worry Max, you will." Ash assured the younger trainer as the bell signaling the end of the break sounded. "Well, I guess I better get out there."

"Good luck Ash!" May told him as she gave him another hug.

"Good luck!" everyone cheered as they left the room, May being reluctant to release Ash was the last to leave.

"Go get em!" May cheered before leaving.

"Alright, let's do this Pikachu!" Ash said to the electric mouse on his shoulder as he walked out of the locker room and towards the battlefield. _And, if worse comes to worse, I still have my secret weapon _Ash thought as he recalled the night before.

* * *

"And we're back!" the announcer told the crowd. "If you're just joining us, then let me tell you, we have one heck of a battle going on. Currently in the lead is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town with four of six pokemon left. But, not far behind is Harrison Cross of New Bark Town with three of his six pokemon. It has been a hot battle so far, and I'm sure that we can expect this battle to continue on that note. And in case you haven't noticed, the second half of this battle will take place on a rock battlefield."

"Are both trainers ready to continue?" the ref asked Ash and Harrison as they took their positions on their respective sides of the field. Both trainers nodded. "Then release your pokemon."

"Go Houndoom!" Harrison called.

"Go Donphan!" Ash shouted as he released his thord choice.

"Houndoom vs. Donphan. Begin!"

* * *

"Ash made a really good choice with Donphan." Max commented as everyone who had gone to see Ash sat back down. "It even has a type advantage."

"Yeah, and considering how strong we all know Donphan is, Ash should have this battle in the bag." May commented.

"I don't know." Brock said thoughtfully. "Considering that this is Harrison, Ash better stay alert."

"Yeah, Harrison is just as unpredictable as Ash is." Misty commented.

"Well I heard that Ash raised that Donphan from an egg." Dawn interjected. "So it must be pretty strong by now."

"Well, yeah, Ash's Donphan is strong." Brock allowed. "But, that doesn't mean that it won't have a hard time with that Houndoom."

"Hey, they're starting!" Misty interrupted.

* * *

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!" Harrison ordered.

"Donphan use Rollout!" Ash countered.

Houndoom opened its mouth and unleashed a massive flame from its mouth, aimed directly at Donphan. Donphan retaliated by spinning its body into a wheel and rolling at Houndoom. As Donphan collided with the flames, Ash smirked as Donphan continued to plow through the strong flames and straight on towards Houndoom.

"Donphan keep pushing!" Ash encouraged.

"Houndoom, turn up the heat!" Harrison smirked.

Ash was more than shocked as he watched Harrison's Houndoom's flame increase in both size and power. Donphan was caught offgaurd as the flames increased in strength and began to push Donphan backwards.

"Donphan!" Ash yelled. "You need to get out of there!"

Suddenly, Donphan was overcome by the incredibly large flame and was shot backwards. Donphan smashed into the ground only a few feet from Ash.

"Donphan! Are you okay?!" he asked in a worried voice.

Donphan only gave out a small call of its name as it got shakily to its feet.

_Donphan's in trouble _Ash thought frantically _I need to think of a way to beat that Houndoom._ "Donphan use Earthqauke!" Ash called.

Donphan stomped on the ground, causing a powerful earthqauke to shake the battlefield. Houndoom winced in pain as it took the full force of the tremor.

"Donphan use Take Down!" Ash instructed.

"Houndoom hold your position." Harrison coached.

Donphan ran towards Houndoom, gaining speed as it went. Just as Donphan reached Houndoom, Harrison gave his command.

"Houndoom use Counter!" he shouted.

Houndoom's body became outlined in a red glow just before Donphan struck. Donphan, being so close and going as fast as it was, was unable to stop and crashed into Houndoom. Donphan's attack, however, merely bounced off of Houndoom and instead of hurting Houndoom, delt a large amount of damage to Donphan.

"Donphan!" Ash called.

"Houndoom, finish this with Iron Tail!" Harrison ordered.

Houndoom spun around, its tail beginning to glow white, and slammed its iron-hard apendage into Donphan. Donphan smashed into the ground, but this time did not get back up.

"Donphan is unable to continue. Houndoom wins!" the ref announced.

"And would you look at that folks, Harrison's Houndoom has turned the tables on Ash." the announcer said. "How will Ash turn things around?"

"You did great out there." Ash assured his Donphan as he recalled it. Ash then looked at his companion on his shoulder. "Pikachu, you ready to battle?" Ash asked quietly.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu replied as it jumped off his shoulder.

"Then let's do it!" Ash called.

"And Ash chooses his Pikachu as his fourth choice! But, will Pikachu be able to defeat Houndoom?"

"Houndoom vs. Pikachu. Begin!"

* * *

"Wow!" Max exclaimed. "Harrison sure is strong."

"I know what you mean Max." Dawn commented. "His Houndoom barely took any damage from Donphan."

"I'm not sure about that Dawn." Brock put in.

"What do you mean Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Well, while it's true that Donphan only got one solid hit on Houndoom, you have to realize that that hit was super-effective. And, on top of that, Houndoom has been running around a lot." Brock informed her.

"Either way, Pikachu should be able to finish this battle. Right, Brock?" May asked.

"Maybe." Brock said thoughtfully.

"It really depends on how much stronger Pikachu has gotten since it left with Ash." Misty said.

"And how well Ash uses Pikachus' attacks." Prof Oak. said.

"Ooh I need to start taking pictures!" Delia shrieked as she whipped out her camera.

"Why didn't you do that before?" May asked.

"Well, to be honest, I kinda forgot I had the camera.." Delia replied sheepishly.

"Well, I suggest you start snapping those pictures." Dawn cut in. "Cause, they're starting."

* * *

"Houndoom use Crunch!" Harrison ordered.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

Houndoom darted at Pikachu, its mouth ready to bite down on the small yellow rodent. Pikachu, instead of moving, launched a massive thunderbolt from its body. The thunderbolt struck Houndoom before it even had time to react.

"And Pikachu's Thunderbolt hits its mark!" the announcer shouted as if everyone in the stadium were blind. "And Houndoom seems to be pretty shakin up by that blast of electrictiy."

_His Pikachu has more power than I thought _Harrison told himself _I better end this quickly. _"Houndoom use your Flamethrower!" he called.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Houndoom unleashed another powerful blast of fire, this time aimed at Pikachu. Pikachu dashed around the blast of fire with ease and quickly crossed the battlefield.

"Houndoom, quick use Counter!" Harrison ordered.

"Pikachu, stop and use another Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Houndoom began glowing with the same red outline as it had before as it prepared to reflect Pikachus' attack. Pikachu stopped directly in front of Houndoom, catching the dark-type offgaurd. "Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu called as it sent another pwerful blast of electricity coursing through Houndoom's body. Being at close range, the electric attack did twice the damage as it had before. Soon, the electricity stopped, leaving a badly injured Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Crunch!" Harrison called frantically.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Houndoom tried to bite down on Pikachu upon its trainers command. Pikachu jumped to the left in order to dodge the attack. However, Houndoom had anticipated this move and moved with Pikachu, allowing it to bite the yellow rodent on the back. Pikachu yelled in pain as Harrison realized the opportunity at hand.

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" Harrison yelled.

Houndoom suddenly released a blast of fire from its mouth, launching Pikachu straight up like a rocket into the sky.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash instructed.

Pikachu, now badly injured, and not to mention very angry, focused on its tail sending energy into it. Pikachu then used the force of the fall combined with its own speed to bring the glowing appendage down on Houndoom's head.

"Houndoom end this with one more Crunch!" Harrison ordered.

"Pikachu, one last Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Houndoom once again tried to bite down on Pikachu with its sharp teeth. Pikachu once again dodged the attempt. Pikachu quickly spun its body around, its tail glowing, and slammed its tail into Houndoom, causing major damage. Houndoom roared in pain before collapsing.

"Houndoom is unable to continue. Pikachu wins!"

"And Ash has once again turned the tables on Harrison." the announcer told everyone. "Knocking out Harrison's powerful Houndoom, Ash has once again taken the lead of this match!"

"Go Steelix!" Harrison yelled as he released the giant metal snake.

"Pikachu return!" Ash called. Pikachu quickly dashed back over to him.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, confused as to why it was being recalled.

"Sorry buddy, but I think that you need some rest after the battle with Houndoom." Ash consoled the electric-type. Pikachu nodded its agreement. "I Choose you, Cyndaquil!" Ash shouted releasing his next choice.

"And Ash makes a smart move, recalling Pikachu who wouldn't be very effective against Steelix, and replacing it with his Cyndaquil who has an advantage." the announcer commented. "The question is: Does Cyndaquil have what it takes to take Steelix down?"

"Don't think that just because you have a type advantage, that you're going to win Ash!" Harrison called. "Even if it does have type over Steeelix, I just don't think Cyndaquil can win this for you, Ash!"

"Don't worry." Ash replied. "Cyndaquil and I are full of surprises!" Cyndaquil ignited the flame on its back in agreement.

"Steelix vs. Cyndaquil. Begin!"

* * *

"Why did Ash send out Cyndaquil?" May asked noone in general.

"We all know that Ash has stronger pokemon. What can Cyndaquil do against something as big as a Steelix?" Lindsey asked.

"Ash's Cyndaquil has come through for him many times. That little pokemon has helped him out on more than one occasion." Misty pointed out. "Plus, with a trainer as unpredictable as Ash, you never know what will happen."

"That's true." Brock smirked. "Ash has gotten himself out of a tight spot many times before."

Though the words of encouragement helped, May was still very concerned about the current battle. A few people noticed this.

"Don't worry, May." Misty said with a smile. "Ash and Cyndaquil will be fine."

"Look, they're starting!" Max shouted.

* * *

"Steelix use Dig!" Harrison called.

"Cyndaquil stay where you are." Ash said calmly.

Steelix dove underground as Cyndaquil remained where it was.

"Cyndaquil, try and feel the vibrations that Steelix is making by digging!" Ash instructed. Cyndaquil focused on its feet, hoping to get some indication as to where Steelix would emerge. It worked. Cyndaquil suddenly turned around, awaiting instruction.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Cyndaquil blasted a large flame at Steelix as it emerged directly in front of it. Steelix roared in anger as the powerful flames burned it.

"I need to take out that Cyndaquil quickly, before it damages Steelix any further." Harrison said quietly to himself. "Steelix use Iron Tail!"

Steelix powered up its tail and prepared to attack. Steelix then swung its iron hard tail at Cyndaquil, sending it rolling across the field. Cyndaquil got back to its feet.

"Steelix use Flash Cannon!" Harrison ordered.

"Cyndaquil use Swift to block it!" Ash shouted.

Steelix opened its mouth and released a glowing orb of white energy at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil unleashed a torrent of white and yellow stars out of its own mouth in an effort to block the attack. The two attacks collided, however the orb of energy quickly dispelled the torrent of stars and smashed into Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil got shakily to its feet after the attack, panting heavily.

"Steelix use Dragonbreath!" Harrison yelled.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Steelix blew a green, powerful blast at Cyndaquil, at the same time Cyndaquil unleashed a second blast of fire. The two attacks collided, but since neither pokemon had stopped firing, the two attacks continued to push against each other. Slowly, Steelix began to overcome Cyndaquil. On top of that, Cyndaquil was looking increasingly more exhausted with each passing second.

"Your pokemon doesn't stand a chance against Steelix!" Harrison shouted to Ash.

"Cyndaquil, I know that it's hard, but I need you to give it everything you've got!" Ash called encouragingly, ignoring Harrison's remark.

Suddenly, as Cyndaquil used up even more of its energy, Cyndaquil's flame on its back grew to five times its original size. As a result, Cyndaquil's attack grew by the same rate, overpowering Steelix. The incredibly powerful blast of fire overtook Steelix, batheing it in flames. As Cyndaquil's attack died down, Steelix was seen, badly damaged but still capable of going on.

However, Cyndaquil's giant flame on its back had yet to die down. Suddenly, Cyndaquil's body became covered in a white glow. Everyone watched in awe as Cyndaquil's body slowly changed. After a few seconds the light died down to reveal that Cyndaquils body had lengthened and become bigger. The new pokemon looked up at the tired Steelix.

"Quilavaaa!" it called as the flames on its back emerged.

"Cyndaquil evolved!?" Ash and Harrison asked at the same time. Ash then smiled. Ash quickly took out his pokedexand scanned his new pokemon.

"Look at that folks! Ash's Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava in the heat of the battle!" the announcer shouted as everyone watched in awe.

_"Quilava the Volcano pokemon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil." Ash's pokedex said in a recorded woman's voice. "It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight." _Ash then did a quick scan of Quilava to find out what it was capable of, that's when he noticed his new pokemon had a new attack.

"Quilava use Flamewheel!" Ash called.

"Steelix, another Dragonbreath!" Harrison retorted.

Quilava ignited the flame on its back before dashing at Steelix. Steelix opened its massive jaw and released another powerful, green blast from its mouth. Quilava, however, easily dodged the blast and continued on its course. Quilava's body became engulfed in flames as it continued to run. After lighting its body completely on fire, Quilava rammed into Steelix, causing major damage. Steelix then collapsed.

"Steelix is unable to continue. Quilava wins!" the ref decided as Harrison recalled Steelix.

"Look at that folks, Ash has managed to knock out Harrison's pokemon leaving Harrison only one pokemon to Ash's three!" the announcer said.

"Sorry Ash, but this is as far as you go!" Harrison yelled. "Go Blaziken!"

* * *

"That Blaziken looks really strong.." Dawn commented.

"Blaziken is definitely Harrison's most dangerous pokemon." Brock agreed.

"Yeah, but Ash has powerful pokemon too!" Max said, excited from the great battle.

"But, Quilava had alreadt been through a tough battle." Misty said.

"That doesn't mean that Ash will lose!" May yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down May!" Misty said waving her hands in front of her. "Noone said Ash was going to lose. I merely stated that Quilava is exhausted."

"Plus, from what I've senn, Harrison's Blaziken is very powerful. So Ash is really gonna need to think this match through." Prof. Oak added.

"Here they go." Norman announced.

* * *

"Blaziken vs. Quilava. Begin!"

"Quilava use swift!" Ash yelled.

Quilava called its name as it released a ray of stars at Blaziken. Just as the stars reached Blaziken, Harrison gave his order.

"Blaziken knock them all down!" Harrison ordered.

Blaziken showed very little effort as it kicked down each and every one of the small stars.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

"Blaziken use your Flamethrower!" Harrison yelled.

Both ash and Harrison watched as both Quilava and Blaziken launched a powerful blast of fire at each other. The two flames met in the middle of the battlefield. The two seperate flames seemed to merge into one as they met in the middle of the arena. Soon, however, Blaziken's flame began to push Quilava's back. Quilava, under the pressure of trying to fend off the opposing attack, was unable to maintain its attack as its flame slowly died down. Blaziken's did not. Blaziken's flame rushed at Quilava and struck it hard. Even though Quilava was fire-type, the powerful attack was enough to knock it out.

"Quilava is unable to continue. Blaziken wins!" the ref announced.

"What an upset!" the announcer roared. "Ash had this battle just about won, when Harrison's Blaziken came on to the field. Now, it would seem, Ash is in a tight spot. Will he send out his already injured Pikachu? Or, will he reveal his final pokemon?"

"You did outstanding!" Ash told his pokemon proudly as he recalled it. _Blaziken's tough _Ash thought as he looked at Pikachu, who was residing on his shoulder. Pikachu looked extremely tired, though it tried to hide it. _And Pikachu's already pretty banged up. I guess that I'll have to go with my last pokemon. It's been a long time, but I know you and I can do this! _Ash thought as he recalled the night before.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I love you Ash." May said with the blush still on her face. Ash smiled at her._

_"I love you too. Goodnight May." Ash said with care evident in his voice as he turned to walk back to his hotel. May sighed contently as she turned to walk into the hotel._

_Ash was so blissed out on May that he didn't even notice the large orange lizard that was hovering over him. In fact, it wasn't until said lizard blasted Ash with a powerful blast of fire that Ash realized that it was there. Ash looked up, ready to yell at the one that just charred his clothes. He stopped. He couldn't believe that his faithful fire-type was here. The pokemon landed on the ground next to Ash._

_"What are you doing here?!" Ash asked, stunned._

_The giant lizard roared and blew flames in different directions in response. Ash smiled._

_"Don't tell me you're here to help me in the competition.." Ash said with a grin. The giant lizard nodded in response. Ash's grin grew much broader. "This competition is definitely going to be a lot of fun." Ash smirked._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_Here goes nothing._ "I choose you, Charizard!" Ash yelled as he released the powerful orange lizard. Charizard roared as it emerged. When it noticed its opponent, it roared even louder, signifying that it was ready to battle.

"Blaziken vs. Charizard. Begin!"

* * *

**You liked it right? C'mon, you know you did!**

**So Ash and Harrison are really going at it. It's like they want to beat one another or something. It's weird.**

**So, Charizard returns! Yay!! And the rematch between Charizard and Blaziken begins! That should be exciting.**

**Sorry to anyone who doesn't like the fact that Cyndaquil evolved, but I think that Cyndaquil should have evolved by now anyways so.... Besides, it's my story, I can do what I want.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R! **

**Thanks!**


	13. Can't Beat the HeatTake two

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late update. I hit a writers block this chapter, but I'm over it. I think. Thanks to LuciferIX, Hakkyou no Yami, Colton, 'Jhooney-The-Loverboy', storymaster, colby brown, lpride21 for their reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Redspiders: If you don't like the story, then don't read it. It's that simple. But, thank you for your suggestion. However, more practice does not always mean better writing. I have read quite a few stories from beginners like myself that were absolutely awesome.**

**lpride21: Thank you very much for pointing that out! I had not realized I did that. I am extremely greatful for you informing me. **

**Ok, enough of that. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" Harrison called.

"Charizard use your own Flamethrower!" Ash retaliated.

Blaziken launched powerful flames at Charizard. Charizard, however, retaliated by blowing its own flames at Blaziken. The two massive blasts of fire met in the middle of the battlefield. Both pokemon appeared to be even considering that neither flame was able to overcome the other.

"Alright, change of plans." Harrison declared. "Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

"Charizard dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Blaziken jumped high into the air, due to its incredible lower body strength. It then began to descend as its right foot caught fire. Blaziken brought the flaming foot down on Charizard's head, expecting to hit it. Charizard, however, had managed to move its body just enough to the left to escape Blaziken's attack.

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" Harrison ordered.

Charizard didn't hesitate to launch a powerful orange orb at Blaziken. Blaziken didn't miss a beat as it brought its left fist up and destroyed the offending attack.

_Harrison's Blaziken is even more powerful than last time _Ash thought_ But, Charizard can handle it. _"Charizard give em' a Steel Wing!" Ash yelled.

Charizard's wings began to glow, Charizard then slammed its iron-hard wings into Blaziken's chest. Blaziken cried out, more in discomfort than pain.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" Harrison yelled.

"Charizard fly up to dodge it!" Ash countered.

Blazekin charged at Charizard. Charizard attempted to dodge by taking flight into the sky with its powerful wings.

"Oh no you don't!" Harrison called. "Blazekin follow it!"

Blazekin leaped into the air, its powerful legs allowing it to leap over the hovering Charizard. Blazekin then lit its right leg on fire and brought it crashing down on Charizard's skull. Charizard roared in pain at the contact.

"Blaziken use Overheat!" Harrison shouted with confidence.

Ash had to think quickly to counteract the attack. "Charizard land and use Dragon Rage followed by Flamethrower!" he yelled.

Charizard landed on the ground, across from Blaziken, and launched another large orange orb at Blaziken. Charizard then blasted the orb with a blast of fire, which not only sped up the attack, but also increased the size and power of the orb, not to mention the flames trailing the orb. Blaziken retaliated by unleashing a dark red beam from its beak.

* * *

_(With the group)_

The crowd watched in a deafening silence as the two attacks collided.

May, Dawn, and Delia watched in fear as Charizard's attack collided with Blaziken's.

"Ash's strategy to overpower Overheat with a combined attack sure is interesting." Prof. Oak said, thinking out loud.

"Wait, since when does Ash think so fast?" Misty asked trying to crack a joke. May gave her a death glare. Misty instinctively shrunk into her seat. "I was just saying..." she murmered as May turned back to the battle.

"C'mon Ash!" May yelled at the top of her lungs. "You can win this! Don't give up!"

May continued to shout the same thing over and over. "I think he heard you May..." Max told her with a sweatdrop.

"I think Kanto heard her...." Misty muttered. May turned and glared at her once more, giving her the 'Care to repeat that' look. Misty shrunk further into her seat.

* * *

The two attacks collided in mid-air. Although it looked as though the two attacks were even, Blaziken's attack soon overcame Charizard's double assault. Charizard roared in pain as it was hit by the powerful attack. However, Charizard was far from through.

"Wow!" the announcer shouted. "It looks like things are really beginning to heat up in this stadium. Both Blaziken and Charizard are showing off some astoundingly powerful techniques. And, with the intensity of those attacks, this battle could go either way!"

_Overheat was strong _Ash thought _But, Overheat loses power the more it's used, so the next one won't be near as powerful as that one was. _"Charizard fly into the air again!" Ash called out to Charizard.

_What is Ash up to? _Harrison asked himself._ Don't tell me he's still trying to rely on Charizard's flying capabilities.. Well it won't work, Ash! _"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut now!" he yelled.

"I knew that you would do that!" Ash smirked. "Charizard use Steel Wing!"

Blaziken leaped into the air once more, its fists glowing, and aimed a punch at Charizard's jaw. Charizard, however, was quick to respond and did a mid-air somersault to dodge the attempt. Charizard's wings then began to glow white. Quickly, reacting after its dodge, Charizard then slammed its now iron-hard wings into Blaziken's chest. This caused Blaziken to fall and crash into the ground. Charizard then, once again, landed on the ground across from Blaziken. Blaziken struggled to its feet, clearly shakin.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut!" Harrison roared.

In a blur of speed, Blaziken crossed the distance between itself and Charizard. Blaziken quickly reeled its glowing fists back before connecting them with Charizard's jaw. Charizard roared as it took the powerful punches. Blaziken then retreated to Harrison's side.

"Charizard use another Dragon Rage!" Ash yelled.

Charizard swiftly launched another orange orb at Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick to knock it back!" Harrison ordered.

Blaziken lit its right leg on fire just as the orb arrived in front of it. Blaziken then used the flaming appendage to strike the orb and send it flying back the way it came. Charizard, not prepared for this turn of events, was struck in the upper torso by its own attack. Charizard roared in both pain and anger.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

"Blaziken use your own Flamethrower!" Harrison yelled.

Both Charizard and Blaziken unleashed a flame of incredible intensity at each other. However, instead of crashing together, the two flames missed each other and struck their opponent. Both pokemon began showing definite signs of fatigue.

"It appears that both Charizard and Blaziken are tired. But, I'm not surprised considering the obvious power of those attacks!" the announcer commented. "But, with both pokemon losing energy, this match could end at any moment!"

_Blaziken's tired _Harrison thought as he looked from his pokemon to Charizard _But, Charizard is equally as tired. I need to end this now, but Overheat is weaker than before.. And that's Blaziken's most powerful attack. Wait! What if I used Ash's strategy against him! That's it! _"Blaziken I want you to use the most powerful Flamethrower you can! Then Follow it up with Overheat!" he yelled. "We're gonna end this with one strike!"

_Flamethrower and Overheat is a strong combo _Ash thought _Okay! It's time to reveal our final attack! _"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash roared.

Blaziken blasted a tremendously powerful blast of fire at Charizard. It then followed the flames with a second dark red beam. The beam quickly engulfed the flames, increasing the power of the beam dramatically. Charizard roared as a massive fireball formed in front of its mouth. Charizard then launched the incredibly powerful fireball at the oncoming double attack.

"Look at that folks, Harrison is trying to use Ash's strategy of a combo attack against him!" the announcer shouted. "But, Ash, not one to take that lying down, has retaliated by unleashing the most powerful fire-type attack!"

The two attacks collided causing an explosion and sending smoke, flames, and a good chunk of the battlefield crashing into the walls of the stadium along with the two fire-type pokemon. All those in the stadium could feel that this would be the deciding factor of the battle.

* * *

May, Dawn, Lindsey, Max, Brock, Misty, Delia, Prof. Oak, Norman and Caroline were all startled by the fact that the stadium was now shaking.

"Wow! Those must be two really powerful pokemon!" Dawn yelled over the loud rumbling.

"Geee, ya think!" Lindsey shouted with sarcasm.

"When do you think Charizard learned Blast Burn?" Max shouted the question at his sister. May, however, didn't respond. May continued to watch the field for any signs of the smoke clearing.

* * *

Slowly, the smoke thinned revealing both Charizard and Blaziken on their knees, panting heavily. By closer inspection, Ash and Harrison noticed that both Charizard and Blaziken were covered in scrapes and bruises. Slowly both pokemon struggled to their feet.

"Charizard you're okay!" Ash cheered.

"Blaziken use one last Flamethrower!" Harrison ordered.

"Charizard use Flamethrower one more time!" Ash called.

Both pokemon opened their mouths, preparing to launch more flames. But, before Charizard could attack, it fell to one knee again. This time, however, Charizard remained on its knee. Charizard then locked eyes with Blaziken. Blaziken smirked as it watched Charizard struggle. Suddenly, a look of pain covered Blaziken's face. Blaziken then collapsed, but did not get back up.

"Blaziken is unable to continue." the ref announced. "Charizard wins! The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash stood amazed as the crowd went wild. Pikachu began to cheer from Ash's shoulder, breaking Ash from his daze. Ash grinned as he pumped his fist in the air.

"And would you look at that folks! Ash Ketchum has just defeated Harrison Cross! This truely is a momentous occasion!"

"Great job, Ash!" Harrison said as he shook Ash's hand. "You and Charizard earned this win. Now, do me a favor and win the rest of this tournament!"

"Thanks Harrison!" Ash said. "I'm definitely going all the way!"

* * *

"Ash won!!" May and Dawn shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Wow." Brock said while clapping. "Ash and Charizard were great out there. They should be proud."

"No doubt." Misty added, also clapping for her close friend. "Ash has come a long way."

"I'm so proud!" Delia cheered.

"You should be." Prof. Oak added. "Ash has become quite the trainer."

"Oh I can't wait to see Ash on our date!" May squeeled without thinking. Everyone turned to look at her. That's when she realized her mistake. "Oops."

"Date huh?" Dawn asked with a grin.

"Ooh la la." Misty chanted.

"Ash and I are going to talk before he takes you anywhere." Norman said firmly. May gulped. "Both me and Slaking."

"Fine, but no Slaking." May argued. Norman groaned.

"Fine. I guess that we'll just talk..." Norman sighed. May smiled.

"Hey guys, why don't we go see Ash?" Dawn suggested.

"Ok!" everyone chanted.

* * *

Ash still had that same grin on his face as he exited the locker room. He also found that his friends were waiting outside for him, Prof. Oak, Delia, and Max's parents had left already. After converging on Ash, the group began to walk and talk.

"Great battle, Ash!" Max cheered.

"You did Pallet Town proud today." Lindsey told Ash proudly.

May then launched herself into a hug with Ash, making Ash almost lose his balance. "I'm so sorry!" she moaned.

"For what?" Ash asked.

"Well...." May began as she released him and looked at the floor. "I kinda let it slip that you and I have a date tonight..."

"Well, everyone would have found out anyways." Ash told her comfortingly.

"Yeah, but now my dad kinda wants to speak to you." May sighed. Ash gulped.

"W-where is he?" Ash asked, his voice cracking.

"He'll be waiting for you at the front of the stadium after all the battles are over.." May replied.

"Ok.." Ash turned to Max. "Hey, Max. How many more battles are left?"

"Well according to this," Max began as he skimmed his pokenav. "There are still five battles. Hey, if we hurry, we can catch the end of Gary's battle!"

"Well then let's hurry!" Brock exclaimed as everyone started running in the direction that Max told them to go.

* * *

After several minutes of running, the group reached Gary's battlefield. The group, however, barely caught the end of the match as they watched Gary's Blastoise fire powerful jets of water that sent a Fearow crashing into the ground.

"Fearow is unable to continue. Blastoise wins. The winner of this match is Gary Oak of Pallet Town!" the ref shouted.

Ash and his friends cheered as they watched Gary exit the battlefield.

"Well folks, with that we only have four more battles." the announcer told the crowd. "And, just as a reminder: All competitors that won their match today are to report to the stadium at six for the drawing of the next round."

"I kinda wish we got to see more of Gary's battle.." Max sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just wait until I battle him."

"Anyways, what should we do?" May asked.

"Oooh, I got it!" Dawn exclaimed. "How about we make fun of Ash and May!"

"I gotta tell you," Ash spoke up. "That definitely doesn't sound appealing to me."

"Look Ash, you can either embrace the joke that is: You actually having a girlfriend. Or you can sulk about it." Misty informed Ash. "Either way, we're still gonna make fun of you." Ash sighed.

And so began the jokes and wisecracks.

* * *

_(1 1/2 hours later)_

"I think we lost them.." Ash panted as he released May's hand. He and May had apparently ditched the group that was teasing them, taking refuge in a grassy field.

"I don't know.." May replied, also out of breath. "Misty and Dawn are pretty resourceful."

"Oh well." Ash sighed. Ash then pulled out his pokenav as he sat down on the grass. "If they find us, we'll just run again. Hey, everyone I know is moving on to the next round!"

"Really?" May asked. "Tyson and Morrison too?"

"Yep!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Ritchie too. And also-" Ash's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What? Who is it?" May asked, concerned due to Ash's sudden change of mood.

"Paul..." Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Paul?" May asked. "The guy who-" she cut herself off at the painful memory of Ash's departure.

"Yeah, the guy that beat me in the Sinnoh League." Ash said quietly. Ash then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" May asked perplexed.

"What's funny is that, I didn't even know Paul was in this tournament." Ash informed her. May was still confused. "You see, I was so busy thinking of you non-stop that I didn't even really pay attention." May blushed.

"You thought about me non-stop?" May asked, a timid smile growing.

"Yeah." Ash responded. "See, even before we-" Ash blushed "Kissed, I still couldn't stop thinking about you. Even after I heard you tell Misty and Dawn that you didn't like me.."

"Wait, What?!" May asked. "When did you ever hear me say that?!"

"Well, see, the night before we got the invitations I kinda heard what you said to Misty and Dawn..." Ash told her. May's expression quickly became one of great horror as she realized what Ash must have heard.

"Oh no!" May said as she launched into another hug with Ash. "Ash, please I didn't mean what I said that night! I was only trying to keep my real feelings hidden. You were never suppossed to hear that!" Tears began to fall from May's eyes as she feared the worst.

"Whoa, it's ok May." Ash told her in a soothing voice as he returned the hug. "I know now how you really feel. And, I love you. Nothing you can say will change that either."

May looked up at him to his warm, love filled smile. She returned his smile as she slowly leaned up to his face. Ash, catching on, slowly brought his head down to meet hers. Ash and May held each other inplace as they deepened the kiss, neither of them wanting to seperate from the other.

Ash and May continued to kiss for several long minutes until they heard the voices of their friends approaching. Ash and May slowly broke apart, their eyes still glued together.

"I guess we should stop.." May sighed.

"Yeah..." Ash replied. "Besides, we've got to get to the second round drawing soon.."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well, anyways, we are still going out tonight right?" May asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"You bet!" Ash assured her.

* * *

"And just where have you guys been?" Misty asked with a smirk. As Ash and May walked over to the calling group. "Went off making out did ya?"

"N-no!" May and Ash said in unison, their faces turning red.

"Really...?" Dawn asked with a grin. "Why is it that I don't believe you?"

Ash and May merely shrugged.

"It could be the fact that they're a newly formed couple." Brock suggested catching on.

"Or the fact that they are totally in love with each other." Misty teased.

"Or," Dawn smirked as she walked closer to Ash. "It could be that Ash has May's lip gloss on his lips." May turned several shades of red as she looked at Ash and realized that Dawn was right.

"Shoot!" Ash exclaimed as he wiped the lip gloss off of his lips, his face also red.

"Well," Brock cut in. "As much as I would love to continue harassing May and Ash, we need to get to the stadium."

"Yeah, the final match ended a little while ago and all trainers who advanced need to report to the stadium by six o'clock." Max added.

"For what?" Ash asked, everyone gave him the 'Are you mentally retarded' look.

"Uh, to find out who battles who in the next round..." Brock told him.

"Oh..." Ash replied scratching the back of his head.

"Let's just go guys." Misty said, getting irritated by Ash ignorance.

* * *

"Ok, well Ash and I have to go. So..." Max said. "See ya!" Max then promptly dashed through the doors of the stadium.

"Yeah, we'll be back shortly." Ash assured everyone. "You guys can watch the drawing from the stands if you want."

"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "We'll definitely do that."

"Even if it is only to see who you, Max and Gary will be pummeling in the next round." Lindsey added. Ash sweatdropped.

"Ok.... See ya!" Ash said as he walked in the same door that Max had a few moments ago.

* * *

"Hello Ash."

Ash quickly spun around at the sound of someone saying his name. To Ash's surprise, there stood Norman. He had apparently been waiting for Ash at the entrance to the stadium.

"Uh, hi Norman." Ash responded hesitantly.

"So Ash how are you doing?" Norman asked in a odd tone.

"Um, I'm ok." Ash told him. "And you?"

"Well Ash, to be honest, I'm a little concerned." Norman told Ash.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Well, you see, quite honestly I want to kill you." Norman told him airily. Ash gulped.

"W-why?!" Ash asked, fearing the worst.

"Well because your dating May without my permission." Norman told Ash in a threatening voice, his face showing pure anger.

"W-well, I believe that it's between me and her.." Ash told Norman with great fear.

Norman continued to glare. Suddenly, Norman burst out laughing. Ash gave the laughing gym leader a confused look.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed. "It was priceless!"

"Huh?"

"Ash, I was only joking!" Norman exclaimed, still laughing. After a few moments, Norman calmed down. "Ash, I know how much you care for May. Heck, I knew back when you challenged me for a badge!"

"You did?" Ash asked. Norman nodded. "Then why did you make me think that you were going to kill me?"

"One: Because it was funny!" Norman laughed again. "And two: Because I want you to know that, although I know you care for May, I want you to take care of her. And not only do I want you to protect her, but I want you to respect her."

"You definitely don't have to worry about that!" Ash assured the gym leader. "I love May, and I would never do anything to hurt her, nor would I ever let anything happen to her."

"That's good to hear." Norman said in a satisfied tone.

"So then, um.." Ash hesitated. "May and I are going out tonight. We're going to get something to eat together."

"I don't have a problem with that. Just make sure you two aren't out too late." Norman lectured.

"Don't worry. We won't be." Ash assured him. "Well I really need to get out there. So, see ya!" After that Ash dashed towards the battlefield.

* * *

Ash walked out on to the field and stood next to Max, who seemed too focused to realize that Ash was there. Ash looked around instantly recognizing the faces of: Morrison, who was praying to some unknown being; Tyson, who was kinda spacing out; Ritchie, who seemed to be completely at ease; Gary, who appeared to not care at all; Barry, who looked like he was having trouble staying still; And Paul, who had a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked as Norman took his seat next to her.

"I had to talk to Ash." he replied nonchalantly. Everyone stiffened.

"Dad?" May asked. "Is my boyfriend still able to walk?"

Norman laughed. "Well I didn't do anything to him." he told her. "And he was capable of walking when I left. Anything after that I'm not responsible for."

"Well that's good news." May said. "I think."

Soon, a white-haired man walked on to the stage that was elevated in the middle of the field. Everyone's attention averted to him.

* * *

"Welcome all! My name is Charles Goodshow and I will be the one doing the drawing for the tourney tree from this point." Goodshow said into the mic. "First let me congratulate all thirty-two comptetitors who have made it up to this point. It takes an enormous amount of skill to make it this far and I'm pleased to say that I believe we can expect great things from each of you!" The crowd cheered. "You have all had to go through a lot to get here, but now it has payed off. Each of you is not only known for your achievements, but also respected for them! And it is with great pleasure that I gaze down at what could possibly be one of the greatest group of trainers I have ever seen!"

"But, enough of my ranting." Goodshow continued. "It's time for the rules that will play out for the remainder of the tournament. First, I will draw names from this bin" he pointed to a small bin that was next to him. "and the order I draw them in will be the position of each trainer. From there the tournament will continue as a tourney tree. So be prepared!" he yelled enthusiastically. "Each battle will be a full six-on-six with each trainer allowed to use any pokemon they choose. And now the drawing!" After that, the screen that normally displayed battles lit up with a tourney tree composed of thirty-two spots.

"I will call out each trainers name as I draw it. And each trainer will battle in that order. So, for example, trainer one will battle trainer two. And so on and so forth." Mr. Goodshow stuck his hand into the bin and drew out the first name. The screen then began to display the tourney tree.

"Number one: Amelia Thomas!"

"Number two: Gary Oak!"

"Number three: Tyson Rais!"

"Number four: Max Maple!"

"Number five: Owen Swister!"

"Number six: Alex Roinds!"

"Number seven: Ryan Thomas!"

"Number eight: Charlie Sound!"

"Number nine: Morrison Hayes!"

"Number ten: Randy Road!"

"Number eleven: Paul Johnson!"

"Numbed twelve: Anna Bolivia!"

"Number thirteen: Jose Romerez!"

"Number fourteen: Rocky Henderson!"

"Number fifteen: Jessica Alen!"

"Number sixteen: Leo Whinter!"

"Number seventeen: Riley Steel!"

"Number eighteen: Aron Tool!"

"Number nineteen: Ash Ketchum!"

"Number twenty: Markus Baxter!"

"Number twenty-one: Bill Marsh!"

"Number twenty-two: Jim Maxwell!"

"Number twenty-three: Kim Rodgers!"

"Number twenty-four: Barry Speed!"

"Number twenty-five: Jason Lash!"

"Number twenty-six: Rex Anvil!"

"Number twenty-seven: Ritchie Keen!"

"Number twenty-eight: Jerry King!"

"Number twenty-nine: Fred Razior!"

"Number thirty: Emilly Mercy!"

"Number thirty-one: Jasmin Ford!"

"Number thirty-two: Reina Groel!"

After finishing drawing names Mr Goodshow then continued his speech. "Now that that is out of the way, we can move on!" he said happily. "As for the round setup, each trainer has to win their battle to advance. To start off each trainer is paired with another, this other trainer will be their opponent and vice-versa. The first match will be held tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Each match after that will begin fifteen minutes later after each match before it. This tournament promises to be a good one! And I wish you all the best of luck! Thank you!" As he finished, Mr. Goodshow quickly exited the stage.

Ash looked around to see everyone sighing relief. After about ten minutes, the stadium began to thin out. Morrison decided that this was as good a time as any to go speak with Ash.

"Hey Ash!" Morrison yelled as he ran towards Ash.

"Morrison!" Ash exclaimed as his friend stopped in front of him.

"Hey man, how ya been?" Morrison asked.

"Pretty good. You?" Ash replied.

"I've been great!" Morrison exclaimed.

"Hi Ash! It's been a while." Tyson said as he joined the conversation.

"Hey Tyson! It's good to see you." Ash said. "How have you been doing?"

"Not bad. I quit competing in tournaments last year and have been catching new pokemon and training all of my pokemon non-stop." Tyson explained.

"Oh that's pretty cool." Ash replied.

"So where have you been Ash?" Morrison asked. "Last I heard you were missing."

"Yeah. A few years back I went through a bit of a rough spot and needed some time off." Ash explained. "So, I left with only my pokemon. I also caught a few new ones."

"That's cool!" Morrison said excitedly. "But, you know, I've caught some new pokemon too. Hey, why don't we go hang out?"

"Yeah, It'll give us a chance to talk about our journeys!" Tyson agreed.

"Sorry guys." Ash denied. "But, I have a date. And I really don't want to miss it." Both Morrison and Tyson gave Ash an amused look.

"Oh, Ash.. You don't have to lie about having a date. It's not like we think any less of you because you don't have any idea how to get a girl." Morrison told Ash in a reassuring voice. Ash looked very confused.

"But, I have a girlfriend..." Ash said.

"Really?" Tyson asked in a serious tone, actually beginning to believe Ash.

"Is she invisible?" Morrison asked in an equally serious voice.

"No!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash why are you yelling?" May asked as she, Max, who had apparently gathered everyone up, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and Lindsey all walked over.

"Oh hey guys!" Morrison greeted. "Ash here was just yelling cause he's trying to convince me and Tyson that he has a girlfriend. But, we know it's not true."

"But, Ash does have a girlfriend!" Dawn said cheerily. May began to blush as she realized what Dawn was about to say. "May is Ash's girlfriend."

Morrison stared in shock then turned to May, who was blushing. "Wow! Didn't see that one coming. May is dating Ash?"

"Yep!" Dawn said cheerfully. "And they're even going on a date tonight."

"Wow!" Suddenly Morrison got an idea. "Can I come?" he asked, looking at Ash.

"No!"

"Please!" he begged. "I'll even buy dinner."

"No!" May said firmly. "I want to be alone with Ash. No one else."

"Don't worry." Misty whispered in Morrison's ear. "We're so going to record it." Morrison grinned.

"Speaking of which." Ash said looking at his pokenav. "May we should get going."

"Ok Ash!" she agreed.

"We'll see you guys later." Ash told everyone, they all seemed more than a little irritated that Ash and May were leaving so soon.

"We must follow them!" Dawn said, determined as Ash and May quickly left the area.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. If not, then I'm sorry?**

**Anyways. So we now have the setup for the rest of the tournament. This should be fun.**

**Aww... Isn't that cute. Ash and May are going on a date. Definitely going to be fun.**

**I hope everyone is satisfied with the battle. I think it was good.**

**Anyways, chapter 14 will be up soon. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Thanks!**


	14. Everyone's night out

**Sorry for the update being so late. My life has just been a little more hectic than I would prefer. But, I am back and truly sorry. On another note, thanks to Yami no Silvar, LuciferIX, 'Jhooney-The-Loverboy', MannyJr and Bongojack for reviewing the last chapter. It make me happy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ash and May, after leaving the group, quickly departed to their seperate hotels. Ash agreed to meet May at her hotel as soon as he was dressed.

"Ok Pikachu." Ash said as he walked out of the bathroom after two minutes of being in the hotel. "How do I look for my date with May?"

Pikachu blinked at Ash's choice of regular clothing. He hadn't even taken the time to change. Pikachu got up, crossed the room, and promptly lit Ash up like a christmas tree with electricity.

"So, I take it you think I should change...?" Ash said, extra crispy.

"Pika! Pikachu chu chupi kachu!" Pikachu lectured as it pointed to a suit that was hanging in Ash's closet.

"But, that suit is all itchy and stuffy and I don't like it!" Ash complained. Pikachu glared at Ash, giving him a menacing look. Ash, out of terror, took the suit and entered the bathroom once more.

After another ten minutes, Ash exited the bathroom. This time, however, Ash was dressed in a sharp looking suit. He was wearing a gray button-down shirt, a pair of black slacks, a pair of black dress shoes that looked highly uncomfortable, and a black overcoat to finish off the suit.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed as it threw Ash's dark gray tie at him. Ash sighed as he relented to put the tie on.

"This is for May, after all.." he said as he tied the tie.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as it looked at its trainer.

"So you approve?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "Well then, I'm off to pick up May." Ash then quickly left the room.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, Ash reached May's hotel. And, after another five minutes he was standing outside her door.

"Ok can do this." Ash said, psyching himself up.

Ash knocked. It was a few seconds before Ash heard movement on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened to reveal May. However, May was not dressed normally. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her ankles, the dress complimented May's figure nicely. Also, she was wearing the same shade of blue open-toed heels, a gold bracelet, and modest diamond ear rings. Her hair was not up in its usual look, but loose and flowing down her back. She had make-up on, but not so much as to hide her own natural beauty, the beauty that Ash had come to love. In short, she looked gorgeous.

Ash stood there, his mouth gaping. May giggled at his response.

"I take it that you like what you see?" May giggled. Ash blushed.

"Y-you look beautiful." Ash stuttered.

"Thanks Ash." she said before looking him up and down. "You look pretty good yourself."

"The suit was Pikachu's doing." Ash mumbled.

"Oh," she said. "Well, then remind me to thank him."

"Anyways, let's go." Ash said as he offered May his hand, which she happily took. They then set off.

Ash and May happily made their way down the street. As they walked, Ash seemed to be preoccupied looking for something.

"So Ash, where are we going?" May asked as she and Ash turned a corner.

"Well, May." he said. "I promised you we would go somewhere nice, so that's where I'm taking you."

"Ok..." May said, still confused. The two continued walking for a few more minutes before a restaraunt came into view.

"There it is!" Ash exclaimed. May took a good look at the restaraunt.

It was a rose red color with white edges surrounding its doors and windows. At its top was fancy writing that spelt out the words 'Dark Rose'. All in all, May was impressed by Ash's choice of restaraunt.

"Wow Ash!" she exclaimed. "I think you made a great choice for our evening together."

"Thanks!" he said. They then entered said restaraunt.

* * *

_(With Max)_

"Are you sure you don't mind helping me?" Max yelled across the field. "I mean if you hurry then you might be able to catch up to Misty and the others with their spying mission."

"Naw, I can always watch the video later." Lindsey called back. "Besides you want to be prepared for your battle tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, especially since it's against Tyson." Max told her. "Ok."

Lindsey reached for a pokeball and threw it. "Go Pinsir!"

"Go Sandslash!" Max called as he too released his pokemon.

"Pinsir use Brick Break!"

"Sandslash use Slash!"

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"May I take your order?" a young waitress asked the pair.

"Um yes." Ash said looking at the menu. "Um... I'll have the steak and a salad."

"How would you like it?" she asked.

"Um.. cooked?" Ash replied. At that May nearly fell out of her seat from laughter.

"Um... ok..." the waitress said giving Ash a funny look. "I'll say well done." she then turned to May. "And what would you like?"

"Um...." May said, finally slowing down her laughter. "I think I'll have the same thing, but make mine medium rare if you don't mind."

"Not a problem." the waitress assured her. "Your meals will be out shortly." With that, the waitress departed in the direction of the kitchen.

Ash looked over at May. "So um... " Ash said, trying to get a conversation going. "How ya been?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ash mentally kicked himself for being so lame. May giggled.

"Ash," she said in a warm voice as she gently touched his hand. "Why are you so nervous all of the sudden?"

"Well," Ash said quietly. "If you must know. I've never been on a date before..."

"You don't need to be so nervous. Just talk to me like you normally do." May told him. "But, why have you never been on a date before? I mean, you're nineteen. Didn't you date while you were away?"

Ash stared at her, very confused. "Um.. no." was his only reply.

"Why?" May asked. _Surely he had the chance _May thought _I find it hard to believe that no one wanted to date Ash._

"I was way too busy thinking about you to even consider dating anyone else." Ash told her matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Did you guys here what he just said?!" Dawn squeeled as she peered through the plant she was currently hiding behind.

"Yeah, who'd have thought Ash was so intimate..." Ritchie replied from behind a statue. "Right Brock?" Ritchie looked over at Brock only to regret it. Brock was currently furiously writing down notes of what Ash was doing, with the thought of a certain nurse and police woman in mind.

"So what?" Morrison huffed. "I could do that too, if I wanted to."

"Morrison, is there anything that you don't compete with Ash in?" Misty asked as Morrison attempted to swoon a passing waitress.

Morrison thought for a moment. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind." Morrison informed her before attempting with another passing waitress.

"Will you two shut-up?!" Dawn exclaimed in a low voice. "I'm trying to eavesdrop here."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Really?" May asked, deeply touched.

"Yeah, May. I really missed you." Ash said. "That's not to say that I didn't miss everyone else. Because I did. I mean not as much as you. I mean, i missed you a lot, but I missed them too. I mean-"

"Hey hey." May said cutting in to Ash's rant. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" Ash asked. May nodded. "That makes one of us." May giggled.

After that, May and Ash's food arrived.

"Enjoy your meal." the waitress said as she departed.

Ash eyed the green salad in front of him wearily, considering whether or not it was safe to eat. Then, Ash averted his gaze to the several forks lined up to his left. He took several moments deciding which fork to use before finally making a choice. May started to giggle as Ash attempted to eat his salad with an extremely large fork.

"What?" he asked.

"Ash," May said in between laughs. "Try eating with a smaller fork."

Ash blushed before setting the fork down and grabbing another. "This one?" he asked stupidly.

"Close enough." May giggled.

Over the course of the entire meal May continued to giggle at Ash's attempt's to eat in a respectful manor instead of sucking every edible item that is put in front of him like a vaccume, like he normally does. Ash would continually struggle to keep his elbows off of the table while, at the same time, trying to refrain from getting food all over his clothes. May, however, somehow managed to eat her own food, even though she spent a good amount of time laughing. By the time that the meal had ended, Ash had lightened up and began to laugh at his own ignorance.

As May and Ash left the restaraunt, and started to walk together they began to talk again.

"So Ash, where are we off to next?" May asked.

Ash looked away out of embarassment. "Well, to be honest I really don't have anywhere in mind... Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

"Hmmm.... How about we just walk through the park." May suggested to which Ash only agreed.

"Well, how do you like the competition so far?" Ash asked, his brain not being able to come up with a better conversation.

"Well," May replied. "I happen to know a few of the trainers competing." May told Ash playfully.

"Really?" Ash asked, playing along. The young couple had begun to walk slower as they reached a beautifully lit area of the park. "Who's your favorite competitor?"

"That would be my brother." May grinned. Ash agreed. "But, there is this other trainer that I really like."

"Is it someone I know?" Ash asked, still going with the charade.

"Maybe." May answered. "He's kinda tall, catches all sorts of pokemon, his first pokemon, which happens to be a Pikachu, rides on his shoulder. And he's recently started dating the most talented coordinator in the entire world." she finished with a triumphant pose.

"Really?" Ash asked, faking confusion. "Doesn't sound like anyone I know." By the look on May's face, Ash could tell that she was not amused. So, Ash opted to change the conversation. "So, May. I recall you agreeing to show me your pokemon. What I don't recall is ever seeing them."

May smiled as she stopped by a lamp post. "Ok" May agreed. Ash nodded. "Well then, how about we make this a double-date?" May said as she threw a pokeball into the air.

"Venaaa!" Venasaur called as it was released from its ball. Ash caught on fairly quick.

"Go!" Ash said as he released his own Venasaur. Upon seeing each other, the two plant pokemon quickly sprang together, not wanting to be apart apparently.

"Ok, now that that's over... Go Blaziken! Glaceon!" May said as she released the next two pokemon. Blaziken opted to merely stand where it had been released, while Glaceon walked over to Ash and May to greet them. May then selected the last three pokeballs out of her fanny pack and threw them into the air.

"Altaria!" called the first pokemon after release. "Clefable!" shouted the next. "Golduck!" the last pokemon called upon its own realease.

* * *

_(With Max)_

Sandslash and Pinsir collided directly in the middle of the field, both their attacks appearing to be even.

"Sandslash, Crush Claw!" Max called.

"Pinsir use another Brick Break!" Lindsey countered.

Sandslashs' claws began to glow as it stored energy in them, preparing to strike its foe. Pinsirs' arms glowed white as well, preparing its counter-attack. Thje two pokemon met at the same place as before, canceling out each others attacks.

"Ok Sandslash, use your Hidden Power!" Max called.

"Pinsir, dodge it and use Guillitine!" Lindsey called.

Sandslash quickly released several small, glowing orbs at Pinsir. Pinsir ducked under the attack before catching Sandslash in its' pinsirs. Pinsir then used all its' strength to deliver a finishing blow to Sandslash.

Sandslash tumbled to the ground, fainted due to Pinsirs' Guillitine. Max was dumbfounded at the way that Lindsey had taken out his Sandslash.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed as he recalled Sandslash. "No offense Lindsey, but I didn't really expect you to be this good."

"None taken Max." she assured him as she recalled Pinsir. "So I take it that you're impressed."

"You bet!" Max exclaimed. "You think you would be willing to help me train more often? Believe me, with Tyson as my next opponent... I could use the help."

Lindsey blushed slightly. "Yeah, sure Max. But, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what?" Max asked.

"Why are you so concerned about battling this Tyson guy?" Lindsey asked the trainer.

"Because...." Max sighed. "Tyson is the trainer that knocked Ash out of the Hoenn League when he competed. And his pokemon are all unbelievably strong."

"That doesn't mean that he's going to win." Lindsey told him. "Anyways, have you even decided on your pokemon for the next round yet?"

"Not quite..." Max replied sheepishly. Lindsey sighed.

"Max don't you think before you start training that you should decide on your pokemon for the next round...?" Lindsey asked.

"Um yeah.." Max said scratching the back of his head. "Why don't you go with me and help me choose?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"Wow May!" Ash exclaimed. "You caught some cool pokemon."

"Thanks Ash." May said. May then looked over at Altaria. "Hey, Altaria. Do you remember Ash?"

Ash looked confused as Altaria glided over nodding its head.

"Now that you mention it... Altaria does look kinda familiar." Ash said, taking a closer look. Altaria landed in front of Ash. Ash, wanting to be friendly, started to stroke the cloud-like feathers on Altaria's body.

"Well Ash, that's because this is the Swablu that we made friends with, back when you first traveled through Hoenn." May told him. Ash looked at May, astounded.

"Really?!" Ash asked, shocked at this revelation. May nodded. Ash turned to Altaria. "Wow, it looks like you got pretty powerful. When did you evolve?"

"Well, Swablu evolved just a few weeks before you came back, Ash." May informed the trainer. "During a contest, against Harley. Altaria really put Harley in his place."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Swablu!" May screamed as Swablu was sent crashing into the ground. Swablu was badly damaged, but May's points on the screen were still more than half. _

_Harley's Cacturne spun and delivered another devastating Drain Punch on Swablu, draining more of its energy. _

_"Sorry May, darling. But I think is the end of your coordinating winning streak. And, I think I'll end the battle with a Bang!" Harley sneered. "Now Cacturne use Dark Pulse! End that darling little bird."_

_"Swablu you gotta move!" May yelled. But, it was too late. _

_Cacturne released the dark energy on Swablu, encasing Swablu in dark matter. A few seconds later, the dark energy dissipated, leaving a badly injured Swablu lying on the ground._

_"Swablu! Are you ok!?" May called, scared. Swablu slowly stood back up on its now wobbily legs._

_"Well, one more strike should do it." Harley smirked. "Cacturne use Needle Arm!"_

_The spikes on Cacturne's arms started to glow as Cacturne prepared to strike Swablu again. Swablu, however, stared at Cacturne, determination in its eyes. Cacturne started to run, its arms prepared to strike. Just as Cacturne reached Swablu, Swablu began to glow. Swablu's body continued to glow as its body started to change and transform. Soon, the light began to fade, revealing Swablu's evolved form, Altaria._

_The newly evolved Altaria quickly took to the air before releasing a green blast at Cacturne. Cacturne cried out in pain as it was struck by the blast. May looked on with astonishment._

_"That was a Dragonbreath!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her pokedex. _

_"Altaria." the pokedex rang out in its electronic voice. "The Humming pokemon and the evolved form of Swablu. If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum."_

_"Ok Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" May called._

_Altaria launched high above the stage and quickly dived at Cacturne. Cacturne shrieked in pain as it was struck by the super-effective attack._

_"Nooo, my precious Cacturne!" Harley squeeled in outrage._

_May glanced at the clock and noticed she only had ten seconds to end this battle._

_"Caturne use Pin Missle!" Harley yelled after noticing that May was distracted._

_"Altaria use Air Cutter!" May called out._

_Cacturne fired several spikes from its body, trying to strike down Altaria. Altaria slashed its wings in the air, not aiming at Cacturne, but its spikes. The blast of air, created by Altaria, struck the spikes and sent them soaring with twice the force back at Cacturne. Cacturne was caught offgaurd as it was struck by the spikes quickly followed by the powerful blast of wind. After the super-powerful assault, Cacturne collapsed. _

_All three judges panels lit up with red X's to signify that Harley had lost._

_"And May Maple takes another contest victory with her newly evolved Altaria!" _

_May's Altaria glided over to where she stood. May wasted no time before launching into a big hug with her new pokemon. "You did great!" she cheered. "And, together we'll become an unbeatable team!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed after May finished her story. "You and Altaria must have had a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah!" May laughed. Ash looked around at May's other new pokemon. Golduck had was currently trying to strike up a conversation with Blaziken, who was ignoring the duck. Clefable was staring at the full moon.

"So, how about a battle?" Ash suggested.

"No way!" May exclaimed.

"Why?" Ash asked, a little surprised by May's outburst.

"Because," May said, her temper slowly rising due to Ash's stupidity. "We are on a DATE! And I am not going to battle with you on our date!"

"Fine.." Ash huffed.

"Now, can we please continue our date?" May asked as she recalled her pokemon to their balls. All except Venasaur. "I know this cool place that you and I can go from here."

"Alright, then lead the way my lady!" Ash said with enthusiasm as he made a bow. May giggled at his antics.

* * *

"Ooh, they're going somewhere special." Misty grinned.

"What do you say we follow them?" Dawn asked with the same grin.

"No!" Ritchie exclaimed. "Come on guys, that's too much. It's bad enough that we're spying on them on their date, but do we really have to follow them to such a private place?"

"Yes!" Misty, Dawn and Morrison exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not going with you!" Ritchie yelled back.

Misty, Dawn and Morrison all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Then you leave us no choice.." Dawn sighed as she, Misty and Morrison all charged Ritchie. Seconds later, the trio retreated from Ritchie to reveal him to tied to a lamppost.

"Hey!" Ritchie shouted. "Why did you guys tie me to a pole?!"

"Because, we can't have you going and tipping off Ash and May. Duh!" Morrison told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. After that, Misty, Morrison and Dawn swiftly headed off in the direction Ash and May went.

"Brock!" Ritchie called catching the breeder's attention. "Help me!"

"I would," said Brock. "But, I would just be tied to the lamppost next to you if Misty, Dawn or Morrison caught me. So I think I'll just follow them."

"Brock! Don't leave me here!" Ritchie yelled frantically.

"I'll be back to let you down later!" Brock called back as he disappeared in to the darkness.

"Great..." Ritchie sighed before he looked up to the lit light to which he was tied. "Well, at least there's light." The lightbulb burned out. "Crap."

* * *

_(With Max)_

Max and Lindsey didn't take long to get to the pokemon center. And as soon as they were inside, Max went to the p.c. and contacted Petalburg.

"Wow..." Lindsey said looking at the list of Max's pokemon on the screen..

"What?" Max asked.

"Well, it's just that, seeing as you're an experienced trainer, I expected you to have more than eleven pokemon." Lindsey told him.

Max got an embarassed look on his face. "Yeah, well. Instead of catching every pokemon I see, I like to train the ones that I do have to be the greatest." Max said proudly.

"Ok, so then you're confident in all of your pokemon's abilities?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" Max exclaimed.

"Then it really shouldn't matter which pokemon Tyson uses. And you shouldn't have much difficulty choosing your own pokemon either." Lindsey told him.

"I'm not entirely sure how you got that logic..." Max told her. Lindsey sweatdropped. "But, I think I know which pokemon I'm going to use."

"Good! Now all you have to do is register them." Lindsey said.

* * *

_(With Ash)_

Ash and May continued to walk in the direction that May had pointed them in. After about five minutes of silent walking, May stopped.

"What is it, May?" Ash asked confused as to why she had stopped.

"We're here." May told him simply as she pointed to a small hill. "Let's go!" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him up to the top of the hill. The Venasaur couple slowly made their way up the hill after their trainers.

"What is so special about this place?" Ash asked as he and May reached the top of the small incline.

"I came here the last time I was in Evergrand." May began to explain as she slowly sat down on the grass. "It was during a Grand Festival. I was walking around looking for a quiet place to think when I came upon this small hill. It seemed so quiet that I thought I could just relax here. And I did. What makes this hill so special is that, on the night that I was sitting on this hill, I found myself thinking of you a lot. And it was here, two-and-a-half years ago that I made a promise to myself to never stop looking for you." May told Ash in a small voice. "I promised myself that, if I ever got the chance, I would tell you how much I missed you and how much you mean to me. It was at that moment that I realized that I was unmistakably in love with you." May finished with a blush.

Ash sat in silence as he watched May shift uncomfortably. Finally, after several minutes Ash spoke. "I'm glad I came back." Ash told her. "If I hadn't then I wouldn't be with you right here, right now, telling you that I love you too." Ash told May with his trademark boyish grin.

"Thanks Ash." May sighed as they both leaned in closer for a kiss. Ash and May stayed on the hilltop for a long while longer, just enjoying each other's company. Their Venasaur's the only thing keeping them company.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first match of the second round of the Victory Tournament! Today we have one hot battle after another in store so don't go anywhere! I'm you're announcer Tom!" Tom blaired into the mic. "Now, our first battle pits a reknowned league competitor against a trainer who has recently devoted his life to pokemon research! So, without further ado, I give you our competitors!"

Gary slowly walked on to the field, and entered the red trainer's box. His opponent, a tall young woman with purple flowing hair entered the green trainer's box.

"In the green box we have Amelia Thomas from Cianwood Island!" Tom yelled. "Amelia is well known because of her recent runner-up position at the Evergrand Championship last year. Amelia has only competed in regional tournaments twice since she became a trainer five years ago. And, on both of those occasions she has placed in an outstandingly high place. So, we should expect great things from her today. Her opponent is Gary Oak of Pallet Town who, for the better part of the last few years has dedicated his life to following in his granfather's footsteps. Like his famous grandfather, Prof. Oak, Gary took up pokemon research. However, he has also competed in numerous tournaments and should definitely not be underestimated. With these two on the field, we should be more than guaranteed an exciting battle!"

The field split to reveal a grassy meadow. "And the first half of this battle wil be fought on a grass field!" Tom shouted as if everyone he couldn't contain his excitement, which he probably couldn't.

"This is a full six-on-six pokemon battle with no time limit." the ref announced as the computer randomly selected the first to release their pokemon. "Substitutions are allowed. The winner will be decided when either trainer has lost all six pokemon or forfeits." he finished as the red panel lit up. "Red will choose their pokemon first."

"I choose you, Scizor!" Gary called as he released the bug/steel-type.

"Go Camerupt!" Amelia said as she called the fire/ground-type.

"Camerupt vs. Scizor. Begin!"

* * *

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" the figure asked.

"Simple." Drew replied handing a picture of a certain raven haired boy to the mysterious person. "I want you to make sure that the boy in that photo never sees my darling May ever again!"

"How would you like me to do that?" the person asked.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it!" Drew yelled.

"And the payment?" the person asked.

"As soon as the job is completed, you can have that pitiful yellow rat of his, along with any other pokemon he has." Drew smirked. "That should please your boss."

"Very well." the person said in a cold voice. "Consider it done."

"Don't worry May." Drew whispered in a dark voice as the figure disappeared. "Soon you and I will be together."

* * *

**So Misty, Dawn and Morrison are apparently psychotic. Who knew?**

**And just look at the cute little Ash and May moment. I tell ya, that couple is meant to be. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter. And I hope you aren't too mad about the wait. But, I can promise the next one will not be as long. **

**Don't forget to R&R! Keep reading!**

**Thanks! **


	15. Gary's Debut

**Well, I promised that I would update soon. I guess I made myself out to be a liar. I apologize for the wait to all those that it angered. I would, however, like to thank all those who reviewed. Honestly, what would I do without you guys. Well, without further ado. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Scizor use your Metal Claw!" Gary yelled with feeling.

"Camerupt use Flamethrower!" Amelia called out.

Scizor bolted in Camerupt's direction, its pincer-like claws glowing a silverish color as it moved. Meanwhile, Camerupt stood its ground as it opened its mouth to launch its attack. It then released incredibly hot flames at its oncoming opponent. Scizor showed no fear as it continued to charge towards Camerupt.

"Scizor, dodge it and keep going!" Gary instructed.

Scizor, upon instruction, moved with incredible agility to the right of the flames, avoiding them completely, and continued on towards Camerupt. Scizor reeled its glowing left claw back back before thrusting it forward and smashing Camerupt in the face with it. Camerupt called out in pain as it stumbled backwards.

"Shake it off Camerupt, and use your Earthqauke attack!" Amelia shouted, her voice full of emotion.

Camerupt, not one to take a hit without payback, stomped on the ground, causing a powerful tremor to race across the field.

"Scizor, get off the ground!" Gary called in an attempt to protect his pokemon.

Scizor leaped into the air, making it off the ground just in time to avoid the massive tremor currently shaking the battlefield below it. Camerupt stomped in disapproval once it realized that had missed its target again. Scizor moved forward without instruction.

"Scizor use Crush Claw!" Gary called confidently.

Scizor's claws began to glow white as it neared Camerupt. Scizor then brought both of its glowing claws down on Camerupt's head, causing Camerupt to take more damage. Camerupt once again called out in pain.

Amelia winced as she watched her pokemon cry out in pain. She then noticed something.

"Camerupt, quickly use your Eruption!" Amelia yelled out, realizing just how close Scizor was.

Camerupt grinned. Camerupt quickly aimed the volcanoes on its back at Scizor before unleashing a powerful red and orange blast of fire at Scizor. The flames from the attack engulfed Scizor.

* * *

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed as he watched the battle before him. "Scizor took that attack way too close!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Max.." May said sarcastically.

"And Gary was really on a roll too..." Lindsey sighed as she looked in Max's direction, obviously expecting a reply.

"Don't worry," Brock said to Lindsey, eventhough she wasn't paying attention. "Gary is pretty good in a tough spot. Just like Ash."

"Whasatimeisit?" Ash said confused as he woke up from his nap. Pikachu shook its head as it watched its trainer stare around in a confused manor.

"Ash, I'm not even going to pretend I know what you just said..." Misty said as she watched Ash stare around confused.

"Ash, you should really consider paying attention to the match. Especially considering Gary is your friend." Dawn lectured.

"Plus you and he might have to battle and you wont know what to do." Misty chipped in.

"Yeah I geuss your right." Ash agreed as he took a look at the battlefield.

"Ooh looks like someones having a barbeque. Sucks for whosever pokemon that is." Morrison exclaimed as he sat down with his nachos and hotdog.

"That's Gary's Scizor..." Misty informed him.

Morrison looked sheepish for a moment before he broke into a wide grin. "So that's this years hottest bugzapper! Ow!" Morrison yelled as Misty put away her mallet.

"That's what you get Morrison." Brock sighed. "Now pay attention. I swear, sometimes you act like a kid."

"Naw, I just like to have fun sometimes." Morrison replied rubbing his head. "Plus I love the way Misty swings her mallet. Ow!"

"Don't test me." Misty said as she returned her mallet.

* * *

As the flames died down, Scizor was revealed very black. Scizor then fell to the ground defeated.

"Scizor is unable to continue. Camerupt wins!" the ref announced.

"And would you look at that folks." Tom shouted. "With just a single assault, Camerupt put Gary's Scizor down. How will Gary come back from this?"

"Go Nidoqueen!" Gary called, releasing one of his best pokemon on to the battlefield.

"And Gary Oak chooses to send out his Nidoqueen. Gary's Nidoqueen is widely known as one of Gary's best pokemon. We've seen this pokemon a lot over the years. All the way back from the Indigo League and Gary's first league tounament." Tom explained into the mic in front of him.

"Camerupt vs. Nidoqueen. Begin!"

"Camerupt use Flamethrower!" Amelia shouted.

"Nidoqueen dodge it and use Fissure!" Gary called.

Camerupt once again opened its mouth in order to release its searing hot flames. Nidoqueen ducked to the left of the flames in order to avoid them. As soon as the flames passed, Gary's Nidoqueen lifted its right leg and stomped on the ground as hard as it could. The result was a massive fissure that quickly spread from Nidoqueens's leg to Camerupt. Camerupt, unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack, was struck hard by the attack. After a few second, Camerupt collapsed.

"Camerupt is unable to continue the battle. Nidoqueen win's." the ref announced.

"And just like that, Gary's Nidoqueen evens the score between Gary and Amelia. It's obvious that Amelia will have her hands full with this powerhouse of Gary's." Tom said, thinking out loud. "How will Amelia get back on top?"

"Go Rhydon!" Amelia called as she released her second choice.

"Nidoqueen vs. Rhydon. Begin!"

"Rhydon use Hammer Arm!" Amelia called.

"Nidoqueen stay where you are!" Gary called, a plan forming in his mind.

Rhydon charged straight at Nidoqueen, its arms beginning to glow as it rotated them around its sides. Nidoqueen stood where it was, standing its ground against the rock/ground type. Rhydon reeled both arms back and thrusted them forward to strike Nidoqueen in the chest. Nidoqueen slightly flinched at the attack, but otherwise just shook the attack off.

"Did you forget that fighting-type attacks don't do very much damage to a poison/ground-type?" Gary asked Amelia, who was shocked that the attack had barely done anything. "Nidoqueen use your Ice Beam!"

Nidoqueen smirked as it opened its mouth. Already forming when it opened its mouth was a small blue and white ball. Once its mouth was completely opened, a small, lightning-like beam, the same color as the small ball in Nidoqueen's mouth, shot out of Nidoqueen's mouth. Rhydon, not having time to dodge in any way, was struck in the chest by the ice-cold beam. Rhydon roared in pain as most of its body completely froze.

"Rhydon use Hammer Arm to break free!" Amelia shouted. It was then that she realized what was wrong. Both of Rhydon's arms were completely frozen. "Oh no..."

"Nidoqueen use Double Kick followed by Hyper Beam!" Gary said with a smile.

Nidoqueen leaped into the air and quickly slammed its right foot into Rhydon's head. As soon as it had struck with the right foot, Nidoqueen slammed its left foot into the same spot on Rhydon's head that the left foot had hit. As if that weren't enough, Nidoqueen used the force of the impact's to push off from Rhydon as it opened its mouth and prepared its strongest attack. Nidoqueen fired. The light from the Hyper Beam was extremely bright and covered Rhydon completely.

Nidoqueen slammed on to the ground after its powerful assault and called out in triumph. Once the light from the blast had cleared, Rhydon was revealed completely unconcious.

"Rhydon is unable to continue. Nidoqueen wins!" The ref announced while raising his flags.

"Would you look at that folks." Tom shouted as Amelia recalled her fallen pokemon. "Gary and his Nidoqueen have come out on top after yet another heart-stopping battle. Is there any pokemon in Amelia's arsenal that can put Gary's Nidoqueen to rest?"

* * *

"Man, Gary's Nidoqueen sure has gotten strong." Ash said, thinking outloud.

"A lot of Gary's pokemon have." Misty commented. "Especially the ones he used take down Will of Johto's Elite Four."

"Gary beat a member of Johto's Elite Four?!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ash." Brock said giving Ash a quizzical look. "Don't you read the papers?"

"Well when you spend most of your time in the wilderness, reading the paper doesn't exactly seem so important." Ash replied.

"That'll teach you to leave." Dawn smirked.

"Oh would you guys lay off him?" May said in an exasperated tone.

"No." Morrison said. "But, you can lay under him. Ow, crap!"

"Watch your mouth!" Delia lectured as Misty put away her mallet.

"Sorry Ms. Ketchum..." Morrison apologized while cringing as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"So May," Dawn said with a devilish grin. "When exactly did you forgive Ash for leaving?"

"Was it," Misty began after catching on. "After you two admitted your love to each other? Or after you kissed?"

"Misty....." May groaned as she sank into her seat. "Do you have to tease me about that...?"

"Yes." Misty replied simply.

"Hey guys shouldn't you lay off of Ash and May's relationship?" Ritchie sighed.

"Ritchie, I suggest you don't interfere." Misty commented. "Or do you not remember last night?"

Suddenly, Ritchies mind filledwith memories of being tied to a pole for several hours before he was released from the pole by Brock who had only remembered him a little after one in the morning.

"I'll be quiet..." he said in a small voice.

"Good."

"Guys if you're not going to pay attention to the battle, then please move so I can hear." Max interrupted.

"Fine." Misty huffed as she turned back to the battle to see that Amelia had released a Feraligatr.

* * *

"Nidoqueen vs. Feraligatr. Begin!"

"Nidoqueen use Ice beam!" Gary commanded.

"Feraligatr dodge and use your Hydro Pump!" Amelia countered.

Nidoqueen took almost no time in preparing its ice-type attack. After a very brief charge, Nidoqueen fired the blue and white beam at Feraligatr. Feraligatr side-stepped the attack, avoiding it completely. Feraligatr then opened its mouth and released a high-powered, super-fast projectile of water at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen tried to jump out of the way of the projectile, but was too slow to avoid the attack. The blast of water hits its mark and struck Nidoqueen directly in the chest. Nidoqueen roared in pain after the super-effective attack.

"Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam!"

"Feraligatr use Earthqauke!"

Nidoqueen opened its mouth, preparing to launch its most powerful attack. Feraligatr, however, jumped up before using all of its weight and slamming bach down on the ground. The result was another sizable tremor launching across the field. Before Nidoqueen had the chance to fire its attack, it was hit by the tremor and sent flying into the air.

"Quick Feraligatr, while its in the air use your Hydro Pump again!" Amelia instructed.

Feraligatr, quick to react, unleashed another high-powered water projectile at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen took the full force of the attack.

After being struck by the powerful water-type attack, Nidoqueen crashed into the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, Nidoqueen was discovered passed out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to continue. Feraligatr wins!" the ref shouted.

"And just like that Amelia evens the score between herself and Gary." Tom announced. "Will Gary be able to regain the lead?"

"Great job Nidoqueen." Gary assured his pokemon as he recalled it. Gary then noticed that Amelia was also recalling her pokemon. "She's probably saving it for later... Go Golem!"

"Come out, Roserade!" Amelia shouted as she released her next pokemon.

"Golem vs. Roserade. Begin!"

"Golem use Magnitude!" Gary yelled, trying to get the first strike.

"Roserade use Petal Dance!" Amelia countered.

Golem stomped on th ground, sending a powerful shock-wave towards Roserade. Roserade, however proved to be too fast as it jumped completely over the attack. Roserade, after landing back on the ground, waved its arms, summoning up hundreds of rose petals. The petals circled Roserade's body. After more than two-hundred petals had converged around Roserade, Roserade called its name, sending the rose petals smashing into Golem's body. Golem, being too slow to avoid the assault, took the full blunt of the attack. Shortly after the attack Golem fell over, very badly hurt.

"Golem!" Gary called out. "Are you ok?"

"Goleeeem!" Golem roared as it stood back up.

"That is one tough pokemon that Gary has." Tom commented. "But, will it be enough to make-up for the bad match-up?"

_Golem's in trouble _Gary thought _I need to end this fight._

_Just one more well aimed attack and Golem will be out cold _Amelia thought happily. "Roserade use your Sunny Day!"

"Roseraaade!" Roserade called as it sent a blast into the air. As a result the sun started to beat down even harder on the field.

Gary quickly caught on to Amelia's next attack. "Golem use dig to escape!"

Golem quickly clawed at the ground as it burrowed its way down.

"Roserade use Solarbeam!" Amelia shouted.

Roserade quickly gathered the required energy needed to launch its attack. After taking in the energy Roserade aimed its arms at the ground, prepared to fire.

"Golem quickly, use Magnitude!" Gary yelled at the top of his lungs in hope that his pokemon could hear him.

Suddenly the ground exploded all around Roserade, sending peices of the battlefield smashing into Roserade. Roserade lost its Solarbeam, causing all the energy to disappear. Gary noticed this.

_It's now or never _Gary thought rigidly. "Golem, come out and use Rollout!" Gary shouted.

"Roserade, Solarbeam!" Amelia called frantically.

"Roooooose!" Roserade cried as it gathered sunlight. Just then, Golem came crashing out of the ground before balling itself up and slamming itself into Roserade. Though damaged from the attack, Roserade was able to complete its charge.

"Fire!" Amelia shouted triumphantly.

"Raaaade!" Roserade cried as it released the powerful grass-type attack from its arms. Golem was unable to escape. The blast quickly enveloped Golem and sent a blinding light across the battlefield, preventing anyone from seeing the outcome.

* * *

"This is bad..." Brock commented.

"Yeah, I know." Ash replied.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, unable to take its eyes from the battle.

"It may be bad." Ash's mom spoke. "But, it made a great picture!" she finished holding up her camera. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mom, you're not supposed to take pictures of Gary's pokemon getting hit by an attack..." Ash sighed.

"Well, I'm sure Gary will appreciate it." she retorted.

Nobody else was paying attention to the exchange as they were all focused on the battle.

* * *

As the light cleared, Golem was revealed doubled over, unconcious.

"Golem is unable to continue. Roserade wins!" the ref announced.

"And there you have it folks. Gary's Golem put up a good fight, but, in the end, Roserade still overcame it." Tom said as Gary recalled his fallen pokemon. "And now, we go to a fifteen minute break from all the excitement, to give our competitors a chance to clear their heads. Now during the break I suggest you buy popcorn! Or nachos! Or- What? What do you mean I'm not allowed to advertise the snacks? Well no one told me that. Jeez. Stupid pigheaded, pompous- Hey, is that still on?! Crap!"

* * *

Gary sat in the locker room, thinking about his current strategy when he was interrupted.

"Hi Gary!" Ash exclaimed as he walked in, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Lindsey and Dawn in tow.

"You guys are actually watching me this time?!" Gary exclaimed.

"Well sure, after all it is the second round." Misty spoke up. "What else would we be doing?"

"Well what were you doing during all my other battles?" Gary asked with a hint of anger.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that..." Misty replied sheepishly.

"Whatever." Gary retorted.

"So, do you have a plan to get back in the battle?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Gary replied. "But, it all depends on Amelia's next choice out."

"You'll do fine, no matter what it is." Lindsey cheered. "After all, you come from Pallet Town."

"Just remember to keep a cool head out there." Brock added.

"And don't forget to kick her butt!" Morrison exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Gary asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Morrison yelled. "Just go kick butt!"

"Morrison calm down!" Ash interjected.

"No!" he yelled, turning to Ash before switching back to Gary. "Now go kick her butt!"

"Why are you yelling?" Gary asked. "And why are you so fascinated with butts?"

"I'm not!" he yelled. "Now go kick her b-"

"Alright, that's enough from you." Misty commented, dragging Morrison out of the room before calling back. "Good luck Gary!"

"Thanks." Gary replied with a very confused look on his face.

"Don't ask." Max sighed.

"Well, good luck." Brock said. "We need to get back to our seats. It's almost time for you to go back out there."

"See you later Gary." Ash said before turning to everyone else. "Let's go."

_Alright _Gary thought_ This is where I show the world what I'm truly made of. It's time that I go all out._

After talking with his friends, Gary slowly made his way back on to the battlefield, ready for whatever his opponent might throw at him.

"How's Gary doing?" Ash's mom asked as the group took their seats.

"He's ok." Ash responded. "And I think he's about to make a comeback."

* * *

"And here we are at the second half of the first match of the second round. So far Amelia has sent out four pokemon with only two of them beaten. Gary, however, has had three pokemon revealed and all three defeated. This leaves Gary in a tight spot. Gary's next choice is a crucial one." Tom said. "This last half of the battle will take place on a rock field."

"Go Mothim!" Amelia shouted as she released her fifth pokemon.

"Go Umbreon!" Gary yelled as he too released his pokemon.

"Umbreon vs. Mothim. Begin!"

"Mothim use Sludge Bomb!" Amelia yelled.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Gary countered.

Mothim took no time at all to respond to its trainers command as it quickly fired a large ball of sludge at Umbreon. Umbreon, reacting both to the assault and its trainers command, nimbly ducked out of the way of the sludge while at the same time opening its mouth to gather energy for its own attack. After gathering the required energy, Umbreon released its attack full-force.

The attack struck Mothim causing it to falter for a second. However, a slight decrease in altitude is all that resulted as it appeared that Mothim was unharmed.

_Mothim is tougher than I gave it credit for_ Gary thought _I need a plan of action if I'm going to take out that Mothim.. _

"Mothim, Signal Beam!" Amelia shouted, catching Gary offguard.

Mothim once again responded quickly to its trainers command and gathered energy for its attack just as fast.

"Umbreon dodge!" Gary shouted.

Garys command, however, was too late. Mothim had released the blast before Gary could counter resulting in Umbreon taking the full force of the attack. Umbreon cried out in pain as it was consumed by the powerful attack. After the blast, Umbreon got shakily back on its feet.

_One more attack should end this _Amelia thought. "Mothim, let's end this now. Use Hyper Beam!"

"Umbreon use Quick Attack!" Gary instructed.

After a quick gathering of energy, Mothim fired its most powerful attack. Just as the blast reached Umbreon, Umbreon made a sudden move to the right, completely dodging the blast. Umbreon then rushed with incredible speed, reducing the distance between itself and Mothim in seconds. Mothim gave a start of surprise before being rammed by Umbreon and crashing into the ground.

"Mothim, quick get up!" Amelia yelled.

Mothim, however, did not move, no matter how much it tried.

"Mothim is unable to move after using Hyper Beam, remember?" Gary asked with a grin. "Umbreon, however, is just fine. Let's show them Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon, still very close to Mothim, quickly gathered dark matter around it in front of its mouth. The matter quickly formed a small black lump of energy that increased in size the longer that Umbreon focused on it. After reaching a massive size Gary gave his command.

"Umbreon, FIRE!" he shouted.

"UMBREEEEOOON!!" Umbreon called as it released the full force of the attack on to the weakened Mothim. Mothim was swiftly engulfed in the dark mass.

As the mass of darkness subsided, Mothim was revealed to be crumpled on the ground, completely out cold.

"Mothim is unable to continue. Umbreon wins." the ref called out.

"What will Amelia do now that Gary has just about evened up the score?" Tom asked no one in particular as Amelia recalled Mothim.

"Go Roserade!" Amelia called as she released her Roserade back on to the field.

"Umbreon vs. Roserade. Begin!"

"Umbreon, Shadow ball!" Gary called.

"Roserade, Weather Ball!" Amelia retorted.

As Umbreon prepared another, much smaller, mass of dark energy, Roserade created a ball of energy that represented the current weather. The weather being bright and sunny caused the ball to take on the attributes of fire. Both pokemon released their attack. As the two attacks neared each other Gary gave another command.

"Umbreon use Quick attack now!" Gary ordered.

Just as the balls of energy slammed into each other, Umbreon moved as fast as it could towards Roserade who, like everyone else in the stadium, was fixated on the collision of the two attacks. The two attacks canceled each other out. It was at that point that most of the stadium realized that Umbreon was not where it was before.

It took everyone a while to realize that Umbreon was directly in front of Roserade. But, by the time they did realize it, it was too late.

"Umbreon use Iron Tail!" Gary shouted as loud as he could.

Umbreon did not wait for further direction and quickly smashed its iron-hard tail into roserade's face. Roserade soared backwards,slamming into the ground just inches from its trainer.

"Umbreon, end this with one more Dark Pulse!" Gary instructed.

_If we're going down _Amelia thought roughly_ Then we're taking them with us! _"Roserade, Petal Dance!"

As umbreon released the blast of darkness Roserade unleashed a flurry of rose petals that swirled around its opponent's attack, not making contact with the attack. Umbreon's Dark Pulse crumpled Roserade to the ground just as the rose petals all converged and smashed into Umbreon. Both pokemon fell to the ground, defeated.

"Both Roserade and Umbreon are unable to continue. This battle is a draw." the ref announced as both trainers recalled their pokemon.

"And with that, the score is all tied up!" Tom the MC announced. "What was once a one-sided battle, has become anyone's game! The next choice in pokemon is a crucial one!"

"Go Golduck!" Amelia called as she released her fifth pokemon.

"Go Electivire!" Gary announced.

"And Gary goes for the type advantage over Golduck. How will Amelia win this when she is at such a disadvantage?" Tom asked.

"Electivire vs. Golduck. Begin!"

* * *

"Gary sure did turn this battle around." Lindsey said in awe.

"Yeah. Just like Ash here, Gary has always had a way of beating the odds." Misty commented. She then glanced around. "I hope that Ash and Max can keep Morrison out of trouble while they get the snacks."

"They'll be fine." May said with a smile.

"Ash and Gary sure are powerful." Dawn agreed. "But, there are still a lot of other trainers here that are strong too."

"Like Max!" Lindsey cheered. "Remember his last battle? He didn't even use his sixth pokemon! It was so amazing!"

"Oh? And what else is amazing about my brother?" May asked with a smirk. Lindsey turned dark red.

"I-it's n-not like t-that!" Lindsey sputtered. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry. We're only teasing." May told her, much to Lindsey's relief.

"Besides," Brock said with a grin. "If you ever want to tease May back, just ask her about why she likes to lock lips with Ash." May's face turned a deep scarlet color at the mentioning of her and Ash kissing.

"Who's locking lips with my son?" Delia asked, jumping in to the conversation.

"U-um n-n-no one is Ms. Ketchum!" May stuttered out.

"What a pity..." Delia replied with a grin as she watched the brunette blush.

"Oh stop teasing the poor girl Delia." Prof. Oak laughed.

"Oh alright." she said with a smile.

"The battle between Gary's Electivire and Amelia's Golduck is about to begin and- Hey! What are you doing in here?!" Tom asked with the mic still on. "Hey what are you doing?! Don't take that! Give that back!"

"Ehm, I would just like to say something." Morrison's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Give me my mic back!"

"No! This must be said! Ehm, Gary-"

"Morrison give Tom his mic back!" Ash's voice said in the backround.

"Never!"

"What's gotten into you Morrison?!" Max asked.

"I just want to see Gary kick that girls butt!!!" Morrison yelled.

Everyone in the audience looked around the stadium for the source of the commotion. Gary sweatdropped as he realized who was on the intercom. Ash's friends all looked at each other in horror.

"Well Morrison sure sounds lively. Doesn't he?" Ash's mom asked, completely oblivious to the rather embarrassing situation.

* * *

"Morrison knock it off!" Max yelled as he and Ash struggled to get the mic from him.

"Never!" he yelled. "I will never let go! I shall keep this instrument of sound for all eternit-" Morrison, however, didn't get to finish that sentence as he was knocked unconcious by Misty and her mallet. Both, which seemed to form from mid-air.

"I'll meet you guys back at our seats." Misty informed them as she dragged Morrison's blissfully ignorant body out of the room. Ash and Max quickly followed.

"Ehm, back to the battle.

* * *

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!" Amelia called.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch on the ground!" Gary instructed.

Golduck quickly unleashed a powerful jet of high-pressure water at Electivire. Electivire, instead of trying to avoid the attack, slammed both its electricity-charged fists into the ground in front of it. This resulted in the rocks cutting apart the water-type attack before it got to Electivire.

"Now Electivire, grab Golduck!"

Electivire started to run at Golduck.

_Electivire may be powerful _Amelia thought _But, it's slow! _"Golduck use Hydro Pump again!"

Golduck, shortly after being given the command, launched another Hydro Pump.

"Electivire don't dodge! Just push right on through!" Gary shouted.

Electivire did as instructed and just continued to rush forward. The blast of water smashed into Electivire. But, the only thing that resulted from Golduck's attack was a slight decrease in speed from Electivire as it continued to push through.

"No way!" Amelia said as she watched Gary's pokemon rush through her owm pokemon's attack.

Electivire finally got glose enough to Golduck. It then took a swipe at Golduck, grabbing it in its powerful arms.

"Electivire, Thunder full power!" Gary yelled.

"E-lec-ti-viiiire!!!" Electivire roared as it unleashed a massive wave of electricity on to the pokemon it held. Golduck called out in pain as it was electricuted at full force. Once the attack had subsided, Electivire released Golduck. Golduck fell from Electivire's grasp, completely wiped out.

"Golduck is unable to continue. Electivire wins!"

"And with that, Gary takes a lead." Tom announced. "Which leaves only Amelia's Feraligatr in her arsenal."

"Come on out Feraligatr!" Amelia called.

"Ellectivire vs. Feraligatr. Begin!"

* * *

"Looks like Gary has this one in the bag!" Lindsey cheered.

"Don't be so sure." Brock told her. "At this point, the battle could go either way."

"Yeah," Ash said as he took his seat by May. "Gary is good and all. But, I wouldn't count Amelia out just yet either."

"Especially after what we've seen that Feraligatr do." Dawn commented.

"What?" Morrison asked. "You mean like the way it owned Gary's Nidoqueen? Because that was hilarious! Ow!"

"It wasn't funny!" Lindsey yelled.

"Yeah it was!" he laughed. "It was almost as funny as watching May pretend that she doesn't want to nail Ash!"

"What was that?!" May roared.

"Misty, aren't you going to intervene?" Max asked.

"Nope. May's got this one covered." she replied with a smirk.

"I mean seriously, Just pull out the rubber and-" But, sadly, Morrison never got to finish considering May was currently beating the stuffing out of him.

"Hey, I don't think his arm is supposed to bend that way..."

"Oooh.... That one's gonna bruise."

"Hey! I think I just saw his liver!"

"Somebody!" he called in agony as he was being beaten. "Help me!"

"You did the crime. Now do the time." Dawn replied.

"Oh sweet mother of pearl I can't feel my feet!" he moaned.

"Serves you right." May told him as she sat back down and took Ash's hand in her own.

"Oh the pain! It's like a thousand Beedrill stinging one place!" he continued to moan. "I think she dislocated my spleen!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

* * *

"Feraligatr, Ice Beam!"

"Electivire, Thunder Bolt!"

Electivire quickly released a bolt of electricity at Feraligatr. However, Feraligatr made a slight movement to the left, to avoid the current of electricity, before firing an ice-cold, dark-blue beam at Electivire. This resulted in the immediate freezing of the entire right side of Electivire.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch to break free!" Gary instructed, seeing the danger his pokemon was in.

"Feraligatr use Iron Tail!" Amelia shouted.

Electivire's left fist surged with electricity as it began to smash it against the ice covering its right side. Meanwhile, Feraligatr ran towards its opponent as its tail started to glow white. Electivire started hammering away at the ice even faster after it realized that Feraligatr was nearly there. Feraligatr spun around as it reached its opponent. This resulted in its, now iron-hard, tail smacking into Electivire's right side, the side covered with ice, and sending Electivire crashing into the ground at full force. After the impact, Electivire slowly struggled to its feet.

"Electivire use Brick Break!" Gary shouted.

"Feraligatr catch it in your jaw!" Amelia countered.

Electivire reeled its now glowing right fist back before thrusting it forward. However, Feraligatr was a step ahead as it, instead of letting itself be struck by the attack, ducked under the fist. It then quickly clamped down as hard as possible on Electivire's glowing fist with its powerful jaw. Electivire roared in pain as its arm was crushed by the jaw of its opponent.

"Electivire, quickly use Thunder!"

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr proved to be faster at responding as it blasted a jet of water onto Electivire. This resulted in two things happening: Not only did the blast of water damage its opponent, considering the lack of distance, but the force of the attack pushed Feraligatr away from Electivire at the same time. Which allowed Feraligatr to avoid the blast of electricity that soon followed.

"Electivire are you ok?" Gary called in concern as his pokemon wobbily stood on its feet.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump on the ground!" Amelia grinned.

Feraligatr used another high-pressured blast of water, this time on the ground beneathits feet. This caused Feraligatr to launch high into the air.

"Now, Earthqauke!" she roared.

Feraligatr combined the all its bodyweight, the force of the fall and its own power all together as it rocketed towards the ground. As it struck the ground, the entire battlefield shook from the force of the impact while, what looked like, a huge wave from underground rushed into Electivire. Electivire crumpled beneath the force of the attack.

"Electivire is unable to continue. Feraligatr wins!"

"And just like that Amelia beats the odds and takes down Gary's Electivire!" Tom shouted. "But, with Gary's last pokemon yet to be seen, will Amelia be able to take this battle by storm? Or will Gary's last pokemon prove to be her undoing? Stay in your seats folks, cause the final battle between these two is about to begin! The first match of the second round is coming to a close!"

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called, sending out his trump card.

"Blastoise vs. Feraligatr. Begin!"

* * *

"This is gonna be epic!" Lindsey cheered.

"No doubt!" Max agreed.

"Gary sure has made this an interesting battle hasn't he?" Prof. Oak said. "Although I must say that Amelia sure is giving Gary a run for his money."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well Gary has always been good at staying one step ahead of his opponents." Prof. Oak explained. "But, almost this entire battle, he has been forced to deal with Amelia's ongoing onslaught of attack after attack. By very definition, she is pushing him to his limits."

* * *

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr opened its mouth wide and released a jet of powerful water at Blastoise. Meanwhile, Blastoise aimed the cannons sticking out of its shell at Feraligatr and also released a torrent of high-pressure water at it opponent.

Both blasts of water cancelled each other out as they collided at the center of the reckage that once was the battlefield.

"Iron Tail Feraligatr!" Amelia yelled.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" Gary countered.

Feraligatr rushed at Blastoise, its tail glowing white with power once again. Blastoise, however, ducked its head and began to build up energy in its legs. Once Feraligatr was in striking distance, it whipped around, smacking Blastoise over the head with its powerful tail.

"Blastoise, now!" Gary commanded.

As Feraligatr began to retreat back to its own side of the battlefield Blastoise made its move. Blastoise used theforce built up in its legs to launch itself forward. Blastoise shot forward like a torpedo before slamming its hard skull into Feraligatr's back as it retreated. Feraligatr went crashing to the ground before even realizing it had been hit by Blastoise's attack.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump again!" Amelia called.

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin!" Gary countered again.

Feraligatr opened its mouth once again to fire more water at its opponent. Once unleashed, the torrent of water raced across the field at Blastoise. Blastoise withdrew into its shell as it began to spin at an incredible speed. Blastoise, inside its spinning shell, raced at the torrent of water. The two collided in the center of the field. However, Blastoise proved to be stronger as it pelted through the blast of water and slammed into an off guard Feraligatr. Feralitgatr once again hit the ground hard.

"Now give it an Ice Punch!" Gary called.

Blastoise stopped spinning, landing directly in front of its opponent, and prepared to strike again. Blastoise's fists began to glow as it reeled its right fist back to strike. Gary's Blastoise then thrusted forward and struck Feraligatr hard in the stomache directly after it stood back up. This time it did not stand back up.

"Feraligatr is unable to continue. Blastoise wins!" the ref announced as Amelia recalled her last pokemon. "Gary Oak of Pallet Town is the winner."

"And just like that, the firstmatch of the second round ends with Gary Oak coming out on top." Tom spoke. "After what seemed like a really choppy start, Gary has managed to pull through this battle. Ladies and gentlemen, give a hand to both competitors. Because, it was them that showed us an extraordinary battle today. And as Gary Oak is the first person to advance to the third round tomorrow, we're sure to see even more outstanding battles. And now we will take a short ten minute break as we prepare the battlefield and our next two competitors get ready for their battle."

* * *

As Gary left the locker room, he was greeted by his friends and grandpa.

"Great job out there Gary!" Ash said as he shook Gary's hand.

"Yeah!" Lindsey cheered. "You did Pallet proud!"

"Thanks guys." Gary said in a thankful tone.

"You kicked her butt!!!" Morrison roared in excitement. "I'm so proud I could kiss Ash!"

"What!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Morrison with a grin. "I'll leave that to May. She needs all the 'Ash-lovin' she can get!"

"Morrison I don't have any issue with killing you." May said as she gave him an evil look.

"Retreat!" Morrison yelled as he ran away.

"Say Gary?" Ash's mom asked. "Do you want this picture that I took Of your Golem being hit by Solarbeam? Ash told me you wouldn't, but I knew you would." she finished with a smile. Completely oblivious to the look of horror on Gary's face.

"I just hope I can do as well...." Max sighed.

"Dont' worry Max," Gary told him. "From what Iv'e seen, you and your pokemon will be just fine."

"Thanks." he smiled.

"And we'll be rooting for you the whole time!" Lindsey cheered.

"Well, as much as I would like to bask in the glory of my victory." Gary said with a smile. "I think we should get to our seats since you're up in a couple minutes Max."

"Good idea." Ash agreed. "Alright, see you later Max."

"Yeah, see ya." he sighed.

"Just remember," Norman whispered to his son. "You and your pokemon have been through a lot together. And if all else fails, your pokemon will always be there for you. As will your friends and your family. So, don't back down. And from the very start, I want to see you give it your very best. Not just for me. But, for your pokemon too. After all, you guys have earned it." he finished with a comforting squeeze and a smile. Norman then departed for the stands with everyone else.

"Ok." Max said as pumped himself up. "We're ready." Max then stepped out on to the field and into the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. After that last battle let's keep the sparks flying with our next two battlers." Tom cheered. "Our green competitor comes from Mauville City in Hoenn. He has won several league championships and has even beaten the Battle Frontier of Hoenn! Please welcome, Tyson Rais!" A loud cheer erupted as Tyson entered the field. "And on the red side we have a well known battler. Known not only for being the son of a powerful gym leader, but also for placing in the top eight or better in two consecutive tournaments. Please welcome, Max Maple!" Cheers once again sounded all over the field as this time Max entered. "I think we can expect a great battle from these two!"

"This is a full six-on-six pokemon battle with no time limit." the ref announced as the computer randomly selected the first to release their pokemon. "Substitutions are allowed. The winner will be decided when either trainer has lost all six pokemon or forfeits." he finished as the red panel lit up. "Red will choose their pokemon first."

"Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you Max!" Tyson called across the field. "I'm in it to win it!"

"The same goes for me too!" Max called back. "Go Gallade!"

"Come on out, Donphan!" Tyson called as he too released his first choice.

"Donphan vs. Gallade. Begin!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it.**

**So we got a good idea of how strong Gary has become. And I dare say he has gotten strong.**

**A little bit of teasing. And a bit of humor.**

**And now for a question. Does anyone know what Max's starter is in this story?**

**Once again I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R! Read and Review!**


	16. Max Steps Up

**Now I'm definitely a liar. I'm so sorry for the wait. It's been hectic. Thanks for being patient though. And special thanks to: Storymaster, LINKON, Storm the Silver Wolf, Ashton Nauran, LuciferIX, Fire Drastar, Yami no Silvar and lpride21 for reviewing. So nice to be appreciated.**

**Oooh, I haven't done this in a while. Here ya go.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Pokémon or its characters. (Except Lindsey. She's totally mine.)**

**Anyways, I won't make you wait any longer. I give you Chapter 16. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Donphan use your Rollout!" Tyson called.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut!" Max countered.

Donphan balled itself up into what looked like a car tire. It then raced towards Gallade aiming to take an early lead. Gallade, in response to its trainers command, lifted both arms before quickly swinging them down. This caused a wave of psychic energy to be released from the motion. The waves quickly collided with the rolling Donphan. The waves from the psychic blast proved to be much more effective than Donphan's physical attack as Donphan was sent skidding back to its trainers after being hit.

"Donphan use Take Down!" Tyson called.

"Gallade, dodge and use Close Combat!" Max ordered.

Donphan once again rushed at Gallade, this time, however, Donphan ran instead of rolling. Gallade moved swiftly yet quickly across the field once near Donphan, Gallade leaped to the side of its opponent to dodge before violently flailing and attacking Donphan at every angle it could reach. Donphan called out in agony as it was hit again and again.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyson yelled. "Donphan use Hyper Beam now!"

"Gallade get out of there!" Max called.

Donphan lifted its trunk and opened its mouth before firing out of it a powerful orange blast of pure energy. The blast engulfed Gallade, before it could dodge, and sent it flying across the field and smashing into the ground. Gallade slowly rose to its feet.

"Gallade use Magical Leaf!" Max called.

"Donphan block it with Defense Curl!" Tyson called as well.

Gallade summoned several-hundred leaves around its body before sending them bulleting at Donphan. Donphan curled itself into a ball to block. However, Donphan still obviously took some damage.

"Donphan use Earthquake!" Tyson shouted.

"Gallade, jump and use another Psycho cut!" Max countered.

Donphan stomped on the ground which sent a massive tremor across the field. Gallade, however, nimbly jumped over the tremor before unleashing another wave of psychic energy. The wave of energy hit its mark as Donphan was seen hitting the ground hard again. This time Donphan stayed down.

"Donphan is unable to continue. Gallade wins!"

"Donphan return!" Tyson called as he recalled his injured Pokémon to its poke ball and grabbed another. "Come out Metagross!"

"Metagross vs. Gallade. Begin!"

"Gallade, Close Combat now!" Max shouted.

"Metagross use Psychic!" Tyson countered.

* * *

"Max sure did win that battle easily." Dawn commented.

"I don't think so Dawn." Brock contradicted.

"I agree with Brock." Norman spoke up. "See while Gallade didn't take many direct hits it still used a lot of energy. That added with the damage from that Hyper Beam can cause a few problems for Max's Gallade."

"Yeah, but Max will still beat the pants off that other guy!" Lindsey cheered. Misty, May and Dawn grinned.

"Well we'll be sure to let Max know that his favorite fan said so." May said with a grin. Lindsey turned slightly pink.

"I-it's not like that..." Lindsey said in a small voice. Everyone laughed.

"Whatever you say." Dawn replied before returning her attention to the battle.

* * *

Gallade moved towards its opponent, but was caught off guard as it was lifted into the air. Metagross then started slamming Gallade into the rocks around it with its psychic powers. As it continued to be hit harder and harder, Gallade began to look increasingly tired.

"Gallade use Teleport to get out of there!" Max improvised.

Gallade soon vanished only to appear right in front of Metagross.

"Now use Close Combat!" Max shouted.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" Tyson yelled in response.

Metagross swung one of its iron legs at Gallade as it began to shimmer with light. Gallade, meanwhile, dodged around the leg before starting to issue blow after blow to Metagross's steel body.

"Metagross use Giga Impact!"

Metagross slammed into Gallade at full force, sending Gallade skidding across the field. After the powerful assault, Gallade slowly got back to its feet.

_Gallade looks exhausted _Max thought _we need to finish this. _"Gallade use Teleport followed by Psycho Cut!"

Gallade, upon instruction, disappeared and then re-appeared in front of Metagross, who had been immobilized by the use of Giga Impact. Gallade then slashed downward with its left arm to release another wave of psychic energy. The wave hit Metagross in the face. However, the attack did not seem to do much damage at all.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash again!"

Metagross once again reeled back its glowing leg before pounding it forward. This time the attack connected and sent Gallade shooting across the battlefield. Gallade stopped to Max's left. Gallade did not get back up.

"Gallade is unable to continue. Metagross wins!"

"Good job buddy." Max confirmed as he recalled his Pokémon. "It's time to rock Houndour!" Max called as he released his fire/dark-type.

"Metagross vs. Houndour. Begin!"

* * *

"And Max's Gallade was doing so well too..." May sighed.

"Well the fact that very few attacks were effective is probably why Gallade had so much difficulty." Norman pointed out. "Max's Gallade is strong, but when put up against the kind of defensive power that that Metagross has, one can only hope for Gallade to somehow manage to increase its attack power enough to be effective."

"Either way, Max still has the advantage in this battle." Lindsey pointed out.

"Maybe." Ash added. "But, it depends more on how both Tyson and Max respond to each other's moves rather than who has type advantage."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Dawn said.

"But, if I know Max," Brock started. "He'll try to stay a step ahead of Tyson."

* * *

"Metagross use Giga Impact."

"Houndour use Flamethrower!"

Metagross launched itself forward again. This time, aiming its destructive body at Max's Houndour. Houndour didn't bother dodging. Instead, it only opened its mouth and released a huge blast of fire at its oncoming foe. Metagross, now moving so fast that changing direction is no longer an option, shot right into the fire-type attack and took heavy damage. However, the momentum from the Giga Impact forced Metagross forward and sent it smashing into Houndour. Both Houndour and Metagross took major damage. They both struggled to their feet; however, both were on Max's side of the field.

"Metagross get out of there!"

"Houndour give it an Overheat!"

Metagross tried t fling itself backwards and out of the way, but it was no use. Houndour was too quick in responding and swiftly launched a dark-red beam of scorching heat at Metagross. Metagross took the attack in the face and was sent flying backwards and crashing into the ground just short of Tyson. Metagross was unconscious.

"Metagross is unable to continue. Houndour wins!"

"Would you look at that folks? Max has now taken down Tyson's Metagross! Will Tyson be able to make a comeback?" Tom blared.

"Go Crobat!" Tyson called as he chose his third Pokémon.

"Crobat vs. Houndour. Begin!"

"Crobat use Air Cutter!" Tyson announced.

"Houndour, block it with Shadow Ball!" Max countered.

Crobat slashed all four of its wing in the air. This resulted in the immediate formation of wind currents that sliced through the air. The air currents blasted across the field at a mind-blowing speed. Houndour only barely had enough time to launch its orb of dark energy that blocked the attack. However, the current was so close that Houndour received minimal damage from the explosion. Houndour appeared to be just fine.

"Crobat use Wing Attack!"

"Houndour use Counter!"

Crobat swiftly bolted at Houndour. Just as Crobat's wings came into contact with Houndour, Houndour's body developed a red outline. As a result of the physical attack, Houndour lunged forward and flailed a barrage of kicks and bites on Crobat to counter and cause its opponent twice the damage.

"Crobat fly up high!"

_What's he doing?_ Max thought. "Houndour, stay alert!"

Crobat quickly ascended higher and higher into the sky.

"Crobat, dive!" Tyson called.

Crobat folded in its wings, pointed straight down, and bolt in a complete drop as past as possible towards the ground.

"Use the speed of the drop and go into a Giga Impact!" Tyson shouted.

Crobat speedy descent was accompanied by Crobat's body being engulfed in light. Crobat then aimed itself into Houndour's line-of-sight.

"Houndour, push it back with an Overheat!" Max called frantically.

As Crobat neared Houndour, Houndour released another red beam from its mouth. The beam collided with Crobat, but did little more than slow Crobat down, due to this being the second Overheat having been used by Houndour. Crobat continued on its course before slamming head-first into Houndour and sending it crashing into the ground at Max's feet. Houndour did not get back up.

"Houndour is unable to continue. Crobat is the winner."

"Look at that folks," Tom commented. "Although Crobat seems to have taken significant damage, Tyson has managed to wipe out Max's Houndour. Will Max be able to recover?"

"You did great Houndour." Max told his Pokémon as he replaced its poke ball on his belt before selecting another one. "Let's go Scyther!"

"Crobat vs. Scyther. Begin!"

"Crobat use Sludge Bomb!"

"Scyther charge through it and use your Wing Attack!"

Crobat shot a dark purple ball of sludge at Scyther. The mantis Pokémon, following the instructions of its trainer, simply rushed through the attack causing minimal damage to it. Then still moving without halt, Scyther slammed its now fully extended wings into Crobat. Crobat screeched in pain from the contact and damage it had just endured.

"Crobat quick use another one of your Sludge Bombs!"

"Scyther move as fast as you can and hit it with a Slash attack!"

Crobat shot another blob of sludge at Scyther, in the hopes of catching it off-guard. That was easier said than done. Scyther dashed at break-neck speed and slashed through the oncoming poison blob. Scyther then cut upward with its other blade, striking Crobat in the chest and sending it plummeting. Crobat slammed into the ground, but did not come back up.

"Crobat is unable to continue. Scyther wins!"

"And with that we go to our fifteen minute break." Tom announced as both Max and Tyson left the field. "It could be this break that decides our winner, so I suggest you get a cup if you have an over-active bladder. That way you just aim and- What do you mean I can't say that?! You guys should be more specific ya know.... For goodness sake, I thought we could say whatever we wanted! What!? You can't censor me! I'll censor you! There you're censored! Ha!" After that the voices over the com slowly faded away.

* * *

"Max is doing so awesome out there!" Lindsey cheered as the announcer finished.

"Max may be winning at the moment, but he has a long way to go before this battle is over." Brock commented.

"Oh that's just a technicality." Lindsey assured him. "It wouldn't seem fair if they just gave Max the victory without battling. Even if he is going to win."

"You seem awfully sure." said May as she stood up to leave, Ash quickly following.

"Of course I'm sure!" Lindsey announced as she stood up and followed. Brock, Misty, Dawn, Morrison and Ritchie behind her. "After all, I did help him train."

"That doesn't mean he'll win." Misty pointed out.

"It doesn't mean that he won't either." Lindsey argued back.

"I wonder if Lindsey is actually saying that because she thinks he'll win or because she really just wants him to. Cause, you know, it's so obvious she has a thing for Max." May added with a cheeky smile.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Mrs. KETCHUM." Dawn smirked to which everybody started laughing. Ash and May excluded of course. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep May?"

May blushed. "Yeah, well so do you, Mrs. OAK." May retorted.

"I've never said that!" Dawn argued.

"Not consciously." May said with a grin.

* * *

Max sat in the locker room, trying to decide what his next plan of action would be.

"Tyson still has three Pokémon left." he told himself. "It's probably a safe bet that he saved the best for last. But, his first three were tough enough. I'll have to kick this up a notch if I want to go to the next round..."

"Then that's what you'll have to do." someone said, making Max jump so bad that he fell backwards over the bench.

Max looked up to see that Ash was the one that had spoken. And, that several of his friends, and sister, were laughing at the display.

"You idiot!" Misty shouted as she smacked Ash over the head. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop startling people!?"

"Well you don't have to hit me ya know..." Ash sighed as he rubbed his bruise.

"Yeah!" Dawn said, surprising everyone. "That's May's job."

"DAWN!" May shouted.

"Uhm guys?" Brock interjected. "Can we focus here?"

"Oops. Sorry." Dawn replied sheepishly.

"Anyways, Max." Ash continued. "Don't let Tyson's accomplishments get to you. You're as good as him. So go out there and prove it."

Max perked up at this. "You betcha Ash!"

"Ooh, we should probably get back to our seats." Misty commented.

"Good luck!" the group cheered as they departed.

"Let's do this guys!" Max cheered as he slowly walked out to the challenge ahead.

* * *

"And welcome back folks!" Tom shouted as Max and Tyson re-entered the area. "If you're just joining us, Max Maple is leading this battle with four Pokémon left. While Tyson Rais has only three Pokémon left. However, due to what I've seen up to this point, it could still be anyone's battle. I wonder how this will end. The exciting conclusion will be held on a rock battlefield."

The field slowly rose out of the ground. However, the current field had not only rocks covering it, but it also had several deep streams running through the center in a zigzag and around the edges. This made the field 60% rock and 40% water.

"Go Gastrodon!" Tyson called releasing a blue Gastrodon.

"Go Croconaw!" Max called releasing his faithful big jaw Pokémon.

"Gastrodon vs. Croconaw. Begin!"

"Gastrodon, Mud Shot!"

"Croconaw use Iron Tail to block it."

Gastrodon opened its mouth and shot a football shaped glob of mud at Croconaw. However, upon request, Croconaw swung its iron-hard, glowing white tail at the oncoming projectile. Upon collision with Croconaw's tail, the mud shattered, rendering it harmless.

"Gastrodon, use your Water Pulse." Tyson called. "And follow it up with Ice Beam!"

"Croconaw, block it with your Hydro Pump!"

Gastrodon released another projectile, this time made completely of water. However, before the attack could get very far, Gastrodon shot out of its mouth a dark-blue beam. The beam caught up with the projectile, completely freezing it while at the same time speeding the powerful attack up. Meanwhile, Croconaw launched its own powerful water-type attack. Due to the speed of Gastrodon's attack, however, the two attacks collided much closer to Croconaw than Max had expected it would. As the two attacks collided they continued to push at each other in mid-air. Finally, the two exploded on each other. This resulted in various ice shards shooting across the field, with most of them striking Croconaw.

Croconaw fell to its knees in pain directly after the powerful onslaught. Still refusing to give in, Croconaw slowly rose back to its feet.

_That attack did way more damage than I was expecting _Max thought with worry._ Gastrodon is definitely one Pokémon I can't underestimate. _"Croconaw use Ice Beam while you move forward!"

"Gastrodon use your own Ice Beam!"

Both Pokémon shot their own ice-cold beam at one another. The two beams met and cancelled each other out in mid-air.

"Croconaw use Mega Punch!"

Tyson looked around in confusion before he realized that Croconaw was directly in front of Gastrodon.

Max's Croconaw quickly reeled its right fist backwards before planting a powerful punch into Gastrodon's face. Gastrodon skidded backwards for several feet before it stopped.

"Now Croconaw use your Ice Beam!"

Croconaw, still within close-range, released another beam of ice. This time the beam struck Gastrodon, striking just below its neck and causing severe damage to the part ground-type.

"Gastrodon use Body Slam now!"

"Croconaw dodge it!"

Gastrodon, with anger very evident on its face, leaped forward much easier and quicker than expected before Croconaw could even react. And with all its strength and weight put into the effort, Gastrodon slammed its entire body on to Croconaw, crushing the big jaw Pokémon beneath it.

As Gastrodon moved, Croconaw was revealed, completely unconscious.

"Croconaw is unable to continue. Gastrodon wins!"

"Look at that folks!" Tom shouted out of nowhere. "Tyson has managed to tie things up with Max. And now both trainers continue with only three Pokémon remaining. This battle really seems to be getting intense!"

* * *

"Max is having a rough time with that Gastrodon..." Brock commented.

"Yes, but this is Max we're talking about." Dawn added. "He's as inventive as Ash, and believe me. That'll come in handy."

"I agree." May said. "Just because Tyson tied things up, doesn't mean he'll win."

"It just means Max will have to put everything he has into these next battles." Ash finished.

"Aww!" Misty squealed. "Look at the cute couple finishing each others sentences!"

"Misty, you're not the only one that knows how to use a hammer ya know." May added. Everyone sweat dropped as Misty cowered in fear.

"Crazy bunch of people..." Gary sighed as he continued to watch the battle.

* * *

"Scyther time for a second debut!" Max called as he released his mantis Pokémon for the second time.

"Gastrodon vs. Scyther. Begin!"

"Scyther, Swords Dance!"

"Gastrodon, Ice Beam!"

Scyther crossed its blades and called out its name for a moment as it built up attack power. While, at the same time, Gastrodon unleashed yet another ice-cold beam. Scyther, however, had long since finished building energy and moved out of the way with ease.

"GRRR!" Gastrodon growled as it realized the difference in speed between itself and Scyther.

"Gastrodon use you Mud Shot!"

"Scyther use Quick Attack straight into it!"

Gastrodon fired off another glob of mud. Scyther quickly, as fast and swift as a ninja, moved straight at the oncoming attack. The mud smashed into Scyther, but appeared to do little more than simply make the mantis dirty. Scyther rammed its body into Gastrodon causing little damage.

"Now Scyther, Slash!"

"Gastrodon move!"

Gastrodon tried to avoid Scyther's swinging blade, but to no avail. Scyther's powerful attack struck home, causing Gastrodon to call out in even more pain.

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam and don't let up!"

Gastrodon once again unleashed a powerful ice-cold beam. This time the beam collided with Scyther. However, Gastrodon just continued to fire without stopping.

"Scyther, push through and use one more Slash attack! Full power this time!"

Scyther slowly began to use all of its legs muscles to push forward through the cold attack. Inch by inch, Scyther got closer, its body slowly beginning to wear as it different features began to sluggishly freeze.

Finally, Scyther reached its target and with one mighty swing of its powerful blade, slashed down on Gastrodon for the second time. Gastrodon's attack finally died down as it collapsed. Also, Scyther, its body completely worn with exhaustion, collapsed right next to its opponent.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue. This is a draw."

"And with that," Tom spoke much quieter than before. "Both Max and Tyson have only two Pokémon remaining in their arsenal."

* * *

"That was intense..." May said quietly.

"Both of them only have two Pokémon left..." Dawn recanted.

"At this point, either of them could win this." Prof. Oak added.

"Max is still gonna win this." Lindsey said softly, a quiet determination on her face.

* * *

"Meowth! Let's do this!" Tyson shouted as he released his trademark Meowth-in-boots.

"Go, Slaking!" Max called, releasing his own fifth choice.

"Meowth vs. Slaking. Begin!"

"Meowth use Thunderbolt!"

"Slaking, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

Meowth reacted the fastest and delivered a powerful bolt of electricity straight into Slaking, hurting it slightly. Slaking retaliated by unleashing a massive torrent of super hot flames at Meowth. Meowth, acting on its own, moved away. This allowed it to take minimal damage from the fire-type attack.

"Good." Tyson praised. "Now use your Quick Attack into a Slash!"

"Slaking, use Earthquake!"

Slaking stomped on the ground with fury; this caused a massive tremor to shake the entire battlefield. But, Meowth was a step ahead. It leaped high into the air just as the tremor reached it. And using some unknown source it launched forward with its Quick Attack. Its claws out and sharpened for battle, Meowth slashed down in an ex motion scratching Slaking across the chest and causing even further damage.

"Argh." Max gritted his teeth. _Meowth is beating Slaking on speed..._Max thought_ I need a strategy or this is gonna get ugly._ "Slaking use Flamethrower!"

"Again?" Tyson smiled. _What's he up to? _Tyson questioned himself. "Meowth, give'em another Thunderbolt!"

Slaking unleashed yet another blast of flames at Meowth. Meowth, focused on the bolt of electricity it was developing, took the flames at full force this time. Scorched from the flames, Meowth released another jolt of electricity that barely struck Slaking due to the fact that after its attack it had begun to move.

"Meowth, Quick Attack again!"

"Slaking wait."

Meowth darted forward and slammed its body into its opponent.

"Now Slaking use your Focus Punch, Full Power!"

Caught off guard, Meowth was struck in the torso by Slaking's massive, glowing fist. Meowth, due to the powerful fighting-type attack, was sent shooting across the field before it slammed into the wall opposite it. Meowth, after the super-effective attack, did not stand back up.

"Meowth is unable to continue. Slaking is the winner!"

"Good job buddy." Tyson said as he recalled his friend. "Time to end this battle. Go Sceptile!"

"Sceptile vs. Slaking. Begin!"

* * *

"Wow! Max's Slaking had a rough time with that Meowth." Dawn commented.

"That Meowth is the Pokémon that defeated Ash's Pikachu in the Hoenn League..." May interjected.

"You're kidding!" Dawn said, unbelieving. "Pikachu was beaten by that Meowth wearing boots? That's crazy."

"Sure. Rub it in..." Ash added, him and Pikachu in a mock sulking position.

"Don't worry Ash." Misty said in a comforting voice that quickly turned into a devilish grin. "I'm sure May here is more than willing to comfort you. Emotionally and maybe a bit more."

"Excuse me?!" May exclaimed.

"Misty, leave them alone!" Brock lectured as he dragged her away by the ear. "How does it feel to be the one having an ear pulled on instead of being the one to pull it? Huh? See? Not so great now is it?"

"Can we please just watch the remainder of the battle..." Gary sighed.

* * *

"Slaking, Focus Punch!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

Slaking's fist slowly began to glow with energy as it moved towards Sceptile. Meanwhile, Max's reptilian Pokémon charged forward as its own arms emitted a dark green light as they charged up the attack. Both Pokémon met at the center of the field, clashing fist to blade. The two struggled for a few seconds before the two energies exploded from the contact, sending both Pokémon skidding backwards. Both Pokémon seemed to be relatively fine after the collision.

"Sceptile use your Brick Break!"

"Slaking use Flamethrower!"

Sceptile once again rushed forward this time with both arms glowing white. However, Tyson's Pokémon didn't make it very far before Slaking unleashed another massive torrent of flames. Sceptile, being the agile Pokémon it's known to be, leaped out of the way of the flames. Although dodging the blunt of the attack, Sceptile's tail was still scorched from the powerful fire-type attack. This didn't stop Sceptile though. Sceptile, using its own speed and the force of the fall, quickly recovered and, with all its force, slammed both of its glowing fists into the giant apes chest.

Being struck by the super-effective attack, Slaking roared in pain as it received the full force from its opponent. The mighty ape fell to one knee as it struggled to continue with the fight at hand.

"Let's finish it." Tyson shouted to his barely damaged Pokémon. "Sceptile use Solar Beam!"

"Slaking ya gotta get up!" Max called frantically.

Slaking, very slowly, rose to its feet. The pain evident, however, was very evident on Slaking's face.

Meanwhile, Sceptile slowly started to absorb sunlight from overhead as it charged its attack.

"Slaking, quick use your Hyper Beam!"

Slaking wasted no time in firing the shining orange beam that was so commonly known as a super powerful attack. The beam of energy quickly reached Sceptile, striking it at full force. But Sceptile was barely harmed. Sceptile, completely finished charging, then unleashed its own beam of energy, this composed of energy from sunlight. Due to the fact that Hyper Beam leaves the user immobile, Max could only watch as his Pokémon was enveloped by the powerful attack.

As the light from the awesome attack faded, Slaking became visible. After a moment, Slaking merely grunted before collapsing on to the ground, defeated.

"Slaking is unable to continue. Sceptile wins!"

"And just like that folks, both of our fierce competitors are left with a single Pokémon to carry them to the third round." Tom announced. "Who will it be that will face Gary Oak in the third round? Max or Tyson?"

"What do you say we show these guys a real battle?" Max said with a smile as he extracted his final Pokémon to take its place on the battlefield today. "I choose you, Sceptile!"

"Whoa!" Tom shouted. "Would you look at that! It seems Max had his own Sceptile hidden up his sleeve all along! This is sure to be a great battle."

* * *

"Max has a Sceptile?" Ash asked surprised.

"Yep." May added cheerily. "You remember when I first brought home my Torchic and Max said he would have gone with a Treecko?" Ash nodded to her. "Well he wasn't kidding."

"Wow. That's so cool!" Ash said with a smile. "So this must be Max's most powerful Pokémon, right?"

"You betcha." Norman added with a smile. "While the Slaking he raised from an egg is powerful, Max's Sceptile is second to none of his Pokémon."

"His fastest and strongest..." Brock added. "Although, I don't think I've seen it battle much since it was a Grovyle."

"Really? Why not?" Ash asked.

"Yes really. And I think it's because Max likes to keep Sceptile as a last resort." Brock informed him. "And a lot of people have trouble with Max's Slaking and other Pokémon to begin with."

"That kid'll be a gym leader yet." Norman added with a smile.

"Well, let's see what Max and Sceptile can do." Dawn cut in.

* * *

"Sceptile vs. Sceptile. Begin!"

"Sceptile use Dragon Claw!" Tyson shouted.

"Sceptile use your Iron Tail to block it!" Max retorted.

Tyson's Sceptile was the first to move. Its right arm began to glow as it started moving towards its opponent. Max's Sceptile, though last to react, wasted no time as it crossed the field faster than its opponent. As it did, its giant, leafy tree-like tail began to glow with its own power. Max's Sceptile spun around just as it reached its opposing brethren, swinging its mighty, iron-hard tail at Tyson's Sceptile. At the same time, Tyson's Sceptile thrusted its glowing arm forward. The two attacks collided, the energies from them causing an explosion that sent both Pokémon crashing into the ground. As both Pokémon rose, it became evident that both had taken the full force of the explosion before.

"Sceptile use your Brick Break!" Tyson called out to his Pokémon.

"Sceptile, Night Slash!" Max countered.

Tyson's Sceptile's arms began to glow white once more as it began its charge towards its opponent again. Meanwhile, Max's Sceptile's arms also began to glow. However, the hue of light emanating from Max's Pokémon's arms was a dark purple that had a dark aura coming from it.

Both Pokémon rushed at each. As they met, both trainers Sceptile raised and struck with their individually strong and awesomely unique attack on their left arms. As the two attacks collided it seemed for a second that nothing happened, but that was not the case. As the two Pokémon pushed against each other they wised up and struck from different angles. Tyson's Pokémon used its right and swung down, slamming its arm over Max's Pokémon head. Max's Sceptile slightly shifted from the pain before it used its own right arm to deliver its dark-type attack in an uppercut that knocked both Pokémon away from each other.

Tyson's Sceptile, due to the strength of its opponent, was launched into the air before landing very shakily on all fours. Damaged, but not out, Sceptile slowly rose as it prepared to keep this fight going. At the same time, Max's Sceptile crumbled into the ground from the force set on it by Tyson's Pokémon. Also battered up, Max's Pokémon didn't waste any time at all as it regained its feet to continue.

"Sceptile! Give em' a Leaf Blade!" Tyson cried out loudly.

"Sceptile! Use your own Leaf Blade!" Max copied.

Both grass-types bolted forward. As they neared one another, the leaves on each Pokémon's arms gave off a forest green glow that eventually extended out. This created curved blades that extended from the forearms of both Pokémon.

Both Max and Tyson's Sceptile reeled their arms back as they closed in each other. Once at the center of the stadium, the two reptiles made contact. Their bladed arms collided as each Sceptile attempted to out maneuver the other. But, due to their almost completely equal abilities, neither of them could gain an edge over the other. The two forest Pokémon continued to match blow for blow for several minutes.

_This isn't working _Max thought. _All we're doing is matching blows! I need to somehow gain an edge or this battle could drag on for a very long time. _"Sceptile!" Max shouted to gain the attention of his fierce partner. "Switch to your Night Slash!"

"Quick Sceptile, move away!" Tyson countered.

Max's Sceptile, in an efficient manner, quickly changed the energy on its arms from green to dark purple as it switched gears and prepared for a new assault. Max's Sceptile made a swift upwards cutting motion at Tyson's Pokémon. However, Tyson's forest Pokémon had attempted to move away as fast as possible. This resulted in the attack from Max's Pokémon only clipping the lower edge of Tyson's Sceptile's left leg.

Though minimal, Tyson's Pokémon's injury proved to be a bit of a hindrance. As his Pokémon landed safely out of reach of its opponent, Tyson was caught off guard as his Pokémon fell to its left knee.

"Oh no…" Tyson quietly said to himself. "Sceptile's leg was injured worse than I thought."

"Sceptile, Iron Tail!" Max shouted, trying to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Sceptile use your Leaf Blade to block it!"

Max's Sceptile once again rushed towards Tyson's Pokémon. As it did, its giant, leafy tree-like tail began to glow with the power that Max's Pokémon had already expressed several times before. Tyson's Sceptile, however, did not attempt to run. This was due to the fact that its foot was still in pain from the earlier assault. Instead, Tyson's Pokémon simply crossed its arms in front of it in an ex and summoned up its commonly used, effective blades of green energy.

Max's Pokémon quickly converged on Tyson's. As it reached its opponent, Max's Sceptile swung around with precise agility and slammed its iron-hard tail into the forearms of Tyson's Pokémon. Tyson's Sceptile held the position for several seconds before finally forcing Max's Pokémon off. As Max's Sceptile was slung back, Tyson's Pokémon leaped off with its uninjured foot and slammed its left blade into it. This caused Max's Pokémon to skid back a little ways more while causing minimal damage.

"Time to finish this." Tyson spoke up. "Sceptile, use Brick Break and follow it up with your Dragon Claw!"

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Max shouted.

Tyson's Pokémon started to dash towards Max's Sceptile. However, it was moving slower than before due to its injured foot. As it neared the opposing forest Pokémon, Tyson's Sceptile's arms glowed with white energy. Max's Pokémon also moved towards its opponent. As it did, its own arms glowed with the same green energy that was used before. They collided.

Tyson's Sceptile, using all the strength it could muster up, slammed its fists into the blades of energy extending from Max's Pokémon's arms. The two Pokémon struggled, but ultimately cancelled each other out. However, directly after the collision, Tyson's Pokémon's right arm began to glow again as it made an uppercut movement and connected that fist with Max's Pokémon's jaw. Max's Pokémon was thrown back from the powerful blow before crashing into the ground. Slowly, Max's Pokémon stood back up, its considerable damage very visible.

"No way!" Tyson said quietly as he watched in astonishment as his opponent's Pokémon prepared to continue.

"Sceptile!" Max called. "Use Frenzy Plant!"

Max's Sceptile called out its name in a roar as it slammed both fists into the ground. Once it did, massive, thickly made vines shot out of the ground in front of it. The vines launched at the opposing Pokémon, slamming into it and sending it flying.

Tyson's Pokémon continued to fly backwards only to stop as it crashed into the wall behind Tyson. It fell to the ground. The heavily injured grass-type slowly got back to its feet. But, once there, it had only enough energy left to smirk before crumbling to the ground, motionless.

"Tyson's Sceptile is unable to continue with the battle." the ref announced. "Sceptile wins! The winner of this battle is Max Maple of Petalburg City!"

"Would you look at that?" Tom started. "Max has defeated Tyson! It was an astounding match to be sure. But, finally this ground shaking match comes to an end."

The stadium erupted into cheers as Max and Tyson recalled their Pokémon and walked towards each other.

"Well Max," Tyson started with a grin. "I never thought I would lose in the second round... But, I'm glad I did. You gave me one heck of a match."

"It wasn't easy." Max said with a look of relief. "You put up a serious fight. And I had a blast! Thanks for an amazing battle." he finished with a smile.

"Anytime kiddo." Tyson smiled back. "One of these days, you owe me a rematch."

"Anytime. Anywhere." Max finished as the two trainers shook hands.

"And now ladies and gentlemen." Tom spoke. "We have the first match of the third round decided. Who will come out victorious? The mighty Gary Oak or the powerful Max Maple? That's one battle nobody should miss."

* * *

"Max Won!!!" Lindsey squealed at the top of her lungs. "He was so amazing!"

"Max did give us a great battle." Brock spoke over her.

"Yeah. And I say we go and congratulate him." Dawn interrupted.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Lindsey and the gang reached the locker room just as Max was exiting it.

Lindsey ran straight up to Max, stopping just as she reached him.

"You did great!" she exclaimed while the rest of the group joined her.

"Yeah Max, you sure showed Tyson a thing or two." Ash added with a grin. The group nodded and laughed as they continued to banter on about the awesome battle they had witnessed.

"Thanks guys!" Max smiled.

"So. What now?" Brock asked the group.

Ash's stomach gave a nice, audible groan in response to Brock's question.

"I guess that means our next stop is lunch." May giggled. The whole crew laughed as they departed for the nearest restaurant.

* * *

_( Ten minutes later)_

"Pikachu, don't do this!" Ash called out as the whole room watched.

Pikachu was currently holding out a bottle of ketchup on the table while making threatening gestures at the staff.

"What does he want!?" one of the employees asked.

"He wants a refill on his bottle of ketchup." Ash answered.

"But we don't fill outside bottles." the manager stated.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed as it appeared to wave the bottle fiercely at the manager.

"Now what?"

"He wants, a uh... Duel?" Ash questioned.

Pikachu then dived on to another table and smacked the mustard bottle at the manager. The manager caught it, looking very confused.

"It's a sword fight with... Condiments?" Ash asked the mouse. Pikachu only nodded.

The entire room was laughing now.

"I get it!" the manager exclaimed. "This is a joke."

However, he couldn't have been more wrong as Pikachu leaped off the table and took a quick jab with its ketchup bottle at the manager's head.

"What the?!"

The two began to match blows.

"I didn't know Pikachu could fence!" Misty exclaimed. Everyone looked at Ash.

"Don't look at me!" he cried. "I didn't teach him!"

* * *

_(Twenty minutes later- Different restaurant)_

Pikachu sat on the table, slurping on its now full ketchup bottle.

"Guys," Max started. "I think we should refrain from ever speaking of Pikachu's fencing skills again."

"Agreed." they all chanted.

"Hey guys. I'll be battling soon." Morrison said in a cocky tone. "You're gonna watch right?"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"The pain....!" Morrison wailed as he fake sobbed.

"Suck it up." May commented as she drank the contents of her ramen.

"May?" Ash asked. "Isn't that your fifth bowl of ramen?"

"So?"

"Well you sure do eat a lot."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"N-no!"

"You did! You did call me fat!"

"No! I just meant that you don't look-"

"Look what?!"

"Ten bucks says he doesn't realize he shouldn't finish that sentence." Misty smirked as she handed a bill to Brock, who was apparently acting as the groups private bookie.

"I'll get in on that." Dawn said quietly.

"Us too!" Morrison, Max and Lindsey cheered.

"Like you could eat that much." Ash finished. "W-what are you doing? P-put Misty's mallet away! Please. Somebody save me!"

Several minutes later, Ash was clocked out on the floor.

"May, you think you over did it?" Dawn asked as she examined Ash.

"You want a piece of me?!" May asked threateningly.

"No Ma'am!" Dawn said with severe reverence.

The rest of lunch went pretty naturally, except Ash was in a mallet induced, temporary coma.

The jokes carried on, Morrison competed in his battle, and won. Paul also advanced as Ash's battle drew nearer and nearer.

* * *

_(Some time later)_

"Well Ash." Misty started. "There's only three more battles left before your match. Nervous?"

"No way!" Ash cheered. "Me and my Pokémon are so ready for this one!"

"That's my Pokémon and I." Morrison corrected.

"Oh shut up! You barely scraped through your battle." Ash challenged while he stuck his tongue out.

"Amazing." Misty commented.

"I know I am." Ash grinned as May slapped her forehead.

Misty then finished her statement. "It's amazing that you can be so mature and grown up. And yet still, act like a total baboon."

"Hey!"

"Burn!" Dawn laughed.

"High-five sister!" May cheered as she high-fived Misty. Ash stared, confused.

"What?" May asked innocently. "Admit it. That was a good burn."

"The pain..." Ash fake sobbed.

"Now you know how I feel." Morrison added as the two started to whine.

"Morons!" Gary sighed.

"So what now guys?" Brock asked. "We still have a couple hours before Ash is up."

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." Dawn spoke vaguely as she glanced at May.

"This can't be good." May sighed as Dawn, Brock, Lindsey, Max and Misty converged on the poor brunette.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter.**

**I think it turned out rather nicely actually.**

**I'd like to say though, that I skipped Morrison and Paul's battles because I want their different styles of battling introduced when they battle each other in the next round. That one will be epic.**

**And now for the answer to my question. There were some good guesses. But the winner is Fire Drastar. Your prize is nothing. Sorry. But, I have no power. You have my deepest sympathy's for not receiving a prize.**

**Yes, his starter is Sceptile or Treecko. My basis for this was that in the first episode he was in, he informed everyone that if it had been him he would have chosen a Treecko. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope the wait was kinda worth it. If not, sorry?**

**Finally, don't forget to R&R! Read and Review!**


	17. Comeback

**Chapter 17**

Sometime between the last chapter and this one, May found herself holding a... Fork? She had no recolection of how said fork got into her hands, and she was equally confused as to why Ash was sitting tied to a chair with a terrified look on his face?

"Uhm... Guys?" May asked, looking towards the criminally insane duo of girls. Namely, Misty and Dawn. "Why is ash strapped to a chair and why am I holding a fork?"

"Oh May." Misty sighed. "It's a good thing you're pretty, cause you don't pay very close attention."

"May, we're hand feeding Ash Ramen to see if his stomach ever ends." Dawn explained happily. If only she knew just how terrifying her innocence truely is.

"Uhm... Is this legal...?" May groaned as the pair quickly presented an endless supply of ramen. "C'mon guys. Ash has a battle to get ready for."

"Oh Ash'll be ready for his battle!" Dawn exclaimed, waving off the whole notion. "But wouldn't you like revenge for him calling you fat?"

"Hey! I never called you fat!" Ash protested from his chair. Interestingly enough, the girls had forgotten he was still in the room. "I was just saying that-"

"Ash." Misty stopped him. "You DON'T wanna finish that sentence do you?'

Memories of mallets and violent giirlfriends flashed through the young raven haired trainers head.

Ash shuttered violently as he quickly shook his head while closing his lips together. In lamence terms, he shut up.

"Hey, I just realized something." May said, looking around. "Where are Morrison and everyone else?"

"We killed them and hid their bodies in a hut under the main stadium." Misty told her with a grin.

"Since it's you two," Ash commented. "I wouldn't put it passed you..."

Unfortunately, they heard him.

"Dawn!" Misty exclaimed. "Bring the ramen! Ash looks hungry!" She finished with an evil grin.

Just as they were about to start the slow and possibly grueling torture, a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Wait! We're still in the stadium?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have the conclusion to the eigth match of the second round! Jessica Alen of Silver Town has proven herself victoriou over Leo Whinter of Azaela Town!" Tom announced. "In exactly fifteen minutes we will cover the ninth match. This match will consist of, Riley Steel from Ekruteak City and his opponent, Aron Tool from Snowpoint City. This will surely be a thrilling battle, so ya better get some good seats!"

"Awww..." Misty groaned. " That means you're next Ash. So we gotta let you go..."

"Thank heavens..." Ash sighed in relief.

"But, don't worry Ash." Dawn told him with a smile as she untied him. "We'll have plenty of time to pick this up where we left off."

With that, Misty and Dawn slowly retreated into the shadows, disappearing all together.

"What the Snapple!" May exclaimed as they exited. "What, are they ninjas?"

"I don't know... But let's not find out..."

_(Several minutes later-in the pokemon center)_

"So Ash, what kind of training are you going to do?"

"Well to be honest I'm only choosing my team right now and gonna give them a little warm up so that they don't wear out." Ash explained as he went to the PC. "Now let's see..."

"Well," May said from looking through trainer records on another PC. "There's a profile for each trainer here. According to this, this boy Markus is quite good."

"How so?" Ash asked.

"Well, he's only sixteen, but he's already gotten three championship title and travelled Orre." May explained. "He specializes in well balanced tactics that spread through his team evenly. He has a wide range of pokemon but one commonality in all his battles. In each battle he uses his starter pokemon, Charizard."

"A charizard huh?" Ash thought to himself. "They're really strong... So, I'll have to go well balanced too..."

With that, Ash quickly decided on a group of six pokemon. He and May then left the center and headed for the nearby forrest.

As Ash and May neared the forrest, Ash released a pokemon. The red and white pokeball exploded into light as the form of a monkey took shape.

"Mooooonferno!" The happy pokemon exclaimed.

"Hey Monferno, ready to warm up?" Ash asked as the monkey roared in approval. "OK! Use Mach punch on the boulder!" Ash commanded pointing at a nearby rock.

Monferno wound its fist and quickly launched forward, it's right fist glowing. It slammed the fist into the rock and shattered it to pieces.

The monkey happily cheered for several seconds before it realized its mistake. Ash also noticed the cranky Gible with the bump on its head rising from the ground beneath where the rock once stood.

"Uh oh..." May groaned.

The Gible leaped forward and slammed a fist into Monferno, causing the ape to cry in pain.

"That was a Rock Smash!" May announced.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

Monferno leaped into a spining firey wheel and raced at Gible. Gible simply launched forward again, and slammed the tiny fist into the monkey once more. This time, gible took a heaping dose of flaming damage though.

"Good!" Ash declared. "Monferno, Flare Blitz!"

Monferno ran towards the dazed Gible, it's body completely massed in flames just as it slammed its whole body into Gible and sent it soaring. This, however, caused Monferno to take sufficient damage as well.

Ash, realizing he had an opportunity here, quicly launched a pokeball at the downed Gible.

The red and white ball beeped and shook for a moment before laying completely still.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed as the ball teleported away. "I caught a Gible!"

As Ash celebrated with his faithful pokemon, he was incased in white light.

"What's going on?" May asked the Pikachu pirched on her shoulder, there because Ash carried a full team.

As they light cleared, Ash, May and Pikachu were dumbfounded at the sight.

There Ash stood, next to an ape the same height as himself. Flames spouted from the apes head as the new pokemon flexed it's new muscles.

"INFERNAAAAPE!" The simian pokemon cried out loud.

"You evolved!" Ash cheered as he grinned at his new pokemon. "Oh this is sooo good."

"Now announcing the results of the ninth match of the second round. Riley Steel will move on to the third round of the tournament, dominating over Aron Tool!" Tom spoke. " With that we wait fifteen minutes before Ash Ketchum takes on Markus Baxter! Sure to be a thrilling match!"

"Guess it's time to rumble." Ash announced with a grin as he grabbed May's hand and ran towards the stadium.

"Don't let your guard down Ash." May told him. "And be sure to have fun, above all else." She said with a grin as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm winning this one for you." Ash whispered as May smiled and slowly retreated to the stands, Pikachu in tow.

"Let's do this!" Ash cheered as he walked.

"Hey May." Misty greeted as the brunette sat in her seat. "How long did you and Ash make out for?"

"We didn't." May replied simply.

"Ladies," Brock interrupted the exchange. "Save it for after the match."

"Ooooh, I hear applause!" Dawn squeeled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the tenth battle of the second round! In green today, a trainer whose name has grown quite well known! I give you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Cheers interrupted the announcer as the raven haired teen stepped on to the field. "And in red, a trainer who needs no introduction! Markus Baxter of Sootopolis City!" More cheers erupted from the stands, exploding out again and again as the two trainers waved at the fans.

"Wow..." Ash gulped. "Is it just me, or did the stadium size get bigger?"

"Wussing out on me Ketchum?" Markus called across.

"You wish." Ash replied in his boring retort.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle." The ref told the two. "Both trainers will be allowed a full team of six pokemon and may substitute as they desire. This battle will end when either trainer has had all six of his pokemon incapacited and are unable to battle." He finished as the random field selector and trainer selector landed on rocky and red. "Red will choose first."

The field quickly shifted as a rocky field rose from the ground.

"Let's use the field to our advantage." Markus decided while reaching for his pokemon. "Go, Aggron!"

"Ok..." Ash thought hard. "I choose you, Infernape!"

"So we begin this battle on a rock field." Tom kept track. "Ash's Infernape going up against Markus's Aggron! Who will be victorious?"

"Aggron Vs. Infernape. Begin!"

"Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

"Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"Great choice Ash!" Brock concluded with a grin as he looked upon his best friends newly evolved pokemon.

"Yeah!" Max agreed. After a moment he gave a puzzled look and turned to the rest of the group. "When did Ash get an Infernape?"

"Apparently," Gary spoke up. "Ash's Monferno evolved during some training. Considering last time he used it in a battle, it was a Monferno."

"Gary...?" Misty began. "Is there a reason you pointed out the painfully obvious?"

"Why yes Misty, there is." Gary stated as he looked away to the middle of nowhere. "I was just recapping information so the readers would understand the scenario."

Max looked at May, confused. "Who is he talking about?" he whispered to his sister.

"Just don't make eye contact." May warned. "His insanity could be contagious." She looked over Misty and Dawn as they began to... Cackle? (Seriously, are they witches or something?)

"Battle!" Gary bellowed as he turned to the battle.

Infernape blasted a massive jet of flames at Aggron as Aggron launched a glowing white orb that spirraled around a silver glowing energy. The two blasts collided and exploded, sending sparks of energy flying in every direction before disappating harmlessly into the air.

Ash's Infernape stood its ground as it watched and waited for the next command, it's muscled body tensed for immediate action.

"Infernape use Dig." Ash instructed calmly.

Markus grinned happily as the Fire ape dug under ground. "Aggron," Markus said with his happy smile. "Use Earthquake!"

Ash's calm demeanor quickly changed to a look of terror as the rock/steel type stomped on the ground and caused a massive tremor to shake the stadium.

"In-In-Infeeeernaaaape!" the simian pokemon screamed as it took four times the original damage from the super-effective ground type move.

Infernape shot out of the ground and blasted into the air, hanging there for several seconds before crashing into the ground.

"Infernape is unab-" the ref began as the monkey lay still. However, Infernape slowly began to rise and struggle to its feet.

"Impossible..." Markus whispered as the simian pokemon completely stood up. "Aggron, Metal Sound!"

_This battle's gonna be over shortly... _Ash thought in a rush as his pokemon wobled on its feet. "Infernape use Flame Wheel to break through!"

Infernape leaped into its firey wheel attack and blasted forward, breaking through the blast of high-frequency silver energy being used on it. Infernape crashed into it's opponent, causing massive damage.

"Now, Close Combat!" Ash bellowed in finality.

Infernape's body began to glow green as it unleashed a flailing attack and physical beatdown using all its limbs on Aggron. Aggron roared in pain and anger as it took hit after, swinging its claws in return to try to strike back at its still very powerful opponent.

With one last lunge, Infernape unleashed a devastating uppercut into Aggron's jaw. Aggron cried out in pain as Infernape moved back towards its own side of the field. Aggron stood still for several seconds before crumbling to the ground, completly unconscious.

"Aggron is unable to continue. Infernape wins!" the ref decided as Markus recalled his first fallen pokemon.

"Hmmm... You're better than I gave you credit for Ash. And your Infernape is indeed strong." Markus praised with a happy look. Too happy. "But, you should back down while you still have the choice." he finished as he pulled a second pokemon from his arsenal.

"Not likely." Ash informed the younger competitor.

"So be it." Markus sighed. "Let's rock, Dusknoir!"

"Dusknoir Vs. Infernape. Begin!"

"Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

"Dusknoir, Dark Pulse!"

Dusknoir held its hands together as a small orb of purplish black energy gathered in them. It then pushed forward, sending a wave of power shimmering forward, blasting forward in waves. One wave after the other, the small energy waves struck at Infernape again and again as its body amassed completely in fire. Infernape slammed into Dusknoir, the flames on its body transfering from itself to Dusknoir and burning its ghostly foe. However, eventhough a powerful attack, Flare Blitz seemed to have done minimal damage.

"Dusknoir use your Night Shade!"

"Infernape, get out of the way!" Ash called out.

Too late. Dusknoir shot a mass of dark energy straight at Infernape. The simian pokemon took the blast straight in the chest, at close range, the blast did twice the damage. Infernape soared through the air and zoomed by Ash's head, crashing into the wall behind Ash. When the dust around the area cleared, Infernape was seen, completely wiped out.

"Infernape is unable to continue. Dusknoir wins!" the ref announced as Ash recalled his fallen pokemon to its pokeball.

"You did well buddy." Ash praised his pokemon once it was called back. Ash then reached for the next choice in his team. "Let's go, Corphish!"

"Dusknoir Vs. Corphish. Begin!"

"Poor Infernape..." May groaned as she watched her boyfriend call out his next pokemon.

"Ash made a bad judgement call." Gary decided.

"What do you mean?" Dawn questioned the researcher.

"Ash didn't see how exhausted his Infernape was, so when it came time to recall his pokemon he didn't notice it and his pokemon was defeated because of it." Gary lectured. "It's a shame too. Infernape could've been really useful at another point during this battle."

"I see what you mean." Misty agreed. "But, Ash is still in this right?"

"Yeah!" May agreed. "Infernape was only Ash's first pokemon. And Corphish is only his second."

"Besides, we all know how talented Ash is." Max told the group. "Let's see what he'll do."

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!"

"Dusknoir, Dark Pulse!"

Corphish opened both pincers and launched an aray of multi-colored bubbles at it's opponent. Dusknoir gathered the same purplish and black energy before unleashing its waved attack upon its opponent again. The two blasts collided in midair, however, it was obvious which attack was stronger. The waves of dark energy split the bubble attack, canceling it, while the rest of the dark energy smashed head-on into Corphish. Corphish skidded backwards and cried out in pain fron the onslaught.

Corphish began to pant.

_Why's Corphish in such bad shape? It only took one attack, and its attack was completely useless on Dusknoir..._ "Corphish, Harden!"

Corphish's body became shiny for several seconds before returning to it s natural red color, its defense now higher than before.

"Corphish use Crabhammer!"

"Dusknoir, take it down a notch with Shadow Punch!" Markus shouted.

Corphish ran as fast it could, at least as fast as a six-legged lobster can run, towards its opponent. Dusknoir bolted towards Corphish with the speed of a ghost. Dusknoir swung its fist upwards just as Corphish jumped into the air and brought its glowing pincer down on the incoming fist. The two blunt force atttacks smashed into each other and sent a small shockwave coursing through the stadium.

The shock of the collision forced both pokemon back, Corphish skidding back faster than its larger opponent. Dusknoir looked slightly dazed as it floated around confused for a few seconds. Corphish, however, looked happy with itself at its ability to match blows with its fully evolved opponent.

"End this Dusknoir!" Markus shouted, his temper rising. "Use Curse!"

Dusknoir formed a dark arrow out of nowhere before plunging the arrow into its own chest. From there, black matter spiraled from the arrow point and engulfed Corphish. Corphish called out as the matter entered its body and started to damage it from the inside.

"Corphish!" Ash called in worry as an unseen force damaged his pokemon from the inside.

"Dusknoir, Night Shade!" Markus called in triumph at the suspense.

Dusknoir once again prepared the mass of pure dark energy before releasing the energy and unleashing a devastating blast upon the already damaged Corphish.

"Corphish, you gotta move!" Ash called as he watched his pokemon tremble in pain.

Corphish slowly turned its head towards Dusknoir as the blast of darkness engulfed its body. The darkness covered Corphish, the only thing audible were the cries of pain from the young water type. As the darkness dissappated , Corphish was seen laying immoble at the base of the stadium wall opposite its opponent, having crashed there from the blast.

"C-Corphish is unable to continue... Dusknoir wins!" the ref stuttered.

The audience stood quietly in awe at the brutality displayed by Markus and his Dusknoir.

"Ladies and gentlemen, n-now Markus takes lead of this match with a five to four lead over Ash." Tom the announcer announced.(hehehe) "Ash is left with a vital choice for his third pokemon. This decision could very well make or break this battle!"

"Oh no..." Misty gasped as she watched the raven haired trainer recall as brutaly defeated pokemon.

"Wow..." Dawn muttered. "He's as ruthless as Paul..."

"No kidding." Brock agreed. "Corphish was in bad shape as it was. He didn't have to attack so hard."

"What do you think?" Lindsey asked, turning to Max's father, sitting in the row behind her. Why no one noticed them before is beyond any of them. "Is this next pokemon as crucial as that guy says?"

"Ash is in a tight spot..." Norman acknowledged. "If he slips and his next pokemon is a bad match-up, Ash could go into the second half with only three pokemon to Markus's five. But, if he chooses wisely, he could in effect begin to turn this match around. But, I don't know how even Ash could come out of this."

"Why do you say that dad?" Max asked. The entire group focused on his next words.

"Markus anticipating every move Ash makes... For every attack Ash places, Markus is able to counter it, without taking much, if any damage... It's very obvious Markus did his homework on Ash. On top of that, Ash hasn't caused much damage to Dusknoir. While Ash may be a great tactition and amazing battler, this boy is trumping Ash and outwitting him at every turn. That, mixed with the fact that Markus has proven he can be brutal if needed, makes Markus an outstanding threat to Ash." Norman explained. "Ash is in trouble if he doesn't do something now..."

"Ash needs a miracle..." Lindsey sighed. "Plus with the schedule for the day being off, the break at halftime is only five minutes, so we won't be able to talk to him."

"Ash is on his own." Brock concluded.

"Ash'll make it." May decided, holding Pikachu tight as the Electric mouse and her watched anxiously as Ash selected his next pokeball.

Ash reached to his belt, his mind racing as it formed new strategies to just be thrown back at the thought of losing another friend to the pokemon and trainer at hand. _Get ahold of yourself Ash! _He mentally scolded. "Go, Gliscor!"

"Dusknoir Vs. Gliscor. Begin the match!"

"Dusknoir use Dark Pulse again!"

"Gliscor, evade it and use X-Scizzor!"

Dusknoir launched yet another wave of purplish black energy at its opponent, this time slightly blacker. Ash attributed this to the thought that the attack was slightly stronger. Gliscor launched into the air with its tail before gliding in a smooth fashion in a circle around the blast. Gliscor rose above its foe before crossing its claws and slashing downwards. This formed a red "X". The "X" then plummeted to the area below at blinding speed due to the force plus gravity. The "X" hit its mark as it slammed into Dusknoir and damaged it, causing Dusknoir to roar in anger.

"Dusknoir, Night Shade!" Markus bellowed.

"Gliscor, Fire Fang!"

Gliscor dived from its position as its teeth caught fire. Gliscor proved faster than Dusknoir as it connected its flaming teeth to Dusknoir's shoulder. Dusknoir howled in pain as it released its dark attack. Gliscor, still be connected Dusknoir, took the attack at twice the damage. However, Dusknoir also recieved recoil damage from the attack, due to the fact that Gliscor was indeed, still very much attached.

"Gliscor!" Ash called with a new idea. " Keep that Fire Fang going where you are. And use X-Scizzor where you are. Aim at the chest!"

Gliscor forced more flames into the bite as it crossed its claws again. Dusknoir waited in slight fear as Gliscor slashed its powerful, close-ranged, red "X" straight at its chest. The attack connected and forced Dusknoir free of Gliscor as it skidded backwards. Dusknoir began to show signs of pain as it moved slower.

"Combo eh?" Markus smirked. "Good idea. Dusknoir use Dark pulse and gather all the energy in your right arm.

Dusknoir followed instructions as it gathered all the energy from a Dark Pulse and focused it into its right arm.

"Gliscor X-Scizzor one last time!" Ash called, not wanting Markus to finish his plan.

Gliscor rushed at Dusknoir again, its pincers glowing once more as it slashed downwards and attacked with the red "X". As Gliscor closed in Dusknoir aimed its right fist at its opponent, waiting for instruction.

Markus smirked. "X marks the spot." "Dusknoir, full powered SHADOW PUNCH!"

Dusknoir struck right at the red "X" attached to its opponent. Unleashing all the built up energy all at once, Dusknoir was able to easily break through its opponent's attack. Dusknoir's fist collided head-on into Gliscor's chest. The force of the attack sent Gliscor soaring high into the sky from the impact. He hung there for several seconds before plummeting and crashing into the ground, defeated.

"Gliscor is unable to continue. Dusknoir wins!" the ref announced, flashing his flag as Ash recalled his third fallen comrad.

"And with that my anxious viewers, we go to a five minute intermission." Tom spoke up. "Both trainers may clear their heads and prepare for the conclusion of the battle. To summarize, Markus leads a five to three battle over Ash. Ash has put up quite a fight, but it appears as we go into the second half, Ash will need to make up for a lot of lost time. Who will move on to the next round? Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, or Markus Baxter of Sootopolis City?"

Ash sat in the locer room, his head in his hands as he retraced every step of the battle. His mind raced through every scenario as he came to one conclusion: His opponent knew how Ash thought.

_This kids really done his homework _Ash thought_ He didn't just study my pokemon, he's studied me. He knows all my pokemon, and how I use them..._

With that, Ash began to mentally map out the rest of the battle. _I may not know how he strategizes_ Ash thought _But I do know what pokemon he owns and the limitations of my own. _

Ash planned until the bell rang for the break to end.

"Looks like our little golden boy isn't doing so hot in this battle." Drew smirked.

"That's true." said the man in the shadows, looking at the screen in front of him. "But, I've been looking into this boy. He has quite a track record for getting out of tight situations."

"Hmph." Drew replied. "Ketchum is as poor a trainer as he is a dresser. He won't make it out of this."

"If I recall," the man spoke as he slowwly stepped from the shadows. "This 'poor' trainer defeated you fairly easily."

Drew turned from the television set to the man behind him. He glared a menacing look at him as he scanned the warehouse they stood in, seemingly looking for anything out of place. However, both men present, knew that the green haired man was simply trying to avoid the gaze of his dark friend.

"He got lucky." Drew sneered into the darkness. "That second rate trainer has always been and will always be, the luckiest loser ever. His pokemon are as pathetic as he is. And one day soon, he'll get what's coming to him!"

Drew finished his little monologue before turning back to the screen.

The dark man stepped out of the shadows completely, finally allowing for the view of his appearance.

His black coat reached all the way down his body and grazed the floor, his boots as dark as midnight laced up his calves, stopping at mid calf. His heavy jeans extended up the rest of his legs where they met the thin white shirt he wore under the large coat. The arms of the coat however, were cut off to show the defined muscles on both arms. He wore fingerless gloves on both hands, similar to Ash's aside from the fact they too were black. To end the look, he wore a navy blue cowboy hat on his head. The hat was obviously worn to mask his face, which it did well as it was tilted forward to shadow nearly his whole face, his chin left exposed.

"Yes Drew, he will." the man agreed as they watched both trainers come out.

"Ash is in a really bad situation..." Misty sighed. "He always gets into trouble when he's on his own."

"Ash was alone for three years Misty." Brock pointed out. "I think he can handle a couple hours."

"Look at him Brock!" Misty retorted. "He's falling apart out there."

"No he's not." Max countered. "Ash looks calmer than ever."

Everyone in the group focused on the srceen which showed a close up of Ash's face. He did indeed look calmer than he had when he walked into the locker room.

"Ash has a plan!" Gary announced. The group gave hima questioning look. "Why else would he be so calm about being two pokemon down?" May nodded as hope filled inside her. The group seemed to accept this response.

"I agree Gary, it does make sense." Brock said.

"But what can Ash do?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah." Misty agreed. "This boy, Markus, has outwitted Ash at every turn. How can Ash come back from being so far behind?"

"Because it's Ash." May said simply, clutching Pikachu.

Pikachu looked from the group to its trainer and gave a fierce look of determination. "PIKA!" Pikachu cheered as it cheered on its trainer.

"Ash will do it." May finished. "Trust me, he's far from finished."

"Ladies and gentlemen. We now return for the conclusion of this match!" Tom shouted. "Currently, Markus Baxter leads this match over Ash Ketchum with an overwhelming lead of five to three! But, this matchh isn't over yet. And you can bet that both trainers will make this one heck of a battle. All the way to the end! So buckle your seatbelts people. You don't wanna miss a thing!"

The field changed to and icey landscape. Pools of water stretched around the field. A slim river surrounded the field with five large pools throughout the ice, one in each corner and one large one in the center. The pools all connected to the river around and to each other with a thin sytem of underwater tunnels deep under the thick ice. In addition, ice pillars ranged throughout the field and ranged in size from place to place.

"Green lags, so red will choose first." the ref announced.

"Fine with me." Markus agreed, grabbing a pokeball. "Go, Weavile!"

Ash calmly looked at his new opponent. "I choose you, Vaporeon!"

"Oh! And both trainers choose a pokemon partial to the environment!" Tom spoke. "It's Ash's Vaporeon against Markus's Weavile. Who will dominate?"

"Weavile Vs. Vaporeon. Begin!"

"Weavile, Icy Wind!"

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

Weavile opened its mouth and blew ice cold wind at Vaporeon. Vaporeon remained in its position and released a massive jet of water. The water collided with the wind, but instead of the attacks cancelling out, both attacks kept going. The wind blew into Vaporeon and did minimal damage, however the jet of water froze as it continued through the air. THis turned the water into a high powered ice torpedo.

The torpedo smashed head on into Weavile's chest before it realized what happened, shattering on contact and forcing Weavile on to one knee.

Weavile struggled to keep its breath as it looked down, its eyes wide from shock.

"Vaporeon, Iron Tail on the ice pillar next to you!" Ash commanded.

Markus frowned at the thought. "Weavile, Do the same with a Shadow Claw!"

Weavile struggled to its feet and slowly moved towards a distant ice pillar, confused by the surroundings due to the lack energy.

Vaporeon, however, swiftly leaped sideways as its tail grew white with energy. Vaporeon did a sideways flip in midair like a wheel and smacked its hard tail into the ice. The ice shattered and scattered in several directions as Vaporeon landed and watched the cold crystals.

"Now, use Hydro Pump one more time!" Ash told his pokemon.

Vaporeon reeled her head back and jarred it forward as she propelled another blast of water at the slowly moving Weavile. The water hit the scattered ice as it fell towards the ground, gathering it with the water and creating tiny ice bullets.

"Weavile move!" Markus called.

Weavile barely turned its head before it was struck by the jet of water. Each individual shard of ice crashed into Weavile over and over as the water blasted it harder and harder. Weavile attempted to hold its ground against the torrent of water and ice crushing it, but was unable to resist. Weavile finally gave in and was blasted backwards out of the jet and smashing into a pool. Weavile floated to the top on its back, unconscious.

"Weavile is unable to continue. Vaporeon wins!" the ref flashed his flag.

"Look at that folks!" Tom called. "Ash ketchum's Vaporeon has completely outclassed Weavile and defeated the strong ice type with such amazing grace! With that, Ash can begin a comeback!"

"No." Markus sneered to himself as he recalled his Weavile. "Ash and Vaporeon won't be coming back from anything." he said as he grabbed a pokeball. "Let's go, Jolteon!"

The crowd held its breath in awe as they saw the lightning fox come forth. Vaporeon and Jolteon eyed each other before both tensed their bodies, and stood in position facing each other and ready to fight.

"Jolteon Vs. Vaporeon. Begin!"

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!"

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam!"

Vaporeon held nothing back as it released the ice cold beam from its mouth at its fellow evolutionary pokemon. Meanwhile, Jolteon's fur stood on end before pointing at its opponent and firing off tiny needles from the tips.

The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out, the Ice Beam stopping to freeze the needles and halting them in midair.

"Jolteon use your Thunderbolt!" Markus called in frustration.

"Vaporeon dive into the water." Ash responded calmly.

Jolteon unleashed an electric charge from its body, aiming the blast at Vaporeon. Vaporeon responded by backflipping into the pool several feet behind it. Seconds after, the electricity struck where Vaporeon had been standing, tearing a huge chunk from the ice.

"Vaporeon," Ash called into the water, trusting his pokemon could here him. "Use the area. Go! Use your Iron Tail!"

"Huh?" Markus asked confused. "What kind of command is that? It can't hit Jolteon from down there."

"No one ever said anything about down there." Ash smirked.

Vaporeon launched out of the pool at the back right of Jolteon, its tail already glowing white and iron hard. Vaporeon sumersaulted and smashed its tail into Jolteon's back from behind before either pokemon or trainer noticed. Vaporeon then used the impact as a spring to launch back into the air and dive back into the pool in the middle of the field.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt at the pool!" Markus sneered, his temper continuing.

"Vaporeon get out of the water and use Ice Beam!" Ash called.

Vaporeon heard her trainer's command and swim as fast as it could towards the nearest pool opening. Jolteon, meanwhile, stood near the pond in front of it and unleashed a massive jolt of electricity into the water. The electricity struck the water and travelled through it at lightning speed, coursing through every watery tunnel. The electricity struck Vaporeon's tail just as she leaped from the water. Vaporeon cried in pain as it took severe damage, however, the water type worked through the pain and faced Jolteon as it landed.

Vaporeon opened its mouth and unleashed her beam of ice cold blue energy at Jolteon.

"Jolteon move!"

Jolteon moved sideways, not knowing where the attack was coming from. However, this proved a fatal mistake as it only moved the pokemon closer to the attack. Jolteon was struck from the side by the attack and cried out in pain as its right side froze in place.

"Vaporeon, use Iron Tail once more! Full power!" Ash commanded with finality.

Vaporeon looked at its partially frozen victim. Vaporeon began a brisk and quick jog towards Jolteon, its tail glowing once again.

"Jolteon, break free with THUNDER! Unleash everything!" Markus roared in anger.

"J-J-Jooooolt!" Jolteon roared as it unleashed every volt stored in its body all at once. The electric blast destroyed the ice on its body and sent powerful waves of electricity in every direction. Vaporeon was hit hard as she increased her speed.

"Look out!" Brock shouted as he and everyone in the area dived to the ground. Just as they did, a powerful blast of electricity struck the top of the stadium directly above them, a huge chunk shooting off into the distance.

Random sparks split in every direction as everyone stayed at the floor.

"This is bad!" Gary shouted over the noise. "He doesn't care where he hits as long as he hits Vaporeon!"

"This can't be allowed!" May shouted back.

"He's destroying the stadium!" Max called as he watched more sparks fly overhead.

Ash saw the devastating scene at hand and knew it had to end. "Vaporeon," Ash called over the roar of energy. "I know its hard, but I need you to end this now!"

Though recieving substantial damage all at once, Vaporeon continued on. Vaporeon spun and smashed Jolteon over the head with its iron hard tail. Jolteon crumbled under the force, but did not stand back up.

The sparks slowly disappeared from the area, though the damage to the stadium was obvious. The crowd rose back to their seats to see the fallen electric fox. They cheered. Vaproeon however, slowly stumbled to her trainer, obviously extremely hurt.

"Jolteon is unable to continue. Vaporeon wins!" the ref announced.

Markus showed complete anger in his eyes as he recalled his pokemon. Ash, however, did the same, as he recalled his partner.

Markus selected his next choice. "Go Abomasnow!"

"Great job Vaporeon." Ash smiled as he minimized the pokeball before selecting another. "Let's go, Ninetails!"

The pokeball snapped open to reveal a proud looking white fox. Ninetails happily walked up to her trainer. Ash knelt down and rubbed his pokemons head as he and his pokemon watched their opponent.

"Abomasnow Vs. Ninetails. Begin!"

"Abomasnow use your Avalanche!"

"Ninetails use Double Team!"

Abomasnow smashed a massive fist into the ice at feet. This resulted in a huge wave of snow being summoned forth from nothing. Ths huge wave of snow then moved forward towards Ninetails.

Ninetails, however, moved from her trainer and called her name before several shimmering copies of the white fox were formed all over in front of Ash.

The wave of ice struck several white foxes, only to see them all disappear.

"Ninetails, Flamethrower!" Ash smirked.

All the Ninetails formed a circle around Abomasnow and got ready to attack. Each white fox opened its mouth and released a massive torrent of flames. Abomasnow looked around in fear before feeling the seering burning sensation from directly behind it.

"Aaaaaboooomaaaasnoooow..." Abomasnow cried out as it fell to its knees in pain.

"Abomasnow use Wood Hammer!" Markus said, uncaring to his hurt pokemon's cries.

Abomasnow lifted its fist again, trying to form some strength together.

"Ninetails, end this with Iron Tail!" Ash called.

Abomasnow could only watch, its strength failing it from the severe damage. Ninetails stood on all four legs, it's nine tails all standing straight to form a fan look behind it. Each tail began to glow as the tails then lay flat behind their owner as Ninetails rushed forward. Ninetails twisted around and crushed the mighty tails against Abomasnow's chest, knocking it on to its back and out of the match.

"Abomasnow is unable to continue." the ref called as Markus recalled another pokemon. "Ninetails wins!"

"What an upset!" Tom screamed at the audience. "Ash has evened has taken control of this match with his outstanding strategies! With this latest turn of events, Ash leads three to two and his Ninetails looks like it could go all day!"

"Ash is doing it..." Max said, stunned by the turn. "I knew Ash was good, but he's actually coming back from defeat."

"Ash is proving to himself as much as everyone else what he's cpable of." Prof. Oak told everyone as they looked at him. "THough he's been gone a long time, he's shown in this battle, the bond he shares with all his pokemon."

"What do you think dad?" Max asked his father. "Will he really be able to win?"

"I don't know Max." Norman told his son honaestly. The group sighed in sadness at the suspense. "But, I'll say this to all of you." he said as he scanned through the group. "Ash is more talented as a trainer then I think even he knows. And above all else, we have to believe he'll be alright on his own. He's already proven he can be, remember?"

"You're right!" Brock cheered. "Ash has been in tough situations before and he always does his best."

"He WILL win." May finished. The group agreed.

"Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered as he cheered for his best friend.

"Go, Dusknoir!" Markus called as his ghost type re-entered the fight.

"Dusknoir Vs. Ninetails. Begin!"

"Dusknoir, Night Shade!"

"Ninetails, Quick attack to dodge!"

Dusknoir sized its new opponent up before unleashing another blast of dark energy at its opponent. Ninetails, meanwhile, darted to the left around the oncoming attack and sprinted towards its opponent.

"Ninetails, Flamethrower!" Ash called out.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!" Markus countered.

Ninetails stopped mid-stride and opened its mouth to release yet another torrent of searing flames. The flames converged on Dusknoir and caused substantial damage. However, Dusknoir was more than capable to continue as it punched Ninetails in the side with a dark and partially transparent fist. Ninetails howled in pain.

Ash looked at his opponent and thought for a moment._ By the looks of it, Dusknoir has more raw power than Ninetails. _He thought. _But, maybe Ninetails can out speed it and move around it undetected! _"Ninetails!" Ash called to his now growling fox pokemon. "Use Quick attack into your Double Team!"

Ninetails rushed forward at high speed. As it did, Ninetails blurred into the image of five ninetails. Before long, the number increased again. After just a bit, there were countless images of Ninetails running around the field in all directions.

"Get a lock on it Dusknoir!"

"Ninetails, Iron Tail!"

Each foxes tails began to glow white. The Ninetails pack then began a steady pattern of attacking one at a time but only seconds apart. Obviously, only one fox damaged the ghost type, but Dusknoir remained confused as it continued to struggle against the increasingly overwhelming odds.

After each attack, that Ninetails would retreat back to darting around the field. Markus got angrier and meaner as he watched his Dusknoir being out-foxxed.

"Dusknoir!" Markus bellowed. "If we can't hit it, we'll force its hand!"

"Ninetails, stay alert!" Ash called in response, not knowing what to expect.

"Dusknoir, create your most powerful Dark Pulse."

Dusknoir remained in place, being hit every once in a while. Ninetails watched its opponent closely as it continued around the field. Dusknoir, however, was completely focused on gathering all the energy possible into the palms of its hands. Once enough energy was gathered, Markus smirked.

"Dusknoir!" he roared in triumph. "Unleash your Dark Pulse! On Ash!"

Dusknoir slowly raised its hands towards the opposing trainer. It then called its name as it released the dark mass of energy all at once.

Time slowed as Ninetails realized that the attack normally meant for her was actually headed towards her trainer. Ninetails forgot all about the Double Team as it began to race towards its trainer. Images of memories some time back took place in the fox pokemon's head as she moved.

_(Flashback)_

_A small red and brown fox ran through the trees. She limped as she tried to outrun her pursuers. However, her legs gave out as she reached the top of a small hill, the bruises and scrapes on her hind legs hurting her more then she had previously thought._

_The small Vulpix cried out in pain as she tumbled down the hill, beaten and bruised. She crashed into the bottom of the hill, smashing into a tree and whimpering in pain. Vulpix looked up towards the top of the hill to see the angry pack of Houndoom and Houndour glaring down at her._

_"Hooouuund!" the largest of the pack growled at the top of its voice. _

_The pack dashed down at the small hurt fox, pure hate in theiir eyes as it was obvious this would not end well._

_It was always like this for Vulpix. Always fending for herself, always alone in her time of need. Why couldn't, just once, someone take care of her? _

_Vulpix closed her eyes and waited for the finishing as she gave up all hope and cried out one last time..._

_"Riolu, Force Palm! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Vibrava, Sand Tomb!"_

_The small fox snapped her eyes open as she watched the scene unfold._

_There, at the bottom of the hill, not three feet from where the injured fox lay, stood a boy. His raven hair was messy and his clothes were torn in several places. But, it was his eyes that caught the attention of the fox. His eyes were a smooth chocolate color, but so full of determination. The fox then looked past him at his friends._

_A small blue and black pokemon jumped into the air and gathered blue energy in its paws. It released the energy and struck the Houndour out in front. As it did, a larger dragonfly looking pokemon landed roughly on the ground. This caused the dirt in front of it to rise up and smash down on top of the following Houndour and Houndoom. Finally, A small, electric rodent leaped into the air and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity from its body and on to the leader of the pack and strongest of them. _

_Each hound faulted backwards and ran back up the hill as they fled from their overwhelmingly more powerful opponents._

_The boy turned and slowly walked to the injured pokemon. Vulpix instinctively tried to stand to run. But, as it did, it's legs gave out again as it fell once more into the dirt._

_"Hey there, it's ok." the young boy promised the young fox. "I'm here to help."_

_The Vulpix looked at the trainer in confusion, its' mind whirling with the idea of this stranger willing to help her without asking anything in return. The young trainer took out some wrappings and a small liquid solution as he kneeled down to the injured fox._

_Vulpix finally gave in to the pain and lost consciousness._

_The next image to be seen was Vulpix waking to find the raven haired boy watching her closely, a fire burning in the backround for warmth. A group of pokemon gathered next to him._

_"Hey there, I'm Ash." he said to the small fox. "I'm here to take care of you."_

_Tears welled up in the eyes of Vulpix as she leaped from her bed into the young trainers' arms, nuzzling into his chest as she cried out._

_"Don't worry." Ash said soothingly. "You're safe and you'll be a part of our family."_

_(End Flashback)_

Ninetails rushed into the path of the oncoming attack before it completely enveloped her. The dark energy spiraling around her body.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" May roared as the stands around her blew with yelling.

"What on earth was he thinking?" Misty shouted.

"He wanted to make sure he won this.." Brock sighed. "One way, or another."

"So he aimed at Ash?" Lindsey asked in disbelief. "That's sick."

"It's dirty battling." Norman said, anger fresh in his eyes. "How dare someone aim a pokemon's attack at another trainer!"

"Shouldn't he be disqualified?" May asked her dad, her eyes swimming with fresh tears. "That was cruel.."

"Pika!" Pikachu called, anger swelling as it's cheeks sparked.

"That's the judges call."

As the energy disappeared, Ninetails was found beaten and unconscious at Ashs' feet.

"N-Ninetails is unable to continue... Dusknoir wins.."

Ash knelt down and lifted his pokemons' head on to his lap.

"Thank you Ninetails..." Ash whispered. "Don't worry, we'll get him."

All feelings of doubt left Ash as he recalled Ninetails to her ball.

"I have to end this quickly to get Ninetails to the Pokemon Center." Ash called across the field. "So no hard feelings for this next battle."

"You say that like you'll win!" Markus snickered. "How do you plan to win, when I have three pokemon left?"

"You'll see." Ash said as he selected his final pokeball, his eyes cold and calculating. "Let's go, Lucario!"

"Lucario Vs. Dusknoir. Begin!"

"Dusknoir, Night Shade!"

"Metal Claw!"

Lucario whipped forward at lightning speed and slammed both fists into Dusknoir as the metal claws formed.

Dusknoirs' eyes opened in surprise before it collapsed.

"Dusknoir is no longer able to continue! Lucario wins!"

"Pathetic." Markus sneered as he called on his next choice. "Go Machamp!"

"Lucario Vs. Machamp. Begin!"

"Machamp, Cross Chop!"

"Lucario, dodge and use Force Palm."

Machamp started forward as it crossed both its upper arms and lower arms, preparing to strike. Lucario Dashed forward once more, it's palms glowing blue as it neared Machamp. As the two opponents neared each other Lucario sumersaulted over Machamp before planting both glowing palms into each shoulder of Machamp. This resulted in Machamp crying out in pain as it sank to its knees.

"This is far from over you little twit!" Markus bellowed. "Machamp, use Earthquake!"

"Lucario show us some real style. Use Aura Sphere to dodge."

"Lucario unleashed a small blue orb into the ground at its feet, causing a small explosion with just enough force to launch Lucario into the air just as the huge tremor unleashed from Machamp passed by.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"

Lucario clapped its paws together before pulling them apart and revealing a large glowing bone the size of a staff. Lucario spun the bone over its head like a helicopter as it decended on top of Machamp. As it neared, Lucario swung the bone around, bashing it into the side of Machamp's head. Machamp cried in pain again.

"This ends now!" both trainers shouted.

"Machamp use Cross Chop again! Full power!"

"Lucario, use Metal Claw combined with your Aura Sphere!"

Lucario dashed forward one last time as Machamp did the same, both pokemon's faces showing full determination. As Lucario's claws extended, Machamp's arms glowed once again. The two pokemon collided, Machamp taking damage from the steel-type attack and Lucario taking damage from the fighting-type attack. However, Lucario quickly released another blue sphere from its palms, the orb exploding between the two and sending smoke billowing in every direction.

As the smoke cleared, both pokemon were seen on their knees panting and breathing heavily. Machamp slowly rose to its feet as Lucario struggled up further. Just as it reached its feet, Machamp fell to the ground defeated.

"Machamp is unable to continue! Lucario is the winner! The winner of this match and battle is Ash ketchum of Pallet Town!" the ref finished with enthusiasm.

The crowd errupted in cheer as both trainers recalled their pokemon.

Markus spared no second glance at Ash as he left the field.

Meanwhile, Ash smiled widely as he looked out at the crowd before leaving the field as well.

"ASH!"

Ash barely had time to turn at the speaker before he was attacked by a flying yellow rodent ant knocked to the ground by the girl known as May Maple. May crashed into Ash as she hugged him, knocking them both to the floor.

"Jeez May, give the boy some air." Brock laughed.

"Excuse me, I believe he's had enough air." May countered, smothering Ash in her embrace. Not noticing his face turning blue.

"May, I think Ash disagrees with you." Misty grinned.

May quickly released Ash. "Oops."

"As fun as this is," Max entered the conversation. "Maybe we should check out what's left of the competition."

"Is anyone gonna congratulate me on how well I did?" Ash asked as they began to walk.

"You mean, before or after You were down three to one?" Misty asked looking back at him. "Honestly Ash, you couldn't have done worse that first half."

"He surprised me.."

"Know what surprises me?" Dawn asked cutting in. "How on earth did Ash get May?"

"Yeah!" Misty started.

"Not again.." Ash and May sighed as they continued onwards to view the next battle.

The door slowly slid open as both the dark man and Drew turned towards their new guest.

Walking through the shadows, the figure stopped just short of the light from the television and knelt in front of the dark man.

"I have com-"

"Spare me your excuses." the dark man spoke up. We saw the entire thing on television. Tell me, were you disappointed?"

"Ash Ketchum's battle style is almost unreadable." the figure spoke as he looked up, his face illuminated and revealing the scowling face of Markus Baxter. "However, that isn't to say he's undefeatable."

"I realize that." the dark man said. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Of course." Markus withdrew a black camera from his jeans. "It was recording the whole time. The whole battle is on there. I'm sure you'll be satisfied."

"Good."

"And how is some camera footage going to help us take down Ketchum?" Drew asked, his ignorance bothering him.

"Not to worry Drew. Ketchum's winning streak is guaranteed to be short lived." the dark man spoke. "Mark my words, by tournament's end, Ash Ketchum will regret the day he became a pokemon trainer!"

Following those words, a sickening laugh roared through the warehouse from all three men. A picture of Ash Ketchum waving to the crowd flashing on the screen.


	18. Third Round Clash

**I'm back! You missed me right?**

**First, I'd like to apologize for the last chapter. All of my division lines seem to have gone MIA. As such I have made the extra effort this chapter to make sure we can see where the scene switches. I also noticed that in the last battle, Ash's opponent only used five pokemon. This is because I rushed far too much and didn't catch that error. Trust me, it won't happen again.**

**A little note: Although I haven't been around much, I have rediscovered my love of both pokemon and writing and with that I am now fully focused on completing this story. But, don't be fooled, there's still quite a bit left in this story.**

**Lastly, thanks to all my reviewers. It's great to get those emails. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I do however own this story. It's mine.:) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

With the finishing of Ash's match, the tournament continued. After several more hours. The top 16 trainers had finally qualified.

* * *

As the sun slowly set on the last day of the first round, all trainers gathered in the main stadium to hear the words of a well known icon.

Slowly, a shimmering golden haired woman in a black outfit came on to the stage spread out in front of the trainers. This stage, focused in the center of the main battle arena.

"Welcome to all the second round competitors." Cynthia spoke. "To start, I would like a round of applause for the sixteen trainers who have made it through into the next round. And, while half of you may be finished in this tournament, don't ever let this deter you from pursuing your dreams. This competition was designed for the best and brightest trainers out in our world today. And it truly is remarkable to see just how far some people have come." With those words, she made a point to look down at each individual third round competitor.

"From childhood up until today, each experience that each of you has gone through has made you into the person you are today!" Cynthia continued. "And although there may only be sixteen of you left, I can tell just by the determination in each of your eyes, that the real challenge is only beginning. And with that, I wish you all the best of luck in the next round tomorrow. Give it everything you can!"

Cynthia made a bow to the trainers listening as they each slowly bowed back. She then turned and walked off stage as Charles Goodshow walked on stage.

"First of all, congratulations for each of you making it this far!" Cheers erupted "You've each shown us one astounding battle after another, and I can see it happening again! However, it has come to my attention that there are audience members who can't distinguish a qualifier outside of battle. Therefore, I and the Pokemon League Board of Directors have agreed that With each round, there will be a uniform change for the winners. Starting tomorrow, all contestants will wear the red Vest and Jeans provided at the desk in the back. After that round, the color will change. And, while those who have lost will remian red, the continueing trainers will wear a new color for that round. This will continue until all rounds are completed."

The group of trainers looked around in slight confusion, but nodded in acknowledgement anyways.

"Now that we all understand, I bid you guys goodnight and good luck!" With that, the ceremony was over.

* * *

Ash glanced over at Max as he just stood there with a grin on his face. Ash smiled and approached.

"So, I guess we're both in red tomorrow." Ash said as he neared the younger trainer.

"Yep! But you know, I plan to advance past tomorrow." Max replied with the same grin.

"Good, cause so do I." Ash smiled. "Let's give those trainers tomorrow a run for their money."

"ASH!"

"Huh?" Ash and Max turned as a steamengine of pure energy slammed into Ash.

"Morrison, get off of me!"

"Awwww, don't be like that Ash!" Morrison pouted, "you know you like it."

Ash quieted his anger as he reeled his fist back to remove his friend from on top of him. Just as Ash was about to strike however, they heard a yell.

"Morrison, get off of May's man!" Dawn shrieked.

"DAWN!" May screamed at the bluenette as she pried Morrison off of Ash.

"Well, I told you to say it or I would May." Dawn replied matter-of-factly.

"Dawn, you don't need to scream stuff like that in public!" may argued. "That's private stuff!"

"But, he was all over your knight-in-Pikachu-armor!" Dawn pouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone turned to see Gary walking up, laughing hysterically. "Wow Dawn. Way to put it. Hehehe. So Ashy-boy, how's it feel to be a knight-in-Pikachu-armor?"

Ash just turned red as the rest of the group appeared by Gary's side. Lindsey, Brock and Mist barely able to control their laughter. Finally, Gary calmed down enough to see Max.

"So, it looks like it's you and me in the first match tomorrow kiddo." Gary said as he looked over at Max, nearly a foot shorter than himself.

"Yeah, but i don't plan on losing!" Max replied with a grin.

"Bring it on short stack." Gary grinned as he turned to leave. " And don't be late. I don't wanna win by forfeit or something dumb like that."

"Alright, then you and I are gonna have a battle like no other!" Max cheered.

"Count on it."

Gary then departed.

"Hey guys, I know it's early," Max said, " But, I'd really like to set up my team and head to bed. Can you help Ash?"

"Sure." Ash agreed as he looked at the rest of the group. "See you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sounds good!" Misty and Dawn smiled.

"Alright.." May sighed.

"Don't worry May." Ash said as he cupped her chin. "You'll be back in my arms before you know it." He finished with a smile. May smiled too as they hugged and then broke.

"Good night!"

Ash and Max then left for the pokemon center.

* * *

"So Max, Why are you asking for help?" Ash asked. "I realize that Gary is strong, but you've never asked before."

"I don't need help picking exactly." Max replied. I just need some help with how I've thought things through. See, I've decided on a team no matter what. But, I have to send them out in the right order for them to be most effective."

"Ok, So what do you need from me?" Ash asked.

"I need to know, from your experience, if Gary takes me as a challenge and if he would go all out against me." Max responded.

Ash thought for a moment.

"Well, a few years ago, I know Gary would view you as below him, and therefore not a threat. However, these days, i think it's safe to say he'll go all out against you." Ash replied. "Wierd question. May I know your reasoning behind it?"

"It's simple," Max said. "Gary is a researcher and he likes to think situations through. So, if I'm a challenge, then it's safe to say that he'll come out with a strategy." Max then walked to a computer as he continued. "Gary has recently used most of his pokemon already and it's a safe bet that tomorrow he'll pull out his Blastoise. That, I have countered, but the other five are a slight mystery."

Ash nodded, beginning to see the picture as Max pulled up Gary's recently used pokemon.

"Knowing Gary, he won't use Arcanine because he's battled with it in front of me and he knows that I know its moves well. And Scizor is probably out too due to it's recent battles, considering it's participated a lot. But, I think he'll come out with his Umbreon because he knows that it can withstand most attacks I can deliver. That's two. My next guess is his Electivire."

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"Because he has yet to really use it." Max replied. "However, the other three are a mystery. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm..." Ash thought. "Be prepared for Nidoqueen. But, otherwise, no."

"Ok, thanks."

"Hey, Max. I have some advice for you." Ash said, Max perked up. " Don't use Slaking tomorrow. He's incredibly strong, but impossibly slow. And I guarantee that Gary will expect it."

"I'll consider it Ash." Max said as he looked away. "Good night."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the very first match of the third round!" Tom bellowed. "And here come the competitiors, all nice in their red gear."

Max and Gary entered the arena from opposite side as they glared each other down.

"In the red corner stands Max Maple from Petalburg! And his oppenent in Green will be our young professor himself, Gary Oak!" Tom screamed. "This match is sure to be a thrilling one!"

The lighted indicator board then began to alternate between red and green, stopping on red.

"Max will choose first." the ref announced.

* * *

May quickly jogged up the stands to the seats where her friends were located.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" she said as she sat next to Ash. "They started yet?"

"Nope, Max is about to choose first." Ash replied, slipping his hand into May's as she settled into the seat beside him.

"This is one battle we'll surely never forget." Morrison said as he watched intently.

* * *

Max grabbed up his pokeball and tossed it.

"Go Manectric!" Max called as his yellow and blue pokemon came forth in a burst of red energy.

Gary smiled. "Let's rockn'roll Golem!"

"Manectric vs. Golem. Begin!"

Manectric, Iron Tail!" Max called.

"Golem, Rollout!" Gary countered.

Manectric charged forward, not missing a beat between its command and execution. As it rushed forward, its tail started to glow white hot. At the same time Golem jumped into the air and changed into a high velocity boulder, headed straight for Manectric. As they neared each other, Manectric side stepped the rolling rock-type before swinging its now iron-hard tail into Golem's side. This manuever rendered Golem's Rollout use while dealing damage at the same time.

"Golem, Earthquake!" Gary continued with a new plan of action.

"Manectric, jump!" Max countered.

Manectric leaped into air as Golem stomped, sending a huge tremor through the stadium.

"Just like I thought." Gary stated, reading through Max's tactics. "Golem, Dynamic Punch!"

As soon as it stopped its tremor, Golem reeled its right fist back as it began to glow. It then thrusted forward, aiming to catch Manectric in mid-air and cut any chance of dodging. However, Manectric nimbly rotated its body around Golem, effectively dodging the oncoming attack, much to Gary and Golem's surprise.

"Time to show off our newest strategy." Max whispered. "Manectric, Toxic!"

Manectric grinned at its surprised opponent as it opened its mouth and spit out a dark purple orb. The orb struck Golem, splashing upon contact. Golem, seemed surprised until it started to feel the sapping effects of the poison hit home.

"Golem won't last with that poison..." Gary spoke. He then decided to go for broke. "Golem, Earthquake!"

Golem attempted to stomp again, this time however, Max was ready.

"Manectric, jump and give it a full powered Iron Tail!" Max called.

Manectric leaped above its opponent as the tremor once again rocked the stadium. This time Manectric did a mid-air sumersault and brought down its Iron-hard tail on Golem's skull. Golem held its ground firmly before finally succumbing to the pressure and collapsing.

"Golem is no longer able to battle. Manectric wins!" the ref called.

"You did great buddy." Gary stated proudly as his rock-type returned to its pokeball to rest. "Max, I have to admit, that Toxic caught me off guard."

"I knew it would Gary, that's why I used it when I saw the opportunity." Max replied with a smug look.

"Max, don't think you've won," Gary warned. "This battle only just started." Gary finished as he selected another pokeball. He lobbed it into the air as it exploded in a burst of light. "Umbreon, let's turn this around!"

Gary's dark-type burst on to the field, absolute determination in its eyes.

"Wow, look at this folks!" Tom the announcer called. "Gary has selected his Umbreon to square off against Max's powerful Manectric. How will this battle turn out I wonder."

"Manectric vs. Umbreon." the ref stated while raising his flags. "Begin!"

* * *

"Max got major cool points for taking out gary's Golem so skillfully!" Lindsey cheered.

"It really was quite an astounding victory." Norman agreed. "I didn't even know that Manectric knew Toxic."

"I think Max planned that attack for this battle alone." Ash stated, his eyes focused intently on the younger trainer. "From what I gathered last night and from that last battle, Max had that whole first battle planned. But, I think Gary's Umbreon coming out now surprised him."

"Why do you think that?" Brock asked. "Max looks plenty calm to me."

"You're right Brock. " Ash agreed. "Max is calm, but look at him. He's thinking through the variables considered with this battle. He's not looking for the win here."

"What?" The group exclaimed.

"Then what on earth is he looking for?" Misty argued. "He has to be aiming for the win."

"Not true." Norman agreed with Ash. "Think of it this way. How many times has Max seen Umbreon battle? A lot right? How many times has Gary seen Manectric? Also a lot right?"

"Yeah, and?" May questioned.

"And" Ash cut in. "Max knows he can't outright beat Umbreon. Its experience and defense are far too high."

"Ok" Misty said, now thinking. "Say you two are right. Why doesn't he switch?"

A realization hit Brock at that point. "Because he's found a way to counter Umbreon's defense!" most of the group looked at him, shocked. "He plans on switching! But, he's looking for a way for his Manectric to poison Umbreon first!"

This realization hit the entire group.

"Whoa, Max really is doing a lot of thinking out there." May said, astonished.

"There's only one draw back." Ash said as the group focused on the battle. "If we figured out his strategy, then it's safe to say Gary has too."

* * *

"Manectric, Quick Attack!" Max called.

_Can't let him get in close_ Gary thought. "Umbreon, prepare a Shadow Ball and wait for my signal. Don't lose track of Manectric."

Manectric rushed in, gaining ground between itself and it's opponent. Meanwhile, Umbreon simply opened its mouth and began to gather up dark energy in a sinlge black and purple orb. As Max's pokemon neared, Gary gave the word.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary called.

Umbreon reacted with bone chilling accuracy as it slammed the dark orb into Manectric's face just before it could strike Umbreon. Manectric went skidding back to a hault as it tried to regain its composure from the upclose attack.

"Darn it!" Max exclaimed. "Manectric, let's try a Thunder!"

"Maaaaneeeectriiiiiic!" Manectric called out as its body surged with electricity before unleashing all of its raw power straight at Umbreon.

"Umbreon," Gary said calmly. "Faint attack!"

Just as the massive bolt of electricity neared Umbreon, it vanished. This left the Thunder attack to crash into the wall behind Gary, demolishing a huge chunk from it. Umbreon appeared behind manectric and slammed into it, completing the attack.

"Manectric, Toxic!" Max called instinctively.

Manectric turned right at Umbreon and released yet another poisonous attack, this time splashing against Umbreon's face. This forced the effects of the poison to begin to hit Umbreon.

"NO!" Gary shouted upon realizing the mistake. "That Thunder was bait!"

"Manectric, return!" Max called, returning Manectric to its pokeball. "Go, Sandslash!"

"And with Umbreon poisoned, Max recalls his Manectric and calls out his Sandslash." Tom spoke in awe. "How will Gary handle this chain of events?"

"Sandslash vs. Umbreon. Begin!"

"Sandslash, Crush Claw!" Max started.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Gary countered.

Sandslash focused its energy and darted towards Umbreon as it collected the energy into its left claw, causing it to glow white. Umbreon gave a dark smirk and disappeared just as Sandslash swung however. Umbreon once again appeared behind its opponent and slammed into it. Effectively enough, Umbreon then did a running leap over Sandslash.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary commanded, feeling his confidence in this battle increase.

"Sandslash use your Dig!" Max countered, ready for anything at this point.

Sandslash dived into the dirt, leaving nothing but a hole as Umbreon missed with its small black orb.

"Watch out Umbreon, it could appear anywhere." Gary said with caution.

"Sandslash, Come out with your Crush Claw!" Max ordered.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Umbreon exploded as Sandslash ripped through it and slammed its glowing right claw into the unhappy Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Iron Tail!" Gary countered immediately.

"Umbreon!" the dark-type roared as its tail glowed white before it brought it down on Sandslash's head, still being under the dark-type.

"Now, switch to a Hyper Beam!" Gary called out.

Umbreon didn't miss a beat as it released it's most powerful attack upon Sandslash. The beam of white light consumed Sandslash.

As the light cleared, Sandslash was found out cold on the ground. Umbreon landed, a grin on its face, before it felt an intense pain from the poison it was still inflicted with.

"Good job Sandslash." Max stated as his pokemon returned to rest. "Alright Gary, let's kick this up a notch! Go, Croconaw!"

"So you're going with Croconaw huh?" Gary asked. "This should be fun! Umbreon, Faint Attack!"

"Croconaw use Ice Punch!" Max countered.

* * *

"So, Max and Gary are both down a pokemon huh?" Lindsey pointed out.

"Yes, but Umbreon should be close to the limit." Norman said. "It took some damage from Sandslash and that poison is still damaging it. So, Gary will be looking for this battle to end quickly."

"Max is trying to wear Umbreon out at the moment." Ash spoke up as he squeezed May's hand. "Plus, I think he's just about figured out how to counter most of Umbreon's moves. So, if he plays it right, he can take the lead."

"Max really is giving it his all out there." May stated proudly.

"Yep, but Gary is far from finished." Ash said as Umbreon disappeared once again.

* * *

Croconaw turned around as Umbreon vanished yet again. Umbreon appeared right in front of Croconaw and launched forward to finish the strike. However, Croconaw connected its blue glowing fist with Umbreon, effectively canceling out the attack. Umbreon darted away in shock as Gary stood stunned.

"I may not be able top dodge Faint Attack," Max stated proudly, "But I can block it."

_I guess that strategy is out_ Gary thought. "Umbreon, Shadow Ball, followed by Iron Tail!"

_A combo?_ Max asked himself. _I better keep my guard up._ "Croconaw, Dodge the Shadow Ball and prepare to intercept Iron Tail with your own!"

Umbreon held nothing back as it could feel its energy fading. It summoned up massive amounts of energy and launched another Shadow Ball at Croconaw. Right after, Umbreon raced towards Croconaw, its tail glowing white. Meanwhile, Croconaw dove to the right and out of the way of the Shadow Ball before it stood up, it's own tail now glowing white. Umbreon leaped at Croconaw and twisted in mid-air. At the same time, Croconaw spun around and forced its own tail to collide with Umbreons. Both attacks cancelled out.

"Croconaw, Hydro Pump!"

"Umbreon, Hyber Beam!"

Both pokemon, standing only a few feet apart launched their attack. Umbreon using its white hot energy to try to overcome Croconaw's powerful water jet. The two collided and exploded. Splashing water everywhere. Finally, Umbreon took one more heavy dose of poison before collapsing at Croconaw's feet.

"Umbreon is unable to continue, Croconaw wins!"

"And would you look at that! Max's Croconaw takes down Umbreon!" Tom the announcer spoke.

Gary whispered inaudibly as he recalled his dark-type. He selected his next pokemon, an intense look in his eyes. "Go, Electivire!"

"Croconaw vs. Electivire. Begin!" the ref called, flashing his flags.

"Croconaw, Hydro Pump!" Max started.

"Electivire put your tails in the ground and use Thunder, full power!" Gary shouted, looking to end this quick.

Croconaw unleashed a second jet of water today, this one however, not quite as powerful as the one previously used. At the same time, Electivire crushed both tails into the ground as it surged the ground with hundreds of thousands of volts. The electricity destroyed the ground as it raced towards Croconaw. The blast of water hit Electivire, but in now way stopped its own attack. Finally, all of the underground volts exploded at Croconaw's feet, damaging the water-type severly.

Croconaw stumbled as it felt the full weight of electricity course through its body. Once the attack cleared, Croconaw could barely stand up right, its determintion being its only remaining stamina.

_Croconaw won't hold out against another attack _Max thought frantically. "Croconaw, Ice Punch!"

Croconaw slowly rose to its full height and ran head-on at its opponent, all while its right fist glowed blue.

"Electivire, Counter with Thunder Punch!" Gary countered

Electivire charged more electricity into its right fist and ran towards its oncoming opponent.

The two pokemon collided in mid stadium. Fists collided as Electivire stood above Croconaw, pushing the Big Jaw pokemon back with brute force. Finally, Croconaw gave in and took the Thunder Punch. This resulted in the water-type crashing into the ground at its opponents feet.

"Croconaw is unable to continue. Electivire wins!"

* * *

"Whoa..." May sighed. "Poor Croconaw.."

"In the end, Croconaw was just too heavily overwhelmed." Brock stated sadly.

"Whatcha mean?" Misty asked.

"In short," Brock started. "Croconaw already battled and it was facing off against a pokemon fully evolved and three times its size. That as well as the fact that Electivire had type on its side spelled defeat for Croconaw."

"I'm sure my Maxie can make a comeback though." Caroline stated proudly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No doubt." Ash agreed. "Max knows that he has to take over again."

* * *

"Go Manectric!" Max called, sending out his loyal electric-type. His pokemon looked rested, but still damaged.

"Manectric will now square off against Electivire." Tom announced. "This battle sure has been exciting!"

"Manectric vs. Electivire. Begin!"

"Manectric use Quick attack!"

"Electivire use your Thunder Punch!"

Manectric rushed at Electivire, darting in a zig zag form as it tried to catch Electivire's blind spot. Electivire simply kept its eyes on Manectric, its fist crackling with electricity. Manectric slammed into its opponent. Electivire, though hurt slightly, smashed its fist into Manectric's underside.

"Manectric, Toxic!" Max shouted.

"Not this time!" Gary called. "Use both tails to close its mouth!"

Manectric opened its mouth, but just as it did, both tails launched from Electivire and wrapped the dog-like pokemon's mouth shut.

"Manectric Thunder it to break free!" Max called out frantically.

Gary grinned.

Manectric's body pulsed with sparks as it unleashed its most devastating attack on Electivire. However, Electivire smiled as it clearly took damage.

When the light cleared, Electivire glowed for a second then it disappeared. "Electivire, Brick Break!"

Electivire slammed a white hot fist into the wrapped Manectric before it could even blink.

"Oh no!" Max shouted, finally realizing what happened. "Manectric, hit it with Iron Tail to break out!"

"Toss it!" Gary called.

Manectric went to slam its tail into its opponent, but was launched into the ground before it could. Manectric slowly rose to its feet.

"Manectric use Quick Attack!"

"Brick Break Electivire!"

Manectric rushed again, however, Electivire rushed at break-neck speed towards its opponent.

* * *

"How did Electivire get so fast?" Lindsey and May asked together.

"Max made a fatal flaw..." Ash sighed. "He used Thunder without considering Motor Drive."

"Motor Drive?" most of the group asked.

"Motor Drive is Electivire's ability." Brock explained.

"When it gets hit by an electric attack, it's speed doubles." Dawn explained, remembering having seen this ability before.

"This could cost Max this battle.." Norman said after thinking. "He reacted too fast and it's gonna cost him." he finished, turning to the battle.

* * *

Manectric barely side-stepped the attack as it landed a clean hit on Electivire's left side.

"Electivire, use Brick Break to end this." Gary said with a smile.

"Manectric, Toxic one last time!" Max called out.

Manectric opened its mouth and splashed Electivire with poison just as the powerhouse crushed it under a Brick Break. Finally, when Electivire moved back, Manectric was seen, wiped out.

"Manectric can no longer battle! Electivire wins!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now take a short recess from the battle." Tom announced as the crowd left their seats for half time. "While we're out how about someonebring me some food?" (Whispering in the background) "What do you mean I can't eat in here?" (More whispering) "I have o do this all day and I can't eat at all? Blasphemy! I demand compensation inthe form of a cheeseburger!"

* * *

Max slowly entered the locker room. He pulled out his six pokeballs as he sat down. In his right hand, he held the pokeballs containing his three fallen pokemon. And in the left hand were through pokemon that had yet to battle.

_I had planned on coming into the half time with more than three left.. _Max thought _How am I gonna make a comeback? Although Gary's Electivire has been used a bunch and been poisoned, I'd bet money that it can still hold out really well in another battle. _

Max put all three pokeballs away as he thought about how best to even the odds. "It's time that I take this into high gear!" Max cheered, decidedly ready for the next battle.

* * *

Gary walked into his own locker room. Once there, he called out Electivire.

"Ok, let's see those injuries buddy." Gary said to his pokemon.

Electivire showed the small scrapes and bruises from its previous fights, but from what Gary could see, he wasn't too bad off.

"You're not too worn." He concluded. "But, that poison is really gonna start to hurt. So, let's end this as quickly as possible."

"Electivire!" his pokemon cheered.

* * *

"Where'd Ash go?" Misty asked inquisitively, just now noticing his disappearance.

Everyone shrugged.

"Bathroom break?" Dawn asked.

"I'll go look for him!" May announced as she stood. However, Misty and Dawn both sat her back down.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty contradicted. "If you leave and something mushy happens between you two and Dawn and I weren't there to make fun of you, I'd be heart-broken!"

"Misty!" May cried out. "Why is Ash and I being a couple so amusing?"

"Because you're both so easily embarrassed!" Misty smiled.

"I can't believe Ash got a girlfriend before me!" Morrison whined. May smiled devilishly.

"Will your rivalry never end?" May asked innocently, then changing her view back to Misty. "If you want a girlfriend so bad, take Misty! She's just bursting with energy for ya!"

"Wha?" Misty exclaimed only too late.

Misty looked on in shocked horror as Morrison got an evil grin. Then he attacked, launching at the poor Cerulean gym leader.

"May!" Misty cried. "What have you done?" Misty whined as she fought off an obsessed Morrison.

"Payback sucks huh?" May said cheerfully.

"Come to me my darling!" Morrison screamed.

"AGH!" Misty wailed as she hurled Morrison through the air. "Down boy!"

May laughed.

"You're so gonna get it for that May." Misty promised. May stuck her tongue out.

"I'm back!" Ash called as he walked over to the group, nachos, hot dogs, and sodas in his hands. He was carrying an alarming amount.

"Hey Ash!" May greeted him happily with a kiss on the cheek. "Part of that mine?"

"Yeah, I got some for everyone." Ash confirmed. May grabbed a plate of nachos and sat contently. Ash noticed an enraged Misty and crumbled Morrison. "Uhm... What happened here?"

"Let's just say that Morrison still takes your rivalry very seriously." May stated happily. Misty only glared.

"Uhm.. Ok.." Ash said, confused. Ash then sat down next to May and began to pick some nachos off of May's plate.

"Ladies and gentlemen please return to your seats for the second half of this battle." Tom announced as both Max and Gary re-entered the stadium. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Go, Scyther!" Max called as he released his fourth choice.

"Let's go Nidoqueen!" Gary said as he next pokemon came out.

"Scyther vs. Nidoqueen. Begin!" the ref flashed his flags.

"Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

"Nidoqueen, Body Slam!"

Scyther rushed at Nidoqueen, both blades glowing with intense power. Meanwhile, Nidoqueen ran, rather slowly, towards Scyther. Scyther connected with both blades, doing damage, but at the same time, Nidoqueen launched and threw all her body weight at Scyther. Scyther was crushed under the weight, but managed to pull itself out from under its opponent, although damaged as well.

"Scyther use your Swords Dance!" Max called.

"Nidoqueen use and Ice Beam." Gary called out.

Scyther crossed its blades and focused as its energy began to increase, effectively increasing its attack power at the same time. Nidoqueen stood her ground and shot a thin, ice-cold beam at Scyther. The attack caught the bug-type off gaurd and caused severe damage to its flying-type side.

"Scyther, use another Fury Cutter!" Max called.

"Nidoqueen hit it with another Ice Beam!"

Scyther rushed forward to deliver its newly obtained power just as Nidoqueen started the counter offensive. Nidoqueen shot yet another ice cold beam at Scyther. This time though, Scyther manuevered around the attack. Scyther delivered the attack straight across Nidoqueen's chest, causing her to call out in pain.

"Nidoqueen use Mega Punch now!" Gary spoke, thinking quickly.

Nidoqueen grabbed Scyther before it could escape, and with its other hand slammed its fast into the bug pokemon. Scyther cried out.

"Scyther!" Max called. "Get out of there!"

"One more Mega punch!" Gary called.

Nidoqueen once again slammed a fist into Scyther as the mantis struggled. As it did, Scyther finally gave in to the pain. With one last cry, Scyther collapsed.

"Scyther can no longer continue." the ref said, flashing his flag. "Nidoqueen wins!"

"Great job pal." Max said as Scyther returned to its pokeball. "You were great."

"It's been fun Max." Gary announced. "But this battle is nearly finished."

"You haven't won yet." Max claimed as his fifth pokemon was chosen and released. "You're toast! Go Houndour!"

"Houndour vs. Nidoqueen. Begin!"

"Nidoqueen use Earthquake!" Gary smirked.

"Houndour, jump over it and give em a Flamethrower!" Max countered, now in full battle mode.

"Max is falling behind quickly." Norman pointed out.

"He can turn this around!" May smiled. "He always does."

The rest of the group just watched in awe.

Nidoqueen stomped on the ground and sent a massive tremor towards Houndour. Max's pokemon, however, leaped over the tremor as it unleashed a wave of intense flames. The flames slammed into Nidoqueen causing her reel in pain.

"Houndour use Dark Pulse!" Max called quickly.

Houndour blasted a swirling wave of dark energy straight at Nidoqueen as she steadied again.

"Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam!" Gary countered.

Nidoqueen took no time to charge as she released a glowing white and orange beam that collided with the Dark energy.

"Houndour Force it through with Flamethrower!" Max called.

Houndour then switched from dark to fire as it unleashed another blast of flames. The two combined techniques overwhelmed the Hyper Beam and slammed right into Nidoqueen's chest, causing her to crumble.

"Nidoqueen can no longer battle. Houndour wins!"

With that, Gary recalled his pokemon, intent on bringing the dark-type down. " Back to front, Electivire!"

"This battle will now continue." The ref shouted while raising his flags. "Houndour vs. Electivire. Begin!"

"Houdour, Dark Pulse!" Max called.

"Electivire, Thunder!" Gary countered.

Houndour blasted more dark energy, which quickly collided with Electivire's exposed chest. However, the Thunder sent into the sky then came crashing down and struck Houndour in every way.

"Houndour!" Max called. "Hang in there!"

_Electivire's poison won't let it stay in this too much longer _Gary thought. "Electivire, continue using Thunder!"

Electivire showed signs of fatigue as it continued it's fierce electrical assault.

Max could only watch as his pokemon was shocked with thousands of volts, unable to move.

Finally, Electivire stopped. The Thunder slowly crackled until it was no more. However, in front of Max stood a very damaged Houndour. Houndour's body crackled as small electrical currents were visibly seen moving over its body as the charge slowly crept away. Houndour's head was down as it could barely stand. Then, slowly the dark-type raised its head, a black fire of passion and determination in its eyes as it looked upon the tired out Electivire.

"Houndour, can you keep going?" Max asked the injured pokemon.

"H-Houndour!" The dark-type howled out in a bone chilling call, as its body began to glow.

Max watched in anticipation as his pokemon changed form in the bright light. As the light disappeared, Houndour wasn't there. Instead, stood a larger dog pokemon with curled horns coming from its head. The pokemon looked invigorated with new energy.

"Houndoom!" the pokemon called, much to Gary and Electivire's horror.

"No way.." Gary moaned at his new opponent.

Max grabbed his pokedex.

"_Houndoom the Dark pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour"_ the pokedex rang out "_Upon hearing its eerie howls, pokemon run and hide."_

"And would you look at that folks!" Tom shouted. "Just in the knick of time, Houndour evolves and sends Gary a new wake up call."

"Continue battle." the ref called.

"Houndoom use Overheat!" Max cheered.

"Houndour evolved!" Ash shouted, stunned to his core.

"Amazing!" Lindsey said, awed by the fierce new pokemon.

"It's still hurt, but the newly evolved Houndoom will surely cause Gary a big upset." Brock smiled.

"This could definitely be Max's turning point." Norman agreed.

The group was nothing but happy to see the fierce new force that Max now commanded.

Houndoom wasted no time as it released a concentrated dark red beam at Electivire.

"Electivire, dodge!" Gary commanded, shaken from his stunned state.

Electivire barely moved as the beam rushed by, however it grazed Electivire's side, causing slight damage. electivire then felt the pain of the poison and cried out as more energy was sapped.

"Electivire!" Gary called in concern. "Hang in there. Use Brick break!"

"Houndoom, don't let it hit you." Max warned. "Use Flamethrower!"

Electivire neared Houndoom and swung a massive fist. However, Houndoom merely side-stepped the attack with ease before unleashing flames on the opponent. Electivire had no time to react as the searing hot flames coursed around its body.

_That's it! _Gary thought. "Electivire, full power Thunder! Cover the field in it!"

With one last display of power, while its body slowly gave out, Electivire released one last attack.

"Eeeeeleeeeectiiiiviiire!" the electric-type called out its name as it released the most devastating lightning bolt. The electricity coursed through Electivire for several seconds before expanding in a humongous wave covering the whole field. Max could only watch as the massive electric charge consumed his newly evolved pokemon. The light from the attack was so bright that no one in the crowd or on the field could look at it directly.

Finally, after watching the attack circulate through the field again and again, the light slowly died down. As the light cleared, the first thing anyone noticed was the destroyed battlefield. What was once a firm ground to stand on, was now a seperated wasteland. The entire center of the field was cracked along the center while on each side of the crack stood a pokemon.

On the right stood Houndoom, its body steaming and electrical currents visibly traveling over the top of it. On the left stood Electivire, pure exhaustion havin taken its toll, this pokemon simply stood there with no strength to move at all. Both pokemon looked down at the ground as they felt the full weight of the last clashes. Slowly, however, Houndoom looked up as Electivire did the same. Both pokemon gave a grin before finally collapsing.

"Both Houndoom and Electivire are unable to continue." the ref announced. "This round is a draw."

"Wow folks!" Tom shouted. "Both Houndoom and Electivire put up a major fight, but in the end, the two both fainted together! With this new breakthrough we have Max left with just a single pokemon while Gary still has two completely unused! At this point, this battle could swing either way!"

Both Gary and Max recalled their fallen pokemon.

"I couldn't have asked for any more." Gary stated proudly as Electivire came back.

"You were amazing out there buddy." Max smiled contently.

Both trainers looked at one another and selected their next choice.

* * *

"That." May said.

"Was." Dawn continued.

"Amazing!" Misty finished.

"With Houndour's evolution mid-battle, this battle held two massive heavy hitters." Brock stated.

"Both Max and Gary put up a great fight out there." Ash agreed with a smile.

Meanwhile, however, Norman just looked on.

"However guys," Norman interrupted. "Max still only has one pokemon left. And Gary has two. Max has to come back now, or this battle is finished."

"Hey," Ash said. "Have faith in the kid." Everyone stared. "Max has put his entire devotion into winning this battle. So, trust me, he knows what's at stake. And he's going to come back from this." Ash finished looking back at the field.

* * *

"Go Fearow!" Gary called out as his fifth pokemon took to the skies upon immediate release.

_We can win this _Max thought _I know we can._ "I choose you, Sceptile!" Max announced as his pokeball exploded in the air releasing Max's starter pokemon.

"Sceptile will now face off against Fearow." the ref called. "Begin!"

"Fearow use Drill Peck!" Gary started. _My flying-type advantage should help._ Gary thought after the command.

"Sceptile, dodge and give it a Leaf Blade!" Max countered with authority.

Fearow's beak began to rotate as it dived at Sceptile from above. Sceptile moved left and avoided the potentially harmful move before slamming a glowing forarm into Fearow's exposed belly as the flying-type tried to escape after its miss.

Fearow showed pain, but still flew off to a distance.

"Sceptile use Dragon Claw!" Max called.

"Fearow, evade it and use Aerial Ace!" Gary called out in response.

Sceptile leaped high into the air, both fists glowing with an intense power. As it neared Fearow, the Beak pokemon launched higher, just out of the grass-types reach. Fearo then made a dive and scored a direct hit on the free-falling Sceptile. Sceptile cried out as the attack hit but took aim and slammed a powered fist into Fearow for good measure.

"He hit?" Gary asked, astonished.

"Sceptile grab Fearow and don't let go!" Max called, a plan forming.

"Fearow, climb!" Gary countered quickly.

Fearow flapped its wings as the two pokemon plummeted, still in mid-air, trying to balance. Sceptile, however, grabbed out and latched onto Fearow's wings. The extra weight caused Fearow's attempt to fail as both pokemon fell.

"Fearow, Drill Peck to escape!" Gary called.

"Sceptile Iron Tail!" Max finished, completing his plan.

Fearow's beak spun again as it tried to connect with its dead weight, but Sceptile pushed off the bird and above it. Sceptile, now a few feet above Fearow then collected power in its tail as it glew white before slamming it into Fearow. The impact forced Fearow down faster, causing it to crash into the ground hard, Sceptile landing near it, though not nearly as hard.

Fearow struggled to stand, but untimately fell.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Sceptile wins!"

"Great job." Gary praised as his bird was recalled. Gary looked on at the field. "This is it Max."

Max nodded at Gary. An unspoken conversation formed. Both Max and Gary knew that this was their last battle. For better or worse, one of these two trainers would be out of this contest after this.

Max's Sceptile stood and walked to stand in front of its trainer, determination present and obvious in its eyes.

Gary selected his final pokeball and threw it into the arena. From the ball emerged Gary's fiercest pokemon, a massive turtle with two high-velocity cannons protruding from its shell.

* * *

"So it all comes down to this." Broke spoke up. "Win or lose, this is their last fight."

"I think it's fitting that Gary's Blastoise should square off against Max's Sceptile." Norman said. "After all, those two wouldn't be where they are today if it wasn't for those pokemon."

Ash agreed with a nod, a smile along his face as he watched these two amazing trainers clash.

"To think that that young boy was only just starting a few years ago." Ash stated. "He's come a long way."

"Well, Max did have a good start." May said looking at Ash. "After all, Max wouldn't have the experiences he does if he hadn't travelled with a certain young man a few years back."

Ash smiled. Brock nodded. Dawn and Lindsey held their breath.

"This is how this ends." Ash finished with pride in his voice. "Max's starter against Gary's starter. This is a real clash of the titans."

* * *

"Blastoise, win or lose, let's make sure they know how we got this far." Gary told his loyal starter.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise agreed.

"Sceptile, let's make this a battle that they'll never forget." Max spoke to his own starter.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile agreed.

"The final battle will be between Max's Sceptile and Gary's Blastoise." the ref announced. "Begin!"

* * *

**Don't you just love clffhangers?**

**Well ladies and gentlemen, that concludes chapter 18. I truly hope you all enjoyed.**

**This battle will definitely be one of epic proportions. Who do you think will come out on top?**

**Any feedback at all is definitely appreciated.**

**The next chapter is already in the works. R&R for me yeah? **

**Thanks!**


	19. Water and Grass

**Ok Ladies and Germs. First a little house work.  
It has recently come to my notice that aside from a few mentions, no one has an age here. So, I will now do this.  
Ash-18 1/2  
Gary-18 1/2  
May-16 1/2  
Brock-20  
Misty-19  
Ritchie-18 1/2  
Lindsey-12 1/2  
Max-14  
Dawn-14 1/2  
Morrison-who cares  
My basis for this is simple. I consider Ash spent 1 full year in Kanto and the Orange Islands, 1 full year in Johto, 2 years in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier combined, and 1 1/2 in Sinnoh. This is just so I can keep track. He was also gone from the group for 3 years so that's how I got my math.  
Quick note: In an earlier chapter, May mentioned Ash being 19. She was just rounding up.:)  
If you don't like the ages, sorry?  
One last thing: I know that Advanceshipping is an element of the story, but keep in mind that this story revolves around a tournament, and a conspiracy, not just the advanceshipping stuff. Although that stuff is great, it is not the entire story.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 19! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

Sceptile went in for the obvious hit right away as it sent power into the leaves on its forearms, causing them to glow green. Meanwhile, Blastoise launched forward and retracted into its shell as it begin to spin rapidly**. **Sceptile raced at the spinning turtle as it reeled both glowing blades back, preparing the offensive move. The two met.

Sceptile slammed both glowing blades into Blastoise's shell only to be rendered harmless as they bounced off. At the same time, Blastoise collided with Sceptile's chest and sent it skidding back a little. Blastoise then broke out of its shell and landed expertly on the ground, one arm on the ground with both cannons facing Sceptile.

Max noticed something odd.

"Gary, has Blastoise gotten thinner?" Max asked.

Gary smirked. "Actually, Blastoise has become much more flexible since we started training for this competition. Not thinner perse, but definitely more agile."

"Figures." Max sighed. "Sceptile, Iron Tail!"

"Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Gary countered.

Sceptile focused energy into its tail as it began to glow white. Blastoise lowered its head as it readied to launch at the opponent. The two launched.

Sceptile swung its mighty glowing tail at the rushing turtle projectile. Meanwhile, Blastoise closed the distance between itself and its opponent, ready to deliver a bone shattering blow. The mighty king of the forest's tail and the massive titanic turtle's skull collided. This resulted in both pokemon taking damage.

Blastoise lost its balance as it flew backwards and hit its right shoulder into the ground as it crashed. While that happened, Sceptile spun backwards and crashed into the ground head first.

"What a colosal collision!" Tom shouted as both pokemon regained their footing. "Niether pokemon is giving!"

"Blastoise, give it an Ice Punch!"

"Sceptile, counter with a Dragon Claw!"

Blastoise's fist began to glow light blue at the same time that Sceptile's glowed white. Both pokemon rushed at the other and met at the center once again. Both fists collided as the two pokemon pushed against each other. Niether willing to give.

* * *

"This is rediculous!" Misty exclaimed as she watched the two powerhouses. "What do you think Ritchie?"

Ritchie looked up. "Oh, so now I exist?" Ritchie bantered. "Here I thought I was long forgotten in this story cause nobody's heard from me in like three chapters!"

"Chapters?" Misty asked.

**'Hey, no breaking the fourth wall!'**

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ritchie sighed. Ash just stared. Meanwhile, no one seemed to notice a certain person missing from his once crumbled stupor on the ground.

"Blastoise and Sceptile are really giving this match everything!" Tom exclaimed. "Niether of them is giving an inch. I can see that this will-Hey who is that?" The crowd all noticed the young man with a sling shot inching up behind the ref.

Morrison fired a pebble and down went the ref. Then Morrison jumped onto the refs stand.

"I officially declare this match awesome!" Morrison yelled happily. Both pokemon stopped and glared. "Now bow before the mighty Morrison!"

"Get him out of there!" Tom exclaimed.

Several guards ran out to apprehend the intruder.

"No!" Morrison wailed. "I will never surrender my newly aquired power. This planet is mine to control! I shall be victorious as I hold the fate of this battle in my hand! You will all bow- Oh hey Misty! Come to be my bride in this world where I rule?"

Misty's eyes turned to flame.

"Uh-oh!" Morrison bolted away, Misty close behind. Finally, "CLONK!" Morrison went down.

Misty dragged Morrison off the field, Hammer in one hand, body in the other. All while visions of sugarplums danced in Morrison's head. You can already feel the head trauma.

"Yes, well," Tom said, not sure what on earth just happened. "Let's continue this battle shall we?"

Misty dragged the limp Morrison to their seats and tossed him into the empty one.

"Misty, wasn't that a little harsh?" Norman asked.

"It's what he gets for disrupting the battle." she retorted.

"That's it! I finally know what to get you for your birthday!" Brock yelled. "Anger Management classes! They'll be-" Brock didn't finish as he too felt the mighty weight of Misty's mighty hammer.

"Anyone else care to comment?" Misty asked striking fear into everyone. No one answered. "I didn't think so."

* * *

"Dragon Claw once more Sceptile!"

"Blast it back with a Hydro Pump!"

Sceptile charged head-on for yet another Dragon Claw. However, Blastoise was ready as it aimed its cannons right at the moving grass-type. Just as Sceptile was in range, Blastoise blasted two torpedoes of water at Sceptile, hitting it square in the face. This manuever not only canceled Dragon Claw, but also caused damage while sending Sceptile flying backwards and crashing against the wall behind Max.

"Sceptile!" Max called out to his pokemon encrusted in the wall. Slowly, Sceptile moved out of its position and rejoined the battle, although clearly heavily damaged.

_That was just one attack.._ Max thought. _Blastoise has so much power. If we don't take control, Gary and his pokemon are going to keep taking us apart._ "Sceptile, get in close!"

Sceptile showed its will to win as it darted at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, make sure that he doesn't get close! Prepare another Hydro Pump!" Gary countered.

Blastoise took aim once again at the moving Forest Pokemon. Sceptile kept coming.

"Fire!" Gary commanded as Blastoise released yet another Hydro Pump.

"Sceptile, dodge and use Leaf Blade!" Max countered, thinking on his feet.

Sceptile side-stepped the two water jets as it continued to move. Its arms began to glow green as they lengthened. Sceptile moved right by as it slashed both glowing blades across Blastoise's chest and side. Blastoise called out in pain.

"Sceptile, move into an Iron Tail!" Max continued.

"Blastoise, block it with Rapid Spin!" Gary retorted.

Sceptile once again collected energy in its tail as it stared down the giant turtle. Blastoise waited. Suddenly, Sceptile swung its tail, trying to catch its opponent off guard. However, Blastoise was ready. Blastoise withdrew into its shell and spun at high velocity. The spinning shell reflected the Iron tail as it slammed into Sceptile once again.

"Sceptile, move around the battlefield!"

Sceptile started to dart around the battlefield, ducking between crushed rocks and behind destroyed portions that protruded from the level ground. Sceptile gained momentum as it travelled.

"Give it a Dragon Claw, Leaf Blade combo!" Max called.

Gary caught on. "Blastoise aim your cannons at the ground and use Hydro Pump into Skull Bash!"

Blastoise shot two water jets at the ground at its feet, launching it at Sceptile at high velocity. Blastoise then lowered its head as it prepared its Skull Bash. Sceptile was only too happy to ablidge a head-to-head collision.

Sceptile powered its right fist with energy, turning it white, and its left arm with energy to turn it light green. Sceptile converged both arms together in front of it as it met Blastoise at the center of the battlefield. Blastoise's super-powered Skull Bash met Sceptile's dual attack combo. The result of this collision was an explosion.

* * *

"They just keep going!" Lindsey cried out in excitement. The group was watching with anticipation with every second.

"It's amazing how they just keep adapting to each other's battle tactics." Brock thought out loud. "I honestly couldn't tell you who has the advantage in this match anymore."

"Max has type advantage." Norman pointed out. "But, Gary has an unbelievable defensive thought process as well as a super powerful pokemon. I honestly thought we'd seen Gary's strongest with that Electivire." Norman said. "But his Blastoise is simply astounding."

"Why are you so surprised dear?" Caroline asked.

"That Sceptile has beaten some of Hoenn's Gym Leaders best pokemon with ease." Norman said. "Including my own Vigoroth. But, that Blastoise is holding its own on a level that I can barely keep up with!"

"Wow..." Dawn cooed. "Gary's not just a great pokemon researcher, huh?"

"No doubt," Misty spoke up. "Gary has always been strong, but I guess he's taking this competition pretty seriously from the looks of this battle. And your brother sure is impressive out there, May."

"I know.." May said, awed at the collision. Ash held May's hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

* * *

"Sceptile!"

"Blastoise!"

The smoke slowly disappated as both Sceptile and Blastoise were seen sprawled on the ground. Slowly, Sceptile rose to its feet, barely able to stand. Blastoise did the same as it felt the wight of all its damage.

Both pokemon stared at each other.

"Blastoise!" the water-type called as it began to glow light-blue.

"Sceptile!" the grass-type called at the same time as it began to glow a light-green.

* * *

"Torrent and Overgrow activated at the same time!" Ash exclaimed.

The group watched intently, no one capable of taking their eyes off of the field.

"This next battle decides it." Norman nodded, focused.

* * *

"Alright Sceptile," Max called. "This is the last attack, so give it everything you have."

"Sceptile." the Forest Pokemon nodded.

"Blastoise," Gary called. "We've come this far. Let's make this last attack count."

"Blastoise." the turtle nodded in agreement.

"Blastoise, full powered Hydro Pump!" Gary called.

"Sceptile, full powered Leaf Storm!" Max called out as well.

Blastoise knelt to stand on its arms and legs as it gathered energy in its two cannons. Meanwhile, Sceptile gathered the energy around it as leaves began to circle the grass-type.

"Fire!" Both trainers commanded.

Blastoise unleashed two massive water jets that fused and rushed at Sceptile. Sceptile unleashed all its energy at green energy, swirling leaves, and rushing winds tore through the stadium at Blastoise. The two attacks converged in between both pokemon, but didn't explode. Instead, the two attacks just mixed as the combo grew and grew at the center of the field. Finally, after eaching its limit, the fusion collapsed and exploded. This sent both attacks spiraling in every direction and consuming both pokemon.

The blast sent cold, wet winds coursing through the stadium as both Max and Gary watched on in worry.

Slowly, the explosion vanished. Both Blastoise and Sceptile remained standing. Sceptile gave a crooked grin as its face faultered, feeling so heavily weakened. Blastoise smiled too, only before collapsing.

"Blastoise can no longer battle. Sceptile wins!" the ref called as the crowd exploded with excitement. "Max Maple is the winner of this match!"

"Look at that folks!" Tom shouted excitedly. "Max Maple has defeated Gary Oak in a titanic clash of unstoppable pokemon. This whole battle has been one big power switch after another. And although Gary was once in control, Max has overcome the odds yet again! Surprise after surprise has filled this battle and made it one that will surely go down in the record books!"

Gary smiled as he walked out to the field and met his weakened pokemon.

"You did amazing out there Blastoise." Gary said happily. "That's one loss we can be proud of." Gary recalled his pokemon to its pokeball.

Max also walked out to his pokemon. Sceptile fell to one knee.

"You deserve one long rest my friend." Max said as he hugged his faithful starter. "Thanks for such an amazing job out there." Max then returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

Max and Gary then met at the center of their destroyed field.

"You did good kiddo." Gary said as he shook Max's hand. " You did real good."

"Not too bad." Max grinned. "For a retired pokemon trainer gone professor."

Both Max and Gary walked off the field, satisfied.

* * *

"Max! Gary!" Lindsey cried out as she rushed the two trainers. The entire group followed right behind her.

"You guys were amazing out there!" Misty exclaimed.

"Truly." Prof Oak said. "It's been a very long time since I've seen such a thrilling battle. You should both be proud."

"Pallet Town would be proud." Lindsey cheered.

"Max, you were outstanding today, son." Norman told his son happily. "Even when the chips were down and the battle wasn't in your favor, you never gave in. I couldn't be more proud."

"We're both so proud!" Caroline told the boy excitedly.

"How about we go get something to eat?" May suggested. " It's been a long morning."

* * *

Through the course of the day, the judges all met and confirmed that this round was important enough, so they decided to only hold two battles each day: One morning battle, one afternoon.

"Well, I guess we don't see Morrison battle until tomorrow huh?" Dawn asked happily as the group took up a section of the small restraunt to themselves. The older crowd had decided to part from the others and go site-seeing. This left May, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Richie, Morrison, Gary, Max, and Lindsey.

"That's fine." Morrison confirmed. "That way I can prepare to destroy Paul tomorrow!"

"Don't get too cocky Morrison." Misty warned. "Remember, this guy did beat Ash."

"Well, when I win, that'll just prove how good I am!" Morrison countered.

"Misty, you might as well give up." May laughed. "There's no reasoning with this guy."

May turned to her boyfriend sitting next to her to see him happily chatting with his electric buddy. May smiled. _Ash is so cute sometimes_ May thought happily. However, Dawn saw her smile.

"May, if you're gonna stare at Ash all dreamily, at least warn us first." Dawn said with a grin.

Ash looked up and caught May looking, confirming Dawn's words. Both turned beet red.

"Dawn!" May exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Yes May?" Dawn asked innocently.

"So, how about this weather?" Ash asked, in a lame attempt to change the subject. Everyone stared.

"Did you seriously just talk about the weather?" Misty asked. "BAHAHAHAHAHA! My god Ash, you're so lame sometimes!"

Dawn too was laughing hysterically. "Honestly May, how do you not lose it at something like that?"

"Stop you two!" May cried out. Ash only blushed more.

"Guys can we just eat..?" Ash asked.

"No!" Morrison cackled. "You're just hilarious when you have a girlfriend! Honestly, that statement was so dumb!"

That did it. Ash stood up abruptly and without a word, walked out. Pikachu right behind him.

"Ash?" May asked just before he was gone. She quickly turned on the group. "See what you did? Happy?" May quickly left the restaraunt, following Ash.

The group stopped laughing.

"I think we went too far.." Dawn spoke up feeling guilty.

"You guys know that Ash and May are easily embarrassed." Brock said. "And yet you continue to harrass them non-stop. You had to know this would happen eventually."

Max and Lindsey just watched, not saying a word.

* * *

May continued down the street, looking in place after place for her boyfriend.

_Where is he? _May thought. Then an idea struck. _Maybe I can spot him from the hill we sat on on our date._ May quickly headed in that direction.

As May neared, she spotted a raven haired teen sitting at the top of the hill. He was talking to a Pikachu. May slowly drew closer from behind, not wanting to interrupt.

"It's just so stupid Pikachu." Ash sighed. Pikachu nodded solemnly. "When we're alone, May makes me feel like I'm on top of the world and all that romantic stuff comes easily.. But, when the others are around, it's like I can't even form a romantic sentence.."

"Pi pi pika chupi." Pikachu conversed back.

"I know that they're only teasing, but it's hard to take it sometimes." Ash continued. "She's amazing, and I'm just me. I know she could do way better and them pointing out the dumb things I do doesn't help."

"Pi pikachu.." Pikachu responded sadly.

"Ash.." May finally spoke up, her heart hurting from seeing Ash's obvious pain. "They're just jokes."

Ash didn't even seem startled when May started to speak. The trainer merely looked up into her sapphire eyes.

"May, one day, one of those jokes is gonna make you realize how much better you can do.." Ash sighed.

May sat down next to Ash and took his hands into hers. "Ash, understand this, if nothing else." May spoke softly. "I know about your flaws. I know about your inability to be romantic all the time. I know that you're afraid to lose me. But, I also know that you have nothing to worry about."

May met Ash's eyes with an intensity in her own. "Ash, I love you so much it's unreal. I love everything about you, including your flaws. You don't have to worry about losing me, Ash, because I'm already yours."

Ash formed a small smile as he kissed the girl he loved softly. Then they broke apart. "I love you too May. And I'm happy to be a part of your life."

"Good." May smiled. "Because I'm happy you're a part of my life too."

"Pika!" Pikachu happily cooed as it sat down on May's lap.

Ash and May sat there for a while longer, just holding hands and watching the city below from their special hill.

* * *

Ash and May silently walked to the pokemon center, Pikachu in tow.

As they entered, the rest of the gang met them.

"We're so sorry Ash.." Dawn started.

"We were really mean.. " Misty continued. Ash stopped them there.

"It's ok guys." Ash smiled. "Just tone down the teasing a bit huh?"

"Agreed." Misty and Dawn agreed.

Ash smiled as they continued to talk. However, a flyer caught May's attention.

"Ash!" May exclaimed with glee. "Look at this!"

Ash walked over with the rest of the group. May summarized the flyer.

"According to this, there's a two day grace period between the third and fourth round." May began. "And the night in between those two days, there's a dance! It's called The Champion's Ball." Everyone looked stunned. "It's free to anyone entered in the tournament and they can bring a date!" Everyone looked around. "Other people who want to join are welcome but there's a $100 entrance fee."

"That settles it!" Dawn said happily. "We're going to the ball!" Everyone but May only stared.

"But, this is where the battle's get the toughest." Max argued. "We won't have time for some dumb ball." Lindsey looked unhappy at that statement.

"The battles are tougher. Which is even more reason to relax those two days." Lindsey fought back.

"C'mon Max." Ash told the younger trainer. "This could be fun. Besides, personally, I'd like to go."

"Whipped!" Morrison snickered. Misty's eyes flashed. A hammer appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye as Morrison fell.

"Oh, alright." Max finally gave in. "I guess this mean that I-" Max gulped. "Have to get a date huh?"

"That's the idea Max." Brock said, eyeing a certain nurse.

"Great.." Max sighed as he made a sideways glance at Lindsey. "I guess it won't be _so bad.._" Max muttered.

"Now, all that's left is for everyone to find a date!" May happily cheered.

* * *

Soon after their discussion, the group seperated for their various activities.

Misty and Dawn had decided to do some window shopping while they dragged along Morrison. Ritchie and Gary went off to go read up on the tournament. This left Brock, Ash, May, Max, and Lindsey.

The small group strolled through the park as May and Lindsey talked, walking slightly behind the boys.

"So, if you want to go with Max," May commented quietly. "Ask him."

"I want him to ask me.." Lindsey replied sheepishly.

"We'll figure something out Lindsey." May tried to cheer the young girl up.

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and Max were talking as well.

"So, Ash, you have a team for your battle yet?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash nodded.

"Mind telling us who it is?" Brock asked.

Ash hesitated. "I guess there's no harm." Ash gave. "To start, Pikachu is in, right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu flashed the peace sign, clearly happy.

"I'll also use Sceptile cause he hasn't seen much battle recently." Ash continued. Max nodded. "Quilava I want to see more battles, so he's in too. I'll also use Tauros."

"Why Tauros?" Max asked.

"Because I haven't used Tauros barely at all since Johto." Ash explained. "Heracross I feel could be very useful. But, honestly, I haven't chosen my last pokemon."

Both Max and Brock stared.

"That's a pretty diverse team Ash." Brock pointed out. "But, I think you and some of those pokemon should practice before hand. Because you haven't used some of them too recently, and you need to know all your pokemon completely."

"Yeah, I plan to Brock." Ash confirmed. Ash thought as a smile appeared on his face. "Hey, everyone!"

Everyone looked at Ash. "I have a great idea!" Ash said as Lindsey and May converged on the others. "How about we have a tag battle to practice?" No one seemed to have an issue.

"Hmmm..." Max smiled. "This could actually be a lot of fun! Who are the teams?"

Ash grinned. "May and I against you and Brock, Max."

Brock smiled. "It's been a long time since you and I squared off Ash." Brock said, clearly pleased with the idea.

"But I have an even better idea." Lindsey announced. "Let's go to the practice field behind the pokemon center."

* * *

Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Lindsey quickly arrived at the destination. Lindsey began to speak.

"This will be a Tag Battle between May and Ash as team one and Brock and Max as team two." Lindsey announced, taking a referee position. "The rules are simple. Each trainer is allowed two pokemon. Only one pokemon may be used at a time with now substitutions. This allows the use of four pokemon per team. Do both sides understand?"

"This is new." Ash stated. "But we've got this one, right May?"

"Definitely!" May agreed.

"This will be fun." Brock smiled.

"I'll try not to go to easy on you guys." Max grinned.

"Both teams, select your first pokemon!" Lindsey called.

"Crobat, let's go!" Brock called.

"Golduck, take the stage!" May called as well.

"Croconaw go!" Max called next.

"I choose you, Heracross!" Ash finished.

"Heracross and Golduck vs Crobat and Croconaw." Lindsey confirmed. "Begin!"

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!" May took the immediate offensive.

"Croconaw, Counter with your own Hydro Pump!" Max smirked.

Both water-types released a huge blast of water that collided and exploded into mist.

"Crobat use Wing Attack!" Brock initiated.

"Heracross, block it with Brick Break!" Ash defended.

"Croconaw, stop Heracross with another Hydro Pump!" Max shouted, defending his teammate.

"Golduck use confusion on Hydro pump and send it at Crobat!" May countered quickly.

Crobat zoomed at Heracross from above as the bug-type launched into the air with glowing arms. At the same time Croconaw shot more water, aimed at Heracross. But, Golduck was quick to defend as the water got a purple glow and changed directions, colliding with Crobat.

Crobat wavered but still slammed two wings into Heracross's glowing arms. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"May, follow my lead." Ash said quietly. May nodded. "Heracross use Take Down!"

"Golduck, stay right behind Heracross!" May acknowledged.

Heracross kicked up dirt as it raced towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw, use Ice Punch!" Max called.

Brock just stood in place. _Ash knows that head-on attack won't work_ Brock thought to himself _So why rush us?_ Then Brock noticed Golduck. _It's a diversion!_ "Crobat use Air Cutter to stop Heracross in its tracks!"

Crobat slashed the air and sent a wave at Heracross as it moved. Heracross however, pushed through. Croconaw then intercepted Heracross with a glowing blue fist as it struck. However, Golduck used Confusion from right behind Heracross, which froze Croconaw for a second, causing Heracross to barrel through the water-type, knocking it into the ground. Heracross's attack ended as it slammed into Crobat, sending the poison-type soaring.

"Golduck use Ice Beam!" May called.

Golduck fired an icey beam at Crobat while it was still unbalanced, scoring a direct hit.

"Crobat!" Brock called as he caught the falling pokemon.

"Corbat can't continue!" Lindsey decided.

"Good job buddy." Brock told his pokemon as it returned. He then selected his next choice. "That was a great strategy Ash. But, now it's my turn. Go Steelix!"

"Continue the match!"

"Heracross, Mega Horn on Croconaw!"

"Steelix, block it and use Crunch!"

"Golduck, Hydro Pump on Steelix!"

"Croconaw, Iron Tail that Hydro Pump!"

Heracross's horn glowed white as it charged once again. However, Steelix moved into its path, taking the attack, but barely feeling it. Golduck tried to hit the steel-type with another rush of water, but Croconaw's glowing tail intercepted it and rendered the attack useless as they clashed. Steelix then struck as fast as a viper and cushed Heracross between its teeth.

"Heracross!" the bug-type walied as it was crushed.

"Golduck use Ice Beam to break Heracross out!" May exclaimed.

"Croconaw use Mega Punch!" Max countered.

Golduck attempted an Ice Beam only to be stopped cold by Croconaw's devastating Mega Punch. Golduck flew off the ground and crashed into it seconds later, landing head first. At the same time, the pain overwhelmed Heracross and the bug-type gave in.

"Both Heracross and Golduck can no longer continue!" Lindsey announced.

"Guess we gotta make a comeback huh Ash?" May smiled sheepishly as they both recalled their fallen pokemon.

"No worries May." Ash told her cheerfully. "It's just practice after all."

Both trainers selected their last pokemon.

"C'mon sis." Max taunted. "Can't you beat your little brother?"

"Go Glaceon!" May called as her icey pokemon was summoned.

"Quilava, I choose you!" Ash called in the meanwhile.

"Go!" Lindsey shouted.

"Glaceon, Icey Wind on Croconaw!"

"Croconaw, dodge!"

"Steelix, use Dig!"

"Quilava, Smokescreen!"

Quilava moved first as it covered the field in a dark cloud of smoke. Glaceon took this opportunity to unleash her Icey Wind directly into the smoke in the direction of Croconaw and Steelix. Steelix quickly dove underground while Croconaw stared around, horrified by its lack of visibility.

"Croconaw, you gotta try to focus!" Max called out.

Suddenly, ice blasted through the smoke and landed a direct hit on the water-type.

"Croconaw can no longer continue!"

"Return!" Max called sadly. "Great fight, but take a rest pal. Go Gallade!"

"Last round!" Lindsey cheered. "Begin!"

"Steelix, come up under Quilava!"

"Quilava get out of the way!" Ash called quickly.

Quilava leaped sideways. But Steelix didn't come up from where the fire-type was before, it came out directly from under where Quilava was now. Quilava flew high into the air before slamming into the ground.

"Quilava, you ok?" Ash asked. His fire-type slowly rose. "Lava!"

"Alright, Quilava, Flamethrower!"

"Gallade, Psycho Cut! Block those flames!" Max defended.

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Steelix, Dragonbreath!"

All four pokemon attacked at the same time. While Quilava and Steelix both released a continual attack that they had to continue to force power from, Glaceon and Gallade both used a singular orb or slash of energy. Flamethrower and Dragonbreath met in mid-air and pushed against each other. Meanwhile, Shadow Ball and Psycho Cut collided and exploded together, cancelling one another out.

Meanwhile, Flamethrower and Dragonbreath continued to push against each other.

"C'mon Quilava, give it everything you've got!" Ash called out encouragingly.

"Steelix don't hold back!" Brock called out as well.

Both pokemon released everything at once, resulting in their respective attacks growing by four times their original size.

"Glaceon, take cover!" May called, seeing the obvious outcome.

"Gallade, get away!" Max yelled.

The two converging attacks exploded and sent energy flying in every direction. As the blas cleared, all four pokemon were sprawled out on the ground, beaten.

"This match is a... Draw?" Lindsey questioned as everyone recalled their pokemon.

"Hehe." Ash grinned awkwardly. "I guess me and Brock got a little carried away."

"It was fun though." Brock acknowledged.

"Ash!" May cried out. "We could've won! Why'd you get so reckless?"

"Spur of the moment.. Hehe." Ash smiled apologetically. May turned her nose up in annoyance.

"Anyways guys, it's getting late." Brock said as he looked at the setting sun. "We should probably turn in."

Just then a deep rumbling sounded from two sources.

"I guess we're hungry." Ash smiled sheepishly as he and May laughed.

"You guys go ahead and eat." Brock said. "Max and I gotta turn in."

From there, the two left with Lindsey right behind them, leaving only the young couple alone.

"I hear the pokemon center cafeteria is open late." Ash smiled, another growl from his stomach taking place.

May's annoyance vanished as she grabbed the trainers hand. "Let's get some food you dork."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ash and May found themselves among a dwindling dinner crowd in the cafeteria. The young couple had decided to remain in the cafeteria while their pokemon recovered in the actual center.

Ash and May sat across from each other as the pile of dirty dishes from their splurging built up. Pikachu sat in the center of the table, happily milking the last remnants of a red substance out of a bottle. What remained of the earlier crowd and staff only looked on in absolute horror.

"Is this sanitary?" one faceless onlooker asked a passing stranger.

"I could've sworn that this was outlawed.." another commented.

At these comments, May finished and looked up at the shocked expressions. She smiled sheepishly.

"Ash.." she whispered. The young man heard nothing. "Ash!" she exclaimed louder.

Pikachu jumped, startled, as Ash flung his spoon into his head in his haste to look up and answer his girlfriend. "Ow! Yeah, May?"

"I think we should excercise the use of manners out in public." the coordinator told him, a slight blush on her face. Ash looked around at the dispersing crowd and grinned.

"My bad." he smiled. Ash started to look through his Pokenav as May sat there.

_After all these years _May thought _Ash still has his same smile. It's amazing that through everything in his life, Ash can still keep some of his best qualities. _"Amazing.." May sighed out loud.

Ash heard a whisper and looked up to see May looking at him, or rather, looking into him?

Ash smiled, his trademark grin making May's face light up.

May moved out of her side of the booth to Ash's side and sat down next to him, inching closer and closer until they were touching. May layed her head on the trainer's shoulder and smiled happily.

Pikachu walked over to the couple and snuggled into the laps of both Ash and May.

"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu cooed happily as he snuggled in warmly and closed his eyes.

"Well, hello there." Ash said in a small, yet loving voice, happy with May's action. Ash moved his arm around the younger girls waist and held her close. He stroked his yellow friend with his other hand, feeling the affection from both his best friend and his loving girlfriend.

"Hi there." May said back as she snuggled into his touch. "I missed you Ash." May said as she closed her eyes, letting her warm happiness overwhelm her.

"I missed you too May." Ash told her back as he layed his head on hers. The young couple remained in that position until they eventually fell asleep there in the pokemon center cafeteria.

"Ash and May?" Nurse Joy said as she walked up carrying several pokeballs, only before noticing the happy sleeping couple. "I guess I can give them their pokemon back in the morning." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Nurse joy returned with a small blanket and draped it over the two. She then left the two, them happily dreaming of being together as they slept in a loving embrace and Pikachu cooing softly with happiness for its trainer. They couldn't've asked for more.

* * *

**Well Folks, that ends chapter 19! Next chapter features the awaited battle between Paul and Morrison. As I stated before, this fic does revolve a lot around the tournament, so don't expect too much less battling, but as you can see, there is definitely more to the story.**

**Anyways, We'll find out who Max, Gary and Ritchie will take to the ball next chapter. **

**I Hope this chapter lived up to everyones hopes. If so, or if not, shoot me a review. I honestly would love to see a lot more of them. Tell me whatcha think! R&R!**

**Thanks! Next chapter up soon!**


	20. Face Off

**I Know, the wait was horrid. I'm still having much difficulty uploading, so if you know a solution, please share.**

**This chapter is focused on the lovely battle between Morrison and Paul.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and all those who have added me!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not yet own pokemon or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Ash and May continued to sleep peacefully in their embrace in the cafeteria until the following morning, when everyone decided it was time for breakfast.

Ash slowly opened his eyes as they focused on the people standing over he and May. Every ounce of color drained from his face as he realized who was looking at him.

"Dawn, Misty, This isn't what it looks like..." Ash said so quietly that not even he could hear it. However, somehow, Dawn managed to hear it with her bionic hearing.

"Not what it looks like?" Dawn asked in a delighted tone. "So you and May didn't come to the cafeteria in the middle of the night and fall asleep holding each other and displaying your undying love?"

"Uhm... No?" Ash asked, confused by the question.

Just then, May decided to talk in her sleep. And she couldn't've said anything worse. "Mmmmm... Ash, I love you so much. Let's stay like this forever." She finished with a smile.

"Oh god." Ash sighed.

"It's ok Ash." Misty giggled as she decided to comfort the very embarrassed trainer. "Dawn and I know we've been hard on you two. We're not gonna tease you about this. Just, try to show a little less PDA, yeah?"

Moments later, Ash blinked and the duo were gone. "What the Psyduck? Where'd they go?"

Ash took this opportunity to awaken his sleeping girlfriend.

"May..." Ash said quietly as he gently shook her. It took May a moment, but she finally regained consciousness. "May how'd you sleep?"

May looked confused for a moment as she scanned her surroundings, a realization hitting her full force.

"Ash..?" May asked in fear. "Did we fall asleep in the cafeteria?"

Ash nodded with a grin. "Yep, and these benches are not very comfortable."

May made no move to reposition herself off of Ash's shoulder. "Well, your shoulder certainly is." May finished with a devilish grin.

"May, aren't you embarrassed that we fell asleep in the cafeteria?" Ash asked, bewildered.

"Nope." May said with a smile as she kissed Ash's cheek. "Why should I be? That was one of the best nights sleep I've ever had." May smiled lovingly. Ash melted and smiled back.

The pair stayed there a while longer while they decided what the plan for the day was to be.

"Well," Ash said. "Morrison's battle doesn't start for a while, so I thought I'd get in a bit of training for my next battle. After all, I still haven't chosen my sixth pokemon yet. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"The problem is that I can't decide who to use." Ash sighed. "I already decided on Pikachu, Heracross, Sceptile, Tauros, and Quilava. But, I just can't decide on a sixth to round the team out.."

"Hmmmm..." May thought. "What if you let me choose your sixth?"

"Uhm..." Ash hesitated.

"Oh come on Ash!" May lectured. "You're the first battle tomorrow and you don't even have a sixth pokemon yet. You can't decide. So let me pick one. What harm could it do?"

Ash thought for a moment and smiled at his girlfriend. "Ok May. You pick my sixth. Let's find a PC!"

Pikachu barely had time to leap on to Ash's shoulder as he and May darted out of the cafeteria and to the nearest PC.

* * *

The duo arrived at the main lobby of the pokemon center as May told Ash to call up Prof. Oak's lab to get ready to transfer hiw sixth. Ash did just that.

"Hey Ash!" Tracey answered the phone.

"Hey Tracey I'm calling to choose my sixth pokemon for my battle tomorrow." Ash said with a grin.

"So you've chosen then?" Tracey asked.

"Not exactly.." Ash replied. "Actually, May's gonna choose my last pokemon."

"Hi Tracey!" May popped into the view of the screen.

"Hello May, so what did you have in mind?" Tracey asked, not even a little startled.

"Hmmmm..." May thought. "I've actually been thinking for a couple minutes that he needs a water type."

"Well, as far as those go," Tracey said as he read Ash's pokemon off of his feeding chart. "Ash has Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Floatzel, Squirtle, and Vaporeon."

May smiled. "I think Floatzel will do very well."

"That good with you Ash?" Tracey asked.

"She's the boss." Ash smiled. "I think Floatzel is perfect."

"Ok." Tracey agreed and walked off screen for a moment.

* * *

Tracey walked out into the field and near one of the ponds to find several water-type pokemon basking in the water.

Near the pond an orange otter-like pokemon had decided to spar with Ash's Kingler.

"Floatzel!" Tracey called.

The otter and Kingler stopped the battle as Floatzel walked over.

"Hey Floatzel." Tracey said. "Ash has got a tough battle tomorrow and he was wondering if you would mind helping him out with it."

"Float!" The otter said with a grin as it nodded enthusiasticly.

Tracey then recalled the otter to its pokeball and walked back into the lab.

* * *

"Ok Ash." Tracey said. "Here come's Floatzel."

Tracey placed the pokeball on the transporter before it teleported to where Ash currently was.

"Thanks Tracey!" Ash said.

"No problemo Ash!" Tracey said. "Good luck tomorrow!"

With that the conversation ended.

"Great!" Ash cheered for a moment. "May, let's go outside and have a look at tomorrow's team."

Ash and May went outside as Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and stood before the couple.

* * *

"Ok, come on out everybody!" Ash called with a smile as he tossed five pokeballs into the air.

"Taur!" Tauros stomped.

"Quilava!" Quilava's flames ignited.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile put its twig in its mouth.

"Floatzel!" Floatzel crossed its arms.

"Heracross!" Heracross just stood there.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu flashed the peace sign.

"Ash, this team looks pretty well designed if you ask me." May commented. "I think your opponent tomorrow will be very surprised to see these guys."

Ash grinned. "How about some training guys?"

All of his pokemon cheered.

"Let's get to it then!" Ash agreed as they all went into the forest.

* * *

The stadium was full of enthusiastic fans a few hours later as the group, minus a key two, were seated for the upcoming match.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the third match of the third round!" Tom called "Todays match features two competitors from two very different places! Representing Hoenn in todays battle we have Morrison! Morrison has never won a title, but he has placed runner-up in the last two competitions he's participated in: Indigo and Hoenn! However, hailing from the Sinnoh region, we have the current Sinnoh cup holder and title defendant, Paul! Thought to be on par with the Champion Leagues own Cynthia, Paul has never left a tournament without placing in the top four! This battle is sure to be heated, but we have a clear favorite going into this match."

Paul and Morrison entered the arena from opposite sides as the field changed to a solid Ice field.

"As the Sinnoh League defending champ," the ref called. "Paul will choose his pokemon first!"

"Fine." Paul said, one word being all he needed. "Weavile, stand by for battle!"

"Go Gliscor!" Morrison called, changing from his usual demeaner to a more serious one.

"And Paul makes an obvious choice with the battlefield with Morrison countering Ice with the openness of the sky." Tom announced. "This should be interesting."

"Weavile vs. Gliscor. Begin!"

"Gliscor use Steel Wing!" Morrison commanded.

"Ice Beam." Paul said with little enthusiasm.

Gliscor's wings glew white as it dived at Weavile. The ice-type however showed no effort as it fired its ice cold beam, grazing the tip of Gliscor's left wing. Gliscor became unbalanced with the ice as it instead crashed into the ground next to Weavile.

"Weavile use Beat-up." Paul commanded.

Weavile suddenly began to glow as it felt the enregy of it allies surge through it. Weavile tore at Gliscor and quickly began to strike the bat again and again. Each time Weavile struck, it was with the force of one of its allies. This caused Gliscor to take massive damage that was completely uncaring. As Weavile finished, Gliscor could no longer move and succumbed to the pain.

"Gliscor can't continue." The ref decided. "Weavile is the Victor!"

"Ladies and gentlemen that was astounding!" Tom called. "If you blinked you might very well have missed the entire battle between Weavile and Gliscor."

"Gliscor return.." Morrison called. "Go Giraffarig!"

"Weavile vs. Giraffarig. Begin!"

* * *

"Where on Earth are Ash and May?" Misty moaned. "You'd think Ash would be here to cheer on his friend."

"C'mon Misty." Brock sighed. "Give Ash a break. I'm sure he wouldn't be missing this match if he didn't have a good reason."

"You're right.." Misty gave in.

"Let's not worry about Ash and May and focus on cheering on Morrison!" Dawn cheered.

"Right!"

* * *

"Giraffarig use Psybeam!" Morrison.

"Rookie mistake." Paul snorted. "Weavile Charge into it and use Shadow Claw."

Morrison's pokemon released a multi-colored beam from its horns at Weavile as the dark-type rushed forward. Weavile took no damage however as it powered up its right claw and slammed it into Giraffarig, causing serious damage.

"What happened!" Morrison called as his pokemon wobbled to its feet.

"Well folks, seems like Morrison is having quite a bit of trouble down there. He appears to have forgotten that dark-types are immune to psychic-type attacks." Tom announced. "Is there any way Morrison can recover as he digs himself into a hole?"

"Shoot! I did forget!" Morrison called. "Ok, we can fix this. Giraffarig use Stomp!"

Giraffarig attempted to run at Weavile. Giraffarig slipped.

"You rookie." Paul spat. "The ground is covered in ice. We're in my Weavile's element. You can't just charge in. Now it's my turn. Weavile use Ice Beam."

Weavile leaped onto a frozen rock and shot an ice-cold beam at Morrison's pokemon. The beam made a direct hit as it slammed into Giraffarig. Giraffarig's hind legs froze from the attack as it struggled to free itself.

"Checkmate rookie." Paul sneered. "Weavile, Shadow Claw once more."

Weavile burst forward as its claws dripped dark energy. Weavile connected swiftly with Giraffarig's chest. Giraffarig was hit so hard that the ice surrounding its legs shattered as it flew across the field and slammed into a pillar of ice. Giraffarig was defeated.

"Giraffarig is unable to continue. Weavile wins." the ref called.

"Come on back buddy.." Morrison said sadly as he recalled his second pokemon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this battle has just begun, but already things are looking grim for young Morrison. At this rate, this match could be over before lunch time." Tom announced.

"Look at you kid." Paul said. "You're in the third round and you're breaking down on the battlefield. How is that doing you any good? If you can't handle the pressure, then save yourself the embarrassment and just go home."

Those words snapped Morrison into place as his mind finally got into the battle.

"No way!" Morrison shouted. "Go Arcanine!"

"Weavile vs. Arcanine. Begin!"

* * *

"Pikachu Thunderbolt on Tauros! Tauros use Take Down and try to rush through!" Ash called as he watched his bull chatge through his electric-type blast of lightning.

Ash turned to Heracross and Floatzel. "Floatzel use Aqua Jet! Heracross match it with Mega Horn!" These two collided midway as they each tried to subdue the other.

Ash turned to the last pair. "Sceptile Leaf Blade! Quilava Flame Wheel!"

Sceptile tried hard to overcome the fire-type as it spun rapidly into Sceptile's glowing blade.

After a bit more of this, Ash decided it was enough. "Alright guys, we're done."

Each of the pairs stopped what they were doing and slowly made their way back to Ash.

"Ash, I think your pokemon are ready for tomorrow." May said happily.

"I know." Ash agreed. "They're all ready." Ash turned to his pokemon. "Great training today guys! I'd train a little longer, but I think the best thing is to make sure you all get plenty of rest. Tomorrow will be tough and I need each of you at full strength."

Ash's pokemon agreed and went happily into their pokeballs. All except Pikachu, who happily leapt up to Ash.

"ASH!" May called.

"What is it May?" Ash asked as he hurried back to her.

"Morrison's battle!" May cried out as she looked at her pokenav. "It's been going for an hour!"

"Shoot!" Ash cursed. "Let's hurry then."

Ash grabbed May's hand and the couple quickly rushed off.

* * *

"Weavile, use Dark Pulse." Paul said.

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!" Morrison countered.

Weavile held its' claws a few inches apart as black energy formed a dark mass in between them. Weavile prepared to toss the mass but was thoroughly thwarted as Arcanine slammed into it from across the battlefield by moving faster than the eye could see. This caught Weavile off guard and caused it to lose focus and the mass in between its claws faded away.

Paul held no remorse for the failed attack as he launched his next command. "Weavile use Ice Beam."

"Arcanine," Morrison called with confidence. "Overpower it with Fire Blast!"

Weavile backflipped and, in mid-air, released a slim, icey beam at the loyal fire-type Morrison commanded. Meanwhile, Arcanine inhaled deeply and exhaled a massive five-limbed flaming torrent straight at the oncoming ice-type attack.

The two attacks collided. They held firmly together for only a few seconds before the fire-type move overwhelmed the ice-type and engulfed the attack in whole. The flaming torrent collided with the surprised Weavile and quickly swallowed the dark-type entirely. Weavile shrieked in pain as the flames seared its body.

The flames slowly died down to reveal Weavile, damaged severely and extremely angry.

"Weavile, use Beat Up!" Paul called angrily.

"Arcanine," Morrison called as he remembered an earlier event. "Don't let Weavile connect. Wait for my mark and get ready to move in."

Weavile moved towards Arcanine with pure spite in its eyes as they focused on the canine before it. Weavile crossed the half-way point of the field before Morrison issued his command.

"Arcanine, now use Extremespeed straight into your Flame Wheel!" Morrison called.

Arcanine dashed forward at lightning speed before its body was engulfed in flames as it started to roll. The earlier speed attack served to both make a quick transition between attacks and to significantly speed up the fire-type pokemon's attack.

Weavile stopped mid stride as it looked on in horror at the massive flaming sphere rushing towards it. Weavile attempted to jump to the left, but to no avail. Arcanine made impact. Weavile wailed in pain as its' body became surrounded by flames before Weavlie was sent rocketing backwards into the stadium wall behind Paul. Weavile collapsed.

"Weavile is unable to continue. Arcanine wins!" The ref announced.

"Return." Paul said. "I guess all losers get lucky breaks."

"That was awesome Arcanine!" Morrison cheered as his loyal pokemon trotted back to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Morrison has finally taken out Paul's Weavile. And what's more, that intense Flame Wheel attack seems to have melted more than half of the ice covering the field! How will this affect the upcoming battles? Remember, Morrison is still down two pokemon, while Paul has only lost one." Tom announced.

* * *

"Did you hear that Ash?" May asked as the couple entered the stadium.

"Yeah, Morrison's down by one." Ash concluded as they made their way to the seats that they saw open. The ones with all their friends. "But, if I know Morrison, he's not done yet."

May and Ash took their seats between Brock and Gary without a word to anyone in the group.

"Where have you two been?" Misty scorned. "The battles half over!"

"Misty, shut up." Ash said simply.

"Ooooh. Someone's in trouble." Dawn teased Misty.

"Ya know Dawn, my mallet isn't specifically reserved for Morrison." Misty threatened.

"Shutting up." Dawn yelped.

* * *

"Go Ursaring." Paul spoke as he released one of his powerhouses.

"Ursaring vs. Arcanine. Begin!"

"Ursaring, Focus Blast." Paul called to his pokemon uncaringly.

"Arcanine, Extremespeed once more!" Morrison countered.

Arcanine got the first attack as it swiftly collided straight into Ursaring's chest. Thought knocked off balance, Ursaring merely shrugged the attack off. Ursaring then fired the glowing white orb between its paws at Arcanine, who was only two feet away. Arcanine took the full blunt of the attack as it skidded to a stop in front of Morrison.

"Arcanine are you okay?" Morrison asked his pokemon as it rebalanced itself.

"Arrrrr!" Arcanine called back with a grin.

"Alright, let's show Paul what we're really made of! Use Flamethrower!"

"Ursaring, charge it and use Hammer Arm." Paul called, still using his uninterested tone.

Arcanine pushed its head forward and spouted an ocean of flames at the slowly charging bear. Ursaring showed no fear as it collided with the flames and just kept running. Ursaring's arms glew white as it charged slowly against the firey onslaught that was hitting it head on, literally.

"What a sight!" Tom called. "Ursaring is literally buldozing its way through Arcanine's Flamethrower and niether side are showing signs of letting up! But Ursaring just keeps coming!"

Finally Ursaring reached Arcanine, who was still breathing fire. As it neard Ursaring swung one of its mighty paws up and slammed Arcanine's mouth shut with force. The force of the blow literally lifted Arcanine off the ground and into the air.

"Finish it." Paul called with a glare.

"Arcanine!" Morrison called in terror at the scene, realizing he'd held that Flamethrower a little too long.

Ursaring jumped up and brought its other glowing arm crashing down on Arcanine's skull. This sent Arcanine slamming back into the ground and kicked up dust as Ursaring landed back down.

The dust held for a few seconds before clearing to reveal Arcanine struggling to its feet, nothing but pure determination in its eyes. Ursaring appeared tired and badly scorched, a mark previously unnoticed.

"Arcanine, hold nothing back!" Morrison called. "Use Take Down and end this!"

Paul made no response to this command.

Arcanine, not fully standing, quickly used what remained of its energy to slam into Ursaring as hard as it could. The canine struck the bear in the stomach and sent it doubling over in pain as both pokemon collapsed to the ground. Niether of them stood back up.

"Both Arcanine and Ursaring can no longer battle. This is a draw." The ref announced. "The score stands as thus: Paul leads with four remaining pokemon to Morrison's three remaining. Each trainer will have ten minutes of break time before the conclusion of this battle will be decided."

Morrison and Paul exited to their ends of the stadium respectively as Tom started to announce all the great snacks.

"-and there's Beedrill honey and seasoned pork and Ice cream... Now I'm hungry! Hey Bill, Watch the booth, imma go get something to eat. Don't say anything dumb!"

* * *

Morrison returned to his waiting room to find his friends all standing there with big smiles.

"What're all the smiles for?" Morrison asked.

"You're doing really well out there Morrison." Dawn complimented.

Morrison looked around confused. "Are you guys watching the same battle I am?" he asked in a serious tone. The group laughed. "Seriously, I'm down three pokemon.. Three of my best by the way."

"Morrison," Max said with a renewed serious tone. "You had a rough start. That's all."

"Yeah but-" he started.

"No buts." Ash cut in. "Paul is the Sinnoh region defending champion. He's not gonna go down easily. Have you been watching his battle style at all?"

"What do you mean Ash?" Morrison asked, confused.

"Paul isn't forcing you into a corner like you think he is." Ash said. "He's forcing you to make mistakes, and they're costing you big time. Now it's time you forced a few errors on his part, don't you think?"

"I think I get what you're saying, but what do I do...?" Morrison asked with a hopeless whisper.

"Use your instincts as a trainer." Ash said simply. "No strategy can replace that."

"You're right Ash!" Morrison cheered. "It's time I reclaimed this match!"

"Will both competitors please report back to the main stadium!" Tom called in a muffled voice over the intercom.

"Guess that's my que." Morrison said with new determination. "Here we go!"

* * *

Ash and May were the first to sit back down as the rest of the group decided to set themselves around them.

Gary sat down last next to Dawn before turning to her.

"Hey dawn?"

"Hmm?" the blunette asked as she surfaced from her bucket of popcorn.

Gary smiled trying to force out those few words that would potentially make or break his day.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Champions Ball with me?" Gary as his face grew redder and redder, his usual confidence not quite as high.

Dawn coughed and choked for a moment as she spit her popcorn all over Misty who was in the seat in front of her.

"Hey! What's the big idea-"

"YES! Absolutely yes!" Dawn squeeled in delight. "I'd love to go to the Ball with you Gary!"

"Awwwwww..." Misty and May chimed in together.

"Well isn't this sweet." May giggled as the bluenette and Gary appeared the reddest they'd ever been.

"Guys." Ash said with a smile. "Leave those two alone."

Gary and Dawn looked at Ash with thanks as they silently locked hands below the seats, where no one could see, and settled in to watch the rest of the battle.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. In case you missed the first half, in which case SHAME ON YOU, Paul is up four to three against Morrison. The first field being an Ice field didn't make much difference, so let's see how these two fight on a Grassy plain!"

"Let's go Steelix!" Morrison called as he released his biggest pokemon.

"Stand by for battle, Magmortar." Paul called evenly.

"Magmortar vs. Steelix. Begin!"

"Steelix use Dig!"

"Magmortar use Flamethrower."

Steelix dove underground as Magmortar attempted to burn the massive snake-like pokemon.

"Another Mistake." Paul sneered. "Magmortar use Earthquake."

"No!" Morrison called. "Steelix get out of the ground!"

But it was too late. Magmortar stomped on the ground causing a massive tremor to hit the steel-type whom was still deep under the ground.

"Might as well call that ref." Paul snickered. "That Steelix isn't coming back up."

However, at that very moment, Steelix burst from the ground and slammed hard into Magmortar, sending the Blast pokemon flying into the air before it crashed into the ground. Magmortar was injured, but easily stood back up.

Paul stood there staring in shock. "How?" He sneered. "Steelix is weak to ground moves already! It should have taken four times the damage because it was underground!"

"I guess my Steelix is just durable." Morrison grinned. "Steelix use Dragonbreath!"

* * *

_(In a dark room)_

"Quite an interesting battle. Don't you think Drew?" The dark figure snickered at the impatient green haired young man.

"Why are you still watching that stupid tournament?" Drew hollered. "You should be setting up this stupid plan of yours so I can get my revenge on that nobody of a trainer!"

"Do not yell at me, Boy." The figure told Drew in a tone that held no sympathy. "I know just how important destroying this trainer is. Remember, it's not only you who stands to get revenge on this worthless boy and his stupid rat."

"Then why are we just sitting here?" Drew asked exasperatedly. "You and I could easily take Ketchum down together."

"Maybe." The figure acknowledged. "But I do not simply wish to 'take him down'. I want him to suffer. I want him to wish he had never met me. I want him to regret the day he ever set foot outside of that miserable Hick town he calls his home. No Drew, we will wait. He will get his just desserts when the time is right, and we will have the ultimate vengance on this boy. And when he loses all hope and has nothing left, and begs to end his suffering. We grant his wish. Slowly, and very painfully. "

"And just how do we accomplish all of this?" Drew asked.

"I have a few associates who are helping me to put everything into place." The figure said with a dark smile. "Two associates who would, like yourself, like nothing more than to see Ash Ketchum suffer for his many 'heroics'."

"But When?" Drew asked, tired of not receiving an answer.

"My associates should be in place now." The figure confirmed. "As for when we will strike. Let's just say that it'll be when he least expects it."

Drew grinned a dark grin as the camera from which the two were watching on television zoomed into the stands and focused on an unsuspecting Ash Ketchum.

* * *

"It baffles me to no end that Morrison's Steelix withstood that Earthquake.." Gary said in a surprised tone.

"Logically speaking," Max stated. "Steelix should have been wiped out from that attack. But I suppose if Steelix has been raised sufficiently, it is possible to withstand an Earthquake attack, even with such a disadvantage..."

"I think it's more based on Steelix's determination to help Morrison." Ash spoke up. "After all, the will of a pokemon and trainer can make or break a match."

* * *

Steelix blasted a wave of greenish energy that overwhelmed Magmortar and covered its body, causing sufficient damage.

"Magmortar, do not lose to that pokemon!" Paul bellowed. "Use Fire Blast and end this!"

"Steelix, you can do it!" Morrison cheered his pokemon on. "Use a full powered Iron Tail!"

Magmortar focused and wasted no time in unleashing its most devastating attack within its arsenal. Likewise, Steelix held nothing back and waved its glowing tail as it gathered energy. Steelix swung its mighty tail downwards as the flames struck. The flames surrounded Steelix as it took tremendous damage while its still glowing tail cut through the flames like a knife and slammed ferociously on top of Magmortar's head.

The flames dispersed as Magmortar collapsed. Meanwhile, Steelix finally succumbed to its own injuries and collapsed as well. Niether got back up.

"Both Steelix and Magmortar are unable to continue. This round is a draw." the ref announced.

"No way!" Tom shouted. "Both Magmortar and Steelix have fainted! This leaves Morrison in a tricky spot as he is still down by one pokemon. The score stand with Paul still maintaining three pokemon to Morrison's two."

"We're far from done!" Morrison announced in confidence. "Go Swampert!"

"Hmph!" Paul appeared to remain uncaring. "You got lucky with your Steelix. But your luck is about to run out. Go Torterra!"

"Swampert vs. Torterra. Begin!"

* * *

"Wow, Morrison is coming back strong!" Misty cheered.

"This is bad..." Brock said quietly.

"What? Why?" May asked.

"Paul is now one hundred percent focused on this battle now." Brock said. "Look how focused he is compared to before."

"I see it too Brock.." Ash confirmed. "Paul wants this battle over now.."

"He finally see's Morrison as a threat." Brock continued. "And the last time I saw him this focused on winning over a threat, he tortured Pikachu..."

Pikachu shuttered at the memory of being attacked again and again by Torterra, even after Pikachu could no longer stand.

"Let's just watch and see how this plays out.." Gary cut in.

* * *

"Swampert use Water Pulse!" Morrison called.

"Torterra use Giga Drain." Paul shot immediately.

Swampert held a water-pulsing orb in each of its hands before it threw both at Torterra. Paul's pokemon made no effort to dodge the moves, and instead rammed its head from side to side, causing both orbs to hit its hard skull. Torterra then called its name as it green energy vines formed between Swampert and itself. Swamper became slower and weaker as its energy was drained from the super effective attack.

"Swampert!" Morrison called in concern. "Use Ice Beam to try and stop the onslaught!"

Swampert opened its mouth and shot its ice-cold beam that struck Torterra in the face. This caused major damage as well as causing the gras-type to lose focus and therefore its Giga Drain.

"Swampert. Get in close and use Drain Punch!" Morrison called.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant and stop it in its tracks!" Paul sneered.

Swampert darted at Torterra, though not very fast. The water-type's right arm glew white as it crossed the field. Meanwhile, huge, thorny vines sprouted from the ground as Torterra called out its name in a vicious roar. Torterra's eyes glew a light green as the grass-type controlled the vines and sent them straight at Swampert.

"Swampert, dodge and keep going!" Morrison ordered.

One vine slammed down next to Swampert as it dodged left and continued trying to make its way towards its target. Swampert continued to dodge and evade vine after vine as it neared the still immobile grass-type. Just as Swampert was within a few feet, Paul made his move.

"Now." Paul stated simply.

"Torterra!" the grass-type roared as a wall of vines came crashing out of the ground and created a barrier between the two pokemon. The vines then came crashing down in a wave motion and slammed head-on into Swampert. Swampert was overcome and lost in the sea of vines.

After several moments, the vines retracted into the ground and revealed Swampert sprawled out on the ground and completely unconscious.

"Swampert cannot continue to fight. Torterra wins!"

"Swampert..." Morrison said quietly as he looked upon his fifth pokemon, completely defeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Morrison has just lost his fifth pokemon to Paul." Tom concluded. "Things are looking dim for this aspiring young trainer. Paul's Torterra seems to have taken little damage while showing an overwhelming amount of strength in defeating Morrison's Swampert. Is it possible for Morrison to make a comeback?"

"Return Swampert.." Morrison said sadly. "You did perfect out there." Morrison then raised his voice. "If we're going down, we're not going to make it easy! GO METAGROSS!"

"Easy?" Paul snickered. "You're poor battling has made this entire battle nothing but easy! You're pathetic and you don't stand a chance."

"Metagross vs. Torterra. Begin!"

"Torterra use Earthquake."

"Metagross use Psychic."

Torterra attempted to stomp its right foreleg, but was stopped as its body slowly began to levitate. Though the effort was significantly strenuous on Metagross, due to Torterra's weight, this move prevented both the use of Earthquake and Frenzy Plant.

"Metagross, toss it high and use Flash Cannon!" Morrison called.

"Meta!" The psychic-type called as it flung the grass-type high into the air. Metagross then charged a silverish orb before it unleashed a cyclone-like blast of silver energy from the orb which slammed fully into Torterra's head. Torterra spun in mid -air as it was unable to regain its balance.

Torterra came crashing down into the ground.

"Metagross use Psychic again!" Morrison cheered.

"Torterra use Giga Drain!" Paul sneered in anger.

Torterra's vines of energy erupted and started to transfer energy from Metagross to itself almost instantly.

"Metagross, don't let it gain much energy! Toss it up like before!" Morrison called.

Metagrossstruggled to toss the heavy pokemon, but managed to send it flying.

"Torterra, switch to Frenzy Plant! Full Power!" Paul called.

Torterra stopped draining Metagross and forced all of its weight into its feet as it plummetted at the ground. Torterra's eyes regained that greenish look as it slammed into the ground, causing a crater. As it struck the ground, massive, fifty foot vines shot high into the air in a circle around Torterra.

Paul smiled darkly. "Tear it apart."

The vines burst in all directions at break neck speed as they quickly covered the field. Metagross could go nowhere as the vines surrounded it. They attacked.

"Metagross, defend with your strongest Psychic attack!" Morrison called.

Just as the vines were inches from Metagross, they stopped. They appeared to be struggling against the psychic barrier that Metagross had put up around itself.

"Torterra." Paul muttered. "Don't waste you're time going through. Take it from under."

Morrison's eyes widened in shock but he was too late to stop the next event.

The vines withdrew before one massive vine burst through the ground under Metagross and slammed into the powerful psychic-type from underneath it. Metagross lost its focus as it was struck, and lost its barrier allowing the vines to rush from all directions and strike.

"Metaaaa!" Metagross cried in pain as it was overwhelmed by the mighty vines. Several seconds passed. The vines eventually retreated back to the ground leaving Metagross battered and beaten, laying on the ground of the stadium.

"Metagross can no longer battle. Torterra wins! This match is awarded to Paul of Veilstone City!" the ref waved his flags as Morrison recalled his final defeated pokemon.

"I'm proud of you all." Morrison said sadly. "We gave it our best, and in the end we did take out three of his strongest pokemon. Let's be proud of that." Morrison finished with a sad smile.

Paul made no effort to talk to Morrison. Instead he simply recalled his starter and left the battle field.

* * *

Morrison walked back to the locker room.

"Well folks, that ends this match with Paul moving on to the Quarter finals. With only three defeated pokemon during this battle, the Sinnoh defending champion is still holding strong in this tournament." Tom announced over the intercom. "It will be one hour before the fourth match of the third round takes place. Stay tuned."

"Morrison!" Ash called as the red haired trainer left the locker room.

"Hey guys." Morrison said.

"You did great man!" Ash said with a pat on the shoulder. "You put up a serious fight and you never gave in. You're bound to continue to just keep getting better and better!"

"Thanks Ash, but I wasn't all that good." Morrison replied.

"Actually, you were quite good my boy." Prof. Oak cut in. "You showed not only ability, but a determination that's hard to come by. It was a great battle, regardless of the outcome."

The group continued to keep throwing compliments at Morrison for his amazing battle until he finally smiled in return.

"Thanks everybody." Morrison said gratefully. "And next time, we're going all the way!"

"So... Who's our next person to watch battle?" Gary asked looking at Ritchie and Ash.

"I believe that's me." Ash said with a grin.

"Well well." Morrison grinned. "We get to Ash in all his glory huh?"

"That didn't even sound right..." Max said quietly.

"So what now?" Lindsey asked. "We gonna train or what?"

"Actually, I'd rather not battle." Ash said. Everyone jaw dropped.

"Ash, that is the first time in my entire life I have ever heard you say you don't want to battle." Brock commented. "Which leads me to ask. Are you dying?"

"What? I want all of my pokemon rested and ready to battle tomorrow morning." Ash stated warily.

"Anyways, let's get some food!" May interrupted as she darted towards the doors.

"By george, I think she's a wee bit hungry." Morrison stated. The group then followed the brunette.

* * *

Everybody met up at a nice restaraunt that May had picked out.

"I'm sorry, but we only seat a maximum of tables of six," the hostess said when they walked up to her. "Would it be alright to divide your group up?" She asked as she counted them all.

Morrison, Misty, Ritchie, Brock, Dawn, May, Ash, Gary, Lindsey, and Max all agreed. The group had decided to part ways with the older adults earlier on.

"You all go to one table." Ash said. "I was thinking May, Max, Lindsey and Myself would be fine at the other table. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Ash." Misty spoke up. Everyone else agreed.

"Ok than." The Hostess smiled. "Let me direct you four to your table."

May, Max, Ash and Lindsey followed her and sat down.

"Just wave over a server when you're ready to order." She smiled and walked away.

"So..." Max said as he made a sideways glance at Lindsey who had decided to take the seat directly next to him.

"Ash the food here is kinda expensive.." May said looking over the menu. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Don't worry about it May." Ash said with a smile. "Lunch is on me. Besides, I'd like to have a nice meal with you a little more often."

May held Ash's hand and smiled warmly. "I'd love that." May then looked at Lindsey. "Let's go to the girls room and freshen up."

Lindsey followed obediently.

* * *

_(With May)_

"So, has Max asked you yet?" May asked as she touched up her outfit.

"No..." Lindsey sighed. "And I'm starting to think he's not going to either. He's so focused on the tournament that he hardly does anything but train.."

"Lindsey, I know that type." May said. "Ash is one hundred percent battle oriented. If you want him to see you as more than a friend and make him see you without pokemon, then show him you're interested."

"This coming from the girl who wouldn't admit she had a crush on Ash?" Lindsey asked. "Besides, if he doesn't ask me, then I'll just steal a dance from him at the ball either way." She finished with a grin.

May laughed as she and Lindsey walked back to the table.

* * *

_(With Ash)_

"So Max." Ash said quietly. "Have you decided on a date for the ball yet?"

"Well..." Max said in a small voice.

"Ok, so who is it?" Ash asked.

"I was kinda thinking I'd ask Lindsey, but I have no idea how to do it." Max sighed. "I mean I've never asked a girl out ya know?"

"Well, just spit it out." Ash said. His love advice still needs a little work apparently.

"East for you to say!" Max said loudly before quieting down. "I mean you already have a girlfriend."

"Yes, but I had to ask May out too ya know." Ash lectured. "Max I think you should just go for it. The worst thing that can happen is she'll say no. I know, I'll help you ask her."

Max began to say something, but was interrupted by the girls return to the table.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" May asked as she sat back down.

"Not much." Ash smiled. "Max was just telling me that he needed to ask Lindsey something." Ash grinned.

"This is your idea of helping?" Max whined.

"Take it or leave it." Ash said with a smile as Pikachu leapt on to the table and sent electricity coursing through Ash. "Hey what was that for?"

"Pika!" Pikachu lectured as it shocked Ash again.

"Ok I get the point!" Ash called in surrender. "No more helping..."

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me Max?" Lindsey asked, hopeful.

"Well..." Max muttered his voice extremely low. "I was wondering if maybe you would mind going with me to the ball..."

No human ear could hear him. No human ear except Lindsey's bionic ears that could pick up a dog whistle on the other side of town.

"Absolutely." Lindsey said with a smile. "I'd love to go to the ball with you Max."

Lindsey did a good job of maintaining her composure as excitement filled her body.

"Great!" Max said happily. "Then it's a date!"

* * *

_(With the other group)_

"No you're paying!" Gary told Morrison.

"Why am I paying?" Morrison asked indignantly. "It's not my food!"

"Because I'm a famous researcher who has to save his money." Gary snickered.

"Oh, well then I'd be happy to pay for myself and let you all to starve!" Morrison grinned. "Muahahahahahaha!"

"Morrison." Misty said in a sweet voice. "We're in a nice restaraunt. It'd be a shame to use my mallet in such a nice place, don't you agree?"

Morrison gulped. "Y-yes Misty.."

"So, you'll buy our food then like a gentleman?" Misty asked in her sweet tone.

"Y-yes Misty." Morrison confirmed in fear.

"Good."

"Yay! Free Food!" Dawn cheered.

"Actually Morrison it'd only be Brock, yourself, Gary and Dawn." Ritchie cut in. "I'd like to pay for myself and Misty."

Everyone stared at Ritchie in confusion.

"Oh!" Ritchie said. "I almost forgot." Ritchie turned to Misty. "Would you like to go to the Champion's Ball with me?"

Misty turned beat red at his proposal and smiled. "Of course Ritchie! I'd love to go with you."

"Fantastic!" Ritchie said happily. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Great..." Morrison muttered. "Now Brock and I are the only one's without a date..."

"Well, there are two of you." Misty grinned. "And if you go together, you get in free."

Dawn grinned as well as Gary.

"I think I'll pay the entrance fee." Brock stated proudly. Everyone stopped grinning.

"It's just as well." Morrison said. "Brock's a huge flirt and I tend to be an extremely jealous date anyways."

After that, the group continued to laugh for quite a while.

* * *

The group departed from the restaraunt a while later. Pikachu was now laying in Ash's arms rather than sitting on his shoulder as it had drank itself into a ketchup induced coma. It should wear off in a few hours.

Ash and the other guy were behind the group of girls who were talking frantically about what they were each wearing to the ball.

"I think this occasion deserves a new outfit ladies." Dawn stated proudly. "After all, we wanna look our best right?"

"I agree." May said. "New clothes! That means-"

"SHOPPING!" all the girls screamed happily.

"You all have fun with that." Ash smiled as he and the other guys turned to leave.

"Don't worry Ash, we will." May said back happily. "Especially with you and the other guys there to help us shop."

"Say what now?" Gary asked confused.

"You don't expect us to carry it all do you?" Dawn asked in mock shock.

"Well, we'd like to help..." Max started. "But we have to prepare for the tournament."

"Don't worry boys." Misty said with that same sweet smile. "We're not going today, it's already getting late anyways. No, we'll go tomorrow. After Ash's battle."

"But-" Ash started.

"Ash," Misty cut in. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop that sentence before it starts."

"I give..." Ash sighed.

"OK so it's decided." Dawn said happily. "Tomorrow Ash's battle. And then-"

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

**That's it ladies and gents. Chappy 20 has come to an end.**

**Unfortunately, I'm still having trouble uploading, so I'm sorry.**

**Well, the dates are set and now we prepare to see Ash's next battle in the next chapter.**

**Morrison suffers a crushing defeat and Paul moves on. I wonder who these two accomplices to our dark figure are.**

**Anyways, please R&R. Patience and the chapter 21 will be up shortly.**


	21. Struggle

**Chapter 21 is up! I'm so glad to finally have this chapter uploaded! The issue I'm having is that, for some unknown reason, Fanfiction isn't letting me save any new edits on the site. At the same time I've had problems with the actual upload not taking. But, hopefully, that's all over now. Anyways, I hope ya'll are enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Pokémon or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Good Morning Ladies and gents and welcome to the fifth match of the third round!" Tom announced. The stands exploded in applause as with every day, the stands gained more and more fans. "Today we have battling two very powerful trainers and we expect great things from both!"

With that, both trainers boxes opened up to reveal two rising figures. At one end of the field stood Ash in his Jeans and plain black T-shirt with Pikachu sat on his shoulder. At the other end of the field stood a tall man with dark hair and a heavy looking trench coat.

"Here today we have Ash representing the humble town of Pallet in the Kanto Region!" Tom announced. "Thus far, Ash has made a name for himself in every region he's come across and has been making quite a big splash here as well!" Then the camera focused on Riley. "Riley is also quite accomplished in that he has twice in recent years been named the Kanto League Champion! Though he lost his title in the most recent League tournament, Riley is still quite a formidable foe for any trainer! This is sure to be one titanic fight!"

"Ash Ketchum will choose first." the ref decided.

"That's good with me!" Ash said with a grin.

"I wish you luck in this battle." Riley stated kindly as he selected a pokeball.

"You too!" Ash countered. "May the best trainer win." Ash lobbed his pokeball into the air. "Go Heracross!"

"A decent choice." Riley spoke softly. "A fighting-type against a fighting-type should make for an interesting battle. Go Machamp!"

"Heracross vs. Machamp. Begin!"

"Machamp, Cross Chop if you please." Riley stated simply.

"Heracross match it with Brick Break." Ash countered, equally as calm.

Machamp crossed all four arms as they began to glow white and the superpower Pokémon began to cross the field. Heracross leapt into the air and began moving towards its opponent as its arms also began to glow white with energy. Due to its wings, Heracross crossed the field faster and as a result the two Pokémon met at the center of the field.

Heracross swung its right arm down, causing it to collide with Machamp's two upper arms. Heracross then used its left arms and swung upwards; only to be met by Machamp's lower two arms. The two Pokémon struggled against each other's strength, but it was an even match.

"Machamp, this is getting us nowhere." Riley announced. "Break loose."

"Oh no you don't." Ash commented. "Heracross, give em a Mega Horn."

Machamp broke the hold as it rolled to the left of Heracross, just in time to slide by Heracross's glowing horn, which crashed into the ground.

"That was close." Riley commented. "Machamp use Focus Punch."

"Heracross, Take Down!" Ash said, getting wound up.

Heracross quickly recovered from striking the ground as it hovered above the glowing fist of Machamp's that came into its line of sight. Heracross then slammed head-on into Machamp's right shoulder and sent the superpower Pokémon sliding backwards.

"I see your Heracross is quite agile." Riley said out loud to Ash. "But I'm afraid agility won't win this for you. Machamp, use Revenge."

Machamp gained a red outline as it dashed across the field out of nowhere and slammed all four of its fists into Heracross's chest. Heracross held in the air for a moment after the impact before crashing down hard at Machamp's feet, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"See what I mean?" Riley pointed out.

"Heracross, Mega Horn!" Ash called in confidence.

Heracross burst from the dust with its horn glowing and caught Machamp in the chin as the bug/fighting-type hit home. Machamp flew high up from the impact.

"Heracross use Take Down again!" Ash called confidently.

"Machamp use Seismic Toss." Riley called.

Heracross wasted no time as it launched off the ground at its injured opponent. Machamp however, responded to its trainer. Still in mid-air, Machamp grabbed on to Heracross's horn as soon as it was within range. Machamp then flipped backwards to the point where it was literally standing on top of Heracross as the two plummeted to the ground.

"Heracross!" Ash called out frantically as the two made impact. As the pair hit the ground, more dust was kicked up. The dust lingered for a few seconds before clearing. It cleared to reveal Machamp still standing on the now crumpled Heracross. Machamp leapt off its defeated opponent and walked back to its trainer.

"Heracross can no longer battle. Machamp wins!" The ref called.

* * *

"Poor Heracross..." May said sadly.

"That certainly was an intense first battle." Brock stated. "It's interesting that Riley didn't just throw out brute strength, but he also forced Ash's own attacks to work against him."

"There is no mistaking that Riley knows what he's doing out there." Norman agreed.

"Come on Ash! Don't you dare lose!" Morrison yelled.

"Hey, this match has only just begun." Misty pointed out. "And I have a feeling Ash is far from ready to call it quits. Am I right?"

"Definitely." May agreed, her confidence in Ash not bending even a little as she watched her boyfriend recall his fallen Pokémon.

* * *

"You did remarkable, Heracross." Ash said cheerfully. "Take a great rest." Ash then turned his attention to Riley. "That was quite a strategy. I didn't even see it coming, but we're far from done." Ash turned to the mouse on his shoulder. "How about we give them a show buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as it leapt on to the battlefield.

"Ash's second choice will be his Pikachu." Tom announced the painfully obvious.

"Pikachu vs. Machamp. Begin!"

"Machamp use Cross Chop."

"Pikachu Thunderbolt."

Machamp made a valiant attempt to cross the field with its crossed fists, but was cut short as a bolt of electricity came crashing into it and coursed through its body. Pikachu hadn't moved even a little bit as it grinned at the display of power it possessed.

"Great shot Pikachu!" Ash commented with a grin.

"Your Pikachu is quite powerful, Ash." Riley pointed out. "But Machamp isn't finished yet. Machamp, Hyper Beam."

"Pikachu circle it and give it a full powered Volt Tackle." Ash stated calmly.

Machamp opened its mouth while it gathered surrounding energy. Machamp then roared as it blasted all of the energy at Pikachu in an orange beam. Pikachu grinned as it stood standing until the last second. As the beam reached the electric mouse, Pikachu leaped sideways and bolted forward at an amazing speed. Pikachu continued to dodge around the beam as Machamp kept the blast going, with obvious strain, and moved its head from side to side.

Pikachu reached Machamp and bolted to left of the superpower Pokémon as Pikachu's body was covered in electricity. Pikachu slammed into Machamp at full force. The resulting blast held for a second then dispersed as a twitching Pikachu walked back to Ash from its fallen foe.

"Machamp is unable to continue. Pikachu wins!" The ref called.

"Amazing!" Tom shouted. "Ash has instantly come back from his first defeat by taking down Riley's Machamp with little effort!"

"Good job my friend." Riley said as he recalled Machamp. "Ash, this ties us. And I must admit-after the battle so far, I'm looking forward to how the rest of this match will play out."

"Same here." Ash said with a grin. He then looked at his long time friend. "Pikachu, return"

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned as it leaped back from the battlefield.

"Sorry buddy, I want to save your strength for later on." Ash said quietly to his best friend.

"Chu!" Pikachu cooed as it rubbed its cheek against Ash's.

"So, a battle against two fresh Pokémon, huh Ash?" Riley said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Ash grinned back. Ash selected his next pokeball as Riley did the same. "At the same time?"

"Agreed." Riley nodded. "Now!"

Both trainers lobbed a pokeball into the air. Each pokeball burst open as the released the Pokémon held within.

"Go Tauros!" Ash called as the bull appeared.

"Go Tauros!" Riley called at the same time.

"Well folks, this is sure to be one interesting battle as both trainers have selected to use their Tauros! Who will prevail?" Tom announced the obvious once again.

"Tauros Vs... Ehm Tauros. Begin!"

"Tauros use Take Down!" Riley called.

"Tauros, match it with your Take Down!" Ash countered.

* * *

"Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events." Prof. Oak commented.

"I knew Ash would eventually use his Tauros, but I didn't ever expect to see his opponent use one. And definitely not at the same time." May remarked.

"It's quite an unlikely event." Brock stated. "But it's clearly not impossible. But it makes me wonder... With Tauros being mostly physical based, how will they adapt to this battle."

"I can see they're both strong..." Max said. "But it raises one question: Which one's stronger?"

* * *

Ash's Tauros and Riley's Tauros both charged at full speed only to collide at mid field and lock horns. They pushed against one another, but neither gave way in a little.

"This is pointless." Riley commented. "Tauros, release and try to circle it."

"Tauros, don't let it out of your sight." Ash countered.

Riley's Pokémon broke the contact and attempted to run around its foe. Ash's Tauros slowly turned as it dug its hooves into the ground. Ash's Tauros glared at Riley's as the two locked eyes.

"Tauros use Take Down again!" Riley called.

"Tauros, take it off balance and use Earthquake!" Ash defended easily.

Riley's Tauros lowered its head and made another charge at Ash's Pokémon. Ash's Tauros reeled up on its hind legs before slamming both forelegs into the ground. A massive tremor shook the stadium as Riley's Pokémon lost its balance and footing, and slipped, crashing into the ground at Ash's Tauros's feet.

"Tauros, stand." Riley issued the next command.

Ash grinned. "Tauros use Hyper Beam!"

Riley's Pokémon struggled to regain its footing. Meanwhile, Ash's Pokémon gathered energy in its mouth only to release it all in an orange blast. The blast quickly consumed Riley's Pokémon due to the lack of distance between the two.

"Great job Tauros!" Ash called as his bull finished its attack.

However, when the beam fully cleared, Riley's Tauros still stood.

"My turn." Riley smirked. "Tauros use Take Down to get in close."

Riley's bull charged Ash's immobilized Pokémon due to its need to recharge. Tauros made contact and slammed into Ash's Tauros's side.

"Toss it in the air." Riley yelled.

Riley's Tauros gained footing and lowered its head beneath Ash's own Tauros. Riley's Pokémon then, using all its strength, flung Ash's Pokémon into the air.

"Tauros, can you move yet?" Ash called as his bull launched high. His own Tauros didn't respond. "Uh oh..."

"Tauros use Flamethrower!" Riley called out.

Riley's Pokémon took aim and unleashed a massive torrent of flames that quickly engulfed Ash's Pokémon. Still covered in flames, Ash's Tauros crashed into the ground.

"Tauros!" Ash called in disbelief.

"Whoa!" Tom shouted. "It looks like Ash's Tauros may be down for the count!"

Ash's Tauros lay immobile for several seconds as the ref began to raise his flag.

"Ash's Tauros has been def-" But the ref stopped as Ash's bull slowly raised itself from the ground. Battered and injured, Ash's Pokémon held pure determination in its eyes as it stared at its opponent.

"That's the way Tauros!" Ash cheered.

"Ash, you certainly have one fine Tauros there." Riley stated. "But let this be the last strike for either of our Pokémon. Let's see who really is the strongest."

"After you then." Ash smirked.

"Tauros!" Both trainers shouted. "Giga Impact!"

* * *

"Whoa... This is intense." Misty commented. "I've seen Ash's Tauros take down other trainer's Tauros easily. But this Riley guys Pokémon is on a whole nother level..."

"I didn't expect this to be an easy match." Brock stated. "But I think there might be more to Riley than meets the eye."

At Brock's statement, Max took out his pokenav and began looking through it vigorously.

* * *

Both bulls gained white energy surrounding their bodies as they stared at each other and built up all of their strength, preparing to charge.

Ash's Tauros moved first and bulldozed its way across the field. Riley's Tauros didn't wait for any word as it barreled at its oncoming opponent. They lowered their heads as they ran and collided mid field once more. The result of the collision was a pulse of energy vibrating through the stadium as the two powerful energies collided. Both Pokémon suffered tremendous pain as they pushed against each other. Finally, both bulls gave in to the pain and collapsed, unmoving.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This round is a draw!" the ref called.

"You did phenomenal out there Tauros." Ash stated proudly as his Pokémon returned to its pokeball. "Take a nice long rest."

"Well done my old friend." Riley stated. "Ash this is quite the thrilling battle. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It sure is." Ash agreed with a nod.

"Though I willingly acknowledge your strength as a trainer, my friend, it's time I showed you why I reigned as the Kanto League Champion for two years." Riley said. "This is the beginning of your defeat."

"We'll see." Ash stated while selecting his next pokeball. "Go Quilava!"

"A solid Pokémon." Riley commented out loud as he grabbed a third pokeball. "But no match for my third Pokémon. Go Nidoking!"

"Quilava vs. Nidoking. Begin!"

* * *

"Guys look at this!" Max shouted, startling everyone.

"What is it Max?" May asked as she tried to peer into his line of sight, unsuccessfully.

"It's Riley's profile." Max stated. "Check this out. Riley has been a trainer for seven years but has never in his life stepped foot outside of Kanto until he was invited to this tournament."

"Well that's interesting and all" Misty stated. "But so what?"

"I wasn't finished Misty." Max lectured before he turned back to the screen. "In that time, Riley has only ever caught five Pokémon plus his starter!"

"What?" Lindsey shouted, much to the crowd's dismay.

"So that means, for seven years, he's only trained six Pokémon..." Gary said, putting it all together. "No wonder his Machamp and Tauros were so darned powerful..."

"Ash must not have read his profile." Dawn sighed. "Otherwise he would've known exactly which Pokémon he would be battling."

"Not like it matters now." Prof. Oak stated. "Ash is in this battle for keeps. And I know firsthand that Ash's Pokémon are quite powerful. We'll just have to see how this all turns out..."

* * *

"Quilava use Swift." Ash commanded.

"Nidoking, knock them away." Riley sighed.

Quilava quickly shot a burst of sharp stars at Nidoking only to watch as they were swiped out of the air with one of Nidoking's massive fists, rendering the attack completely harmless.

"Nidoking use Thunderbolt." Riley commanded.

Nidoking unleashed a fierce bolt of lightning from its body that quickly covered Quilava's entire body before it was able to even begin to move.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel!" Ash called to his electrocuted Pokémon.

Though continuing to take damage from the electric blast, Quilava still managed to curl itself into a ball and burst from the Thunderbolt. Quilava raced at Nidoking and slammed straight into the ground/poison-type's chest. Nidoking flinched in slight pain. The massive Pokémon then grabbed a hold of Quilava by the torso with both arms and slammed it into the ground in anger.

"Quilava!" Ash called as his Volcano Pokémon took even more damage.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake." Riley ordered.

Nidoking lifted and slammed one massive leg into the ground in front of Quilava and sent a huge tremor through the stadium. Ash watched in fear as Quilava was struck hard and then thrown into the air by the powerful attack. Quilava came crashing down.

However, to everyone's surprise, Quilava slowly rose to its feet.

_This is beyond bad _Ash thought in absolute fear as he watched his now frail fire-type attempt to blow flames at the overwhelming ground-type. The flames hardly scorched Nidoking as it continued its challenging advance towards Quilava.

_It's all or nothing!_ Ash thought as he called out another command. "Quilava use Flamethrower with every ounce of fire you can!"

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam!" Riley countered.

The flames on Quilava's back and head grew to massive heights as the fire-type gathered its remaining strength and unleashed everything it had in a massive burst of intense flames. Nidoking likewise gathered its energy and unleashed a concentrated orange beam at the oncoming flames. The two attacks collided. The resulting explosion was incredible as the air around it circled the field and sent gusts of wind blowing in every direction.

Ash and Riley held their arms in front of their faces as they had to block the intense wind. The wind threatened to blow each trainer from where he stood if he relaxed his stance for even a moment.

At the same time, Quilava and Nidoking struggled to overwhelm the other. Quilava gave one last burst of its last remaining energy and sent more flames into the blast. Nidoking saw this and refused to give.

"Nidoking!" Riley called to his quickly weakening Pokémon. "Take it out now!"

With one colossal roar, Nidoking forced even more power into its Hyper Beam. This caused the orange beam to slice right through Quilava's Flamethrower and slam directly into the fire-type.

"Quilava!" Ash called in fear as Quilava took the blast as it exploded in its face. Quilava went soaring over Ash's head as it went higher and higher. "RETURN!" Ash called as he pointed his pokeball at the fire-type once he realized it was going too fast and continually going higher. The beam of red light missed its target though as the unconscious Pokémon soared well over the stands and out of the stadium.

As Quilava fell from view, Ash raced off of the raised trainer's box and bolted for the stadium doors. Pikachu dashed in front of Ash and went looking for Quilava out of pure instinct.

"Oh my Arceus..." Riley said quietly as he realized the horrid effects of what happened. He watched as Ash disappeared then looked at his own Pokémon, who looked increasingly more and more remorseful for its actions.

"It's not your fault." Riley told his Nidoking as placed a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder. "This was my doing." They both continued to stare in the direction That Quilava had gone as they waited for any word.

* * *

_(In A Dark Warehouse)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drew laughed hysterically at the television. "That second rate chump just got owned!"

"Yes, he seems to have made quite an error in judgment." The dark figure said thoughtfully. "Do you not care for the wellbeing of the Pokémon injured?"

Drew glared at him. "Any of his Pokémon could fall off a cliff and I wouldn't care. He doesn't deserve everything he has. And it serves him right."

The dark figure accepted this answer and continued his work. He was installing a security system.

"And why are we setting up this stupid Warehouse with all of this high-tech crap?" Drew asked, annoyed.

"Because, I don't take on a job that will bring up such publicity, unless I have a secure place nearby to take refuge- should the need arise." The dark man responded.

"Ah." Drew nodded slowly. "And I don't suppose you plan on telling me who these other two associates of yours are anytime soon, do you?"

"No." the man replied. "You'll understand in due time, but for now, the less you know, the better."

_"Sir. Sir, can you hear me?"_ a voice came from a radio. The dark figure strode over to it and responded. "Is everything in place?"

_"Yes sir. I'm set up in Evergrand and I have everything I need set up for the first phase." _

"Good. Very good." The man smirked.

_"I'll have the target by tomorrow at the latest. If everything goes according to plan, nobody will realize what happened until much, much later."_

"Good. Keep me informed of your progress." The man told the person on the other side of the radio. "And be discreet. One slip-up could ruin everything."

_"Yes sir! Over and out."_

The dark man shut off the radio and looked with a dark grin at the TV- at the boy who was unknowingly, the target of a sinister plot. Drew grinned as well as Ash darted off-screen and out of the stadium.

"This is going to be so much fun, Ash." Drew smirked darkly.

* * *

Ash ran faster and faster as one thought coursed through his mind- _Please be alive..._ Ash ran and ran further until he saw Pikachu straight ahead and knelt down in front of a small crater in the ground, about sixty feet from the stadium.

As Ash neared the crater, the sight he saw devastated him.

There, lying on the ground in a crumpled heap, lay Ash's Quilava. The poor Pokémon was covered in bruises and scrapes that extended from its head to its legs. Traces of blood were stained all over the crater as Ash noticed that Quilava's head seemed to have more blood slowly trickling out.

Ash reached the Pokémon and knelt to the ground as he slowly lifted the small Pokémon up and quickly rushed to the Pokémon center.

* * *

"Ash!" Brock called as he and the rest of the group converged on him in the emergency center of the Pokémon center.

Ash looked up from Pikachu to see their worried faces.

"How's Quilava?" May asked Ash tenderly as she took the seat next to him.

"I don't know..." Ash groaned as he let a tear slip from his eye. "This is all my fault... I wanted to beat Riley so bad that I wouldn't accept Quilava quitting... If I had taken him out of the battle... Then maybe he'd..." Ash didn't finish that sentence as he turned his head to the floor.

Brock looked at Ash and then sighed. "Which room is Quilava in?" Ash pointed to the room opposite where he sat. Brock said nothing else as he disappeared inside.

"Ash, this wasn't your fault." May told him comfortingly. "Quilava would have hated giving up. It has the same determination you do."

"She's right Ash." Misty nodded as she neared the trainer. "What happened was the result of bad circumstances... That's it. Watch, you'll see that in no time, Quilava will be back up and perfectly healthy again."

Ash didn't respond. Pikachu looked as crestfallen as his trainer. Nobody else spoke as they all continued to wait for word on Ash's Quilava.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Brock and Nurse Joy both returned from the room Quilava was in. Ash immediately stood up- Pikachu perked up.

"Quilava will be alright." Brock told Ash straight away.

Then Nurse Joy cut in. "But I require that your Quilava stay here with me for the rest of the week. Ash nodded as he continued to listen.

"Your Quilava sustained massive amounts of terrible damage. Most likely from its fall at such a speed and height." Nurse Joy continued factually. "Although there shouldn't be any lasting handicaps, Quilava won't be fully back up to one hundred percent fighting capability for around a month."

Ash sighed in sadness.

"Take heart," Nurse Joy smiled sadly. "Things could have gone much worse."

Ash nodded. "Can I see him?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "But be warned, there are some visible scars that will always be there for the poor thing. Some scars will remain." Ash nodded and walked into the room. He briefly heard Nurse Joy say that no more than three people may be in the room at once. May followed Ash.

There, lying on the bed, covered in bandages, lay Quilava. At first glance, most of the external injuries seemed to already be healing as fast as normal.

"Look at his ear..." May gasped.

Ash followed her gaze and held his breath as he saw that there was a small chunk missing from the top and side of Quilava's right ear. Ash groaned inwardly and looked his Pokémon over as he saw a thin scar that stretched from Quilava's right foreleg, across its back, and to its left hind leg. Ash felt even worse.

"I'm so sorry Quilava..." Ash told the injured Pokémon as he knelt down beside it, his head down. Quilava raised its head slightly, with obvious pain as it stared directly into Ash's eyes. Quilava nuzzled against Ash's messy hair as it tried to comfort its trainer.

Ash understood that his fire-type held no hard feeling for what happened.

May placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "C'mon Ash. Let's let Quilava rest..."

Ash reluctantly agreed as he stroked Quilava's back. He stood as Quilava went back to its resting position. Ash and May took one last glance, and then left.

* * *

Ash and May were greeted by Charles Goodshow of the Pokémon League.

"Ash!" Charles said solemnly. "How is Quilava doing?"

"He'll be alright, but he's out for the rest of the tournament." Ash said. "As am I."

This startled everyone.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Max and May said together. "You can't quit!" Max finished.

Ash fixed Max with a stern look. "I can if I feel that I don't want to injure anymore of my Pokémon."

"That's really quite saddening to hear..." Goodshow said with a frown. "I hate to see such a potentially unique young trainer throw away such an opportunity.."

Ash sighed. "I don't quit because I don't think I can win..." Ash said sadly. "If today had gone just a little worse, Quilava would be gone forever. And I couldn't live with myself if I caused one of my Pokémon an end like that..."

"Ash, things went bad today." Max said. "But in reality, they could have gone a lot worse. Yes, you made a mistake. But, you always taught me to make amends and always get back up when someone knocks you down. You're Pokémon all trust you and would do anything for you. That's why Quilava was willing to go to such extremes for you."

"Ash, you owe it to Quilava to finish this tournament." May told him sternly. Everyone stared at her with surprise. "Look at what he's done for you. He evolved in the middle of a battle to help you continue, he trains whenever you ask it of him, and he's sustained horrid damage to help you advance. You owe it to him, and to every Pokémon you own to go as far as you can."

May's speech struck a chord as he realized the truth of May's words. "You're right. Giving up isn't an option. Not when we've come this far." Ash looked at Pikachu who had perked back up.

"You ready to finish this battle for Quilava, Pikachu?" Ash asked his faithful starter.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as it leaped up to Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked at Goodshow. "We'll continue."

"Good!" Goodshow replied. "But it's been well over an hour and I convinced the Pokémon League committee to give you an hour and a half or you forfeit. So, I suggest you hurry back to the stadium."

Ash nodded a he turned to Brock.

"Brock, please stay here and keep watch on Quilava for me." Ash asked of one of his oldest friends.

"It would be my pleasure." Brock nodded. "Win this for Quilava."

With that, Ash thanked everyone for being there when he needed them. He kissed May on the cheek and bolted out the door with a renewed determination.

* * *

Ash bolted through the doors of the stadium and into the center where his opponent still waited.

"I was worried you wouldn't return." Riley told Ash from across the field as Ash took his place in his trainer's box.

"I owe it to all of my friends and all of my Pokémon to take this as far as I can." Ash replied.

"Pika!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Riley told Ash. "How is Quilava?"

"He'll be alright, but he's out of the tournament." Ash replied.

"I'm truly sorry about that Ash." Riley told his opponent with remorse.

"It's ok." Ash told him. "We're both at fault. And what matters now, is making up for the time that I've lost."

"Right, then shall we continue?" Riley smirked.

"After you." Ash smirked back.

"Ladies and gents, with Ash Ketchum's return, we now have the final half of this over whelming battle." Tom called. "Ash lags behind with only three Pokémon left to battle, while Riley leads out in front with four Pokémon still remaining. This is sure to get far more intense, so don't miss a second!"

"Trainers ready?" the ref asked, both nodded. "Begin!"

"Nidoking, one more encore." Riley called.

"Floatzel show us your stuff!" Ash called.

Both Pokémon burst on to the field with determination as they stared each other down.

"Floatzel Vs. Nidoking. Begin!"

"Nidoking use Earthquake!"

"Floatzel use Aqua Jet!"

* * *

May and the group returned to their seats to watch as Ash began to battle with Nidoking once again, this time with Floatzel.

"It's a better match up this time.." Lindsey commented.

"Yes, but Ash has to work carefully." Norman spoke. "One false move could send this entire battle crashing down on him."

"I can't believe the strength of Riley's Pokémon.." Misty sighed. "They're so overwhelmingly powerful."

"True, but Ash has a renewed determination." May said with a smile. "He's not trying to win anymore. He's making amends to Quilava. And that's why he'll win."

That statement stood as the group watched Floatzel and Nidoking go at it.

* * *

Nidoking raised its leg and stomped on the ground as Floatzel grinned and launched into the air, its body surrounded by water. The tremor missed Floatzel completely as it soared over it and slammed into Nidoking's chest, knocking it off balance. Nidoking stumbled backwards.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Ash called to the otter.

"Nidoking, use Hammer Arm and knock it away." Riley countered.

Nidoking, still dizzy, swung a mighty fist. Floatzel, however, expertly dodged it by tapping its paws on the fist and propelling itself upwards and out of harm's way. Floatzel then gathered water between its paws as it came down on top of Nidoking. Just before impact, Floatzel flipped upside down so its watery orb was below it as it grinned. The Water-type move collided with Nidoking's head.

Floatzel then, without command, issued a Sonicboom into Nidoking's head, to propel itself away from harm, and back at Ash's side.

"What the-" Riley said quietly as Nidoking stumbled around in pain. Nidoking swung a mighty fist, and punched itself in the face.

"Folks, Nidoking seems to be confused! How will Riley respond?" Tom asked nobody in particular.

"Floatzel use an Aqua Jet, Ice Punch combo." Ash instructed.

Floatzel grinned wider as it caught on to its trainers thought.

Floatzel launched at Nidoking once more covered in water as its right fist gained a blue sparkle. Nidoking continued to swing aimlessly as it turned around.

"Nidoking, behind you!" Riley called to no avail.

FLoatzel made impact as it slammed its watery, ice covered fist into Nidoking's back. The water, causing enough damage, only seemed to strengthen the icy punch. Floatzel dropped behind Nidoking as the massive ground-type fell. Floatzel grinned and walked back to Ash.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Floatzel wins!"

"Yes!" Ash cheered as Floatzel walked back over. "Way to rock Floatzel!"

"Float." Floatzel replied with a smirk.

* * *

"I knew Floatzel was a great choice!" May smiled.

"Definitely!" Misty agreed. "As far as water-types go, Floatzel is top rate."

"Ash is definitely back in this match!" Lindsey cheered.

"I think he's gonna pull this around." Gary said with renewed enthusiasm.

"Hmmm.." Prof. Oak smiled. "I'm glad to see that Ash and Floatzel are such a good team, especially after the separation."

"Ash's Pokémon always knew he'd be back." Dawn smiled. "And Floatzel always respected Ash for his choices. I have a feeling that Floatzel wouldn't work half this hard for any of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I must admit Ash, Floatzel is astoundingly powerful." Riley commented. "Not many Pokémon have ever made such short work of my Nidoking before."

"Floatzel is just getting started." Ash replied.

Floatzel inflated its flotation sack and grinned in agreement before deflating it.

"Good. Then my next Pokémon won't need to hold back." Riley replied.

"Bring it on." Ash replied.

"Go Kabutops!" Riley said with a grin.

The mighty shellfish Pokémon exploded on to the field. It immediately surveyed its surroundings as it rubbed both sickles together.

"Kabutops?" Ash repeated. "That's incredible. Hardly anyone knows how to get an ancient Pokémon, much less actually owns one..."

"I discovered a Kabuto fossil several years ago, and it took a bit, but I had it restored." Riley told Ash proudly. "Kabutops has been a primary member of my team for many years."

"Floatzel Vs. Kabutops. Begin!"

"Kabutops use Slash!"

"Floatzel, dodge and use Ice Punch!"

Kabutops raced at Floatzel with frightening speed. Kabutops slashed downwards as it ran. Floatzel barely had time to sidestep the fast Pokémon as it rounded Kabutops and planted its icy fist into the shellfish's right shoulder.

"Kabutops use your Ancientpower!" Riley issued.

"Floatzel, block it with Sonicboom!" Ash countered.

Kabutops summoned rocks around it and fired them straight at Floatzel, who was mere feet away. Floatzel spun backwards and flung its tail, releasing a sonic wave that smashed into several rocks. However, most rocks broke through and slammed into Floatzel.

"Floatzel, give 'em an Aqua Jet!" Ash continued the fast paced battle.

"Kabutops, block it with Protect!" Riley said with a grin.

Floatzel raced at Kabutops, once again encased in water, only to find itself stop moving. Floatzel opened its eyes to see that Kabutops had erected a bubble-like barrier around it that allowed it to completely neutralize the attack.

Floatzel was dumbfounded.

"Kabutops, use Hydro Pump." Riley commanded.

"Floatzel, break off and use Water Pulse!" Ash instructed.

Floatzel stopped the Aqua Jet and bounced off of the Protect bubble as it gathered water into its orb. Kabutops dropped the bubble and blasted a torpedo of water at Floatzel as it slowly fell with its orb. Knowing there was no dodging; Floatzel took the Hydro Pump straight up before it released the Water Pulse at Kabutops. Kabutops took the watery orb in the face immediately after its Hydro Pump made impact.

Floatzel fell to the ground, but quickly stood back up. Kabutops seemed damaged, but angry.

"Kabutops use Slash again!" Riley commanded instantly.

"Floatzel use Sonicboom followed by Ice Punch!" Ash defended.

Kabutops crossed its blades and ran at Floatzel once more. Floatzel jumped and spun in mid-air to unleash another sonic wave from its tails. The wave hit Kabutops in the jaw and caused it to back flip into the ground. Floatzel then came down on top of the rock/water-type with its icy fist, and planted it into the back of Kabutops head, smashing it into the ground.

Floatzel seemed pleased. Kabutops roared as jumped from the ground and began a vicious flurry of Slash attack at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, Water Pulse!" Ash called.

Floatzel was unable to heed its trainers command as it continued to barely dodge each bladed arm.

"Hydro Pump!" Riley called.

Kabutops slashed and slashed. It then stopped a brief second and released another watery torpedo. This caught Floatzel off guard as it took the blast in the face, stopping it for a moment.

"Now, Slash!" Riley commanded.

"Floatzel, dodge!" Ash called.

Floatzel didn't see the move coming as Kabutops appeared in front of it and crossed its blades. It then slashed downwards across Floatzel's chest as it completed the attack. Floatzel opened it eyes from the pain.

"Floatzel grab it and use Sonicboom!" Ash called.

Floatzel grabbed both of Kabutops arms and then issued several sonic waves from its tails all at once. The waves collided with Kabutops exposed chest as the damage accumulated.

"Now Ice Punch!" Ash finished.

Floatzel released one of Kabutops arms and slammed its ice covered fist into Kabutops chest. Floatzel let go and fell to the ground on one knee in exhaustion as Kabutops collapsed backwards.

"Kabutops is unable to continue. Floatzel wins!"

"What an upset!" Tom shouted. "Ash has defeated Riley's fierce Kabutops with his Floatzel. Amazing! This match just won't show any signs of a clear winner!"

"Fascinating..." Riley said softly as he recalled Kabutops. "You seem to have quite a knack for coming back from behind, Ash!"

"Yeah, well, Floatzel did all the work." Ash grinned.

Floatzel grinned at its trainer's praise as it slowly made its way back to Ash.

"You think you can keep going?" Ash asked the water-type. Floatzel nodded.

"I think it's time we kicked this battle up a notch." Riley informed Ash. "Go Pidgeot!"

"Floatzel Vs. Pidgeot. Begin!"

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Prof. Oak smiled. "This reminds me of Gary's Pidgeot, back at the lab. Although this one is far bigger."

"Bigger?" Misty asked. "How could it be bigger?"

"Well, all researchers know, that most Pokémon never stop growing." Prof. Oak stated. "Pokémon slowly grow for years and years. Long after they've stopped battling. Why some say, that's why the legendary Pokémon are so large."

"Of course," Gary admitted. "There are a number of species that this fact doesn't apply to."

"How fascinating." Max stated.

"Yes," May sighed. "But why are we talking about this now?"

"Well," Prof. Oak said. "I only mentioned it because that would mean this Pidgeot is at least ten years old."

* * *

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash called.

"Pidgeot, use Quick attack." Riley countered.

Floatzel covered its body in water and burst forward at Pidgeot. Pidgeot leaped into the air, folded its wings in close, but still extended, and shot forward like a rocket. Floatzel missed completely as Pidgeot circled the stadium in only a few seconds and slammed into Floatzel's back out of nowhere.

"Wow!" Ash said, surprised. "Pidgeot is fast!" "Floatzel use Water Pulse!"

"Pidgeot use Air Cutter." Riley defended quickly.

Floatzel collected its watery orb and shot it straight at Pidgeot, who now had landed. Pidgeot made no move to dodge - instead, Pidgeot slashed both wings down and sent a cut in the air towards the orb. The air burst sliced through Floatzel's attack easily and slammed into Floatzel behind it. Floatzel frowned.

"Pidgeot use Quick Attack again." Riley ordered.

"Floatzel, block it with Ice Punch!" Ash countered.

Pidgeot bolted forward like a rocket once more, colliding with Floatzel without hesitation. As Floatzel stumbled back, it brought one icy fist into contact with Pidgeot's lower beak. Both Pokémon were hurt as Floatzel fell to one knee and Pidgeot flew back to Riley.

"Floatzel use Sonicboom and Water Pulse!" Ash called.

"A combo huh..." Riley smirked. "I knew he'd eventually use one. Pidgeot, fly up and use Aerial Ace!"

Floatzel twisted in mid-air as it shot a sonic wave at Pidgeot. When it landed, Ash's Pokémon then fired another watery orb behind the sonic attack as it widened and combined. Pidgeot rushed at the oncoming attack. Just before impact, Pidgeot vanished.

Pidgeot reappeared right in front of Floatzel and drove one strong beak into Floatzel's stomach. Pidgeot then back flipped in mid-air and glided away with ease.

Floatzel succumbed to the pain and fainted as it fell face first into the ground.

"Floatzel is unable to continue. Pidgeot wins!"

"Look at that folks! Riley and his Pidgeot have evened the score of this battle. Now Ash only has two Pokémon remaining as well as Riley. With such a tight match, either trainer could win this!" Tom shouted. "(why's he always shouting?"

"You fought like a true champion Floatzel." Ash told his otter as it returned to its pokeball. Ash looked at Pikachu. "You ready for another round buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu said with a solemn nod as it leaped from Ash's shoulder and steadily walked on to the battlefield.

"Pikachu Vs. Pidgeot. Begin!" The ref called with a flag wave.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded immediately.

"Pidgeot, circle and dodge. Go straight into Steel Wing." Riley defended.

Pikachu made no move from its position as it launched a massive lightning bolt at Pidgeot. With all the speed it could muster up, Pidgeot darted away from the attack. Pikachu focused as it continued the bolt of electricity and tried to hit Pidgeot, following the bird as it flew around the stadium in circles. Pidgeot then rocketed into the sky before diving full force at Pikachu. As Pidgeot came down, its wings started to glow white and grew hard as steel.

Pikachu finally hit Pidgeot as the bird dove down in a dive-bomb. Pidgeot, however, took the attack full force and drove through, connecting with Pikachu's small body. The electricity and the force of the impact caused a small explosion. The explosion blew Pikachu and Pidgeot in opposite directions as they both slammed full force into separate walls of the stadium.

"Pikachu!" Ash called, not expecting his Pokémon to take such a massive hit so soon.

Pikachu responded to Ash and managed to peel itself out of the wall and limp back to Ash.

"Pidgeot are you okay?" Riley called to his Pokémon.

Pidgeot slowly rose from the rubble of its crash-landing and glided back to Riley, although fairly wobbly.

"Pidgeot use Quick Attack!" Riley shouted.

Pidgeot darted at Pikachu.

"Pikachu deflect with Iron Tail!" Ash defended.

Pikachu hopped into the air and spun around, its tail glowing as it did, just as Pidgeot was in front of Pikachu, the mouse swung its tail and connected with the bird's beak. Both attacks were cancelled.

"Pikachu, another Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu called as it released yet another blast of electricity.

"Pidgeot, dodge and use Aerial Ace." Riley countered.

Pikachu's electric blast missed Pidgeot as the bird disappeared into thin air once again. Pidgeot then reappeared behind the mouse, only a few inches from him.

"Pikachu dodge!" Ash called.

Pikachu back flipped high into the air as Pidgeot slid underneath him, completely missing the small mouse.

"WHAT?" Riley shouted. "Aerial Ace shouldn't be possible to dodge!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!" Ash called.

Pikachu landed on the ground as Pidgeot glided away. The mouse then released another blast of lightning that, this time, encompassed Pidgeot's entire body and sent the bird sliding into the ground.

* * *

"Wow!" Misty said, thoroughly impressed. "Pikachu is so Impressive.."

"Yes," Prof. Oak said. "I hadn't seen Pikachu in a few years when I saw him back at my lab before this tournament. And I noticed that Pikachu has become thinner and lighter. Though, not unusually thin."

"What my grandpa is trying to say," Gary interrupted. "Before he gets rambling. Is that Pikachu has less fat. But the fat has been mostly replaced by muscle. Pikachu is in almost perfect fighting shape."

"Really?" Max asked, surprised.

"Yes really." Prof. Oak stated while staring at Gary, irritated for interrupting. "And I do not ramble!"

"Gramps." Morrison interjected. "You're old. Therefore you ramble." Morrison stated as if it were obvious. "Accept it and welcome the exciting bliss of your stories that go nowhere."

Prof. Oak was about to respond when Misty took action. She swung her mighty hammer, but missed?

"Hehehe." Morrison grinned. "I've out grown your childish hammer Misty! And now you will never again interfere with my diabolical ways! Muahahaha!" May tossed her popcorn at Morrison. "Hey! Why must you interfere?"

As he was not paying attention, Misty took a mighty swing, and sent Morrison flying. "Dodge that." Misty smirked as she settled in next to Ritchie. She turned to Gary and asked, "So what if Pikachu is leaner with more muscle. Who cares?"

"Misty you don't understand.." Gary sighed. "Aerial Ace is close to impossible to dodge. The fact that Pikachu was capable of dodging it, and with such little notice, means that Pikachu is far faster than it has let on."

"Faster?" Dawn asked. "But Pikachu was wicked fast to start with."

"Exactly." Gary stated. "Pikachu is on its own separate level of speed at this point. And that spells danger for any of Ash's opponents.."

"Do you think Ash knows how fast Pikachu really is?" Misty asked.

"I would bet on it." Gary remarked. "I think that's why he's used Pikachu so little in the tournament up to this point. He doesn't want his opponents knowing what Pikachu is really capable of."

"Wow..." Misty sighed as everyone watched the small mouse on the field.

* * *

"Pidgeot we take Pikachu out now!" Riley called to his bird as it slowly rose from the ground. "Use Brave Bird! Take it out!"

Pidgeot rose into the air as its body caught fire. Pidgeot then dove straight down, the flames turning to blue energy as it began to pick up speed.

"You wanna joust huh?" Ash commented. "Pikachu, take it head-on with a full powered Volt Tackle!"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded at Ash as it slowly began a slight sprint, quickly picking up speed. "Pikapikapikapikapikapika!" Pikachu called as its speed increased more and its body collected electricity which quickly surrounded the mouse.

Pidgeot leveled off at ground level as it continued to race at Pikachu. The two showed no fear as they met at the center of the battlefield. The result was a cataclysmic explosion that shook the stadium around it. Dust kicked up everywhere as rocks surrounding the center of the field shattered upon the immediate impact. Shock waves went spiraling through the stadium as people were forced to hold on to their seats.

* * *

"What power!" Max shouted over the enormous roar from the blast below.

"WOW!" Misty shouted.

"Misty, stop saying 'wow'!" Gary called.

"This is incredible!" Norman called as he watched the dust cloud continue to grow. "Pikachu and Pidgeot are so powerful!"

"Ash! Pikachu!" May called as the group watched the dust cloud swallow both trainers.

* * *

_(In The same dark Warehouse)_

"I thought you said the boy's rat was weak!" the dark man shouted at Drew as he turned from the screen.

"He is weak!" Drew replied. "He's a nobody that-"

"Shut up!" The dark man roared. "Does that look weak to you?" The dark man bellowed, pointing at the screen.

"Well, I mean Pidgeot is a fully evolved Pokémon and-" Drew began.

"It takes more than one powerful Pokémon to make an explosion like that!" The dark man shouted, his temper slowly dropping. "This means I'll have to make some adjustments for my plan.."

"Like what?" Drew whined. "We're already taking so long, now what?"

"Well, for starters, I have to find a way to deal with this powerful Pikachu.." The dark man sighed as he stood and walked out of the warehouse, leaving Drew thoroughly confused.

* * *

"Would you look at that blast folks!" Tom shouted. "Pikachu and Pidgeot have the whole stadium shaking from their collision. What could possibly be the turn out of this clash?"

The dust cloud slowly started to thin as Pikachu's small frame came into focus. Pikachu was sparking randomly as it gingerly walked towards Ash, its body covered in scrapes. Pidgeot, meanwhile, lay completely unconscious on the ground in the center of a larger crater.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle." The ref announced as he climbed back on to his podium, having been knocked off from the blast. "Pikachu wins!"

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash called as he rushed on the field and picked up the staggering mouse. "You were completely awesome out there!"

"Pika.." Pikachu grinned at Ash as he climbed out of his trainer's arms and rested on Ash's shoulder.

"Break time huh buddy?" Ash grinned at the mouse. Pikachu nodded.

"You fought well my friend." Riley said as he recalled his Pidgeot. "Take as long as you need to rest." Riley then looked across at Ash. "It's been a very long time since my Pokémon were pushed this hard Ash. It's been quite thrilling, but let this next round end it, yes?"

"Yes." Ash replied as he focused on his opponent. "For the win."

"Come out, Venasaur!" Riley called as he released his very first Pokémon.

"I choose you, Sceptile!" Ash called as his pokeball exploded into white light, releasing his faithful Forest Pokémon.

"So it is to be a brawl between our two grass-types huh?" Riley stated the obvious. "So be it."

"Sceptile Vs. Venasaur. Begin!"

* * *

"So..." Max sighed. "In the end, he did decide to go with the team he told us about."

"It would seem that way." Lindsey replied. "I wonder who will come out on top."

"Ash and Sceptile are a strong combination, but Venasaur and Riley won't be an easy team to defeat." Gary stated. "This could go either way."

"Yeah, but even if Ash loses Sceptile, he's still got Pikachu!" Lindsey said confidently.

"No, Lindsey." Gary sighed. "A few years ago I woulda bet money Ash would put Pikachu back in. But he's changed a lot. He knows Pikachu has close to nothing left. He won't take that chance. If Ash and Sceptile are defeated, he'll throw the match. He won't risk having any kind of disaster happening again."

"Ash can win this." May stated with pride. "Just you watch."

* * *

"Venasaur use Vine Whip to grab Sceptile!" Riley commanded.

"Sceptile, dodge and get in close!" Ash countered.

Venasaur didn't hesitate as it launched several thick vines at the Forest Pokémon. Sceptile, using all its agility, leaped through the vines, ducking and swerving and got up in front of Venasaur.

"Sceptile use Slam!" Ash called.

Sceptile rammed its shoulder into Venasaur's face as the massive Pokémon slowly stumbled back a few feet.

"Venasaur use Sludge Bomb!" Riley commanded.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Ash defended.

Venasaur opened its mouth and shot a huge blob of poisonous sludge at Sceptile, who was only a few feet away. Sceptile barely had time to open its own mouth and shoot a rapid-fire of seeds into the sludge. The sludge bomb exploded with the contact and sent a smaller blob slamming into Sceptile's left shoulder. The huge gecko winced in pain as it retreated back to Ash.

"Venasaur use Vine Whip and grab Sceptile this time!" Riley called.

"Sceptile, dodge again!" Ash countered.

Venasaur called out as it released another flurry of several vines at the king of the forest. Sceptile dodged the first assault easily and grinned before it realized the vines weren't done. As the vines came back, Sceptile used all forms of acrobatics it could to dodge the vines and keep them at bay. However, Sceptile was finally caught as one vine smacked the grass-types left leg and tripped it. The vines then grabbed each of Sceptile's limbs, holding him in place.

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Riley smirked.

"Sceptile can you move at all?" Ash asked his struggling Pokémon.

Sceptile tried to free itself of the strong hold upon it as Venasaur opened its mouth and released a massive poisonous burst into the grass-types face. The poison immediately began to affect the still struggling Forest Pokémon.

_Poisoned! _Ash thought unhappily. _Now this battle will have to go by faster.._ "Sceptile use Bullet Seed on Venasaur's face!" Ash ordered.

The gecko immediately sprayed seeds into the larger grass Pokémon's face, causing the Pokémon to loosen its grip in surprise.

"Sceptile get in close!" Ash called as Sceptile rushed Venasaur.

"Venasaur use Vine Whip and catch it before it does anything!" Riley defended.

* * *

"Sceptile's poisoned..." Max sighed. "Now Venasaur has the advantage."

"Like it or not Max, Venasaur has had the advantage from the very start." Prof. Oak sighed. "Venasaur's naturally higher defense and poison typing made it a clear favorite for the win."

"But Sceptile's got speed on its side, right Professor?" Misty asked the old man.

"Yes, but speed alone doesn't win a battle." The professor remarked. "Ash has to hit Venasaur some time."

"Why are you all so worried?" Dawn asked. "This is Ash. He can beat just about anyone."

"We'll see." Gary remarked.

* * *

Sceptile moved closer and closer as Venasaur released yet another wave of vines.

"That's it!" Ash called to the gecko. "Grab the vines and throw!"

Sceptile grinned as the vines neared. Being only around four or five vines this time, all grouped into the same area, Sceptile somersaulted backwards as it continued to move forward, its legs splitting and its tail slamming into the vines, sending them upwards. The gecko, still somersaulting, grabbed a hold of the vines with both hands as it landed behind Venasaur. Sceptile then used all of its strength and gave the vines a mighty pull. Venasaur was caught off-guard as it felt the tug and its feet left the ground.

Sceptile pulled the vines so hard that Venasaur went over the Forest Pokémon's head and slammed into the ground head first at Sceptile's feet.

"Sceptile, Slam!" Ash called.

Sceptile wasted no time as Venasaur began to rise. Sceptile put all its bodyweight into its attack as it slammed Venasaur back, face first, into the ground.

"Venasaur get up!" Riley called.

"Venasaur!" the huge Pokémon roared in anger as it stood back up. The grass-type was extremely mad as its face and legs looked to be heavily damaged.

"Venasaur, end this with Solarbeam!" Riley shouted.

"Sceptile, overpower it with your own Solarbeam!" Ash retorted.

Venasaur looked dead into Sceptile's eyes as it aimed its flower on its back at the gecko. Sceptile returned the eye contact as the spherical growths on its back began to collect energy. Both Pokémon held completely still as they gathered the sunlight around them into their respective attacks, neither of them blinking.

After they had both completely absorbed all of the sunlight they could, they waited for their trainers words.

"FIRE!" Ash and Riley called together.

"Vena!" Venasaur called as it fired the golden-white beam from its flower.

"Tile!" Sceptile called itself as it too released a golden-white beam of energy from its mouth.

Both attacks moved painfully slow as time seemed to slow down. They collided.

The immense power from both attacks caused the two beams to force shockwaves around the stadium as the two beams fought against each other.

"Venasaur, more power!" Riley called, unhappy about the even match.

"Saur!" Venasaur called as every ounce of its strength blew full force into the beam.

Venasaur's Solarbeam slowly began to inch its way through Sceptile's attack, forcing Sceptile to sweat harder and harder as it struggled. Sceptile fell to one knee as its Solarbeam slowly continued to be overpowered. Sceptile continued its own attack, but to no avail as it felt its greatest and most powerful move being overtaken, bit by bit.

"Sceptile!" Ash called. "I know you've given it everything you have. And I'm so proud! You don't have to cause yourself anymore pain my friend!"

"Scep?" Sceptile questioned as it saw the regret in Ash's eyes. "Sceptile!" the Forest Pokémon shouted at his trainer as he stood back up and refused to give in.

"Hehe. Stubborn as usual." Ash laughed slightly. "Then let's finish this together! Give it everything you've got!"

"SCEPTILE!" The Forest Pokémon roared as it released everything.

Sceptile's beam grew to twice its size as it began a stalemate with Venasaur's attack. Sceptile's Solarbeam then began to overpower Venasaur, Sceptile's attack quickly accumulating the energy from Venasaur's Solarbeam.

"This isn't possible!" Riley shouted over the tremendous roar of the attacks. "We had this won!"

"Tile!" The Forest Pokémon roared as it gave one last push and both Solarbeam's were directed at Venasaur. Venasaur couldn't escape as it took the blast in the face and flew backwards into the wall behind Riley, crashing deep into the stone wall.

"Venasaur!" Riley called as he jumped from his trainer's box and ran to his Pokémon. The dust from the impact cleared to reveal Venasaur fine, but completely unconscious.

"Venasaur is unable to continue! Sceptile wins!" The ref called as he gave his flag one last wave. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner!"

The stands erupted into enormous cheers as Ash ran to greet his now kneeling Forest Pokémon.

"You were phenomenal out there Sceptile!" Ash said to his Pokémon as he knelt down. "We're going on to the fourth round thanks to you buddy."

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily as it greeted Sceptile.

"And of course thanks to you Pikachu." Ash said with a grin to his mouse.

Ash walked over to where Riley stood. Riley recalled Venasaur as he turned to face Ash.

"You gave my Pokémon and I quite the battle, Ash." Riley stated. "You, you Sceptile, Pikachu, everyone. You should all be proud. It's not every day that my Pokémon and I are defeated. And you gave us quite a thrilling battle from the start. For that, I thank you."

"It wasn't easy." Ash stated as he stroked Sceptile's back. "But my friends and my Pokémon convinced me to continue this fight. It's the least I could for my Quilava."

"Speaking of which, how is it?" Riley asked.

"Quilava will recover." Ash stated. "That's what counts."

"I'm glad." Riley said with a smile. "Well, it was an honor. But I must be going. I would love a battle in the future some time, my friend."

"It would be my pleasure." Ash stated happily as he returned to his trainers box. Riley stood in his as the two boxes's lowered through the ground and back to the locker rooms.

* * *

"Ash won!" May and Dawn cheered simultaneously.

"Ash was most impressive today." Prof. Oak said happily.

"Makes you wonder how you'll fair if you and him have to battle, doesn't it Max?" Misty said with a grin.

"Ash is good." Max said with a grin. "But I think I can take him if it comes to that."

"So why are we still here folks?" Norman asked. "Let's go congratulate Ash on a hard earned victory."

The group all agreed as they rushed to Ash's locker room, only to find him not there.

"Pokémon Center?" Max asked the group at large.

"Pokémon Center." The group replied as they headed off.

* * *

May, Misty, Max, Gary, Norman, Caroline, Ritchie, Lindsey, Dawn, Prof. Oak, Delia and Morrison all entered the Pokémon center to find Brock waiting out in the lobby.

"Hey Brock," Max greeted. "Seen Ash?"

"He's in with Quilava." Brock replied.

The group nodded and waited.

* * *

"Hey pal." Ash greeted his fire-type with a smile as he slowly closed the door.

"Lava!" Quilava greeted happily as he tried to stand, felt a sharp pain, then fell back to the bed.

"Don't get up." Ash said softly as he sat in the seat next to his Pokémon. "So, did you see? We won!"

"Lava." Quilava nodded with a smile.

"It was thanks to you buddy." Ash said as he slowly stroked his fire-type's scarred back. "Pikachu and I weren't gonna let you down."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he sat next to the small Volcano Pokémon.

"You put up more of a fight then I could have ever dreamed buddy." Ash told the Pokémon comfortingly as he continued to stroke him. "If not for you, there's no way we could've won. You were beyond amazing out there."

"Lava?" Quilava asked, as if questioning the truth of Ash's words.

"I'm serious." Ash said with a smile. "I feel so bad for how you ended up buddy... But You were the driving force of the last half of that battle. Knowing you were hurt only made me want to work hard for you. I think Pikachu feels the same."

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded as he lay down next to the fire-type.

"I just wanted to say, thank you pal." Ash said to Quilava with one more stroke. "You proved every ounce of your strength, and I want you to focus on recovering now. Cause I can't wait to have you back on my team again."

"Lava." Quilava gave a contented nod as he rested his head down, letting his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep. Pikachu quietly got up and followed Ash out of the room.

* * *

"Ash!" May called from across the Pokémon center as Ash shut the door behind him. Ash turned just in time to get tackled to the ground.

"Ash you were wonderful out there!" May said happily as she covered Ash in small kisses.

"Awwww... Look at cute little Ashy!" Morrison chuckled.

"Don't mind him." Dawn said with a smile. "He's just jealous that he's going to the ball alone."

"Am not!" Morrison retorted unhappily.

Ash and may laughed as they stood up with their friends.

"Morrison, yes you are." Misty said, as if it were fact. Ash took the time to barely notice that Misty and Ritchie had their hands intertwined.

"Shut up Misty." Morrison sulked.

"Morrison, I'm this close." Misty said, one of her temples twitching.

"Close to what?" Morrison teased. "We can't make out cause your boyfriends he-" Morrison didn't finish as Misty knocked the poor guy flat.

Dawn giggled. "Gary, if you ever act like Morrison, I'll take on Misty as my sensei."

"Duly noted." Gary said with a grin.

"By the way Ash, you were pretty spectacular today." Dawn commented. "Especially considering Riley's Pokémon are the only six he owns."

"What?" Ash asked, baffled. "You mean he's never caught any more than those six? No wonder they were all so powerful..."

"Yep." Dawn said with a smile. "Maybe next time you should read up on your opponent."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I'll consider it."

"Ash!" Delia cut in as she tore Ash out of May's arms and into her own hug. "You were so great! I got so many pictures of the battle!"

Ash took a look at his mother's camera to realize he was staring at pictures of his own Pokémon getting hit by different attacks.

"Mom?" Ash asked. "Why are these all pictures of my Pokémon getting hit?"

Delia was about to answer when Gary cut in. "Cause nothing makes a great picture like one of Ash's Pokémon taking a butt kicking! Ha!" Gary then swiftly fell to the ground next to Morrison as Misty put her hammer away.

"Why are boys so dumb..?" Misty asked Dawn.

"Cause you're constantly killing their brain cells with your hammer?" Dawn replied with a grin.

"That can't be it." Misty replied non-chalantly.

"So..." Ash said as he took May's hand in his while looking at the two crumpled masses on the floor. "Where are we off to now?"

"Oh Ash." Dawn replied with a devilish grin. "Don't you remember what we said we'd do after your match?"

Ash remembered fine. _Feign ignorance! There's still a way out of this! _Ash's brain yelled at him. "Ice cream?" Ash asked innocently.

"No Ash." Misty grinned. "Shopping."

"Oh no..." Ash sighed. "Uhm, well there are plenty of you lovely ladies." Ash stated as he grabbed Gary and Morrison's crumpled forms. "No need for me to stick around." Ash turned to leave, only to be stopped by Misty. She swung her hammer and woke the two crumpled men.

"OW!" They both whined as they stood.

"What's going on?" Gary asked the terrified Ash.

"Shopping..." Ash groaned the horrible word. Gary and Morrison reflected Ash's terrified look.

"Ash." May said in a sweet voice to her boyfriend. "Don't you wanna go shopping with me, sweetie?"

Ash hung his head in defeat as realized there was no way out. "Yes May..." Ash said sadly.

"Yay!" May squealed as she kissed Ash's cheek.

"Ash!" Morrison whined. "Think of what you're saying! This is a battle we can't win! It's shopping!" Morrison finished, trying to save Ash from his awful choice.

"Maybe it'll be fun." Ash replied as May glared at Morrison.

"We've lost Ash.." Morrison said to Gary. Gary however, was looking at Dawn with her devilish smile.

"Gary you're coming too right?" Dawn asked innocently. "You wouldn't want me to go shopping all by myself, would you? I'd be so sad if you weren't there." Dawn finished with her puppy-dog look.

"I'm going Dawn." Gary replied, equally as sad as Ash.

Max was looking at the exchange curiously. "It's just shopping guys."

Morrison looked at the younger boy in horror. "My God! Has everyone gone over to the dark side?" Morrison then looked at the group of women. "Well you'll never take me alive!"

"Morrison, we'll get cookies." May chided.

"I'm in." Morrison told her with the most serious face.

"That was easier than expected." Misty commented.

"Never," Morrison stated with tremendous seriousness. "Underestimate the true power of cookies."

"Noted." Misty said. "You coming?" Misty asked the adults and Brock.

"No, I think we'll go have dinner." Norman stated, looking nervous.

The adults all agreed. "I think I'll go eat dinner with them if you don't mind." Brock said as he happily walked off with the adults.

"That leaves just us." Ash commented.

Nurse Joy then came over. "Did I hear you saying you wanted to go shopping?" The girls all nodded. "Well, Evergrand does have a fantastic mall near Main Street ya know."

"Thanks!" Misty said happily. "I think we'll visit."

"And now," Dawn said happily as she led the way out of the Pokémon Center. "We shop!"

"Arceus help us..." Morrison sighed as the group followed Dawn into the streets of Evergrand.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 21 everybody! I hope ya'll liked it! **

**A few new developments this chapter. Quilava takes quite the beating and is done for the tournament. I was kinda hoping to get through the shopping scene in this chapter, but this chapter seemed to go for far longer than I was expecting. **

**Anyways, the shopping scene will definitely take place next chapter. Also, our little conspiracy will start to take form next chapter, so look forward to that.**

**Anyways, keep those reviews coming! R&R Everybody!**


End file.
